And On That Day Everything Changed
by thebeccac
Summary: (I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN) [Levi x Reader] What happens when you were there when Wall Maria fell? When your dreams were giving you hints about the fall beforehand, it was only a matter of time. (Levi, Eren, Mikasa, reader, Armin)
1. Chapter 1

**au = because I refuse to believe that Levi is in his thirties, I've changed around the dialogue and a few other bits slightly, and Mikasa and Eren are collecting the lumber in the afternoon. Sorry if that disappoints ye ..**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I will be following this story in order of the episodes, with a few changes (from the OVA). If I ever finish this story, I will be basing the last chapter/episode off of the manga and parts of the episode, so skip the last chapter if you wouldn't like to read ahead. **

**We got a very gory chapter here ... as expected - it's the first episode, but it is very gory at the end. Bye .. hopefully ye won't get too traumatized ...**

* * *

(Back story : You lived in the Shiganshina District with your parents, and your brother, Fabian. You used to know and be very good friends with Eren and Armin. You were very skilled at martial arts and self defense. You keep most of your thoughts to yourself, unless absolutely necessary. You're very kind but very quiet. In training, you would be on par with Mikasa)

Year : 845

'_And just like that .. everything changed .._'

And that's when [Y/N] snapped out of her daydream. [Y/N] was 10 years old and lived in the Shiganshina District in Wall Maria. She often spent her time lurking around the outside of the wall though, as she thought the smell inside was just unbearable. She preferred it out her, where the scent of hydrangeas, roses and various other flowers filled her senses.

"Eren, were you crying?", said the voice.

[Y/N] looked up and noticed a girl her age, with jet black hair and her old friend, Eren on top of a little hill.

_'I remember him_', she said to herself. '_It's been a while_'.

Eren then began to move again when he cast a glance over at [Y/N], and he immediately recognized her. He was about to give a cheerful wave, when Mikasa posed a question.

"Who's that Eren?", she asked.

Eren still looking at [Y/N], fixed his posture. "I .. ha-have no idea", he lied, but when Mikasa turned, he looked back again taking in all of her features, whilst [Y/N] wasn't looking.

[Y/N] turned her back to the boy's subconscious staring. '_He remembers .._'.

She walked back into the Wall. There were men from the Garrison were laughing thunderously, as they were intoxicated. [Y/N] let out an audible sigh at there somewhat stupidity but more so their laziness and how inactive they were.

'_They did go to the Military and they got professional training. Shouldn't they be putting it to good use? A titan or titans could break down the wall at any given moment, and all of you are busy downing your alcohol'_ she said to herself.

She continued to walk, ignoring their fits of laughter. It was splitting the rocks hot. [Y/N] began to massage her temples to keep herself focused. As she made an effort to budge through the bustling streets, the heat made it much more challenging.

She sat under the stall that sold her parents fruit and vegetables. Mrs. Bach, the owner shouldn't mind. [Y/N] watched everyone queue for food, as if their lives depended on it. Well, everyone depends on food, but this was just outrageous.

'_Jeez. You'd think we'd never see civilization again .._'

Some people were begging, like the man dressed in robes or a cloak and a neck piece, with the symbols of the Walls : Maria, Rose and Sheena.

"The walls shan't withstand much longer!", he cried.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes. People were walking past him, as if Pastor Nick was simply a mime in an invisible box, pawing the glass trying to get out. It was pointless.

"Fools", she scoffed. "Your begging won't help you in the slightest".

"Impious little shitheads ..", she heard him utter under his breath.

[Y/N] wasn't quite ready to leave yet, so she stayed put. Slowly she let her mind wander and began to daydream.

_'Mom! Dad! Fabian! Where are ye?!', she hollered._

_'Under here!', her dad shouted, from underneath the kitchen table. '[Y/N] get under here now!"_

_'Dad no! We can make it, come on!", she shouted, gesturing towards the door._

_'Don't be daft, [Y/N]!', her mother cried. "You have to-'_

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

_Stomp._

"Ahhh!" she shouted, exiting her daydream. '_Damn it. That felt so real_'

"I asked you if you were alright?", said the boy.

[Y/N] was having a hard time focusing so she began to rub her eyes. And who was standing in front of her, offering his hand. None other then Eren Jäegar.

"[Y/N] .. can you hear me? Can you stand?", he asked.

"Eren", she breathed.

"Are you alright? You look dazed", he said.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened and then scrambled to her feet in a hurry. "The titans ... are they here? Can you hear them?", she asked. "I had a dream an-and it-".

"When was the last time you ate?", the girl with black hair asked. "Sorry. My name's Mikasa".

"Erm .. I think in the morning..", she replied.

"Oh okay. Well, there are no titans here, so it must have been some vivid dream you had there", Eren said.

_'No shit .._ ' [Y/N] said to herself.

"I'd say it's the hunger talking", Mikasa suggested.

"Yeah. Looking at the sun, it looks around three-ish", Eren said. "Why don't you come back to our house? We have all of this lumber to drop back anyway".

**0o0o0o0o**

The three walked back together and talked about themselves. Mikasa told [Y/N] that she was Eren's adopted sister, and that's how she met him. [Y/N] knew not to ask of it. Eren said it was his dream to join the Scouting Legion. [Y/N] said she would too, despite the dangers, but simply because she wanted to escape the walls' captivity. Eren couldn't agree more.

"You guys, look. They're back! Hurry up! I want to get a good view!", he ordered, running off again.

Mikasa and [Y/N] both sighed, and chuckled after listening to how synchronized it sounded. Eren, Mikasa and [Y/N] walked behind the crowd.

"Tch. I can't see anything.." he complained, and they all stood on a bench.

They all studied, particularly Eren in admiration when Commander Erwin came into view. Eren beamed when he saw him, but Erwin, ashamed looked away, disappointing Eren.

"Hey .. there are hardly any left. Y-You don't think it was another failure, do you?", asked one man.

The three continued to stare, but not in admiration anymore, now it was horror. Amputations, for both horses and soldiers, broken down wagons .. and a _serious_ lack of men.

"Yeah. More of our taxes gone to waste again. That's what happens when pride takes you beyond the walls. Failure, catastrophes and death", replied a man.

Eren's blood began to boil. He was seething. He acquired a stick, and was about to belt it off his head, and Mikasa quickly grabbed his arm, to release the anger.

"Eren", she intervened.

"..Fine..", he grumbled.

A mother's footsteps could be heard. It looked like a mother, middle aged, wheat, greyish hair. She asked if her son was alright and if she could take him home.

"I wish I had better news. Give it to her", Commander Shardis ordered.

[Y/N] froze when she heard the word 'it'. What could 'it' be?.

A soldier came along, and nonchalantly dropped her son's stanched arm. You could tell her heart picked up, as she frantically opened it up. Just his arm was left. Bloody with contusions. Devastated, the woman fell to the floor, as if she were to grovel. "He did good, yeah?", she asked. "Tell me stood his ground and fought to the bitter end. TELL ME HIS DEATH MEANT SOMETHING!".

Commander Shardis hesitated before speaking again. "He was brave!", he shouted, on the slight chance it reassured her. "But sadly .. his death didn't mean anything. It's my fault -".

"Huh?".

"... I SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH. I SENT ALL OF THEM TO HIS DEATH!", he bellowed.

Through all of this, the images from her dream re-played in her head.

_'Stomp_

_Stomp_

_Stomp_

_Stomp'_.

[Y/N] held her head in her hands.

"[Y/N], are you alright?", Eren asked. "You looks a bit pale .. oh yeah, we should probably get back".

"Yeah", she mumbled.

**0o0o0o0o**

"So .. Eren. You saw Commander Shardis. Are you still thinking of joining the Scouts?", Mikasa asked.

"Keep quiet", Eren hissed. "I don't want my parents to find out".

The three walked up the hill to the Jäeger household.

"Hey. We're home", Eren said,

"Welcome back, kids. Oh .. [Y/N] long time no see, come in", Carla said.

"Hello Mrs. Jäeger", she replied stepping in.

"Oh do sit, [Y/N]", she gestured.

"Thank you ...".

Eren went over to the crate and emptied the lumber into it.

"Wow, somebody worked hard to keep us in fuel for the next several days", Carla commented.

"Whatever", Eren sighed.

Carla sank down to his level and yanked at his ear.

"Nyuh", he grunted. "What was that for?".

"Your earlobe's red, that means you're hiding something. Mikasa helped you again now, didn't she?", she asked.

"Tch. Fine ..", he grumbled.

"Eren..", she sighed, shaking her head. "Hmm. Well food is ready, everyone, sit".

Carla brought the food over to the table and Eren and Mikasa and Eren made their way over and sat down. Grisha, was packing his briefcase with his final belongings.

"Where are you off to, dad? A patient?", he asked.

"Yes. I should be back in about a week or so", he replied.

[Y/N] noticed Mikasa's lips as the quivered before speaking again. "So um ... Eren's thinking about joining the Scouts".

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and a gasp could be heard as it escaped from Carla's mouth. Grisha simply sat up straighter. [Y/N]'s widened as she sat there, agape.

"Way to keep a secret, _mouth_!", Eren shouted. Mikasa sat there, not at all guilty.

"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant, young man! No son of mine is going to join the Scouts! Do I make myself absolutely clear?!", she pestered, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Stop yelling at me!", Eren shouted.

"Don't you dare-!".

"Leave it go Eren. The outside .. you really have no idea..", his dad intervened.

"Huh ..Yeah, I get it, okay? But it's go to be better than this life. I'm not stupid, I know it's ugly out there. I know there's death around every corner. But ...we can't just give up on it .. 'Cause otherwise this nightmare's never gonna end!", he protested.

Grisha let out an inaudible sigh. "I see .." and stood up. "Excuse me - I'll be late for the fare".

"Wait, darling. Scold the boy for heaven's sake!", Carla pleaded.

"Scold him?", he questioned. "Dear, please. Think this through. Mere words won't hold back the boy's curiosity. Eren. Behave while I'm gone and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar. Agreed?" he said, taking out a key. The sun's rays made it twinkle slightly.

Eren observed the key in admiration. [Y/N] stood up and walked around the table. '_Obviously it's pretty important ._.', she said to herself. "Yes sir. You got it!", Eren chimed.

Everyone walked out the door, to wave goodbye to Dr. Jäegar. "Have a good trip!", Eren called out.

Eren walked back up to his mother. Carla was not on board with this at all.

"I meant what I said ..", she said.

"What?", Eren replied in disbelief.

"The whole idea is just irresponsible ..", she explained.

"Huh?! Irresponsible?! So what. Is it more grown up to set up a life, living in fear behind some walls all your pointless life?!", he retorted, angrily and ran off.

"Eren!", she called out. She turned around to Mikasa and [Y/N]. "Mikasa .. [Y/N] .. the boy needs to be protected from himself. Promise me that whatever happens I can count on the both of ye to have his back!", she pleaded.

The two girl nodded and ran off to chase after him.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Is he always like that? He never used to be", [Y/N] asked.

"Ah .. he's just hotheaded ..", she mumbled.

The two girls stopped when they heard someone get beaten up. Punches and kicks. "What .. is that?", [Y/N] asked.

"Just wait...", Mikasa said.

"Back off!", Eren's voice shouted.

"There he is!", [Y/N] cried.

"Come on. Lets go!", and the two girls dashed behind him.

The two girls caught up and were tagging along behind him.

"Hey look, it's Eren! Back for more?!", jeered the middle man.

"You think he would have learned his lesson!".

"Aw crap! _She's_ with him. Hang on ... the other girl is with him!" and the three bolted off.

When the three arrived, Eren was laughing with himself at the boys' cowardliness. "That's all it takes, one look. I'm just that scary".

"Well ... a fraction of you guys are ..", Armin corrected, but Eren ignored that bit. Armin made an effort to stand again, but fell to the ground again.

"Where did they get you Armin?", Eren asked. Armin looked up at him.

His face was battered. He quietly began to sob. "It's alright ..", he sighed. "Thank you ..".

**0o0o00o0o**

[Y/N] went back to her house for a bit, to tell her family that she had met up with her old friends and her new friend, Mikasa. She returned a while later to her friends near the entrance at the wall.

"Hi guys. Armin, are you alright?", she asked, as she approached.

"Yeah. I was just explaining to Eren what had happened", he replied. "It's been a while, [Y/N]. How have you been?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been getting that a lot today .. I'm good", she replied.

"And then they kept going on about how mankind's future laid beyond the walls. Doubt they understood half of it, but still.", he said.

_'I guess I missed a bit .._'.

"Idiots ..", Eren hissed. "Why has it got to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?", he moaned.

"The walls are a powerful idea. We've survived for a hundred years because of them. No one's keen on tinting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment but I agree where they're coming from. It's human nature, Eren. When all said and done, they government's policies are a reflection of our fear", Armin stated.

"Yeah. I say to hell with them!", he argued.

"Someone's gonna hear you", Mikasa intervened, in a pout.

"Hmm?" said Armin.

"Keep it down", she hissed.

"What do I are. You'll rat me out either way!", Eren argued.

"Guys please ..", [Y/N] intervened, but couldn't be heard.

"I never promised you anything ..", she grumbled.

_'Oh for the love of God .._ '.

...

"It's sad - what most people are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security. Y'know .. and make no mistake, it absolutely _is_ fleeting. The walls can't hold forever .. Only a matter of time ..".

Absolute silence. It was dead quiet. '_Too quiet ..'_.

And with that, there was a flash of thunder and lightning. Just one flash. It definitely wasn't a storm. '_I think I know what this is ... I think this could have been part of my dream. Our peace ... it was a hell of piece of calm before the storm to say the least. Titans ... I knew it_'.

The flash sent tremors down through the district, making everyone ascend into the air in a sloppy manner. Outside the wall, you could see a plume of smoke.

'_No ..'_.

"What was that?", Armin asked.

"I don't know", replied Eren.

They looked behind them and saw people running up closer to the wall to get a closer look. _'Don't_'. Then the three began to follow. '_Guys .. please don't .'. _Everyone rushed out to the center, but once done, they froze.

"What's going on? Some kind of explosion or-?!" Eren shouted, but looked up and froze too.

[Y/N] winced. She had seen it coming. Why didn't she warn anyone? Everyone looked up and saw a hand grabbing onto the wall. '_But the wall is 50 metres high ..It is a titan ... why is it so big?_'.

As the hand curled over the wall, it began to send rubble flying.

"No .. that's impossible. That wall's fifty meter's high", Armin said.

"Oh God .." Eren whispered, as the titan peered over the wall. "It's a titan ...".

The ground shook beneath them. "What's it doing?" Mikasa asked.

"It's going to kick the wall do-"[Y/N] was about to say, when she saw people run towards the wall. "NO! Don't run that way! Back here!". Everyone ignored her. '_Well .. why listen to a ten year old who knew that this was going to happen .. mother .. father .. Fabian ... Be alright .._ '.

The huge titan kicked right through the wall, already resulting in around 15 deaths with the impact. People got squashed instantly and windows smashed. But more objects began to fly through the air, killing people. Some were unlucky and couldn't get away. Some were but by the nick of time, leaving some children without parents.

"It blasted a hole .. like it was kicking a rock .. " Armin whispered.

The first titan appeared. Fair hair, wearing a creepy smile. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "AHHHHHH!" "NO-NO-NO!".

Eren began to walk forwards. His house ..

"Eren no!", Armin shouted. Mikasa soon followed after. "Mikasa!".

_'My house .._'.

[Y/N] ran off to her house, in the south west part of the district. She never knew she could run so fast.

"Out of my way, runt!", screamed a man.

"Scram!".

'_Please be alright .._'.

[Y/N] ran up to her house, and shoved the door open. Standing underneath the unusually large door frame, she stayed put to keep the noise down. "Mom, Dad, Fabian!", she cried.

"Shh", her dad whispered from under the table. '_Just like my dream .._ '.

"No guys, c'mon! We can make it!", she shouted gesturing towards the door.

"Don't be daft!", her mother shouted. "Get under here now. You have to-".

Stomp.

Stomp.

...

...

Stomp.

Stomp.

'_**Exactly**__ like me dream. What happens next?_'. "Mom .. please .. we can make it, I saw what was going to happen, and I don't want to know what happens. Come on just come with me, and we'll be fine!", she pleaded.

"[Y/N]!".

Silence. '_Has it gone?_'. And just like that, the titan punched a hole through the ceiling, rafters and wooden beams came crashing down .. and it went quiet again. Under the door frame, the titan couldn't see [Y/N], but with the titan was looking straight down onto the table, drooling. '_Don't you dare ..._ '.

The titan slowly lifted up the table. This titan had beady eyes ; as far as titans go, this one looked kind of cute. The titan's mouth remained open, and landed on the family's head.

" ... IT'S HOT!", her two year old brother cried.

"Fabian, shh shh shh shh shh" her mother whispered tears in her eyes, but the titan silenced her with his grip. Lightly (for a titan), the nine meter class titan he pressed down on her head, squashing her, and blood oozed out of her mouth, eyes and ears. The titan continued to squish her. Nobody could do anything but watch in horror. The titan tossed her in the air, and caught her, dangling by her foot, he dropped her into its mouth. [Y/N] gagged to herself.

"Come on .." she mouthed to her dad, while the titan was busy.

Her dad winced, Fabian in his arms, and made a run for it, when the titan grabbed him too, Fabian falling to the ground. "RUN! RUN NOW!", he screamed. Fabian was on the floor, one foot gone, buried in the rubble.

"Dada?", her brother cooed. "Dada? Mama?".

"Fabian ... get back .." she hissed.

Her brother spotted her, tears in his eyes, but didn't whimper. He stood up once again, and pointed in the titan's direction. "Dada, Mama. Help me" and began to walk over to the titan.

Her dad noticed Fabian hopped over, and began to yell at him. "Go away! Daddy ... is .. hurt!" he shouted, struggling for child friendly words.

"Dada?!" he cried.

But was too late, even if he could have done something. The titan, with his two hands, almost ripping her dad in two, but stopped as his body was already stretched. [Y/N]'s heart was in her mouth. She actually didn't see a point in rescuing her brother, for he was at his feet. "[Y/N]! Ru-run ... stay ... sa-sa-safe" were his final words, which completely stunned her.

[Y/N] completely frozen continued to cry, but couldn't afford to make a noise.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!", she heard Eren's voice cry. [Y/N] turned around and saw him and Mikasa being carried away by one of the drunkards from the Garrison.

'_Eren ... I did promise your mother ..._', she said to herself. "Fabian .. lets ..", she said looking back, but he was already eaten. He was gone, her family was gone, and so too the titan. [Y/N] began to wail as she now could.

'_I couldn't save them .. what good am I to this world? Why didn't I go and help? Why couldn't I move? Why ... ?_'. [Y/N]'s face was no longer sad, it has wore and angry but cold expression. She wanted to cry, a lot, but couldn't. '_Right now .. I have to be with Eren ..._ '.

" ... Bye Fabian ..", she mumbled.

[Y/N] ran out of her house again, even faster than the last time. She noticed the last few people running, but she was a lot faster. Looking back on them, they were going to be too late. Within around twenty seconds, she finally caught up with Hannes, Mikasa and Eren.

"EREN!", she called out.

(end of chapter 1)

* * *

**You likey? Should I continue with it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right now, it kind of looks like an Eren x Reader story doesn't it. Sorry if the characters seem OOC or anything. As ye (might) have noticed it, I'm taking the dialogue from the dub, but parts of the sub too, and of course I have to add a bit myself.**

* * *

"EREN! MIKASA!", [Y/N] called out.

[Y/N] stopped running for a second to catch her breath. She looked straight ahead. Eren was fuming! He was elbowing the man in the Garrison uniform on the head.

"Dammit stop!", cried the man.

"You son of a bitch! We could have saved her! We almost had her out! Why did you come?! Why?!", he shrieked.

"I told you to stop!", and the man swung him over his shoulder onto the ground. [Y/N] ran up, but maintained her distance. '_We could have saved her. Who's 'her'? Oh .. '_.

[Y/N] looked behind her. His house was in rubble. '_His mother .._ '.

"Eren!", Mikasa cried, and shuffled out of his grasp.

[Y/N] walked up behind them trying to listen.

"Look. There's nothing you could have done for her, you understand? You're a kid - you're weak", he explained solemnly.

'_I wouldn't do that, sir'_.

Eren, being his hotheaded self, on his hands and knees, crawled over to him and attempted to give him a dig, when the man firmly took hold of his wrist.

"I'm worse!", he grumbled. "I-I was too frightened to hold my ground. YOUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE I'M A DAMN COWARD!", he shouted.

Eren's face softened, as his tears continued to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry", the man said standing up. Taking Mikasa's hand and Eren's shoulder, the three headed off.

"You guys!", [Y/N] called out. "Please!" she gasped, out of breath from running and crying.

"Mr. Hannes .. what was that?", Mikasa asked.

Hannes turned around and noticed [Y/N] standing around ten yards behind them. "Who are you?" he asked, still a bit tearful.

"My name is [Y/N]. Could I-?".

"Mikasa! That's [Y/N]!" he called out. Taking Mikasa by the hand, they ran back to her. "Are you alright? Is your family okay? Where are they?", he asked.

[Y/N] looked behind her, in shame. "They're ..", and turned to face them again. "They .. I-I couldn't save them .. My brother .. .. They all got eaten", she whimpered.

Eren's eyes widened. "Mr. Hannes? This is [Y/N]. Would she be able to come along with us?" Eren asked.

"Of course", he replied. "Come with us. We're about to go behind the Wall to be safe ..".

"Okay ..", she whimpered.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The rest of the journey to the boat was just a blur. Blurred vision from tears and possible loss of blood, but mostly trauma. '_Hopefully this will all just be some horrible nightmare.._ '.

The three were shoved onto the boat, as if they were a pest, hastily and carelessly. The three all shared looks of grief, devastation and trauma. This was all too much.

People were more than desperate to get on the boat. In the space of two minutes, their boat had reached full capacity. People were leaping over the edge trying to just grab onto the boat, but fell into the water.

'_Hiding in the water isn't the worst idea .._ ', she said to herself. '_If anything, I don't think titans can swim, they just prod and eat and kill_ .. '.

The sound of the gates beginning to close set everyone on edge.

The sun was setting, and it was getting a bit dark. [Y/N]'s eyes began to droop, but forced herself to stay awake ; as if she had seen wasn't enough, more titans were on their way. But their was one that was different, and it was very distinctive to [Y/N]. It didn't even sound like footsteps or stomps, but more like .. crunches and tremors ..

"You guys .." [Y/N] was about to say. "What is-".

"I hear it too ..", Mikasa mumbled.

"Me too ..", Eren said.

The crunching got louder ... and faster.

"No way .. is it .. running? That doesn't make any sense ..", [Y/N] doesn't make any sense.

"Life doesn't make any sense!", cried a man.

And with that, the 'running titan' (what I would have named the Armored before knowing the name) crashed through the wall. Huge boulders went flying, so too many soldiers. The titan skidded to a halt.

"What the hell ..", Eren murmured.

"Wall Maria .. has fallen..", [Y/N] mumbled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Of course after everything that happened, nobody slept easy. Most people didn't sleep at all, which is completely understandable. Some people were sick with worry. Others huddled in the corner. It was going to be a hell of a long night.

Eren was one of those people who didn't sleep at all. Trauma had taken its toll. Sure its taken its toll on everyone, but especially Mikasa, Eren and Mikasa, as they watched their family get devoured before their eyes. Many people saw their families get devoured before their eyes, but unlike them, Eren, Mikasa and [Y/N] could have done something.

"This is hell .. this is hell. We're at the gates of hell!", whimpered one man.

[Y/N] looked over at Eren in deep thought, crying in the process. He opened his eyes, and let a tear trickled down and land on his bloody and damaged hands.

"No ... this is over..." he hissed.

"Eren ..".

"What are you?-". Mikasa asked.

"What's wrong, do you see something?" Armin asked, full of concern, but Eren pushed him out oft he way. "Eren?".

Eren slammed his hands down onto the edge. "I'm going to put a stop to this(!)" he hissed, sounding like he had completely lost his sanity. "I'll kill them all... Every last one...".

"Eren ...".

**0o0o0o0o0o (the next day, wall Rose)**

The next day, everyone retreated behind Wall Rose. Thirty three percent of our territory was wiped out, along with 10,000 lives. Eren kept on mumbling things in his sleep. Mikasa, Armin and [Y/N] were carrying him, his arms around their shoulders.

"That's a pretty bad nightmare he's having".

"Here. Pass me that piece of cloth over there, and he can rest on it".

"Sorry, guys. I have to go. I promised I'd go straight to my grandfather once we arrived" Armin said hastily and took off.

And then there were three. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Mikasa asked.

"I remember him being strong. It's just a nightmare .. " [Y/N] replied. "And if he is as hotheaded as you say he his, than he should have no problem".

"Key ... Key ... Dad ... Ah (!).." he finally said waking up.

"Eren are you okay?" [Y/N] asked.

"Hey .. it's okay. You were just dreaming" Mikasa reassured.

"That was ... it felt so real .. ".

"Nightmare .. shake it off" Mikasa suggested.

"Come on, they're handing out food rations near the warehouse" Mikasa stated.

"Here, let me help" [Y/N] offered, and pulled him up. Eren tucked some chain underneath his sweater.

The three walked out into the opening.

"I think this used to be a place where they stored all of the dried goods. Now it's where they keep all of the refugees" Mikasa explained.

Eren looked out at the people queuing up for a measly bit of bread that was supposed to last them the whole day, something they weren't entirely used to. Older men were squabbling over who gets how much or why they got so little.

"Hey guys!" Armin called out. Armin came running over to the group with four slices of bread in his arms. "Grandpa managed to get a little extra by saying he had kids".

"That was nice of him" Mikasa commented.

'Smart guy'.

Armin handed out the pieces of bread to the others, but Eren's attention was focused on the older man in the Stationary Guard uniform. The man let out a 'tch' and shuffled off.

"What's his deal?" Eren complained.

"Just ignore it. There's a shortage. The guy's probably hungry" Armin whispered. "By the way I'd make that last. They were already dealing with famine before we got here".

"Nothing more gratifying than seeing our rations go to animals" said the same guy, catching Mikasa and Eren's attention. "Oh? Tch ... eat up, the titans like a bit of meat on their bones" he jeered, completely annoying Eren at this stage.

"Eren, wait!".

'_Well ... I think the man should get control of his tongue first before we ask Eren to wait ... '_ [Y/N] said to herself.

"Ought ta keep ye in cages, ship ye out to the front lines as a buffer .." he continued to say, only to be met with Eren's kick into the shin. "Ow! Damn it! You picked the wrong man, asshole!" he shouted, punching Eren into the face, followed by his friend's kick. Mikasa and [Y/N] went to help him.

"Spineless cowards! All of you! You d-don't ... you don't know what it's like! You seen one? You seen what they can do?" Eren screamed, but the man's rage continued to boil.

"Why you little piece of-".

"He's sorry!" Armin intervened. "He didn't mean it, he's just hungry. We all get that way, speak our mind out of turn sometimes. Forgive him, I beg you" Armin pleaded, nervously.

The man had no choice but to let it go as he was attracting an audience. "Yeah, well keep in mind who's giving up their share so you can eat. In case you haven't noticed, we're all hungry" he hissed. "Tell your buddy a little gratitude goes a long way!".

"Sure" Armin chimed.

"Tch. I'm not about to show gratitude to a coward ..."Eren grumbled.

"Come on, Eren. Lets go into the shade... I'm finding it a bit hot outside" [Y/N] said.

Once inside, Eren sat upon the wall supporting the pillars. "I can't do this. I'm going back to Wall Maria. The titans have to pay for what they've done to us".

"Hey now. You're not serious. That's your stomach talking" Armin corrected, as friendly as possible.

"No it's not!" he hissed.

"Eren ..." [Y/N] mumbled to herself.

"Wake up! The guy standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk! To hell with all of them" Here, give it back!" he shouted , tossing Armin the bread.

"Yeah? What are you trying to do, starve?" Armin inquired, nervously.

"When are you gonna get sick of their charity. Too much is handed to us. We need to stand on our own two feet".

"To do what? Get killed by a titan? I know our future used to exist beyond the walls. But it's like you told that man - I've never seen what they can do to us!" Armin argued.

"So that's it? This is just the way life is?! Run away and take what we're given?!" he shouted.

"Look at us, what choice do we have here?!" Armin fought back.

"We can _damn well leave_! If you wanna scrape by with the charity of cowards, that's _your_ thing. But I'm not a _parasite_!" he shouted.

'_How .. dare he? We're all in the same class here at the moment, apart from the MPS. We're all hungry. So you're willing to throw your life away, fine! But don't you dare take it out on Armin!_' she wanted to say.

Mikasa swooped in and punched him into the jaw, and he fell to the ground. "Mikasa..".

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? _All of us_ are parasites. We couldn't run from certain death without help, tell me differently. Don't take your shortcomings out on him. For God's sake we couldn't even find food on our own. We're parasites .. we're cowards.. Titans are at the top of the food chain period. Pride be damned, we do what we must to live, your mom didn't ask us to be brave" Mikasa said, completely silencing him.

'_Or Mikasa could do it_'.

Mikasa walked over to him, taking the food out of Armin's grasp. She walked over to Eren and shoved the bread in his mouth. "Eat it. She asked us to stay alive, I'm not about to let her down" she ordered.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

846:

"You guys! Have ye seen Armin?" [Y/N] cried.

"Huh? No I haven't either. Lets go look for him .." Eren suggested.

The three ran into the center to look for him. [Y/N] walked around a corner of a street, and heard whimpering. She ran down immediately. It was Armin, and he was clenching his grandfather's hat in his hand. '_Oh no ...'_. [Y/N] slid down into a squat and wrapped her arms around him.

"[Y/N] ... my grandpa" he whimpered. "He never came ba-".

"Shh-shh-shh" she whispered, and Armin briefly wrapped his arms around her for a second.

"Mikasa .. Eren? If found him!" she called out.

Running footsteps could be heard as the two made their way down the alley. "Armin, where were you? We were-" but [Y/N]'s gesture towards his hat was enough to silence him. "Oh ... you didn't have to hide from us. You can tell us anything" Eren said.

"I'm sorry .." he replied.

"That's alright" Mikasa said. "As long as you're okay".

Armin held his hat out in front of him again, and began to whimper again.

"We have to find a way to stop them.." Eren whispered. "Our lives will never be our own until we do. This world will never feel like home. That's it, next year I'm applying to join the cadets .. To become strong enough to fight back.

"I'm with you" Armin said.

"You don't have to-".

"I do!", he cried.

"So do I" Mikasa said.

"Damn it. I'm not trying to drag you in" Eren grumbled. "Look, there's no point in following me to my death" Eren pleaded, but in [Y/N]'s opinion it sounded like he was secretly imploring her to come along.

"Yeah. And if I can help it then it won't be your death".

"Count me in" [Y/N] added.

"Now you're just being stupid".

"Eren. No matter what you or the rest of ye say, it has always been my dream to join the cadets, especially so I can join the Reconaissance. I'm going" [Y/N] said.

"Alright. Together then"

**0o0o0o0o0**

847 :

"Into line!" Shardis hollered at the 218 cadets. He sauntered his way up onto a stand to address himself. "Straighten those spines, pissheads! The 104th cadet corps start now ..! Allow me to introduce myself - I'm Commander Keith Shardis, and you will grow to hate me. I've been given the absolute pleasure to train ye pieces of crap! Training is going to be a white-knuckle ride through hell. Right now, you're nothing, livestock, but over the next three soul crushing years you'll learn to take back whatever the fuck is yours and mine! Remember this moment when ye come face-to-face with him, 'cause here's where you ask yourself : 'Am I a fighter, or am I feed?' !.

'_Oh, I'm definitely a fighter. Can't wait for those bastards to see our wrath when we take back humanity .._ '

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is actually quite long, so I'm going to have to split it. Sorry ..**

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**

* * *

"Hey, mop-top!", Shardis hollered in Armin's direction.

[Y/N] felt intimidated, so intimidated she only moved her eyes, and didn't dare turn her head.

"Sir!", Armin called back, doing the salute.

"What do they call you, maggot?".

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir!" he proclaimed.

"Armin Arlert, huh? That's some fucked up name you got there .. why the hell would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?" he asked, mockingly.

"It was my grandpa, sir!".

"Your grandpa, huh? Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like here?!" he asked, more so bellowed.

"To help humanity overcome the titans!" Armin shouted, scared out of his wits.

"Well that is fucking splendid! You're gonna be a great light snack for 'em. Row three!", he ordered, and twisted him around forcefully.

Shardis began to saunter along to the next unlucky soul. '_Sheesh, he's changed. Bald and dark circles ... have the titans messed you up that much, Commander?'_.

"What do they call you?!".

"Sir, yes sir! My name is Tomas Wagner and I'm from the Trost district!", he answered with much confidence.

"I can't here you!", the Commander shouted.

"I'M FROM TROST, SIR!".

[Y/N] took her eyes away from Tomas and noticed two men talking and discussing Shardis' demeanor. A small smirk on their face too. "Remember when you were in their shoes? Ah .. the rite of passage .. he's trying to make them forget their past lives behind them and give them a new shell".

'_So that's what all of the yelling and names are for ..._ '.

Another girl shouted out her name, but was 'corrected' by Shardis in no time flat. "NO! Repeat after me ... My name is shithead and I'm from Shit City! Go!".

"My name is shithead, and I'm from Shit City, sir!", she wailed.

'_The poor girl .._'.

"And what do we have over here?!" he asked, coming over to [Y/N]'s direction.

'_Oh crap.. _'. "My name is[Y/n] [l-".

"Jean Kirschtein, sir, from the Trost District!" the young man shouted.

'_He skipped me? How come_? '.

"Why did he just skip some people?" one of the men she was listening to asked.

"Look at their faces. There's no point in molding them into new soldiers .. they experienced the worst that the titans have to offer. They saw hell two years ago, on That Day .. It's written all over their faces".

'_You got that right .._ '.

"And why are you here cadet?", Shardis continued, making Jean freeze for a brief moment.

"To join the Military Police, sir. The best of the best", he cried, in a way that was slightly pompous.

Everything felt silent. Some people actually looked around. The Military Police was for the best, but half of the time you don't fight the titans, you're maintaining order in the Wall Sheena.

"That's nice ... You wanna live in the Interior, don't ya?" Shardis asked, but Jean didn't feel intimidated by that comment, even though it was heavily laced.

'_If I was going to be asked, I probably should have planned this out before hand_'.

"Yes, yes I d- ooofff!" and fell to the floor as Shardis headbutted him.

"No one told you to sit recruit! If you can't handle that Kirschtein, then forget about joining the Military Police!".

'_He has a point. If he can't handle a headbutt then why is he here? He'd have to work a whole lot harder_'.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?! You smile like an idiot!" he shouted.

"Marco Bodt, sir! At your service! I plan to join the Military Police and give my life to the King, sir!" he cried, cheerfully. Too cheerful for Shardis.

"Well then .. that makes you an idealistic fool .. you want the truth?" Shardis asked, and walked over to the side of him. "The king will only use your sorry ass as bait for the titans" he grumbled. "Hey baldy! You're up next" he said, to the small, shaved headed boy standing next to him.

"Oh .. uh, me? Sir!" and saluted him, but it was evident that his salute was displayed with the wrong hands. "Cadet Springer from Ragako Village, sir!".

Shardis was furious. An incorrect salute can be classified as disrespect! Shardis lifted him up by the head before passing a threat. "You have it backwards, Connie Springer .. and that was the first thing you were taught .. Are you messed up so much that your heart is on your right side?!".

'_That was very cruel, indeed .._ '.

In the middle of the shouting and pain, a crunch could be heard. '_Someone is .. eating?_'. Shardis dropped Connie on the ground.

"Hey you there .. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked. The girl, her brown eyes wide with innocence and fear, looked around to see who was being asked, not realizing it was her. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he bellowed. The girl swallowed the potato roughly, almost getting caught in her trachea.

"Sasha Braus from Daupar village at your service! Reporting for duty, sir!" she shouted, offering up her heart.

"Sasha Braus, huh? And what is that you're clutching in your right hand?" he grumbled, in a cold manner.

"A steamed potato. It sat in the Mess Hall, begging me to eat it, sir!" she answered.

"The theft .. I'm not stupid, I understand .. But here? Why eat it here of all places?" he asked.

"It looked quite delicious and ti was getting cold, so I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir..".

"Why? I can't comprehend .. Why would you eat that potato?" he asked.

"Uhhh ... are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know, sir" she asked. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. 'Did she really just say that?'. Everyone even turned their head as his full attention was on Sasha. Sasha looked down at the potato and split it in two, disappointed. "Here sir, have half".

"Have half .. ? Really?" he asked.

Sasha's reply was a smug grin. Shardis took the other hand and dropped it on the floor, stamping on it. Sasha practically looked like she was on the verge of tears. "*sigh* Even after your gesture, you are still on my shit list .. you shall skip lunch and run laps until there is no light left in the sky. Dismissed ..".

"Sir, I .. the pot-".

"DISMISSED!" and threw her out of the line. "Now! Until dusk! Alright ye maggots ... I got a better look at ye! Some of ye have aspirations so impossible, I'm starting to question why I became a commander! Off to the bunkhouse, so I don't have to look at ye!

**0o0o0o0o**

Everyone went to the bunkhouse to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings. A few of the boys, Eren, [Y/N] and Armin were out watching Sasha do her laps. She was exhausted. "Man .. I thought Shardis was gonna kill Potato Girl".

"I know. One hell of a first day".

"It's funny. Being forced to run til the sun sets didn't nearly bother her as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days" Eren said.

"I think she said that she was from Daupar. If I am correct, than that's a small hunting village up in the mountains" Connie added.

"So food is a pretty big deal there, huh .." [Y/N] said.

"You betcha ".

"Hey what's that?" Eren asked. He was looking up at a hill, where a horse and coach was carrying a few people.

"They're dropouts .. they'd prefer to work in the fields" Mina said.

"But, it's only the first day.." Eren replied. "I guess that's the way it is. If you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave .. I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight.".

"I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you from, Eren" Marco asked.

"The same as Armin, and [Y/N] and Mikasa. The three of us are from Shiganshina".

"Oh wow .." Marco said "That means-"

"You saw it. You were there That Day" Connie finished for him.

"Huh?! Quiet!" Marco ordered but Connie continued to talk.

"The Colossal one .. did you see him?" Connie pestered.

"Yeah .. yeah I did" Eren replied sadly. "I'm hungry, and I smell food. I'm going to go inside" and walked away.

Eren walked in and sat down on a bench where his food was. He began to eat his soup. "Hey everyone! Eren saw the Colossal!" Connie shouted.

'_Good job Connie. Make us feel all emotional and have us re-live the trauma'_.

"What really?" "No way!" "Is that true" "Hold the fucking phone" "Screw ye, I'm going over to talk to him!" "Eren, did you actually see him, the Big One?".

"Yeah okay. I saw the big guy .." he moaned, trying to eat.

"Woah seriously?" "Exactly how tall was he?"

"He stuck his head over the outer wall" Eren said.

"Wait didn't he step over the wall? 'Cause that's what I heard" "So did I".

"Meh .. he was big, but not _that_ big .." he answered.

"So what did it look like?" Mina asked.

"It had a mouth like a corpse and no skin, just muscles".

"And the Armored Titan? The one that broke through Wall Maria?".

"Is that what they were calling it? In all the panic it was just another titan to me".

'_Right. I've had enough. He actually can't remember that titan? The one that could run? Where's Mikasa?_' [Y/N] said to herself. She stood up and looked around for her. "Mikasa!" she called out. Mikasa looked up and passed her a slight smile and waved. [Y/N] made her way over to her, through all of the chairs and benches.

"Is Eren enjoying the fame?" she asked.

"It looks like it" she said looking back at him, when everyone stopped talking, and it looked like Eren was going to throw up. "On second thought .. nope .. he's back talking" she said.

Mikasa chuckled a bit to herself. "Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?".

"I think we're starting on the 3D Maneuver Gear. It looks so exciting, even though the contraption looks quite difficult. Years of practice".

"Yeah. But it does look very fun ..".

"Hey are you crazy or something?" asked Jean.

"Uh-oh .. drama" [Y/N] joked.

"Not that it's my business but signing up for the Reconaissance is like signing up for a death sentence" he said.

"I guess we'll see, or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the Interior with the MPs".

"Look, I'm just speaking honestly here, kid. I think it's better than being some loud mouthed, bragger tough guy wannabe, pretending he's not as pissed scared as the rest of us" Jean said, coolly.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Eren asked, threateningly.

"Stop it, you guys" Marco intervened.

"Alright, sure. Makes no difference to me" but before they could begin, the bell to go off to bed and Potato Girl's return rang. Jean let out an audible sigh. "Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career. Put it there, kid, whaddya say?" gesturing for some hand shake.

"Right .. yeah I'm sorry as well", shook his hand and wandered off.

"I guess that's our cue" [Y/N] said. "Lets go".

Mikasa and [Y/N] stood up and began to wander out. The two girls heard Jean mumbling something to himself, whilst he stared at them.

"Um, excuse me?" called out, and both girls turned around. He was blushing furiously. "Uh .. I-I .. I just wanted .. I mean .. I've never seen anyone like you before. I mean... I-I'm sorry .. you have really .. beautiful hair .." he commented.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me or Mikasa?" [Y/N] asked.

"Uh ... both of you ..." he stammered.

"Oh .. thank you" "Thanks" and walked out.

"Eren!" [Y/N] called out, and ran out to him. Jean ran out to to catch one of them. The two girls began to walk. [Y/N] looked back at Jean and was absolutely gobsmacked that they were talking to him.

'_Alrighty then .._ '.

"Would you lay off? It's no big deal.." Eren complained.

"It's just that you get so worked up that you don't think things through".

"Again with this? If you insist on worrying, and you too [Y/N], you might want to consider getting your hair cut".

"I'm fine with my hair, I'll just tie it up" [Y/N] said defensively.

"My hair it too thin for that. Alright. I'll cut it. How much? " she asked.

"I don't know .. as long as it doesn't sneak up on you when we're training with the 3DMG" Eren suggested.

Silence.

"What the fuck did you just wipe on my shirt?!" Connie shrieked.

"My faith in humanity .." Jean replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : this chapter has spoilers from the Levi Manga (very slight, just his background) **

**I'm very much aware of my obsession with him but ... have ye seen him in chapter 58? He's so badass! (if you are reading the manga of course..)**

* * *

Everyone slept easy that night, but they were in for a real shock in the morning. Everyone scared out of their wits from Shardis fell asleep in no time, but those few hours of peace were quickly gone in what felt like twenty seconds.

"Rise and shine, maggots!", he hollered.

"Uh ... " "Please, Commander".

"Is that complaining I hear? Get the hell out of bed!", he screamed.

Everyone shuffled out into the yard, rubbing their eyes.

"Alright. Today, we are trying the use of the 3D Maneuver Gear! Kirschetin and Bodt, ye can kiss your place goodbye in the Military Police if ye can't get the hang of this!"

[Y/N] staggered over to Eren, Armin and Mikasa. "I'm exhausted ... that sleep lasted like thirty seconds".

"For all we know, it probably was thirty seconds".

"Wake up! I want full attention and effort! It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform. Fail and you'll be shipped to the fields!" he threatened.

'_Well, sooner rather than later .._ '[Y/N] walked over to the wooden frame, and put on her harness. Shardis and another instructor strapped her up, and cranked the lever, making her ascend.

'_Stay calm ... all I have to do is stay calm, and I can do it .._ ' she said to herself. [Y/N] wobbled for a brief second, setting her on edge, but immediately took control. Shardis stepped back as she continued to rise to the usual two to three feet. 'I'm doing it .. ?'. She looked around her and she wasn't squirming about, it wasn't needed. Shardis looked at the instructor's clipboard, and looked back at [Y/N] who gave her a nod.

"Not bad, but don't be so tense. Just relax and you won't wobble as much" said the instructor, after Shardis walked off.

'_Thank God .. Well, I guess I'm going to be stuck here for a while_'. [Y/N] looked around, and saw Mikasa. Mikasa was completely steady, just like her, except she didn't wobble at first, but either way, they were the best out of all of them there.

[Y/N] looked around for Armin, a few contraptions down the line. His petite figure made it hard for him to settle into the harness.

"Come on, Arlert, we haven't got all damn day!", he shouted. Shardis walked around, and tightened his harness to the max, then Armin pulled it off. "Alright ... ".

[Y/N] looked around at everyone else after a few minutes. A few people were squirming about. Sasha, Connie and Jean pulled it off quite well. Although Eren .. she looked around a bit, and noticed he wasn't even dangling upwards, but with any false move he could fall out of the harness. He was upside down!

"What is your major malfunction Jaegar!? Straighten yourself up!" Shardis ordered.

"Well, what about him? Did he do it in the end?" asked one of the supervisors.

"No .. Like I said, pride and dedication, aren't always enough to achieve".

'_He'll get it. I know he will .._ '.

**0o0o0o0o (a few hours later)**

"I feel bad for Eren. We all got it .." said one boy.

"Yeah .. I know .. poor guy".

[Y/N] walked over to Mikasa and Armin, who were reassuring Eren. "You mightn't have to go to the fields. Maybe today wasn't your day" Armin said.

"Well, the contraptions are still set up outside, if you want to try practice again" [Y/N] suggested.

"...Lets do it".

The four walked outside to the yard again. [Y/N] and Mikasa tightened his harness before stepping back while Armin was in charge of the lever.

"Just stick to the basics and you'll be fine. No need to try any fancy maneuvers. Just focus on your balance, then distribute your weight evenly between the belts on your hips and your legs." Mikasa said.

"Loosen up your stance a little bit. If I can do, I know you can" Armin added.

"I don't really have much to say .. they kind of took the words out of me, but I just tried to remain calm. Forget about your fears for a second, and you should be fine" [Y/N] added.

"Okay. Got it" and with that, Armin cranked the lever. Eren slowly began to rise, but immediately he fell out.

"Well, if I can say anything, fear isn't what's catching you. You didn't have time to be afraid" [Y/N] suggested.

"Oh Eren .. you're bleeding, lets get you inside" Armin said.

The four walked back inside. A few people were snickering. They probably heard the 'thud' when Eren fell again. "Ignore them.." Mikasa whispered to him.

They walked over to a bench and sat down to eat.

"Hey Daz, he was talking big yesterday about how he was going to butcher all of the titans, but he got real quiet after the ODM training now, didn't he?" said one.

"I guess it's the fields for him tomorrow" Daz said, traumatizing Eren. "You can't keep wasting food on the useless". Eren began to go into a trance, in deep thought. Probably thinking the remainder of his live, pulling plants and risking your life for other people's stomachs.

"Eren" Mikasa half shouted, waking him up.

"Worrying won't solve anything. There's still time to get some practice in before morning".

"How pathetic .. how am I supposed to kill 'em if I can't even stand up straight?".

"It might be time to let that dream die" Mikasa explained.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked in panic.

"I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier. There's a lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain" she said back.

"What are you saying .. after everything we saw That Day. After what happened to my mom? You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna walk away" Eren retorted.

"I get it, but it doesn't matter how determined you are ..." she said.

"It .. w-wait what do you mean?" he asked.

"Because whether or not you're fit to be a soldier, isn't up to you" Mikasa explained. Now Eren was traumatized. That's when the bell rang.

"Alright guys, I don't know about ye, but I'm going to bed .." [Y/N] said, stretching her arms.

"Lets go, Armin" Eren hissed, wanting to get away from Mikasa's lecture.

[Y/N] walked off to the bunks, but couldn't fall asleep due to all of the chitter chatter. After a half hour or so of half sleeping, she heard Eren's voice once again.

"What's the trick to posture control? Hard to say, guess I got the gift .. You just got to feel it y'know " Connie jeered after Eren asked for help.

"I'm trying to figure out your trick. You screwed up every way imaginable!" Jean said after.

"Please guys, you gotta help me. I'm begging you!" he pleaded.

'_Well .. they were good ..._ '.

"That's funny, wasn't it just yesterday that you said 'if you can't handle the pressure, you gotta leave'? No wait ... was it if you're a complete idiot, you gotta leave .. something like that" Connie teased.

Eren and Armin wandered off somewhere, probably to another bunk.

"Hey [Y/N]! Come over here!" a girl called out.

She let out an audible sigh, knowing she had to get out of bed again. "Yes? Who called me?".

"Me! Come up here!"Mina called out.

[Y/N] looked up to see if Mikasa was around to come up with her, but to her surprise, she already was there. She quickly looked up, and Mikasa looked down, and violently shaking her head.

'_Well this is going to be swell ..._ '.

"Okay .. you caught, I was trying to get to sleep. Punish me all you want" [Y/N] began to say. "What did ye want to talk about" climbing up the ladder.

"Hurry up and you'll find out!" squealed a girl with red hair. [Y/N] tiredly pulled herself up, and then fell to her knees. "Okay .. we're bored too. To be honest I don't know what we're talking about here either .." she whispered to [Y/N].

'_Listening to the boys talking about blood and gore already seems more interesting ..'_.

"Okay .. spit it out, what are we talking about?" she asked at last. Mikasa was almost falling asleep, but her newly chopped bangs kept her drooping eyes secluded.

"Okay .." giggled one girl with dirty blond hair. "What do you guys think of the boys here? And who would ye date?" she giggled, her face red like a cherry.

'_What?! Really?! This is what girls talk about, twelve year old girls? Hell, I just found out about all this shit about children and they're well ... y'know and now we're expected to talk about boys, and who we have a crush on?! Goddammit .._ '.

"Marco's pretty cute if you ask me.." said one girl.

[Y/N] passed a look to Mikasa, and it was very evident what she had to say : 'help me'. Mikasa chuckled to herself for she felt the same way.

"Don't ye think Jean is nice? I mean, his hair .. and his confidence .." she said.

Mikasa and [Y/N] cringed at that. '_Is it that hard to keep these things inside? If they're like this at twelve, what would they be like in a few years time .._ '.

"What do you guys think of Eren?" one girl asked and the two girls suddenly got very interested. "I mean, he's alright, actually he's kinda nice, but he made an absolute fool of himself today ..".

Mikasa and [Y/N] both shared looks of disbelief and shock.

"Okay, how about you, Mikasa?"

"Uh .. I don't like anyone" she replied. [Y/N] could tell she was genuine, but deep down she knew there was something between her and Eren, but she knew not to say anything. The girls continued to stare at her, unconvinced.

"Really ... well alright ... what about you, [Y/N]? Do you see any boy you like?" asked the girl with dirty blond hair.

She shook her head violently. "No-no. I don't".

"Wow ... well alright. Enough of that though" she said. '_Thank God ..._ '. "Have you guys heard of Corporal Levi?". '_For fuck's sake!_'.

"Yes, I have." "No, who is he?".

"Lance Corporal Levi of the Scout Regiment , or humanity's strongest. People say he's like an entire army just by himself" she chimed, getting overly enthusiastic.

"What does he look like?" asked the girl with red hair.

"You might know him when I explain it. Okay, he's quite small, around 5''2 or 5''3. He has steel grey eyes, they're quite piercing too, and he has a mop of black hair, with short bangs hanging down. (note this is au - I've made him younger because I refuse to believe he's in his thirties)"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of him. Tell us more about him!".

"Okay, well apparently he was a criminal in the underground city with two other friends. They often went around and stole things. He was always very skilled, particularly with a 3DMG, even when it was busted, he was as good as most of the veterans in the Survey Corps before joining. Commander Erwin black mailed him into joining the Survey Corps, or go to jail. Also, he's apparently a huge lover of black tea, and is a clean freak".

'_I think I've heard of him. I might have seen him leave the Walls a few times. Pale skin, piercing and intimidating eyes, and is very skilled from what I've heard'_ she said to herself.

"Wow .. he seems nice .." said another.

'_God help us... I've had enough of these girls ..._ '. [Y/N] faked a yawn, and gestured Mikasa to tag along. "Wow .. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed".

"Um .. ye-yeah me too, yeah. I mean, yawning is contagious and all that" Mikasa lied.

"Aw. Oh okay, bye guys!" "See ye tomorrow" and the rest continued to gossip.

"That was torture .." [Y/N] whispered to Mikasa.

"Tell me about it.."

[Y/N] retreated to her bed for some well earned rest, but for some reason, an image of Levi a few years back flashed in her mind. '_Goddammit .. stop_ '.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Eren, where were you last night? I heard you leave" [Y/N] heard Mikasa ask, and decided to walk over to the two of them.

"Oh, I was with Bertolt, Armin and Reinir. The two gave me some great about the 3DMG. Oh hey, [Y/N]. I didn't see the two of ye either. What were ye up to?" he asked.

[Y/N] looked at Mikasa and shook her head. "You really don't want to know .." she replied. "Good luck today".

"Thanks, [Y/N]" he said warmly.

"Come on, we should go eat before you get called. Who knows, maybe you were just hungry" Mikasa suggested.

"Yeah.." said Armin, staggering over, rubbing his eyes. "We don't want Sasha to hog it".

After the cadets ate, the soles of of Shardis' boots were to be heard, and everyone froze.

"Eren Jaegar! Come on" he said simply, as if this was going to be short, and didn't expect much.

All of the cadets wandered out into the yard to watch Eren. Some couldn't even stifle their laughter from the beginning and were asked to leave.

"Alright Jaegar, are you ready?" Shardis asked.

"Yes sir!" he cried, confidently.

"He sounds confident" [Y/N] whispered to Mikasa and Armin.

"Yes, but sometimes that isn't enough".

"Proceed" Shardis commanded, and the instructor cranked the lever.

Eren slowly ascended into the air. He seemed brave and ready. He barely squirmed around. '_He's doing really well .._ '. Around now, Eren was two feet in the air, and shifted his weight evenly, wearing a look of pure determination. The crowd cheered, as he continued to dangle without fail. But alas, he fell to the ground shortly after.

"No, not yet!" he pleaded. "Once more, I can do it!".

"Lower him" Shardis ordered.

Eren fell to his knees and began to gasp for air.

"I-I'm finished" he whimpered.

"Wagner, please exchange belts with Mr. Jaegar" he ordered.

"Uhh, yessir!".

A few minutes later, Eren changed harness and belt, and ascended once again. To his surprise, he stayed there, didn't wobble, squirm or budge. He was more or less steady.

"Your equipment was defective" Shardis explained. "If given a piece of functional gear, you might not be worthless after all. I might have to pay a visit to the Supply Depot and crack a couple of skulls".

"Wa-wait, he still did it, even with that busted gear" "Amazing ..".

"S-So you mean .. I didn't wash out?" Eren asked.

"You made the cut .. now keep training, cadet!" he shouted, and Eren balled his hands into fists with glee for his achievement.

"It seems like things worked out for him" Reinir said.

"Oh look, his eyes are saying 'check me out'."

"They're no" Mikasa corrected. "His eyes are saying he doesn't have to leave [Y/N] and I, not anymore".

'_Way to ruin the happy moment .. but she has a point. This is just the start .._'.

* * *

**(end of chapter 4)**

**Please review and stuff. I hope you guys are liking it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesus-titan-fucking-Christ .. I'm updating a lot, aren't I? I have too much free time. This chapter is also pretty long. **

**NOTE : This chapter is going to be a bit of a mess since we see Levi for the first time, and this is a Levi x Reader story.**

* * *

850:

"Gosh .. it's soaking!", [Y/N] complained, rucksack on her back.

Today was one of their final days of getting graded, and to see who could be in the top ten. Today was practice on the 3DMG, and hand-to-hand combat, but right now they were running through the lashing rain, carrying supplies. A clipboard of Shardis' thoughts and opinions was to be hung up inside the bunkhouse.

[Y/N] was near the top, still running, although she wasn't out of breath just yet. After three long, back aching years of training, she acquired a very heavily and very well built physique, toned with muscle. The rain wouldn't bother her that much, but getting wet just made the challenge harder. She could endure anything!

[Y/N] almost stopped running when she heard Shardis yell at Armin from far behind who was on his horse.

"Pick up the pace!", he hollered first time around. "Cadet Arlert, I wanna see some hustle! Gear too heavy for you, son? Then drop it - leave it in the mud!", he shouted.

[Y/N]'s eyes darted to the right, and noticed that Reinir had kindly offered to take the bags. She turned away for a few seconds, and saw that Armin had caught up, with the gear on his back.

'_Nicely done, I have to say .._ ', but couldn't afford to praise him anymore and pushed on.

"Cadet [L/N], what are you looking at?!", Shardis shouted.

"I was just looking back at Armin, sir!", she cried.

"Keep your eyes on the path, I don't want anyone as skilled as you to be falling behind", and galloped away with his horse.

'_He thinks I'm skilled ... wait til he sees me with hand-to-hand combat. It will be the easiest .._ '.

After another ten minutes of running, the cadets earned a well earned rest. After everyone collapsed on the ground, [Y/N] and a few others took off there wet ponchos and drained them of the excess water.

'_I can't have this bringing me down on the 3DMG. I also don't want this to get caught in any of the trees .._ '.

Later the group acquired their 3D Maneuver Gears, and ascended into the sky.

Armin followed [Y/N] into the sky for a brief moment. "Can I ask why Shardis was yelling at you back there? I mean, you're brilliant at this running stuff".

"I was told not to be looking back on you, because he didn't want me to be keeping my eyes off of the path and falling behind" she answered. "Now come on, we have wooden titans to slaughter!", she chimed, and took off.

She saw Shardis use his 3DMG to land on a huge branch where observed everyone and took notes. Reinir, Armin, Bertolt, Annie, Jean, Connie Sasha, to Mikasa, Eren and [Y/N] were the ones he stared at attentively.

'_I'd love to know what he's saying ..._ '.

[Y/N] had sliced a few of them in a matter of minutes, deep cuts too, right in the middle. [Y/N] noticed another wooden titan in the distance and charged at it, top speed. Jean was very pissed, most likely because he's seen loads but he was too slow.

"You're mine!", he shouted to the titan.

"Uh ... no .. it's not!", [Y/N] shouted back, and sliced its neck.

Jean hovered there, amazed at her skill. '_Damn it! How the hell do I have a shot of getting in the top ten?!_'.

[Y/N] could tell he was pissed, and saw another one in the distance. "Hey Jean, there's one up there! You could probably get that one ... if I don't go after it!", she jeered, and took off.

'_Oh no you don't!'_, and zoomed right passed her at top speed. Jean let out a cry of rage and determination and sliced the neck. This impressed [Y/N] considering there was a huge distance between them, half of a kilometer distance, and he caught up in no time.

'_Not bad, not bad ..._ '.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Alright maggots! We will now do something a bit easier and less tiring, but still just as painful!", Shardis shouted. Everyone retreated to the yard to go over hand-to-hand combat skills. Her first opponent was going to Eren. Their objective was to get the dagger, which Eren was holding.

"Come on, I don't have all day! Tackl", he moaned.

"..Well alright.. Heads up!" she shouted.

Eren was quick to dodge, but [Y/N] was already skilled at hand to hand combat. He could dodge all he wanted, it wouldn't make a difference. "Nice try..", he said.

_'I wasn't finished .._', swiveled around sharply, and flipped him over with her foot.

"Hey that's not-", but whatever he had to say didn't matter, [Y/N] was squatted over him, staring at him. She helped him up again and too the dagger out of his firm grip.

"I guess that means I won?", [Y/N] she asked.

"As always .. you're amazing at this fighting stuff, but I can be just as good though", and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Eren, and yes, but I've simply been doing it longer, is all", [Y/N] said and looked around for another opponent, while Eren went off to fight Reinir.

'_Reinir's really tall .. this might be hard..._'.

Reinir went to go charge at him with the dagger, probably to throw him off, but Eren was focused and ready. Eren pushed into his chest and flipped him over, and Reinir was left to collect himself before standing.

"Sorry man, I really need to learn how to hold back ..", Eren said.

'_There's no need to apologize .. hmm_'. Eren bent down and offered his hand, helped pull Reinir up. Reinir handed him the knife, but Eren wasn't too keen on using the knife. And that's when it hit her. Eren said one time that he used a knife one time to kill two kidnappers, that were going to sell Mikasa off to some pervert in the capital, just because she was Asian. He's felt uncomfortable about using a knife ever since. [Y/N] could tell he was just thinking about everything that happened.

"A guy would have to be stupid to use this. I mean, a knife..".

"Well what if that's not an option. A fight doesn't give us a say - if it gets ugly, it gets ugly. It's our job to be prepared. The enemy comes in many forms. Soldiers need to be ready for anything", he said.

'_Why am I listening to this? I need to make myself look busy .._ '. [Y/N] looked around and saw Annie, the girl with blond hair tied up, with bangs over hanging on the side of her face. '_She's awfully quiet, I bet she's actually really good .._ '.

[Y/N] walked over to her. "How about you and me?".

"No thanks ..", she replied.

'_Excuse me?_'. "We kind of have no choice here".

Annie let out an audible sigh, and came over to her. [Y/N] found a dagger earlier, so it was Annie's turn to tackle to get the knife. "Fine". Annie took on a fighting stance, a very interesting one. One hand cleverly sheltering her face, and the other one out, ready to attack.

"Here I come!", [Y/N] piped while running into her. Annie nonchalantly kicked her into the shin, resulting in her defeat. '_That was only like three seconds .._ '. "How the hell did you-".

"All of you guys are absolute idiots for going through with this. Hand-to-hand combat won't help much against the titans anyway. This is all pointless..", and wandered off.

She walked over by Eren and Reinir. The two boys were eyeing her suspiciously. Reinir then walked over and to [Y/N], it looked like her was giving her a warning, but Eren came over to sort it out. He was taken aback by her angry expression.

Reinir shoved Eren, gesturing him to fight. [Y/N] watched attentively. 'Be careful. She may be quiet, but she is very strong .. ', she wanted to say, but this was their fight. Annie took on the same fighting stance as before.

"Right. I hope you don't expect me to hold back. HEADS UP!", he shouted and charged right at her. Annie kicked him in the shin just like before, but this time it wasn't over because Eren had the dagger.

"Son of a-. That was a dirty move", Eren moaned.

"Are we done here?", she asked, bored out of her brain.

"Not just yet, you know the drill - take up the dagger!", Reinir protested, Annie letting out another audible sigh.

"No wait, this isn't how - Oh crap!", Eren pleaded, but Annie silenced him, taking up the dagger, and flipped him over.

"There", she said and tossed Reinir the dagger. "So are you ready to take me on yourself yet, or what?".

"Uh. Not exactly .. uh-", he was about to say when:

"Don't you dare", Eren hissed. "She has got a lesson coming, right? You go get her".

Reinir hesitated. "Yeah, a soldier can't really afford to back down either .. get ready here I c-", but Annie had finished him right then and there. [Y/N] ran over to the two boys as she wandered off, to play truant some more.

"Are you guys alright?", she asked, helping Eren then Reinir.

"Yeah. I'm good, thanks [Y/N]. What about you, Eren?" Reinir asked.

"I guess I could be better", after getting up. "That .. she had some really good skills. I'm going to talk to her".

"Eren wait-".

"That's some technique you got, who taught you how to fight like that?", he asked.

"My dad".

"He like .. did you-".

"Does it really matter?", she complained. "It's pointless. Just like all of this".

"Shit's about to go down. You can just grasp the tension", Reinir whispered, and [Y/N] couldn't help but giggle.

"You mean training in general or-".

"Hand-to-hand combat doesn't really count against our final grade. They're either stupidly serious like you, or seriously stupid .. It's a craption anyway. Only the top ten get to be part of the MPs. The rest of us? Forget it", she began to say, when she quickly got a hold of Eren, attempting to stab him almost. "First rule of this life kid? The better you are at dropping the bad guys, the more distance, that powers the beat put between you. That's what this stupid charade is about".

"SURE! Whatever you say!", Eren protested fighting back, but his attempt was thwarted, and tripped him by his heel, and sat over him, the dagger dangerously close.

"Face it - you don't fight the nature of things and win", and stood up. "Look around you Eren. All the sons of bitches really ask of us is to play the game. Don't be a pawn", and wandered off.

Eren stood up again, and was in deep thought about something, as went off to try play truant. Again.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Later that evening everyone went back to the bunkhouse. Everyone was edging to see their evaluations. The clipboard was hanging outside on the door. Everyone else went inside, but the people at the top of the list wanted to read theirs out :

_**Armin Arlert :**__ Built like a daffodil, but academically brilliant!_

_**Reinir Braun :**__ Pride and constitution like a grass-fed ox. Respected by his comrades._

_**Annie Leonhardt :**__ Gifted with a sword, but does not exactly play well with others._

_**Bertolt Hoober :**__ Excellent in hand-to-hand combat and shows great potential. But his lack of confidence can get in the way._

_**Jean Kirstein :**__ Head of the class on ODM, and is also an insufferable smart-ass, with a hair trigger temper._

_**Connie Springer :**__ Agile in the switchbacks, but is a few sandwiches short of a picnic._

_**Sasha Braus :**__ Unusually fine instincts. Should share them with her teammates_.

_**Mikasa Ackerman :**__ Model cadet. Excels in everything. It's no overstatement to call her a genius._

_**Eren Jaegar :**__ Lackluster of the class, skilled at hand-to-hand combat. But as a sense of purpose that drives him that it's almost terrifying. _

_**[Y/N] [L/N] :**__ Was once a bit tense on the ODM, but excellent in every other area, now including the ODM. Just as skilled as cadet Ackerman. _

Everyone went inside soon after reading their results. Everyone went down to have dinner together, as it was their last time before graduating. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and [Y/N] all sat down together. Armin was talking to himself about the 3DMG, but nobody was really paying attention. Eren was focused on Jean and Marco who were talking about the Military Police, when something clicked in Eren's mind to join in.

"Listen to you guys. Interior .. five years ago this was part of it".

"You got a point to make, friend. I'm right here".

"Poor Jean, so mis-guided and besides - I don't think your head would fit in the Interior anyway", causing everyone to try and stifle their laughter. "Seems a bit backwards to me. Trying to train, so you can hide like a coward up in the capital".

"You'd rather I was better at being killed? Thanks, but I'll pass. Better play the system than get gnawed on", he grumbled, making Eren loose his patience.

"You son-of-a-bitch!", he shouted.

"Bring it on, you little bastard!", he fought back.

"Guys, please stop".

"Gentlemen. Please" Mikasa intervened, making Eren withdraw his hand. Mikasa gave him a look, and immediately calmed down. He actually looked guilty.

'Nicely done. I must say'.

Silence, but Jean was just getting started, and began to let out steam.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME?!", he shouted, lifting Eren by his shirt.

"HUUHH?! YOU RIP MY SHIRT AND YOU'RE DEAD!", Eren hollered.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SHIRT, YOU PISS ME OFF!", Jean bellowed.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!", when Eren collected himself, and his temper subsided for a bit. Again he was in deep thought. He looked at everyone. He making a bit of a scene, and didn't like that. He needed to say what he had to say. Eren pushed away Jean's grip, lifting him by his chin, he kicked him in the shin, knocking him to the ground.

"OW! What the hell was that?!", Jean asked.

"That was a little move I learned this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass! You honestly believe the Military Police is your ticket to the good life? You're not a soldier - you're a _joke_" Eren addressed. That's when Shardis came along.

"Would someone care to explain to me the ruckus I just heard. I do hope everyone is okay.." he said.

Eren and Jean returned to their seats, when Mikasa was about to speak. 'Don't give it away!'.

"Sasha just passed some gas, sir".

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah", she chirped, in a shrilly pitch.

"Why am I not surprised? For the love of God, learn some self control" and exitied.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next evening everyone lined up. Tonight was the Graduation, and everyone was thrilled to bits to be leaving.

"We're finally leaving this shithole!", cried one man.

"Holy shee-eett, this place was awful!", cried another (a/n have ye seen the abridged?).

"Alright, you all have been given your numbers. Line up! And the top ten cadets, line up into place on this podium!".

The top ten people stepped up, and the instructor began to talk, but called [Y/N] over to talk to her.

"[Y/N], you've made the top ten, but that means we have to get rid of somebody, and we can't afford so. I will ask Nile from the Military Police to see what we can do. He might talk to Commander Erwin of the Scouting Legion or Commander Pixis of the Stationary guard, depending on what you want to do, and we can ship you off early instead, if that's alright", he said.

[Y/N] was beaming. '_To be sent off early .. what an honor .._ '. "That would be brilliant!", she chimed. "I would like to join the Scouts!"

"Alright. You can stand on the podium as it's only fair, so now, go up", he ordered. [Y/N] nodded, and ran up. This was the best thing she heard since 845.

"Alright! Do you have heart?!".

"Sir!", everyone shouted back in unison.

"As of this moment, you have three options open for you. Choose wisely : the Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scout Regiment, to ride out into titan territory to take back what was once ours. And the Military Police, maintaining law and order for his royal majesty! Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named! The rest of you look - these are the top of your class!", he shouted.

Everyone retreated to the Dining Hall for celebration. Cheers and laughter, symbolizing three years of solid hard work.

"Alright! MP here I come!", Connie shouted.

"Three square meals everyday, for life!", Sasha shouted.

[Y/N], Mikasa, Armin and Eren were together. Eren was saying how he would turn his back on the MP, to join the Scouts like [Y/N].

"You're gonna turn your back on the MP, to be part of the scouts? Why the hell would you do that, you're in the top ten?", one asked.

"The Scouts have always been my goal. I don't want the easy life, not with all the work I've put in. I trained to fight titans", he said.

"Are you insane?!", Tomas asked. His loud outburst made everyone stop what they were doing. "How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population. If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will. This is our life now. We can't beat them ..", he argued.

Silence.

'_He has a point .. I always thought of joining the Scouts as a chance to be free, and to escape from all of the strife inside the walls, that I might have forgotten about the danger lurking around .._ ', she said to herself.

"Yeah? So what? We buckle and take it all down? Things have changed. Maybe not a hell of a lot, but enough. They are the mystery they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go, but we've made progress. Every battle we lost taught us a lesson, gave us a small glimmer of something like hope, and you're telling me we should but our losses, little the destruction and death be meaningless? Just to ball it up and accept it?! NOT ON YOUR LIFE! Humanity's future lies outside the walls and I'm gonna clear the way. I'm gonna what was ours! I'll drive them out, and as long at least one of us can see that, we're not done.", he growled, but ran outside, almost crying. Mikasa, [Y/N] and Armin ran after him

"Eren, wait!", Armin called out.

Eren was sitting on the stairs outside.

"That was uh.. quite a speech you gave us there", Armin commented.

"Yeah. Most of it was yours. All that stuff you used to say back in the day".

"Yeah? Well I'm joining the Scout Regiment too!" he shouted.

"What?! Now you're just being stupid. You're not a fighter, your life is with books!".

"I'm through with letting other people fight for me", he grumbled.

"You already know I'm joining. Don't say a word, Eren. One of the instructors said I was on par with Mikasa, but they couldn't afford to leave anyone else go. He's already offered to talk to Commander Erwin. I'm going".

"Tch"

"Guess it's the Scouts for me too then" Mikasa said.

"Oh come on! You were top of the class! You'd be wasting your shot!".

"Understand this Eren. Where you go, I go. I made a promise to your mom before she died. I'm not letting you die. I've got your back whether you like it or not. So just deal with it", she said.

"Yeah ... well mom's not here ..", he grumbled.

"A lot of people I used to care about aren't here either", Mikasa intervened, making Eren soften.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Everyone the following day was asked to clean the wall, before they were shipped off, prepare the cannons and traps. In the meantime, everyone was gathered near the center. The Scout Regiment was leaving the wall for another expedition.

"Look, it's Captain Levi!", one man shouted. Everyone stopped and turned. This made [Y/N] remember that conversation with those girls a few years back. He was everything the girl described, mop of black hair, he was probably short if he wasn't on his horse and he looked like a very blunt person. "They say he's like an entire brigade to himself!".

Levi muttered something under his breath, while everyone obsessively stared. Hanji then came along and said something to him, making him 'hmph' in response.

"Look at how excited everyone is .. it's like the crowd as a different energy..", Eren said, but [Y/N] ignored him. [Y/N] continued to stare in awe. _'I'll be one of them very soon_'.

Commander Erwin noticed her staring, and his eyes widened.

'_It's her. The one the instructor was talking about .. [h/c] hair, [e/c] eyes, and her hair often tied up, is a bit [small/average/tall] in height_'. Erwin pulled the reins on his horse, and got off of his horse. "WAIT!", he called out, and everybody stopped their horses and turned around. Even Levi.

Erwin budged through the crowd and lightly tapped her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. "Sorry. Are you [Y/N]? I was asked to take you in early by one of your instructors".

'_That is early .._'. "Yeah, that's me. I hope I'm not going to be a pain to ye, since ye only have x amount of horses for your expedition. I can wait a bit-".

"No-no. If you're as skilled as they say you are, then we'll gladly take you on now", he said. He took off her cadet jacket, and handed her a waist coat waist coat with 'The Wings of Freedom'. "Here put this on so we know that you're with us".

"Thank you, sir. Okay, I guess I'll just tag along and-".

"Levi!"

"Yes?" he answered back.

[Y/N] looked up at him. 'Wow .. his eyes are so .. piercing ... Jesus .. '.

"Given how you're shorter than most of us here-".

"Tch. Fuck off", he muttered under his breath.

"-There should be enough room on your horse for two people. Come on over", he ordered. Levi came over on his horse.

"I'm not that short", he grumbled.

"Yeah, anyway. This is [Y/N], the girl I was telling all of you about last night, one of the top of her class, parring with another girl. We've been asked to let her in with us, and she'll be coming with us on the 40th expedition".

"How does this involve Levi, may I asked?", Hanji asked.

"Oh yeah. Levi come here", he ordered. Levi came closer to him. "This is [Y/N]" he said, and [Y/N] gave a light wave, only for Levi roll his eyes. There should be room for two people on your horse, she'll be with you. She'll also be joining your squad".

"What?!", he shrieked. "Only I can pick who's on my squad", he lied. He actually requested for [Y/N] to be on his squad, after everything he heard from her. "Alright .. fine", he grumbled. "Come on", he ordered.

"Thank you..", she murmured. She never said this to anyone, or even thought about it much, but she always admired him after hearing all of his tales. [Y/N] walked over to the horse, and Levi helped her on, then Levi got on. Levi took a quick look at her, before setting his eyes on the street again and pulling the reins like everyone else.

'_This bitch better be as impressive as they make her out to be, I need to be sure_', he said to himself. "Hold on to me tightly, we'll be going pretty fast once the gate opens", he instructed.

"Yes sir...", she mumbled.

'_Goddammit, she's shy .._ ', he said to himself. Erwin leading the way, everyone followed him to the exit.

Meanwhile, after Eren ran off, Armin and Mikasa question [Y/N]'s whereabouts. "Have you seen her? I saw her talk to Commander Erwin, but she hasn't come back yet?", Armin asked. Mikasa spotted her on Levi's horse.

"There she is!", Mikasa pointed out.

[Y/N] looked back at Mikasa who was but a few feet behind her. [Y/N] mouthed the words 'protect Eren', to her, and Mikasa realized she was referring to the promise they made five years back.

"I promise ..", she said aloud.

"What?", Armin inquired.

"Nothing, it's fine. We have to go find Eren", she said.

* * *

**You likey? Comments are greatly appreciated! Next chapter will based on the OVA. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Goddammit, this episode has so much dialogue! I might be at this chapter for two days even. Remember, this story is AU, so this chapter won't be written the same way as the episode. (just keep that in mind)**

* * *

[Y/N] and everyone else made their way to gate. Hanji was in fits of excitement.

"Gates open in thirty seconds!", Erwin called out.

"Ugh .. this is tantalizing .. Hey Levi?".

"No", he replied hastily.

_'Is he always that blunt?_'.

"I haven't even said anything yet ..", she stated.

" 'Help me catch a titan', right? I don't intend to help you with such hassle".

Hanji, dejected, looked at her other options ... well other squad leaders. "How about you, Mike? Would you help me?". Mike practically ignored her.

"As always ... boring answers from boring men", she commented.

Slowly the gates began to rise. The sedimentary rocks crumbled off from the metal.

"We will now begin the 49th expedition beyond the wall!", Erwin shouted. "ADVANCE!".

The elites and horses galloped out, while [Y/N]'s quickly picked up. '_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap. I'm so nervous!_'.

"Make sure you're holding on", Levi reminded coolly.

"Oh yeah .. o-okay", she mumbled, and placed her hands on his waist. Hanji (being Hanji) took off ahead of everyone, despite being told not to do anything of the sort.

"Hanji, wait!", Erwin called out.

"TIITTAANNNSS! I'm coming to see you!", she screamed like an excited child.

" ... Is she always that crazy?", [Y/N] asked.

'_You mightn't be stupid, as I picture every new member_', Levi said to himself. "Good God, you catch on fast... Crazy is an understatement. She's one or two experiments away from becoming a criminal", he mocked, causing [Y/N] to laugh. "...It's not that funny .. I genuinely believe that", he said, which shut her up.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

It was quite warm today and it was a bit on the humid side. After a few minutes of travelling, [Y/N] hopped off of Levi's horse. She brushed the dirt off of her skin tight jeans. She looked down at the emblem on her new jacket.

'_It feels nice to be wearing a new jacket, that I haven't worn for the past three years .._ '.

"Hold on a second!", Hanji demanded from inside the tent. [Y/N] walked outside the tent to be able to listen. '_What was that about?_', she asked herself. "I understand that setting up the logistics base comes first. But finding the titans' identities is the Survey Corps' original objective", she protested. "You should know that!".

"Um squad leader .. speaking like that to the Commander is-".

"SHUT UP! In order to do that, we must first capture a titan alive! I know it isn't realistic. The last time we succeeded in a capture was over 15 years ago and over 20 men gave their lives to make that happen. But if we're too afraid to make sacrifices, then we'll never acquire the information we need!".

"Alright, focus on the rear", Erwin said to another soldier, completely ignoring Hanji.

"Understood".

"How many times do I have to tell you? We cannot spare our men for a capture operation. We've already lost over 10 men today just to get to this point", he said.

"I understand that, but-".

"Hanji. I won't allow it", and walked out, Hanji following after.

"What the hell was that about?", [Y/N] asked Petra and Aururo.

"You really don't want to know ... Hi, I'm Petra, nice to see another member on the squad", Petra chimed.

"That's very nice to hear, thanks".

"Yeah, I'm Aururo. Nice to see ya and whatever happened is just Hanji being Hanji", he said to her, and turned around to Hanji. "It's impossible Hanji-san. It's life or death just to kill the titans. No matter how many soldiers we have it'd be imposs-", but was silenced by Hanji's threatening strangle.

'_What the actual fuck .._ '.

"Aururo, lets say Levi's seriously ... _seriously_ planning on killing you. What can you do? Fight? Win?".

"No ... not possible", he struggled to say. "More importantly - I'm choking".

'_Not possible? Is he really that strong?_'.

Her pupils became dilated. "Shall I tell you how to win?", she asked, completely losing her sanity. "You study him. To the food he likes, to his routine, to the food he doesn't like, his taste in women and the amount of times he uses the bathroom. Every. Little. Detail. By doing so, you'll be able to find some weakness you'd be able to exploit. You'll be killed if you don't fight like that", she explained.

"Hanji, he might stop breathing..", [Y/N] tried to say.

"Hanji-san, that's too much!", Petra cried.

Hanji eventually let him down, just before he lost consciousness. "Sorry-sorry. But it's pretty much something like that", she said and sauntered off somewhere.

"Squad leader! Squad leader!", another soldier shouted.

"Shit ... I could have died", Oluo hissed. "She's definitely not sane. Has to be crazy".

_'I second that .._ '.

"Hey, you are, for the time being a member of the Survey Corps, so can you stop talking like that?", Petra complained.

_'I second that too_'.

"What? What's with you and your meddling?", he moaned.

"Hey Petra, have you replenished the gas?".

"Yes Erd-san! Just a moment!", she cried.

Just then, after all of that drama, more was to follow when people saw the signaled red flare.

"In the forest" "They're here!".

"All hands on alert!", Erwin ordered and everyone prepared the 3DMGS and horses.

"Erwin! I'm gonna go ahead!", Hanji hollered and took off horse-back.

"Wait! Hanji!", he shouted. "Levi!".

"Tch. [Y/N], you're coming me - you need experience!", he called out.

"Yes sir!", and mounted the saddle. "Now .. experience with Hanji or experience with the titans ..", she teased.

Levi wanted to laugh at that, because it was actually kind of true, but him being his stoic self, wouldn't do it. "Both".

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] held on a bit tighter to Levi as he raced faster through the outside of the forest. He noticed this and corked a brow.

"First time on a horse?", he asked.

'_First time having someone latch onto your waist like a leech? Did you not have any siblings?_' she wanted to say. "Mm-hmm ... do you see her?", she asked.

"No. Four eyes is probably getting gnawed on as we speak".

"Four eyes?", she chuckled.

"Yeah. Her glasses do that".

[Y/N] chuckled to herself. "Wait, so do we know what kind of Titan we're dealing with?", she asked.

"The titan was knocking down trees with his head. I'm betting all of my money, if I had any, that it's an Aberrant", he answered.

'_Aberrant ... if I remember correctly, then their activity or goal is to be reckoned with. Sometimes they don't even eat, they just kill'_, she said to herself. After a few more minutes of wandering the fields, [Y/N] tugged at his shirt.

"What the fuck is it you want?", he hissed.

"That. That titan", she said. "To your left. It's chasing after Four- I mean Hanji".

Levi pulled the reins and acquired his flare. "Well spotted, [Y/N]. Everyone, this way!". Everyone followed Levi. [Y/N] going to take out her swords, when he heard the 'shing' sound.

"Don't", Levi instructed. He galloped over to and Hanji and the titan's direction and fired a red flare. "Over here, stupid".

"Hey! Don't interfere!", she shouted.

"Idiot", Levi and [Y/N] muttered under their breaths.

The titan continued to follow the reckless Hanji, even after the flare was shot. Hanji continued to give it praise and encouragement. All of a sudden, as far as their expressions go, the titan looked confused and a bit flustered and ran in the opposite direction.

"Huh? Wait up!", she called out.

"What the hell is it doing?", Levi moaned and followed the two, and entered the forest.

"What's with that moron? Going back home?", Aururo asked.

"Something is odd. Even if it's an abnormal", Petra added.

"Yeah, it's different from anything that's been reported thus far", Eld said.

"No, don't we call them abnormal _because_ they're unlike the others?", Gunther asked.

"Doesn't matter", Levi concluded, drawing his swords. "We'll do it here".

**0o0o0o0o**

After around half an hour, Levi's squad found Hanji and the Titan. Since it was dusk, the titans would be at a disadvantage.

"It's got Hanji!", Gunther cried, after the titan almost squashed her.

"No it's not!", Aururo shouted. Aururo chased after it."Got it!", he shouted, piercing its neck.

"Aururo, wait!", Hanji shouted.

"What?", focusing his attention on her, when the Titan grabbed Aururo.

[Y/N] and Levi quickly dismounted and Levi ascended into the air, and made an attempt to cut off the titan's arm with his two blades when they got stuck. "Shit!". Levi was defenseless for the first time in forever.

'_Humanity's strongest, huh?_'.

[Y/N] ran over to the Aberrant with a plan in mind. It seemed pretty stupid, but it was going to work with this particular titan. She ran over to the titan kicked the Titan into the shin. Everyone was gobsmacked.

"[Y/N] get out of the fucking way!", Eld cried.

"Don't do that!", Gunther warned.

"Watch me", she threatened, and kicked the titan two more times, making it fall. Aururo, in no time flat, escaped from its grasp. [Y/N] drew her swords and briefly stared at its neck before slicing.

'_First real kill .. not bad_'.

Levi half stormed over to her, pissed but impressed. '_She's as nuts as Hanji!_'. "What the hell were you doing? You almost got yourself killed with that stupid move!", he shouted.

"Well I didn't, did I?", she asked, taking Levi by surprise. He was impressed to see how nonchalant but brave she was being. "A titan with head that big and a body that small, is why it worked. Let its weight become its downfall. Besides, I saved ye, didn't I?", she asked rhetorically.

"Yes but-".

"Then that's it then".

Aururo was huddled at the opposite side of the site, traumatized. He mouthed the word 'thank you' to her and she passed him a cheerful grin.

'_Okay, that bitch is possibly more reckless than Hanji .. but her plan was impressive_'.

"Hanji fell to the floor in devastation. "He could have been a precious testing subject. If he had been captured ... Humanity could have taken a step forward".

Levi was pissed. '[_Y/N] saved us all .. quit your damn blubbering .. I don't want it rubbed in .._'. He walked over to the titan, took up his swords, cleaned them and walked over to Hanji, picking her up by the poncho, before passing her a few words of threat. "[Y/N] just saved us, so shut it, shit-glasses! If you want to end up as Titan feces, then I won't stop you. But don't endanger your comrades!", he warned.

"Titans don't defecate. They don't have digestive systems, after all", she said lightly. Levi dropped her, slightly disgusted.

Silence.

"Huh..", Petra gasped. "Corporal?".

"What?".

"Is that..", she stammered, looking petrified. "A Titan's doing ..? But .. No, that can't be possible".

"What are you on about?", he asked.

Petra pointed up towards the gnarled tree trunk. Upon taking a closer look, there were the remains of a Survey Corps' soldier's corpse ... headless corpse that is. Aururo let out a cry of terror. He had seen quite a lot. Hanji went over to take a closer look. She stepped into the bark and took the corpse's details.

"The armband of the 34th expedition ... A soldier who died a year ago ... Name is ... Il-Ilse Langnar".

Levi's eyes widened after discovering something.

"Corporal?", [Y/N] asked. Levi knelt down at the tree's roots and picked up a journal.

"I can't believe a titan would so something like ... Levi? What's that?".

Levi flicked through the pages. "These ... are Ilse Langnar's achievements.

"... Read a bit", Hanji asked.

"Fine ... if you thank [Y/N] for saving your sorry ass", he said. [Y/N]'s face turned red in embarrassment.

"[Y/N] for saving me. I was too reckless and rash", she said.

"It's fine. I guess we were lucky that that Titan was that size", she said.

(a/n : This Ilse chick wrote a hell of a lot, so I took bits out of it)

"Good-good. Anyway", and Levi began to read. "_My name is Ilse Langnar. I was part of the 34th expedition. 2nd Brigade, in charge of the West column. We encountered Titans on our return. I lost both my squad mates and horse. I abandoned my broken 3D Maneuver Gear. I'll run ... Heading North. I've lost my horse in Titan-controlled lands outside the walls. It's impossible to escape titans on foot. No comrades I can rely on .. To return to the city, survival is almost impossible ..._ ".

"This is already looking bad", Eld commented. Levi continued to read.

" _.. But .. I may be able to reach the Wall without encountering any Titans. That's right. Right now, I won't allow fear to overcome me. This situation is one that I've prepared for since the day I chose the Survey Corps. I am humanity's Wing's of Freedom. I do not fear death. A member of that Survey Corps. I will fight to my last breath ..._ She actually discovers a titan ... this interesting, for I believe this Titan is the one that [Y/N] just killed".

"Then read on!", Hanji demanded.

"_..Encountered a titan. Seven .. no six meter class ..Just like that one .. It hasn't attempted to eat me yet. An abnormal? My time has finally come. This is the end of me. It ends ... I had so much to do. I've done nothing for my parents .. I'm so unsatisfied ... Just now .. it talked. A titan .. talked? Impossible. It spoke words with meaning. 'Ymir's people. Ymir-sama. Greeting. No doubt about it. It even changed expression. It bowed down to me .. it showed me respect. I ask of their existence. Moaning. Not words. I ask of their origin. No response. I ask of their objective .. It grabbed me! It has a big mouth, loads of teeth, but not sharp. Its breath stinks, but isn't mois_ - I'd say she was just eaten there .. ", he finished.

"There was so much information we could have acquired. But-", [Y/N] stammered. "Their objective, their-".

"I'm taking this journal back with me. I might be able to extract a few details. If not, I'll pay a visit to her parents. They need to hear what happened", Hanji interrupted.

"I don't care - as long as we get back to base", Aururo said.

[Y/N] mounted the horse after Levi.

" ... I don't do this a lot ... but sorry for thinking you're some lunatic", he said. "You seemed as crazy as Hanji".

"Ha-ha. Yeah, my ideas make me come across as one, but I don't put them to use unless I'm 100% positive that they'll work. It's okay", [Y/N] replied.

"Aw. We found some weird titan and have a new member in our squad. What a fabulous day it has been. To add to that, Levi apologized for the first time", Gunther teased.

"Fuck off", Levi muttered.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A few days later, everyone packed to leave again. Hanji wasn't so upset anymore about losing her precious testing subject, but wrote Erwin a letter saying that the Survey Corps should continue with the capture operations in honor of Ilse Langnar. Hanji went back to pay her parents a visit. Aururo, Levi, Petra and [Y/N] waited outside for her. Strangely, Aururo was still a bit messed up.

"Um .. Hanji-san".

"You guys sure have odd interests if you're following me around", she said.

"About before .. I'm sorry. If I hadn't messed up, we could have captured him. If so, it would've been to the benefit of humanity .. In that case, my life is but a cheap thing-", but was once again silenced by Hanji's, this time less threatening, strangle.

"Y'know Petra, I'm starting to question why I picked the Survey Corps", [Y/N] whispered.

"You just have to get used to the strangling, is all, and you should be fine", she chuckled.

"No ... I'm the one who should apologize. I almost killed you. I'm sorry. But, never again say that your life is a cheap thing. Alright?", she asked, but looking at him, he was barely breathing and dropped him. "Are you okay?".

"Aururo! What are you doing?", Petra cried.

The five began to walk back soon after.

"So ... Erwin has given us the go ahead", Levi said.

"Oh", was all Hanji could say, but began to squeal and jump with delight. "Yahoo!".

A few days later, Hanji thought up a new method for capturing titans, for Levi's Special Operations Squad and there wasn't a single casualty. But they would be dealing with many more when Erwin issued an important meeting.

"Everyone. Trost has been attacked. It all started after the Colossal appeared again. Oddly enough, we didn't hear or see the explosion like five years ago. Quite a fraction of the 104th cadet corps have been injured or killed, so we must abandon our posts here and return", he said.

'_Eren .. Mikasa .. Armin. Tell me tried your best to keep your promise, Mikasa .._ '.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a few days of travelling, the Survey Corps made it to Trost.

"You! Take out that Titan up there!", Levi ordered a soldier.

"Yes sir!".

A few others took off to fight titans or help other civilians. The soldier that Levi ordered was fatally injured.

"Come on, we have to go!", Levi gestured towards the titan. "You too, [Y/N]. Petra go find us some reinforcements if needed", he ordered.

Levi ascended into the air, and pierced the Titan's nape, resulting in its fall after Levi killed it with his signature spin attack, and landed on the roof. [Y/N] looked around her and there were still some more. '_Crap, they're are a few more, and they're at least 14 meter class_'.

"One on the right .. two on the left ..", he said.

"Captain - the reinforcements are here, sir!", Petra cried.

"Good. [Y/N] and Petra tend to our comrade below. Gunther and Eld take out the one on the right. The pair on the left belong to me", he said and took off.

"Captain, wait!", Petra called out.

"Come on, we have to go", [Y/N] said and landed on the ground. The smell and heat coming from the titan was just horrendous! Petra landed a few seconds later.

"[Y/N], go find some fabric or towel", Petra ordered.

[Y/N] walked over to a window sill, and elbowed the glass so she could get through. She found a small blanket on the ground. "Here, will this do?!", she called out, running over.

"Hopefully. Give it here", she ordered. Petra folded up the blanket and pressed down on the soldier's abdomen, but the blood soaked right through. "No ... ".

"Hopefully you'll be alright", [Y/N] said, until she saw the pool of blood coming from his back that he was lying in. 'It's like a puncture or a gunshot. Small going in ... massive damage on the way out .. It's too late'.

Levi eventually made it down. "Captain .. we tried to stop the bleeding but-", Petra stammered, a bit tearful.

"Captain ... L-L-L-Levi ..".

"I'm here", Levi said dryly after kneeling down.

"D-did this m-make ... a difference? Was .. I .. h-helpful?", he asked, his voice very raspy while his life slipped away. "Please sir ... don't tell me this was .. f-for n-n-nothing", lifting up his bloody hand. Levi took the man's hand, making a squelchy noise as the blood oozed.

"We've made great progress today, soldier, and tomorrow, because of you. You strength won't die with you, the torture will be carried on - by me. This I swear, on my very life, the titans will be eradicated!".

"Captain .. he's", [Y/N] tried to say.

"He's gone", Petra whispered.

"..Did the man get to hear what I said, any of it?", he asked.

"I'm more than certain he did, sir", [Y/N] replied.

"[Y/N]'s right. Look at him .. he's sleeping so peacefully..", Petra said.

"Levi!", Erwin called out on his horse. "We're pulling out".

"Sir?".

"What do you mean? You damn well know we can push further, or have my men died in vain for nothing?", he complained.

"There's a swarm of titans moving North .. it's just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad - for all we know, the wall has already been reduced to rubble. We're moving out!".

Levi ran over to his horse, and so did [Y/N] and hopped on. She looked back, somberly at the corpse that they had no choice but to leave behind. [Y/N] listened to a few of the others talking.

"Guess what I heard!".

"Enlighten me".

"There was this boy from the 104th cadet corps who has the ability to transform into a titan at will, how crazy is that?".

"Very".

'_That's not possible .. how in God's name is that possible?_', she asked herself. "Corporal, did you hear about that?".

"I did and I don't like the sound of it, either", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : I've had to skip a few episodes because the Survey Corps doesn't appear again until episode 13. I decided to put in a bit of filler, because we all need it (*ahem* Levi x Reader filler *ahem*) After this chapter will be the trial scene where Levi beats the shit out of Eren (that scene was so cool, right?!) Anyway, bye y'all. **

**And I just want to put something out there - this story will contain spoilers from the manga. Like I said before, I'll be basing the last chapter off of the manga**

* * *

***A few days later***

[Y/N] decided to pay a visit to the Cadet Corps HQ today. [Y/N] would have some training with Levi where their temporary HQ was, as he needed to make sure she was not only Survey Corps material but Special Operations Squad material. They were thinking of taking using an abandoned castle within wall Rose, but the only problem was, is that it wasn't near any rivers.

The battle in Trost was still raging on, as more valiant soldiers gave their lives. The death toll was still uncertain, but there were a lot injured to say the least. The thing is, [Y/N] never knew that Eren was eaten, she never knew that he could transform, she never knew made it out alive and she never knew that they were planning on using him to seal the hole.

Right now, she arrived at the Cadet Corps HQ with Levi, but was in for a big shock.

'_What happened here? It looks like there are only half of them left?_', she asked herself. Levi was standing at the entrance, albeit impatiently, twiddling his thumbs.

It was hell. She just came back from a crazy expedition and this is what she had to see. Corpse upon corpse, amputation upon amputation - limbs and everything else.

'_This Colossal is a pain in the ass. We were close to finding information, but Aururo got caught and we had to kill it - the very titan that could talk and change expression .. Where is Mikasa, Eren and Armin? Shouldn't they be here?_'.

"[Y/N]! Everyone, it's [Y/N]!", Jean shouted, and everyone swarmed over to her.

_'Tch. She's popular ... and the fact that people are breathing all over her doesn't bother her?_', Levi asked himself.

"[Y/N] where were you?". "We needed your skills!". "You traitor!".

"Will ye calm down!", she shouted, budging out of the crowd. She made her new coat visible. "I'm not a traitor ... erm, I was needed somewhere else".

"Huh? She's wearing the Scout's jacket?". "Why?".

"Why? Because I was asked to join, just ask the instructor, he'll explain it to you. But I have a few questions myself. Where is Eren, Armin and Mikasa, and what the hell have I missed?".

"Well .. Eren is ..". "Do we tell her?". "I don't think we should..". "Eren is gone. Mikasa and Armin are off fighting, and many of the 104th cadets squad have been killed", replied one person.

"He's gone? Was he... eaten .. ? Is this some sick joke, Mikasa swore she would protect him!".

'_Get it through your thick skull, kid. Eren is dead!_', Levi said to himself.

"We're sorry .. he was eaten .. but-".

"[Y/N]! I don't have all damn day!", Levi shouted up to her.

'_Titans don't defecate ..'_, Hanji's voice said in her head. '_These things happen .. it'll be fine .. but .. per say if the titan was killed, why isn't his corpse here?_', she asked herself. "Okay! Thanks guys", and ran back to Levi.

"Will someone care to explain to me why the fuck Captain Levi was here? Hang on - are those two a thing?", Jean asked frantically.

"Oh yeah, she joined the Survey Corps early because .. well we don't know, but I don't think she would have kept Eren's abilities a secret from her. He was one of her best friends", another person said.

"She has missed too much. It would be too complicated. She took it in her stride I guess. She'll get a shock when she finds out who will be carrying the boulder".

[Y/N] ran back to Levi. "Who is Eren? Was he your close friend or something?" he asked.

_'I thought you weren't interested in stuff like this_', she said to herself. "Yeah, he was. To be honest with you, I don't think he's dead .. it sounds weird but-".

"Nah. It's not that I believe you or that I don't, I haven't thought about it nor did I see it but you were able to kill that crazed titan with your weird plan. You might be right ..", he said dryly.

"I hope so", she murmured.

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] and Levi eventually made it back to HQ and walked into the Dining Hall. "Hi. Where were you guys?", Hanji asked.

"I just needed to check up with my old comrades to see what happened to everyone", [Y/N] she replied.

"Oh .. and how is everything?", Hanji asked.

"Fine-fine", she answered.

"Are you sure, no deaths".

"Oh, quite a number of people died, and apparently one of my close friends did, but even if he was eaten, titans don't defecate like you said. Plus, they were whispering things when I asked where he was so..", [Y/N] answered. "Any luck on Ilse's diary?".

"No .. nothing".

Levi let out an audible sigh through boredom. "[Y/N]? Remember I said we'd do a little bit of training today? I need to see your abilities", he said and wandered off somewhere.

[Y/N] let out a sigh, not because she didn't want to do, but because he just left her. "Okay ... where would he be?", she asked.

"Probably in one of the spare rooms down the corridor, there", she said.

[Y/N] walked down the hallway and peaked in each room until she found him. "There you are..", she said. "What are we doing today?", she asked.

"Hand-to-hand combat".

'_Yes! Something easy, and I'm going up against humanity's strongest, this should be interesting .._ '. [Y/N] walked into the room. It was quite small, but big enough for the two. Levi took off his boots, took off his waist coat and rolled up his sleeves. [Y/N] got the hint to do something similar. Once ready, [Y/N] tried to imagine Annie's stance. '_Her style was very effective, maybe I can put it to good use_', she said to herself, and copied it. Levi looked at her, suspiciously. [Y/N] stood on the tip-toes.

"If you're trying to make yourself more intimidating by being taller, it won't work", he uttered.

"That's not why I'm doing this though", she said. 'That's a good idea though .. '.

The two slowly shuffled around each other, before Levi decided to make a move, with a powerful kick. But [Y/N] being on her toes, made her faster at dodging than he expected. While Levi was turned, [Y/N] kicked him into the hip and he fell over. '_Sweet!_'.

"Damn ..", he said as he scrambled to his feet again. [Y/N] decided to throw a punch, but to her surprise, he caught it, and pushed her back. Levi decided to go at her with a punch. Like Annie, she kept one hand close to her head, and one arm for offence or defense. '_Right .. I need to try a bit harder_', he said to himself.

He wasn't lying when he said that - it was harder for [Y/N] to make a move on him, because he kept blocking. Neither of them hit each other. [Y/N] was just as good as he was.

They both ignored the sweat dripping from their foreheads. Levi went to throw another powerful punch, but [Y/N] dodged with ease, and once again kicked him, into the back and he fell to the floor. 'Goddammit .. she's good ..', he said to himself. "Ow ..", he grumbled.

"Oopsi", she chimed. [Y/N] bent down and offered him her hand and pulled him up. "So ... how do you think that went?".

" ...Not bad, [Y/N]", he said.

"You guys! Mount your horses now! We found one for you, [Y/N], but seriously, we need more soldiers!", Erwin ordered. "They are sealing the hole as we speak, but there are just too many titans".

"What are they doing exactly to seal the hole, that they need the Survey Corps?", [Y/N] asked.

"We don't know yet. Now hurry up, put on your coats!", Erwin said, and walked out again. Just then, Levi, [Y/N] and possible every other member felt rumbles beneath them.

"What the hell?", [Y/N] asked.

"No time for that. We have to move".

**0o0o0o0o**

When the Survey Corps arrived, they inquired of the objective and the agenda. [Y/N] immediately went to look for Mikasa and Armin after that. '_Please be alright, guys. I believe Eren is alive .. I hope we're not too late .. they have to seal the wall, I get that, but how are they going to seal a wall, a fifty meter wall?_ '.

[Y/N] looked around her in panic. Many soldiers were being eaten, and all she could do was look. '_Why? .. Why are they throwing away their lives?_'[Y/N] noticed Mikasa and Armin at the feet of some large, well built titan carrying a boulder. '_What the .._ ', "MIKASA, ARMIN! OUT OF THE WAY!", she shouted, and zoomed down to them.

"[Y/N]! It's fine!", Armin cried.

"Fine, my ass! Titans have always been a threat to us, and you're going to stand there and get trampled on?!", she screamed.

"[Y/N]! Eren is not a threat! He's going to seal the wall over there! I'll explain later! You have to help us!", Mikasa shouted, still running in front of Eren.

'_Eren is not a threat? What does that me- .. Is .. Eren the person who can transform?_', she asked herself.

[Y/N] jumped down from the roof, and ran in Eren's path too alongside Mikasa and Armin. "Mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?", she asked.

"Well .. with Eren's transformation skills, he's now carrying the rock to seal the hole over there. But we can't let titans get in the way or the plan is finished", Armin explained. "Many have spared their lives for this moment, we can't lose much more".

[Y/N] nodded and went on ahead, over to where the breach was. There was one more left. '_What if there are more?_'.

"There's still one ahead of us!", Armin shrieked.

"I'll take care of!", Mikasa shouted, running ahead.

"OUT OF THE WAY!", Rico screamed, swooping in from above, and sliced its neck. Mikasa let out a cry of rage, slicing its neck for the final blow. Eren made his way over to the breach.

"GOOO!", Armin screamed at the top of his lungs. With all of his might, Eren jammed the boulder into the hole. Upon discovering this amazing achievement, Rico fire a yellow flare.

Two titans were still standing in the goal's way. "Ackerman, pull back!", Rico instucted.

"With all due respect, I'm not going anywhere until I recover Eren", and ran over to the titan body. "Armin! How is he?!", she called out.

"Unconscious and scorching to the touch! We have to get him off the wall!", he shouted. Mikasa and [Y/N] ran up onto his body, soon followed by Rico. "Damn it, he's stuck to the body! I can't work him free!".

"Then we cut!", Rico stated.

"Wait, we don't know what that might do!", Mikasa protested, but that didn't stop her. Eren, in Armin's arms, fell from the incinerating titan corpse.

"Where are they gone?", [Y/N] cried.

"Under the titans .. Eren, Armin!", Mikasa hollered, and jumped down.

"Mikasa wait!", [Y/N] shouted. '_Levi's there ..._ '.

Levi dove in out of no where, and sliced what looked like both necks at the same time but was just a few seconds of an interval, and landed on top of one of the dead titans. [Y/N] , and Mikasa landed, and Armin stood up, holding Eren.

"Mikasa .. who's-?", Armin stuttered.

"Who is that?", she asked".

Eren made an effort to focus. "The Wings ... of Freedom", he managed to say looking at the Poncho. Levi turned around and stared coolly at the four friends.

"Pay attention, kiddos. This is the part where you explain to me what exactly the hell it is I'm looking at", he demanded.

"Captain!", [Y/N] called out.

"Captain?", Armin questioned. "Are you in his squad?".

"To be honest, I'm still not sure", she replied, and Levi jumped down. "That boy there, is Eren Jäeger. He's the person with the transformation abilities. I'm still not sure of it either. My other friends here are Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, and they were with him while we were on the 49th expedition", she said.

"I see. I do not need their information yet, but thank you, [Y/N]. Hopefully we can-".

"LEVI!", Chief Nile called out.

"Yes?", Levi replied turning around, but his eyes widened in shock when he saw that Nile and a few soldiers were loaded with pistols. "Oh?..That was unexpected".

"Everyone. Step away from Cadet Jäeger!", he ordered. "Or we'll fire".

Everyone did as told. Eren was still recovering and didn't have a clue as to what was happening. "Wh-what the ..".

"That boy is a threat to mankind's existence and needs to be removed. We shall keep him in the custody of the Military Police until further notice! Men!", he ordered. His soldiers surrounded Eren while some stayed put, guns at the ready.

"Don't you touch him!", Mikasa shouted.

"Step back, Miss", one of the soldiers ordered, and pulled her back.

"Let go of him!", she shrieked.

"Mikasa!", [Y/N] intervened.

"What? If you're not going to fight for your friend, then I will, now let him go!", she demanded, but was pulled away by the guards. "Tch..", and Armin ran over to her. Her words took [Y/N] by surprise though.

'_If you're not going to fight for him, then I will? Excuse me? It's not like I could do anything about it .. you couldn't even do anything about it. The Military Police are in charge of us all, so it wouldn't matter what you or I did or tried to do_', she said to herself.

"Mikasa wait-", she went to say, until Levi restrained her from doing so.

"Let it go. She's upset. If you want your friend back, you're gonna have to wait", he said.

"Tch. Fine", she grumbled, arms folded.

**0o0o0o0o**

A few days later, Levi, Erwin and [Y/N] were waiting in the dungeon underneath the Supreme Court. Erwin was sitting down, and Levi was slouched up against the wall. "Wait, so what exactly is going on, Erwin?", [Y/N] asked.

"The Military Police see Eren as a threat to mankind, which we know isn't the case .. yet. But we also found this key that was around his neck. This is the key to the basement in the Jäeger household, which has only ever been accessed by his dad before the fall of Wall Maria. We will ask of his desires and see if they'll be beneficial to us".

"And [Y/N]?", Levi asked.

"Yes, Captain?".

"We think it would be better if you stayed outside. If there is a friend in range, his honesty would have to be reckoned with", he said.

"Very well, sir", and wandered out, and closed the door behind her, but she was listening to every word on the inside.

"So .. is she a good soldier?", Erwin asked.

"She came across as a very reckless person, but she is as good as they say she is ... She beat me in hand-to-hand combat ..", he admitted.

"Well .. ain't that a shock".

'_He thinks I'm skilled? Humanity's strongest thinks I'm a good soldier? Sweet..'_.

Then everything fell quiet but a few seconds later, Eren woke up. "Any questions?", Erwin asked.

"I uh .. wh-where am I?", he asked.

"I think it's obvious. Lets just call it a dungeon", he said. "You're currently in the custody of the Military Police. We only granted permission to see you just now".

"... Where'd you get that?", he demanded.

'_His key_?'.

"Off of you. Don't worry, you'll get it back. Lets talk home, specifically the good doctor's home back in Shiganshina. Pretty big secret there, am I right? About the Titans?".

"Yeah .. I think so. That's what dad said anyway".

"Must suck not having your dad and your memory. Unless of course that's just a cover story", Levi said.

"Enough! We've been over this already. He has no reason to lie", Erwin hissed. "And that's all we know. How about you share a little light by telling us your intentions", he requested.

"My what? What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well, if we want to pay your dad's cellar a visit, we'll have to venture back into Shiganshina. Sealing the breach there would be the smart way about it like you did in Trost, don't you think? Naturally, we'll need your special powers. It's been conjectured that the Colossal an the Armored Titan are the same principle. That's why I ask of your intentions. They could be the key to turning the tide forever. You could save us", Erwin explained.

Everything went silent for a few minutes as Eren pondered, but it was taking too long. "Come on, it's an easy question, so answer it. What the hell is it you wanna do?", Levi complained.

"...I want to become a member of the Scouts, and slaughter every titan that crosses our paths ..", he growled.

'_Eren, sometimes I question your mental stability .. '_.

"Huh ... well played", Levi said.

"..."

"Alright then. I'll take responsibility of him. Let the higher-ups know what's going on. It's not that I trust him, it's more of a matter of me trusting myself to deal with him. I'll kill if I have to. The big ones aren't likely to raise a stink. My record more than speaks for itself, I'm pretty sure. Good news, Jäeger, you're now officially a member of the Scouts", Levi proclaimed.

'_He better not kill him ... there is no way in hell I'd let him, my Captain or not_'.

* * *

***Sniff sniff* I smell some reader and Mikasa drama! What did ye think of that? I kind of liked the way that turned out. Sorry, I had to skip a few episodes .. Please comment and stuff. Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Levi x Reader story, and we haven't seen that much between the two, apart from Levi complimenting her in the last chapter, and and apologizing to her the chapter before that. I'm working on it ... just imagine the relationship they'd have after Aururo, Petra, Eld and Gunther die against the female Titan ... Okay, bye for now!**

* * *

The next day was the day of the trial - should Eren go into the custody of Levi and the Survey Corps, or should he stay with the Military Police. Everyone thought of the the whole idea, 'a titan siding with humanity' as hearsay, simple as. [Y/N], Hanji, Levi, Erwin and the others from the Special Operations Squad were sitting in the waiting area of the Supreme Court in the Capitol, discussing future plans if Eren gets put in their custody. [Y/N] was quite nervous. Her friend's life was about to be fought for.

"What should we do once we have him?", Erwin asked.

"Well, I can't speak for ye but ye were looking for a new building of some sort site for the new, permanent, headquarters, so I don't think we should start anything just-", [Y/N] was about to say.

"I think we should lock him in a basement or underground cellar of some sort for 20 hours a day, giving him four hours for him to run free like an Aberrant", Levi said.

"I kind of like that, we'd be able to do a comparison from his activity to-", Hanji tried to say.

"I don't! Eren's still a human being who-", [Y/N] interrupted.

"-Who mightn't be able to control himself", Levi finished, and continued to slurp his black tea. "Ahh. That's nice..".

[Y/N] leaned back into her chair, arms folded and sighed. '_They're not seriously going to do that, are they?_', she asked herself. [Y/N] subconsciously began to rock back and forth on her chair, creating a horrible screechy noise.

"Please ... stop", Aururo ordered.

"Thank you, Aururo", Levi said. "I needed that ..".

'_Why didn't you say it yourself, then?_', she asked herself.

"Sorry ..", she replied. "What time is the hearing on at?".

"A guard will tell us when it's okay to go down to Eren's cell. I DIBS GOING TO SEE HIM!", Hanji piped.

'_The poor guy .._ ', she said to herself. "Would I be allowed to go down to talk to him? I haven't seen him for the past two weeks", she requested.

"Yes, but you won't be able to give him any information about the trial", Hanji said.

"How can I give him information if we barely know anything about it as it is?", she asked.

"Good point .. Remember, you'll be sitting up in the nosebleed section, so contact with him will be impossible", Hanji said.

"The rest of the Special Operations Squad will be there too", Petra chimed.

"Okay, see ye later", she said and headed out.

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked down into the dungeon. "Am I able to speak to Eren alone?", she asked.

"Depends what the subject is about. Can't involve the monarchy, background information of the Military Police or the government", the guard replied.

'_The fuck? I'm not 40 .._ ', she said to herself. "It won't, he's a close friend", she replied. The guard nodded and walked outside.

"Eren .. Eren?", she whispered.

"[Y/N]? ... [Y/N]!", chimed. "Damn, you don't know how nice it is to see you. You're not going to get into any trouble are you?".

"No, don't worry. I didn't wake you, did I?", she asked.

"No .. even if you did, I wouldn't care, this bed isn't comfy anyway. What's it like in the Survey Corps?", he asked.

"It's good, yeah. You'd like it a lot. Before the battle of Trost I was asked to go on an expedition with them. Hanji and a very few others have gone on a few 'capture operations', which is where they catch titans for research. The two latest ones she captured, she named them Sawney and Bean", she said.

"...She named them?".

"Oh yeah .. that's Hanji for you. She's a bit crazy, but nice. I need to tell you something important about this whole situation", she said.

"Yeah?".

"One, I would totally love to be able to get you out of here if I could, but this entire situation is out of my and the Survey Corps' hands".

"I know that, why are you telling me this?", he asked.

"Because Mikasa was a bit annoyed that I didn't try to fight for you when they first took you in", [Y/N] said. '_Should I have said that? Will he just pass that on to her?_'.

"Oh, that's Mikasa being Mikasa", he sighed.

"Yes, but we all know why she's like that, don't we Eren?", she asked. "The promise we made to your mother?".

"Yeah-yeah. Was there something else you wanted to say?", he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Since this situation is out of my hands, I have no choice but to remain neutral. I can give reference of notable things you've done, but I can't say, 'He's a model cadet, he's my best friend, etc, etc', if you understand. I'm just now allowed to do anything of the sort", she said.

"I see ..", Eren said simply. "Thanks for letting me know that. When does the trial start?", he asked.

"Excuse me Miss-".

"Now. Don't worry .. hopefully you'll join the Scouts. I'll be sitting in the nosebleed section. Coming", and walked out, and Hanji walked in and tackled against the cell, clinging onto the metal bars. If she was a small bit stronger, the cell would have opened up. '_God love him .._ '.

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked up the stairs into nosebleed section, and sat in-between Hanji's seat and Petra. "Is it starting soon?", she whispered. Hanji ran up the stairs a few seconds later.

"Sorry. I was with Eren and Mike, has it started?", she asked.

"Eren arrived in the middle of your whispering, now hush up", Petra hissed.

[Y/N] looked down as two guards threatened him with guns to step forward. He was instructed to kneel as they placed a metal bar keeping him pinned to the ground with his handcuffs. A door then opened and the Supreme Commander stepped in.

"Alright. Lets begin", he said and picked up the document. "Eren Jaeger, yes? You're a soldier forced to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?", he asked.

"Yes, sir", Eren replied nervously.

"This is an exceptional situation. This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?", he read aloud.

"No, sir", he said, respectively.

"I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing your existence proved to be impossible. We must make your existence public in some form or a threat to humanity other than titans may arise. What I decide today is whichever force gets custody over you - the Military Police or the Survey Corps. I now ask the Military Police of their proposal", he requested.

A man of medium height, and a lousy excuse of a goatee or beard spoke. "Yes sir. I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately", he said. '_Over my dead body .._ ', she said to herself. "It's true to say that his powers helped us to overcome our previous catastrophe. However, this power can result in a civil war", he continued to say. Eren's eyes were wide with worry. "So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all the information he can".

"There is no need for that!", Pastor Nick objected.

'_My-my, you've changed a lot, Pastor Nick from the beggar you once used to be .._ '.

"He's an invasive pest!", he continued to say. "He has deceived the walls that embody God's wisdom. He must be killed at once!-".

"Pastor Nick, silence yourself.", the judge ordered. "We'll hear the Survey Corps' proposal next".

'_Thank you very much .._ '.

"Yes, sir. I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member to our forces, and use his powers to retake Wall Maria. That is all", he proclaimed.

Silence.

"Is that all?", the judge asked.

"Yes".

'_You've got to be kidding me ..!_', staring at Erwin in disbelief. '_That won't slide at all!_ '.

"With his power we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be".

"I see. And where do you plan to begin this mission? Pixis, the hole in Trost has been sealed, correct?", the judge asked.

"Yes, sir. It can never be open again".

'_As right and as honest as he is being right now ... he's still a drunk .._ '.

"We would like to set out from Karanese in the East", Erwin continued to say. "From there we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go-".

"Wait a minute!", a man from the opposing team called out. "Shouldn't we seal all the wall gates once and for all? Only the Colossal Titan can destroy them. If we can strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks!".

"Shut up, merchant dog!", another man on the other side shouted. "With his power we can return to Wall Maria!".

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!", he shouted back.

"You talk an awful lot, pig", Levi jeered. "Where is your proof that the titans will take it easy on us while we seal the gates? The "we" you speak of are only those you wish to protect, and your "friends" help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs".

'_Well said .._ '.

"I just thought it would be safer if we sealed the wall gates-".

"Shut up! You .. impious traitor!", Pastor Nick shouted. "Mere humans altering Wall Rose? Walls that were a gift from God?! ... Can you truly see those walls, God's work far beyond human capabilities and not understand?!", he shouted. "Humanity is not fit to lay a single finger upon the Walls!".

"Heresy!".

But the judge's slamming on the wooden table silenced them. "Jaeger, I wish to confirm something. Can you still be a soldier and use your abilities to protect mankind?".

"Yes, sir. I can!", he cried.

"Oh? But the report on Trost's defense says this .. 'Immediately after turning into a titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman .. '. Is Mikasa Ackerman present?".

'_Oh .. well, I guess we've now found a problem. Did he really swing his fist at her? Why? I thought people like him, the Armored and the Colossal harbored intelligence .._ '

"Yes".

"Are you Ackerman? Is it true that Eren tried to swing his fist at you once transforming".

Mikasa was uttered something by Rico who was sitting beside her. "...Yes. It's true", and an eruption of gasps was to be heard.

"I knew it .. he's just another titan", the merchant stammered. Eren was shocked. He doesn't remember being unable to control it.

"But .. on two other occasions, Eren saved my life in Titan form. The first time, when I was before I would have been in a titan's grasp, and the second time, he saved Armin and I from canon fire with a shell of Titan flesh and bones. I would like these points to be considered as well-".

"Hold on a second. I believe these points come solely from her personal affection towards Jaeger. At a very young age, Mikasa Ackerman's parents were murdered and was taken in by the Jaeger household. Our investigation also revealed some shocking information about the underlying events. At age nine, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, killed three robbers that tried to kidnap her. Even if it was for self defense, I must inquire of their fundamental humanity", Nile stated. Mikasa and Eren were in complete shock. They were not expecting the events from six years ago to magically reappear. "Is it right to entrust humanity's fate and resources in his hands?", he continued to say. "

"No way!". "He's just a titan that infiltrated us as a child!". "So is she, do we know she's human!", to Mikasa's dismay.

"That's right, we should dissect her just to be safe!"

"Wait! I may be a monster but she has nothing to do with it - nothing at all!", Eren shouted.

"You're lying!".

"It's the truth!".

"If you're covering for her, it means she's one of you!".

"NO!", he screamed, and banged his chains against the metal pole. Everyone got frightened for a second, thinking he'd transform through rage. "I mean ... you are wrong. But you're just using mere speculation to make the waters flow your way. Besides, you people have never seen a titan! What are you so afraid of? What is the point of those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid for survival, then help me! You ... cowards!", making everyone stare in disbelief and shock, but Eren was pissed that they wouldn't hear him out. "JUST SHUT UP, AND BET EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ON ME!".

Silence ...

"Ready!", Nile ordered, and his soldier readied the gun, when Levi got up.

"Hanji what's going- ah?", she asked but stopped after watching Levi go with his 'plan'.

Levi got up and forcefully kicked him in the jaw, losing a tooth as a result. Eren stared up in horror, a huge crimson gash on his left cheek, but Levi continued to kick until as much blood as possible oozed from his face. Mikasa enraged made an attempted to give him a piece of her mind, and Armin grabbed her arm in restraint. [Y/N] looked down at Mikasa knowing she'd be pissed if she didn't do anything. Mikasa stared back up at her, expecting her to go against her captain.

'_It's out of my hands. You don't want to watch? Fine by me. I have no choice but to stay and watch my best friend get beaten .._ '.

Levi eventually beat him to a point, where his foot was on top of his head which meant Levi was in command of him at the moment, anything Eren said against him would be met with his brutal sole.

"It's just my personal opinion, but I believe pain is a great way to command discipline. You need to be trained like a dog, not a man. Besides, it's easier to kick you while you're kneeling", he explained. Eren was in great pain, but stood his ground. Levi continued to kick and beat.

"W-wait .. Levi?" Nile questioned.

"What?", his sole mushed against Eren's face.

"That's dangerous. What if he gets enraged and turns into a titan?", he asked.

Another kick. "What do you mean?", he asked. Levi picked him up by the shirt, and showed his facial deformity and damage. "I thought .. you were going to dissect him?". Eren continued to bleed, but he didn't transform. He didn't fight back. He was being passive for once. "When he turned into a Titan the last time, he killed at least 20 other titans before burning out. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him more a formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what about all of ye, hmm? Anyone persecuting him should really just consider what I said there. Do you really think you can kill him?".

"Sir, I have a proposal", Erwin proclaimed.

"What is it?", the judge asked.

"The details of Eren's titan powers remain uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose for Squad Leader Levi, to take responsibility of Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls".

"With Eren in tow?".

"Yes, sir. Based on the results, we will determine is Eren of boon or bane to humanity. ".

"Control Eren Jaeger .. Can you do it, Levi?", he asked.

"I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less", he said.

"I see. I've made my decision. The Survey Corps shall take possession of Eren Jaeger".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked out soon after, to find Hanji help him to a spare room where he could tend his wounds. '_I need to talk to Mikasa .._ '. [Y/N] looked on ahead, and Mikasa was heading out with Armin. Armin knew they needed to talk and wouldn't allow Mikasa to leave.

"You guys need to talk", he said. [Y/N] walked forward.

Silence.

"I get why you're pissed, I really do, but this entire situation is out of my hands".

"So? I still went ahead and made an effort to do something about Eren. Your captain is an absolute shithead!", she cried.

"And I'm not allowed to go against him!", she shouted back. Levi actually heard that part when he was going to look for Hanji, Erwin and Eren.

'_Oh? Surprise-surprise. Well nobody dares goes against me ... but it's nice to hear that bitch admit it_'.

"You think I wanted Eren to get beaten? No way! But I had to remain neutral! I'm sorry I didn't disobey for you and him, and I'm sorry for not giving me Captain a stern talking to in the middle of a trial! But don't think for a second that I would have done, if it were a different predicament. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Eren and the others", and went off wait.

"Tch. I'm sorry too, okay? But it looked like you didn't care! Twice!".

"I care about him, as equally as I care about you and Armin. Don't forget that, and it's okay", and wandered off to the spare room.

_'So .. they're both close friends of Eren .. nice-nice. You're a lot smarter than you seem, [Y/N]_', and walked off to the spare room.

* * *

**Even though it was short, I kind of liked this Mikasa and reader drama. Please comment and stuff ... or don't .. it's up to ye**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has so much dialogue. This chapter might be shorter than the others, and maybe the next one too .. I don't know, but as well all know, the Female Titan appears in episode 17/chapter 10, and there was a hella lot of information for us to take in.**

* * *

"Eren? We're leaving now", [Y/N] said.

Eren was staying in a spare room in their temporary headquarters, to recover after his beating. With his abilities, his wounds and gashes healed quite nicely, he even got a new tooth.

"Oh okay", he mumbled. Eren acquired his poncho and went out to the stable ad mounted his horse. [Y/N] and everyone else was waiting for him. Once he was ready, they left for the former HQ.

Aururo didn't have a lot of positive things to say in regards to it. "The former Recon Corps headquarters .. it's nothing more than a renovated old castle. While it definitely looks impressive, it's so far from the Walls and the rivers that it's completely useless to the Recon Corps", he complained and then rambled for a bit about its history. "The story goes back to the ambitious early days of the Corps was formed. Who would've thought we'd end up using it again to serve as your hideout?", he asked.

Eren looked behind him, but it took him a few seconds to realize that Levi was staring cold daggers at him.

"Don't get cocky, new blood", Aururo continued.

"What?", Eren asked.

'_Would he leave him alone, for God's sake .._ '.

"I don't know the deal with this crap about "you turning into a Titan", but we can't have Captain Levi babysit-", he began to say, when his horse's hoof tripped on a rock, making him bite his tongue as a result.

**0o0o0o0o**

Everyone arrived at the castle shortly after Aururo's injury, which he wouldn't stop complaining about. [Y/N] came back with a cloth so that he could put pressure on it.

"Thanks, [Y/N]", Petra said but Aururo continued to moan. "Stop complaining".

"It hurts like hell!".

"Well that's what you get for talking while on your horse", she tossed back.

"The first moments leave the most important impression", he stated. "The newbie was scared shitless".

"I think he was just stunned silent by how lame you were", she said back.

'_I second that_'.

"Still, it's all going according to plan", Aururo said.

"Man, you never used to talk like that", she commented. "If, by chance you are trying to imitate Captain Levi, you should really stop. You two are nothing alike".

'_Is that a thing? Why would she have a problem with him copying Levi? Oh ... OH, it makes sense .. if I'm right by saying she has feelings for Levi .. that's adorable!_', she said to herself.

"Do you still want to chain me down, Petra? You're still ways to go to be fitting for my wife", he said.

'_What?_'.

"If only you bled to death by biting your tongue. You keep boasting about how many Titans you've killed, too", she complained.

"So what? I've boated about you guys too", he replied.

'_At least he's not denying it .._ '.

"You're pathetic!".

"...".

"[Y/N], Eren, maybe you haven't noticed yet, well Eren in particular, that Levi is a clean-freak and we're expected to clean. Gunther, Erd, where do you think you're going?", she demanded.

"Tch". "Damn it".

[Y/N] walked over to Eren and took his horse for him. "How are you feeling after everything yesterday? Oh, we have to go around the back because we'll be starting the cleaning there".

"Okay .. and strangely, a lot better", he said.

The two walked around the back, and [Y/N] let go of the reins. '_They certainly weren't joking when they said the place needed cleaning .._ ', she said to herself as she kicked the weeds in her paths.

"It looks terrible", Gunther said.

"It hasn't been used for a long time", Erd said. "Inside is probably a sea of dust awaiting us".

"That indeed is a severe problem", Levi said coming out of nowhere. "We must sort it out immediately".

'_What the hell? Where did you just come from? ... OCD activate in one .. two .. three_'. After a few minutes of collecting the cleaning supplies, everyone started to clean. The soldiers were all asked to put on sanitary masks. [Y/N] was asked to dust the corners on the first floor, some were asked to sweep, or clean the windows while on their 3D Maneuver Gear. Eren in fact was fact meant to be sleeping in the basement, not for 20 hours a day though.

**0o0o0o0o**

Levi issued a meeting with his squad about the upcoming expedition in a month's time, with his squad.

"We'll probably be ordered to stand by for a few more days, but I heard we're supposed to be going on a large scale extramural expedition. And we'll be taking the new graduates with us as well", Erd said, catching Eren's attention.

'_Maybe Mikasa and Armin will be joining us .._ '.

"Is this true, Erd? Isn't it awfully soon? Even considering that they handled this last Titan attack quite well..", Gunther asked.

"I heard those kids' pants required multiple washes to remove the shit stains", Aururo teased.

'_Now that is copying .._ '.

"Is this all true, Captain?", Petra asked.

"I'm not involved in making our plans. It's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables that might occur to use".

"It's true we're in an unprecedented situation. On the one hand, we lost the Maria reconquest route that we had established through huge sacrifices, but on the other hand, we got an unexpected ray of hope", Erd said, and stared attentively at Eren, followed by everyone else. "I still have trouble believing it. You can "turn into a titan", but what does that mean, Eren?".

"My memories are still hazy from that time. It felt selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by hurting myself", he stated. "Like if I were to bite my-", but stopped mid-sentence.

"You guys all know this. We couldn't get anymore out of him than what's in the reports. She won't stay put though. Her meddling could even kill you, Eren", Levi said.

"She? Who?".

'_I've officially lost track of what they're talking about .._ '.

Then there was a loud bang on the door behind Levi. He continued to drink his tea, ignoring the loud knocking, but lowered his cup in annoyance when Petra answered. The reckless Hanji was at the door.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the Levi Unit! Have you made yourselves at home?", she asked.

"You're early", Levi grumbled.

"How could I stay put now?".

"Major Hanji?", Eren questioned.

"Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm charged with the experiments on the two Titans we caught. I want you to help me out with to help me out with tomorrow's experiments. I came to ask permission for that", she said.

'_Don't say anything! Don't say anything!_'.

"An experiment? What am I supposed to-".

What else but that totally awesome thing you do!", she chimed, once again beginning to lose her sanity.

"Uh ... I can't give you permission myself. I don't have authority over myself, you see", he replied.

'_Can we leave it at that, then?_'.

"Levi, what are Eren's plans for tomorrow?", she asked.

"Cleaning the garden", he said dryly.

"Okay then, it's decided! I'll be counting on you tomorrow, Eren!".

'_Crap_'.

"Yes ma'am. But what exactly are these experiments on the Titans?", he asked.

"Huh?".

"Uh ... what exactly are these experiments ..?", he asked again.

"Stop that. Don't ask her", Aururo intervened.

"Ah, I knew it. You just had this expression on you like you wanted to know", she said, but Levi had had enough of her. He could tell she could easily go off into a tangent. He stood up and practically left, followed by everyone else. Even [Y/N] didn't want to be left alone with those two, so she slipped out too.

"I feel bad for leaving them..", [Y/N] said after leaving the Dining Hall.

"How about we call it a rite of passage", Gunther lied. "Unless you want to be stuck with her".

"_No_ thank you", she replied hastily.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] fell asleep in a spare room that night. Early that next morning, she woke up to the sound of running and then the use of their 3D Maneuver Gear. '_Why would someone be up at this ungodly hour?_', she said to herself, rubbing her eyes.

Then there was an awful sense of immense heat, that came with a stench. '_What the hell? It smells like titans, but there shouldn't be any titans here .. '_.

[Y/N] peaked out the window of the room she was staying in, barely focusing on everything else around her but could still see the person zipping away with their 3D Maneuver Gear. '_That's weird .. ugh, that smell is getting worse, so too the heat_'.

[Y/N] looked out the window again, this time with more effort, and noticed a few puddles of blood. Large ones, with steam coming off them. '_There shouldn't be any titans here, except for Sawney and Bean, so why-? Oh my God ... Oh crap!_'.

[Y/N] ran out the door after getting changed. Levi, Erwin and the rest of Levi's Unit all woke up to the sound of her feet as they were running on down the stairs and the wooden floor boards. Levi was pissed more than ever and staggered out of his room. "[Y/N]! Get the fuck back here and-".

"With all due respect, Captain, get your nose checked - Sawney and Bean have just been killed!", she shouted and ran out.

Normally he wouldn't take insults or .. rude suggestions like that very well and would lash out, but thinking about how ballistic Hanji would be, it would be better if he let it slide. This once. '_Fuck .._ ', he said to himself. "Everyone up! Petra, Erd, Aururo and Gunther! Come on!".

Everyone ran out a few minutes later. Upon discovering the her squad, she ran over to them. "Did any of you guys get a glimpse on who did it? Someone needs to tell Hanji, she's going to lose it!".

"No, we didn't!", Petra cried.

"She's lost her shit a long time ago, [Y/N], so this reaction will be new to all of us", Aururo replied.

A guard came out with Hanji a few seconds later and she immediately broke down in tears and basically had a conniption. "SAWNEY! BEAN! This can't be for real! Someone tell me I'm dreaming!".

"Those test subjects were very valuable. Was it a soldier?", Gunther asked.

"Yeah. The culprits are still unknown. According to [Y/N], both titans were killed before sunrise", Erd replied. "They were spotted escaping with their 3D Maneuver Gear".

"So it was a premeditated move by at least two people?", Gunther asked.

"SAWNEY! BEAN!", Hanji continued to scream.

"Check it out. _Now_ Hanji has lost her shit", Aururo mocked, only to be met with an elbow from Petra.

[Y/N] walked over near Eren and Levi.

"What on Earth..", Eren asked.

"Lets go. This is the jurisdiction of the Police", Levi ordered.

"Yes sir", he stammered, but Eren continued to stare in shock for a few seconds, when Commader Erwin came over.

"Tell me ... what do you see there? Who do you think is the enemy?", he asked.

"Excuse me?", was all Eren managed to say.

"Sorry, don't mind me", he said and wandered off.

[Y/N] turned around and looked at the scene that was created. '_So who actually did all of this?_', she asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. In my opinion, there weren't many good places for the reader to make an appearance, apart from when they leave to go find a route for Shiganshina, and when she meets up with her friends who joined the Survey Corps, so I'll end up doing the end of episode 16 and all of episode 17 together. We don't see much of Levi or Eren or his squad an awful lot in that episode, so I may even be squeezing a whole bunch of the Arc in .. maybe. Depends. **

* * *

It was sunset and [Y/N] and the rest of Levi's unit just returned from a patrol. Today would be the day that members from the 104th Cadet Corps, would join the Survey Corps. If they did.

"Eren", Levi called out.

"Yes, sir?".

"Go clean up the horse ... leavings. It's an absolute state in there", he ordered.

'_Do it yourself, lazy-ass_', [Y/N] said to herself.

"Tch ... yes, sir, will do", he called out. Eren looked back at [Y/N] and mouthed the words 'help me', to her, making her chuckled lightly.

"Would you like to join him?", Levi asked upon noticing her laughter.

"No thanks, Captain", she replied, hastily. '_Ew-ew-ew-eww_'. [Y/N] walked out to the front of the stables and noticed Aururo was slouched up against the wall. "I can't believe we're going on the expedition tomorrow".

"Tch. That will be nothing compared to the ones that you will do - this one is only to find a route to Shiganshina. Wait til you're on an expedition with Hanji and she wants to capture titans".

"Sure we went on one like that before the attack in Trost", [Y/N] said back. "And don't be so cocky"

"Tch", he said once again. "Sometimes, she doesn't want a regular titan and we have to capture and Aberrant. Not just one ... a few .. big ones. They're an absolute nightmare to put down", he complained. "I guess we should count ourselves lucky".

"Yeah ... that doesn't sound fun. Have they found any culprits for the murders of Sawney and Bean?", she asked.

"Gosh, you're a chatty one", he moaned after slurping from his cup. "There is some rumors flying around that a member in the 104th Cadet Corps did it. Someone with name of ... Mark .. no .. Marco Bott?".

"Marco? No way. He'd never do it. He's much too kind. Why in God's name would they blame him?", she asked curiously.

"According to the Military Police, he was missing a few days before he was killed and hasn't been seen since. Maybe he was the person you saw running off", he suggested.

"Maybe .. but I highly doubt it...", she murmured.

Eren then came out, wiping his hands off his poncho. "Goddammit, the smell in there is vile, and that's just the smell", he whined.

"Eren .. I'm drinking..", Aururo reminded. "Hey check it out .. here come the newbies".

Eren and [Y/N] looked straight on and noticed Armin and Mikasa in the middle of the group. "Th-that's ... Sir, may [Y/N] and I go talk with our classmates?", he requested.

"Get going ..", he answered.

Eren and [Y/N] ran on ahead. "Hey, Armin! Mikasa!", Eren hollered. The two stopped and Mikasa whirled suddenly around in realization.

"Eren ..", she breathed. [Y/N] glanced at Mikasa and mouthed, 'sorry' to her, for everything that happened. Mikasa looked at her for a bit and passed her smile.

'_Thank fuck .._'.

"Hi, Armin", [Y/N] chimed.

"Hey .. nice seeing you again", he replied back enthusiastically.

"Feels like it's been a long time!", Eren chimed.

"Eren, did they do anything bad to you?", she asked, grabbing his hand. "Like investigating every square inch of you? Or psychological torture?".

"No way", he answered back.

"Tch ... that short guy went too far. Someday, I'll see him pay for it", she grumbled.

'_Even though he's my captain .. I will too .._ '.

"You don't mean Captain Levi, do you?", he questioned.

"Oi, Eren, [Y/N]". "It's been so long".

"What? Everyone's here? But if you're here, then .. That doesn't mean you joined the Survey Corps, does it?".

"Is there any other reason we'd be here?", Connie asked.

"So only Jean, Marco and Annie joined the Military Police?", he questioned, but everyone froze when Jean walked up behind them all. He simply passed [Y/N] a curt nod, and a very small smile before speaking. "No way. Not you, too!"

"Marco's dead ..", he said simply.

'_No way .. one of the most sweetest boys I've come across is dead? Couldn't he have fought the titans off with his optimism? Okay .. that makes me sound a bit high .. Well, at least we know he isn't the culprit .. '_.

"What was that? Did you say Marco's dead?", Eren asked.

"Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death. I don't even know how he died. He died without anyone knowing or anyone seeing", he said, somberly.

"Marco .. ", was all Eren could say.

"Hey, new kids! Over here! Your uniforms are here!", called out two men, with the ponchos.

'_I guess I'll just stay here .._ '.

**0o0o0o0o**

Eren and [Y/N] walked inside, to catch up with their friends. "Are you nervous about the expedition, [Y/N]?", he asked.

"Yeah .. what about you?", she asked.

"Well, my results are going back to the Capitol .. so yeah..", he murmured, actually admitting he was afraid for once. "I could be put to death if something bad happens ..".

"I'll make sure nothing of the sort happens. I'm going to be there, Armin's going to be there too. We all are", Mikasa said.

"Wait .. are you really-".

"Yes, we'll be participating on the mission", she replied.

"Hey, Eren", Jean said. "I heard that when you turned into a titan, you tried to kill Mikasa. What does that mean?", he asked, taking Eren by surprise and also discomfort.

"No. Eren was trying to hit a fly", she lied. '_Not your best save, Mikasa. I doubt a measly fly would bother a huge titan .._ '.

"I wasn't asking you", he interrupted. [Y/N] did a 'whoa Nelly', hand gesture while no one was looking, apart from Krista, when a giggle escaped her mouth. "Mikasa, it looks like the wound on your cheek it pretty bad. When did you get that?", he asked suspiciously, making Mikasa use her bangs to hide the cut.

"I heard it's true", Eren finally said. "When I became a titan, I tried to kill Mikasa".

"If you heard, that means you don't remember, right?", Jean asked. "In other words, you had no idea you even had this power, and you don't have the means to control it".

"Yes. That's right..", Eren replied.

Jean let out an audible sigh. "Did you hear that? This is the situation. Humanity and our lives depend on him. We'll probably die just like Marco, without Eren ever realizing it".

"Jean, what's the point in asking Eren these questions now?", Mikasa asked.

"Listen, Mikasa. Not everyone's like you, willing to die for Eren's sake with nothing in return. We should know what we're dying for. Otherwise, we'll hesitate when the time comes. We want something in return from him. So let me see what he has to offer. And whether it's worth my life..", he began to say. Jean walked over to Eren and placed his hands on his shoulders. "So Eren .. I'm really counting on you".

"Right", Eren said.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, the Survey Corps lined up outside the walls to leave. The bell gonged, as the members waited, anxiously.

"Thirty seconds til we open the gate!", the soldier cried.

[Y/N] was with Eren, in Levi's Unit. Eren was looking straight ahead, trying to imagine what it's like outside, or what has changed. Eren heard a two children's voices coming from a house, that [Y/N] couldn't help but smile at.

"Look, it's the Survey Corps. The emblem on their back is called 'The Wings of Freedom' " the boy chimed.

"So cool...", his sister breathed.

'_It's kind of .. nice to see that. Five years ago, Eren and I stood in their shoes, admiring the Survey Corps, and here we are, about to go beyond the walls, and be prepared to be eaten the split second we leave. How charming!_'.

"It's time! Humanity will take another step forward! Show me what you can do!", the soldier and everyone raised their swords in determination. "Open the gate!".

"ADVANCE!", Erwin ordered, and everyone took off, horses galloping as fast as they could. "We will begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls! ONWARD!".

The Survey Corps traveled through the ruins of an attacked town. '_So far, so good_', [Y/N] said to herself.

"Ahead, to the left, 10 meter class!", Hanji shouted.

'_I always jinx shit like this .. we were going good .. traveled like thirty seconds, titan free. Damn it .._ '. Two soldiers ascended from their horses to take it down. The two soldiers flew around it, just about dodging the titan's flailing arms. The cut the soldier made wasn't deep enough.

"Defend the formation!", one of them cried.

'_Damn .. I've really jinxed shit .. No matter, this is the support team's responsibility - to accompany us to the old city area. Complete titan territory after this town, according to Gunther_'.

"Sir, can my classmates beat the Titans?", Eren's asked Aururo.

"Huh? What have you been doing this past month? Listen, brat .. The most crucial part of an expedition, is how you avoid fighting tita-", but bit his tongue again.

'_Classic, Aururo, classic .._ '.

Erwin spread his arms out wide. "Go into long range scouting-formation!", he shouted. Everyone split up, immediately, people passing final goodbyes in case some don't make it back. [Y/N] and her squad were in the middle, so they were safest. Some people were in possession of two horses, on the odd chance a horse ran away.

Suddenly a red flare was to be spotted. '_Red flare .. where is the little fucker .. or big. Whatever floats your boat .._ ', she said to herself. '_Come on, Erwin ... Green, there you are. Well, I guess we're safe for now, but I shouldn't take it easy just yet .._ ', she warned.

Another one was spotted shortly after. '_Dammit .. Sasha's there, and she was in the top ten .. she should be fine ... according to Shardis, she has unusually sharp instincts .._ ', she said to herself. "A black one?", she said aloud, looking up at the smoke. "You guys?".

"Don't get all jumpy every time a flare is fired. It'll be fine. We're safe in this area!", Petra called out, and [Y/N] gave a curt nod.

"[Y/N]!", Eren called out. He pulled the reins, making the horse go faster to go alongside [Y/N]. "That stomping ... it sounds familiar, doesn't it?", he asked.

[Y/N] looked around, but couldn't see anything, but instantly knew what it was. "It sounds like the Armored Titan, but we would have seen a thunder clap. It's not the Armored Titan himself, but, it's a person with the same abilities as you. I know because I was listening to Erwin and Levi talking to you, when he said, 'they are the same principal as you'. Even if it is an Aberrant, I highly doubt it!", she called out to him.

"[Y/N]! Eren! If you've got something to say, say it!", Gunther shouted.

"We hear stomping! And running!", [Y/N] called out. Aururo's eyes widened. He looked at Petra, who looked at Erd, who looked at Gunther.

"Alright, okay!", Aururo shouted, looking at Eren, knowing it was a titan-shifter. "Stay alert, everyone!".

**0o0o0o0o**

"A green smoke signal", Levi said aloud after spotting it. "Aururo, you fire it!".

"Roger-that!".

[Y/N] looked over at Eren, who was in deep thought, probably pissed scared or nervous, but him being Eren, is just hiding it. "Eren. Don't worry, we'll be-".

"Reporting in!", a soldier called out, coming into the squad's range.

'_Are you fucking kidding me? Okay .. I didn't jinx it that time.._'.

"It's an operation report! The right flank's scouts have suffered heavy losses! Scouting ability is crippled! Please relay this report to the left!", he ordered.

"Here that, Petra?", Levi asked. "Go!".

"Sir!", she called back, and headed to the left.

"Sir, three black smoke signals!", [Y/N] called out, after a few minutes upon hearing other bad news.

"Eren, you fire it!", Levi ordered.

"Sir!", he called back. Eren was just as apprehensive as [Y/N] was. He saw it too. They've seen black smoke before .. but three, brought an ominous feel to it.

"What a mess. We let them too far into the formation", Levi uttered.

After a few minutes of traveling, Levi's Unit made it into the forest of giant trees. The trees were at least 70 meters in height, each. [Y/N] noticed people standing on the branches, on guard, blades at the ready. [Y/N] found Armin at that split second, and noticed the bandage around his head. '_Armin may not be strongest out of the lot of us, but he's the smartest, which means he would know how to avoid a hit to the head. Accidents happen, yes, but this is Armin, book-lover, intelligent, strategy genius, Armin .._ '.

"Corporal Levi? Lance Corporal Levi?", Eren called out.

"What?".

" "What", you say? This is a forest! If only the center line enters the forest like this, we won't know if a Titan is approaching! It seems like something is coming from the right, but how will we avoid it or protect the wagons?", Eren asked.

"Quit whining about the obvious. There's clearly no way we can do either of those", he responded.

"Then why?", Eren inquired. He was taken aback, about how nonchalant he was being about two risks.

"Look around you, Eren. At these ridiculously gigantic trees. It's the ideal environment for using the three-dimensional maneuver gear. And just think. With that unremarkable brain of yours. If you don't want to die, keep your mind alert".

"Sir!", he called out. Eren pondered to himself. Then, he looked around at his comrades. At Aururo, who was uttering a few things out of confusion, at Petra, who had no clue what was going on and was scared out of her wits, supposedly, at Erd, whose face was covered with sweat from possible stress, at Gunther, who just had no clue whatsoever, at [Y/N], who shared the same look at him. She didn't have a clue either, and looked very uneasy - could fall off her horse at any minutes, uneasy. Finally, he looked up at Levi, Eren was scared shitless. When ..

"A black smoke signal!".

"It's right behind us!".

"It's that thing that came from the right, huh?", Erd said.

"Everyone, draw your blades!", Levi ordered. "It'll be over in an instant once it appears", he stated.

[Y/N] looked up at Levi. '_I hope you know what you're doing, or what Erwin's doing .. or that you two are both so skilled that ye can plan by ear .._ ', [Y/N] said to herself. In the brief instant, she saw him tense. The Female Titan arrived, and was pursuing them at top speed.

"Faster!", Levi ordered.

[Y/M] and her comrades glanced over at the trees across from them, and there she was. But that's when it shifted direction, and swung her arm by the overhanging trees, above [Y/N] and her comrades. The most damage was by Eren. [Y/N] could see the look in the Titan's eyes and knew that it wanted Eren. '_Why..? Why Eren?_'. Eren just about escaped her first attempted grasp of him. The Female Titan skidded back a few yards, before running again. '_I knew it. I knew it was intelligent ..but what the fuck does this person want, because it's clearly not on our side_'.

"It's fast!", Erd stated.

"There's no way to avoid it in this forest!", Gunther cried.

"Lance Corporal, lets switch to three-dimensional-maneuvers!", Petra shouted. "Lance Corporal!". Levi's head had slightly turned. He knew they were distressed. He was distressed, but he could overcome it.

"You're not getting away!", a soldier from the trees shouted.

"Reinforcements from the rear!", Petra shouted.

[Y/N] looked back in fear. '_Don't! It's protected with muscle!_', she wanted to shout, but was too far away.

The titan caught the soldier by the string. Ever so slightly pulling him back, he had actually been pulled back quite far, and squashed him against the tree. The second one was zipping away, as fast as she could, but her cry of terror indicated her untimely death, when the titan pulled her back by the string, and crashed into her protected armor of a hand. '_Oh shit!_'.

"LANCE CORPORAL! ORDERS!", Petra shrieked in a shrilly pitch.

"LET'S DO IT!", Aururo shouted. "IT'S DANGEROUS! We should handle this ourselves".

"CAPTAIN, PLEASE!", [Y/N] shrieked, making him jerk ever so slightly.

"I'll rip it to shreds!", Erd hissed.

"LANCE CORPORAL!", Petra shrieked again.

"Please give us orders!", Aururo pleaded.

"It'll catch up at this rate!".

"We'll kill it here! We entered the forest to do just that! Right Lance Corporal?", Erd shouted.

"Lance Corporal, orders!", Eren pleaded.

Levi finally sat up straight. '_Finally! Lets kill it. We lost an entire flank of highly skilled soldiers! It has a weak point!_'. "Everyone, plug your ears!", he ordered. '_What?_'. Levi raised his hand and fired the black flare.

'_Crap!'_.

* * *

**Sorry for putting three episodes in one, but it would have been too damn short! I really hope you guys are enjoying it, because while I was sleeping, I got an idea for some Levi x Reader (yeah ... that's actually how this story came to me .. whoopsi .. ) Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay .. I see why chapter 10 was so short now ... *sigh*. I forgot all of the trouble that happened with Eren's transformation .. damn .. Okay, again, I might be putting a few episodes together. I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I have a small bit of fluff planned.**

* * *

'_What the hell was that? It wasn't a flare, but whatever it was, it left an awful ringing sound .._ ', [Y/N] said to herself, as she kept her ears covered.

"A noise grenade?", Eren questioned.

"What is your job?", Levi asked him. "To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment? No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs us our lives", he answered. "We keep going on our horses, got it?".

"Keep going? For how long?", Eren asked. "And it's right on top of us .. Again!", he called out. [Y/N] looked behind her and noticed another soldier attempting to attack it. "The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!".

"Eren, eyes on the road!", Gunther ordered.

"Sir!".

"Keep your pace up. Stay at top speed!", Erd shouted.

"But sir...Why? If Squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?", Eren tried to say. Eren looked behind him as he heard a man's cry of fury, get muffled as he was mushed against the tree. "Another one's dead ... And maybe we could have saved him! One's still fighting-we could still make it!".

'_As much as I hate it too, we can't keep stopping and starting to look back and argue with the Captain and his squad in protest. Even looking is going to waste time'_.

"Eren, eyes back on the road! Keep going!", Petra ordered.

"Are you telling me to look away?!", he demanded. "To abandon my comrades and run?!"

'_Yes .. isn't it obvious .. it'll be saving you the images of another death .._ '

"Yes, that's right!", she cried. "Obey the Captain's orders!".

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he won't explain! Why?!".

"Eren, sometimes we don't need to understand things and we have to keep going! We can't keep stopping and starting to tend to them! They're in a different unit!", [Y/N] shouted.

"Exactly what [Y/N] said! It's because the Captain decided the reason shouldn't be explained. You just don't understand because you're still green!", Aururo shouted. "If you get it, then shut up and obey!".

[Y/N] eyes widened when she realized Eren attempted to bite his tongue to transform. "What are you doing, Eren? You're only allowed to do that if you're life is in danger! You promised us!", she pleaded, but Eren still hesitated to listen to her, and almost came close to biting. "Eren!-".

"You aren't wrong", Levi intervened. "If you want to do it, do it", he said, almost testing him. "I can tell. He's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his Titan power. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone. Eren, the difference between your decision and ours, is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or believe in the Survey Corps and me. I don't know ... I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret the least", he said.

Eren thought about what Levi had just said. "Eren ... Have faith in us", Petra said to him.

Even after a few minutes, the Female Titan was still chasing after them. Eren still had yet to decide. "Eren! You're taking too long! Decide!", Levi shouted.

"Eren. Choose!", [Y/N] shouted, but felt a bit guilty for doing so, knowing that his other comrades were putting enough pressure on him.

"I'll go forward!", he shouted.

'_I can't say much .. it's his decision. Hopefully it's the right one.._'.

"Let me go!", a soldier from the reinforcements shouted.

The stomping got louder. The Female Titan had bent its back to fight through the wind. "Target is accelerating!".

"Go! We'll outrun it!", Levi shouted. After the horses galloped for around half a kilometer or so more, the titan stopped suddenly as if it were to push the breaks on a car. In that split second, it felt like everything had stopped. The titan stared at the comrades in the trees, who were following the orders of Commander Erwin. He had something up his sleeve, something .. quite bug, up his sleeve planned.

"FIRE!", Erwin bellowed.

'_What the hell .._ ', she said to herself, looking back. After hearing the 'shing' noise from a blade, a soldier fired the trap, and wires came from every direction trapping the Female Titan. Levi's Unit escaped from the smoke and ran across the bridge.

"Advance a bit further, tether the horses, and switch to Maneuver Gear. You guys will be off on your own for a little while. Erd, lead the squad. Once you're good distance away from the titan, hide Eren. Take my horse", Levi ordered, and flew into the air and landed on a large branch.

"He can't intend to take that titan alive?", Eren asked.

"Well, Eren? See that? We caught that titan!".

"This is the power of the Survey Corps! Don't underestimate us, fool!", Aururo shouted. "Well? Do you get it now?".

"Yes!", Eren shouted.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a few minutes of traveling, Erd, Petra, Eren, Aururo, Gunther and [Y/N] flew up to the trees. "Everyone, I want you on alert until this mission is over. Until we find out who's inside the Female Titan, we're not leaving, as far as I'm concerned", Erd said.

"Wait so that was Erwin's plan? That was is plan from the very start! Right? I can see why he wouldn't have told the new troops. But why wouldn't he tell you when you're all been with the Survey Corps for so long?", Eren asked.

"Shut up!", Aururo hissed.

"Are you saying that the Commander and the Captain don't trust us?", Petra asked, spinning a blade in anger.

"But that's what this means ..", Eren tried to say when Aururo spoke again. 'Shut up, seriously. Okay, they didn't tell us the plan, but we're safe for now. So can't we just wait until he comes back for us .. '.

"Petra! Rip out his teeth! Swap the front and back teeth when you shove 'em back in!".

"No, Eren's right", Erd intervened. "I think there was a reason the Commander couldn't trust us".

"Like what?", Gunther asked.

"There's only one reason he wouldn't trust his fellow soldiers. There's someone who can become a titan, or a spy helping them, in the Survey Corps", he explained.

"A spy .. is that possible?", Gunther asked.

'_Clearly it is, but we just don't know why_'.

"At any rate, the Commander is certain. I'd imagine the only soldiers that were told of the plan were those who've stayed alive for the past five years", Erd said.

"I see. So that's it", Gunther said.

"Must be. Understand, Eren?", Aururo asked.

"Yeah. If that's the reason, then I understand", Petra said. "He's assuming that five years ago, when the wall fell, a spy infiltrated our ranks.. And that's how he narrowed down the possibilities".

"Then the spy killed Sawney and Bean?", Erd asked.

"Back then, the Commander asked me that", Petra said.

"So that's what the question meant?", Eren said.

"If we could have answered it, then maybe we could have participated in this plan. I don't think anyone could have, back then", Erd said.

"I knew", Aururo stated. "But I didn't say anything. Do you know why?".

"Why?", Petra asked.

"What, you can't tell?", he asked. "Well, I shouldn't expect that much from the likes of you. You have yet to reach my level", he boasted, annoying Petra .. a lot.

[Y/N] shook her head in disgust. '_You pompous asshole_'.

"Hey, are you copying Captain Levi again? The Captain wouldn't say anything like that", she stated.

Silence.

"I would love to know what they are doing now", Eren said.

"Probably tearing it to shreds ..", Aururo said.

"Nope", [Y/N] said simply.

"Excuse me?".

"This Female Titan is protected nearly everywhere. It would be impossible. It's just as protected as the Armored Titan, just like when the Garrison went to fire cannons at it. Swords won't do much to penetrate. Before they find out who the titan is, they need to find a way to cut through the armor that's protecting her", [Y/N] replied.

"Tch .. I guess we'll be here for a while then", Gunther grumbled. Just after Gunther said that, the squad heard screams coming from the Female Titan and then it subsided. "Or not .. that was probably the person getting cut out now".

[Y/N] sat down on the branch. A few seconds later, she began to paw at the ground. "Oh my God ..". She could feel tremors of titan footsteps coming up through the bark.

"Would you please stop muttering shit under your breath. Spit it out", Aururo complained.

"The Female Titan's screams attracted a swarm of titans", she began to say, when the rumbling interrupted her. Around a dozen titans roamed by in those few moments. "Shit ... what do you think they're going to do?!".

"I have no idea ..", Eren said, staring down in terror.

The squad could only watch, as the titans ran by. "They're Aberrants .. there's no point ..".

After all of the rumbling and smoke from the center of the forest subsided, a blue flare was fired. "We're retreating. Lets go".

"Back to horses! Prepare to retreat!", Gunther ordered.

"You heard the man .. lets go see what that bastard inside looks like..", Aururo said standing up.

Eren, [Y/N] and the rest of Levi's squad made sure everything was okay, and refilled in the gas. "Will we really find out who it is?", Eren asked.

"It's thanks to you", Petra said to him.

"I didn't really do anything ...".

"You had faith in us. This is the result of your choice to trust us back then. Making the right choice isn't easy", Petra chimed.

"Ah, don't spoil him, Petra ..", Aururo complained. "What did he do, anyway? He was pathetic. He just kept whining".

'_Says he who bit his tongue again .._ '.

"Well, coming back alive from your first excursion, is impressive. But it doesn't count until the mission's over. Listen, kiddo, the expedition lasts until you're in bed ..", he said.

"Jeez, I know that!", Eren replied.

Erd and Gunther had already left. Petra, Aururo, [Y/N]and Eren came soon after. "Aururo! Petra! You guys pissed your pants and cried on your first mission! You're all grown up now", Erd reminded.

"Don't say that! What if he stops respecting me?!", Petra hollered.

"That's true?".

"It's true! And I didn't, by the way, Eren".

"Idiot! I've killed more than you! More of them thank you, idiot!", Aururo hissed.

"Kill count isn't all that makes you a soldier", Erd fought back.

"Shut up, idiot!".

"Petra .. does that mean you sprayed it everywhere while mid-air?", Eren teased.

"Shut up! Do you think you're on a picnic? We're outside the walls!", Gunther ordered. '_Ah lighten up .._ '."I didn't piss my pants, either, Eren", Gunther shouted.

Gunther then looked up again and noticed a green flare. "Oh. I'm sure that's the signal from Captain Levi. We'll rendezvous with the Captain! Cut the chatter til we get back!", he ordered. Gunther landed on a branch, and fired his green flare in response.

Everyone took off after the flare was fired, and flew for a bit. At one point, Gunther glanced over to his left and noticed 'Captain Levi'.

'_It's not him, you fool .. or wait .. no .. Levi doesn't wear his hood up, unless necessary .._ ', [Y/N] said to herself. "Gunther, I don't think-".

"Captain Levi? No, it's not!", he cried. '_At least you caught on .._ '. "Who are you?!", he demanded. The person stopped mid-air instantly and flew over to Gunther. Immediately, the person in disguise, swooped over and cut him by the rope, and he landed head first into the tree, seriously dislodging his neck.

"G-Gunther! What? Why?!", Eren shrieked. "GUNTHER!", he shouted again, and flew down to him, as he hung from the tree.

* * *

**Again .. a very short chapter .. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be a bit longer.. and if not .. I'm very very sorry. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Serious shit happens in the next two episodes, so I might have to squash the two of them in here again .. I'm so sorry .. but hopefully this might be the last of it .. hopefully **

* * *

"Gunther!", Eren shouted once again, when Aururo swooped in from behind and carried him.

"Eren! Don't stop! Onward!", and flung him forward.

"But Gunther!", he shouted back, when the figure from before hovered in front of him.

"Who's there?!", Petra cried.

"Protect Eren! Damn it, what do we do!", Aururo cried. "Erd, where should we go?!".

"There isn't time to reach the horses. Head to HQ as fast as you can!", he ordered. Just like that, the person in disguise, flew off somewhere. '_If that little fucker plans to kill us all one-by-one, he or she will be here a while .. but why Gunther .._ '.

"Is it from the Female Titan? Or is there more than one?", Aururo asked.

"Damn you ... how dare you?!", Petra demanded. "Come at me! I'll defeat you even if it kills me!", but for real the person took off.

Bang! It was the same thunder clap the Colossal made. Orange and amber colors flying everywhere, and steam limiting visibility. But that wasn't all .. Levi's Squad was literally ten feet away.

"What the hell!", [Y/N] cried.

"I knew it ..It's coming!", Erd shouted. "THE FEMALE TITAN!".

'_Crap .. so this mission was a failure .. we have to kill it. I will kill it personally, for Eren's sake_'.

The Female Titan, immediately began to sprint, at top speed. Much too fast for the three-dimensional Maneuver Gear. Aururo, Petra, Erd, [Y/N] and Eren raced as fast as they could away, but still look at it, head on.

"Damn you! This time, I will defeat it!", Eren proclaimed, and made an attempt to bite his thumb.

"No!", Erd intervened. The four of us will kill the Female Titan! You will head straight for HQ at top speed!", Erd ordered.

'_Four?.. I'm not skilled .. how can I even fight if I've only ever killed one or two titans. Sure I was accepted early, but these guys have years of experience ... they probably want to get rid of me quickest. Fine. It's for Eren. I'm not allowed to back out anyway, I chose this job, and this is what it takes_'.

"I'll fight too!", Eren protested.

"No! This is the best move! Your power is too risky!", Erd shouted back.

"What? Do you doubt us?", Aururo asked.

"Do you, Eren?", Petra asked. "Do you find it hard to trust in us?".

Eren stared at her facial expression, that was begging for him to go and believe in them. He then looked at [Y/N], who gave him a curt nod and mouthed him the words, '_go'_. With that, but in hesitation, Eren flew on ahead. "I believe my squad will be victorious ... Good luck!".

Everyone nodded at his praise and the four stopped in mid-air to fight. The four flew back, drawing their blades.

'_Just follow them and I'll be fine .. I believe in them, with my everything .. Just follow their lead_'. Erd made the first attempt to attack, but withdrew immediately when the Female Titan made an attempt to grab him, but Petra, Aururo and [Y/N] came in from behind to attack. Petra and [Y/N] pierced one eye, while Aururo pierced the other eye. The Female Titan fell back, slumped against the tree, temporarily blinded.

Erd, Petra, [Y/N] and Aururo, each shared the same expression .. determination .. but need for revenge.

'_Lets make that bitch pay, while it's in total darkness! She killed Gunther - now we will kill her!_'. The Titan had her neck protected by her hands clasped together.

Petra, Aururo and [Y/N], pierced the tree, and went in to attack. As they ascended, they began to spin slightly, but pushed down wards, to they could tear away at her. The three, quickly began to slice at the titan all over, taking as much blood as possible. Again by the arms. The four were aiming to get rid of as much shoulder muscle, so she couldn't keep her hands up any longer. Erd took the first try and sheared off a good portion of muscle, while Aururo, Petra and [Y/N] did the same thing.

"Shear it off!".

"Make its arms-".

"..Fall!".

"Now!".

After a bit more cutting, she couldn't keep her arms up anymore, and dropped them, in a sloppy manner. "They're down!", Erd shouted. "Now the neck!".

"Shear off the muscles that support its neck!", Aururo shouted.

"And we can get its weak point!", Aururo cried.

"And get that bastard to pay!", [Y/N] shouted.

While everything was going smoothly, Eren was staring back in admiration. "They're so strong, even [Y/N] is totally in sync with them. The Female Titan is totally defenseless", he said to himself.

"STRIKE THE NECK NOW!", Erd shouted. Erd headed at top speed over, but no one realized that the Titan had opened one eye. As he went to attack, the Female Titan simply jerked her head and opened her mouth wide. His body split in two, and lifeless, he fell to the ground.

"ERD!", Petra hollered. The three stared in horror, as they lost another comrade in the space of a few minutes. Eren was watching everything after all of his doubts sneaked in. Eren stared in horror too, but guilt as well, as he watched his comrade go down, possibly on his behalf. Eren changed direction and headed back.

Petra's failed attempt to the neck, made her fall to the ground. She lifted herself up again, staring in shock as to how the Titan re-generated its eyesight. "It can't possibly see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds .. h-how?!", she asked, but looked away again, upon realizing that she had prioritized her eyes to accelerate the healing abilities. The Female Titan charged at Petra, with its arms still down, so it looked as if it were going to peck at her. Petra continued to fall again, in despair knowing she might die in those few seconds.

"Petra! We need to regroup!", Aururo shouted.

"Come on!", [Y/N] also shouted.

But as she made an attempt at the last minutes to swivel around, the Titan caught up with her. Petra, tearful, gazed up at her, for her last glimpse of what she'd ever see, when the Titan lifted up her foot, and mashed her against the tree.

Eren let out a cry of rage and disgust, as he raced over even faster.

The Titan stared down at Petra's corpse. Aururo looked down, devastated, before his face scrunched up, in absolute rage and need for vengeance. He pierced the neck, thinking the Titan wasn't paying attention. Thinking. "Hey ...", he said. "DIE!", and began to slice its skin.

"Aururo, it can hard-".

But it was too late. His blade crumbled to pieces as it hit her crystallized skin. "How? ..", but the Titan fixed its posture, standing up in the blink of an eye, and kicked him hard, killing him instantly.

'_Tell me this is a dream .. tell me so .._', [Y/N] said to herself, distraught and tearful. "I will kill you! You are a plague to our existence!", she screamed. After collecting herself quickly, she swooped down below, knowing not to go for its neck. She spun in the air, as she went to shear of its leg muscles. "You're a pest! You're in our a way and you need to be removed. NOW!", and went to shear off more muscle. To her surprise it worked.

The Female Titan's left leg fell weak, and was left with her right. "One gone, one to go", and went for the other leg, and the right leg fell weak, and the Titan fell into a heap on the ground, making a large thud noise. They weren't cut off, like her arms were, they could regenerate, but the damage would last longer than the eyes. She looked up, and noticed Eren but shooed him away immediately. [Y/N] made an attempt to shear off it's arm muscle. Even though the Titan couldn't move her arms, it didn't mean she could make an effort to. And that's what she did. The Female Titan simply flailed her arm, and [Y/N]'s rope got caught in between her fingers.

'_No .._ ', she said to herself. The Titan basically tossed her into the air, forcefully. She looked over the trees as she saw them for a second. Fortunately, that was only one rope that was caught, but had no other choice, but to get rid of her other rope. She cut it off with her blade, and used to the other one to land nearby. '_I can't fight with one rope_', she said to herself. She landed on a branch. The pressure in the air, made her badly break her leg, as she landed onto a branch, that was secluded my a bush, but was still able to see everything. She was visible, but if the Titan were to see her again, it would be too late, for she would be going too fast. A person on a 3DMG would be able to spot her.

She lifted up one of the legs of her pants, and her leg was severely broken. It could have become an open fracture if she had taken a bit more damage. Suddenly, she heard another thunder clap.

'_Oh God .. Eren no .._', she said. She hopped out to the edge of of the branch.

Eren's titan was airborne at the moment, and let out a roar, before skidding to a stop. Eren still continued to growl at the Female Titan, as he stared at her in disgust. She was at his mercy. But to [Y/N]'s shock, her legs at recovered, and stood up. She was slouched, but she was able to fight regardless of her posture and without the use of her arms.

"How the fuck .. I sheared so much .. ".

Eren went to punch her, with much force. She was still light on her feet, and was able to dodge him with ease. Even though the titan was missing an eye, she kicked him hard into Eren's abdomen. Eren shoved her against a tree. Eren took on a basic fighting stance, and began to punch again, but continued to miss. At one point, when he did land a punch, she fell to the ground and ran off. Eren chased after her to another place.

[Y/N] stared in disbelief at how fast she had repaired, bar her arms and an eye. [Y/N]'s leg only got worse. '_Could it be infected? May I need to ... cut it off? No .. no. No-no-NO! It's just broken, don't try to think any worse_'.

In the middle of her thinking, she heard someone use their 3DMG. '_Someone help me .. please .._ '. It was Levi. Her eyes widened in realization, and wanted to call out to him, but while Eren and the Female Titan fought, she couldn't risk it. Levi looked at all his dead comrades. Gunther, Erd, Aururo, he stared but kept moving, being him stoic self. But when he saw Petra, he stopped. It just hit him too quick. [Y/N] always knew there was something between the two, solely because Petra always gave out to Aururo when he copied him. Levi continued to fly by, to try and probably find Eren when he noticed [Y/N] in the tree. He too stopped when he saw her. Her left cheek, black and blue, blood oozing down from her forehead, and her dislocated right leg.

"Co-Corporal .. Levi ..", she managed to say.

Levi hopped onto the branch, and stared at her. Inside, after everything he just saw, four sixths of his squad defeated, one in titan form, but the other one was alive, he could have hugged her, if he wasn't so stoic.

"[Y/N] ...", he murmured.

"I'm sorry .. if anyone should have been defeated, it should have been me. I'm the one with only a month and a half's worth of experience, and-", she began to say.

"Don't you dare say that..", he warned. "Stop. How is your leg?", he asked. "Give me your 3DMG for a second".

"It hurts like a bitch", she sighed, a bit tearful. Levi noticed she was about to cry, even underneath all of the blood, but looked away when she handed him her gear. "It's broken, I know. I'm missing a rope and I had to cut if off", she said.

Levi looked down at the two titans fighting and let out an audible sigh. He tossed her broken gear onto the ground, as there was no point in her keeping it. "What happened? How ..".

"When everyone else died, I knew I had to go after it. So, that's what I did, and sheared off a portion of its leg and arm muscle and it fell to the ground", she explained. Levi's eyes widened for a second, after hearing how much she accomplished by herself. "Then, while her arms weren't working after our co-attacks, she managed to flail her right one, and my rope got caught in-between her fingers, and tossed me into the air, and the wind pressure snapped my leg".

"Okay .. it .. um. We have to get you onto a wagon anyway .. ", he said standing up. Levi sank down to her level and scooped her up. "Hold on, because I'll be going fast to make it back in time for Eren, because I know he'll lose control. Hold on tightly", he said, and took off. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around his neck. Levi looked down at her, and could instantly read what she was feeling : guilt.

'_She doesn't need to be_'. After a few minutes of travelling, he eventually found one of the wagons, transporting supplies and gently laid her down in it. "You'll be alright .. I'll be back soon .. ", and took off to retrieve Eren.

* * *

**Please review and stuff .. or don't .. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**(This chapter is a bit long(mainly to make up for the last two short ones)) Goddammit, the feels in this episode.. They stomped on them as if they weren't there to begin with it .. I cried when Petra's dad came over. There was so much Levi x Petra after she died. (I'm sorry, I had to say that) Anyway, here is chapter 13. And thank you to all of the people who reviewed on the last chapter. You're all very nice and it means a tonne! **

**And I'm ****_so so so _****sorry for all of the mistakes I've made when writing this. I have an ****_awful _****habit of writing these things at night, when I'm tired, because y'know, that's what I do .. so sorry if you see me making grave errors in writing, and thinking 'wut' or something like that, I'm just tired and this is just a habit of writing at night. Thank you! Byee :)**

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan/characters/most of the dialogue/3DMG/Levi (sigh, he belongs to you(in this))/ and just about everything else related to show**

* * *

After around ten minutes, Levi and Mikasa came back, with Eren, covered in the Female Titan's .. saliva ..

'_Ew .. oh that's vile .. and Levi's actually carrying him .. What the hell happened?_ '.

The Survey Corps quickly exited the Forest of Giant Trees, as fast as the horses could go. All of the dead bodies were collected and stanched up. They'd be stopping again soon to take a head-count.

Erwin was riding alongside [Y/N] at one point. "What happened?".

"The Female Titan happened .. too much really, we lost all of Levis' squad, and too many others", she replied.

"All of Levis' squad? What about you and Eren?", he asked.

"I broke my leg fighting her, so I should count myself lucky that I'm still alive, and Eren, Mikasa and Levi just returned after Eren's fight with the Titan", she said.

"Well .. at least you came back, I guess..", and galloped off again.

[Y/N] looked around her in the wagon, and there were one stanched corpse to her left. "I wonder who you are", she said to them. She looked to her right and noticed a small rucksack of first-aid supplies. "Thank God..", she said. She took off her poncho, folded it, and struggled to prop her leg up, without giving her too much hassle. She acquired a bandage and slowly began to wrap it around her leg, wincing in the process.

Levi then came along, and landed in the wagon, on one leg. He gently laid Eren down beside her, but [Y/N] couldn't help but think of his broken ankle. It was dislocated, and needed attention. "Corporal, your ankle .. why did you go back?", she asked.

"You broke a leg .. I broke an ankle. It's fine. Tch, he's filthy", he complained, wiping the saliva from his hands onto his poncho. "How's your leg?", he asked.

"It's sore .. how's Eren?", she asked, when Mikasa landed in the wagon too. "Oh .. hi".

"Hi..", she murmured, somberly looking down at Eren.

"Is he .. alive?", she asked her.

"Yeah .. just about ..", Levi said to her. Mikasa and sat down beside him.

"What happened to you?", she asked.

"Too much .. too much to our squad more so than me", she whispered.

"Oh ..", was all she could say.

"I can't stay with you forever, can I?", Levi said, and took off on his gear again.

"Wait! Your ankle!", [Y/N] called out, but it was too late. "Idiot ..".

"Why do you care so much for him?", she asked.

'_Seriously .. I know it's harsh but .. fuck off. I couldn't protect him again, and I'm sorry', she said to herself_'. "Are we back on this again? So you're a better carer for Eren. I'm sorry he got eaten, and I'm sorry I didn't go after him when he did unlike you. My leg is broken, and it was enough trouble just to prop it up", she replied.

"Actually, that's not what I meant. You didn't seem to be too fond of him, just like me, after the trial. You care for him, don't you?", she asked, in a way that sounded like she was teasing.

"Well, he brought me back here, and asked how my leg was.. I thought it would be polite to do the same to him", she said. '_She isn't suggesting that I .. no .. I don't .. he's my Captain_'.

"I see", she said simply.

"Alright, everyone!", Erwin called out. "We'll be taking a final break before we reach the Wall".

"Okay .. guess we should be leaving now", [Y/N] and made an effort to stand up, when Mikasa was at her side, to her surprise. "..Thanks".

"You're welcome", she said and helped her out of the wagon.

[Y/N] limped over to the stanched bodies on her left. She felt broken, looking at these ones in particular once she saw the bite marks on their thumbs. Levi walked over to the other side of this line, and unfolded part of the fabric, and stared at the Wings of Freedom insignia. He didn't do anything. He just stared.

"Who is that..?", [Y/N] asked.

"I don't know anymore .. I don't want to know..", he said, but still kept his stoic expression.

[Y/N] closed her eyes, and turned away from her dead comrades, and got up. Everyone was lifting corpses into different wagons, and stacking them on top of each other to make room. She looked over and saw Jean and Armin talking. She limped over to the two to get a bit closer, and hear what they had to say.

"This is the part that I never get used to", Jean said.

"No one does", Armin said.

"How are my friends going to die?", he asked him. "How am I going to die? It's all you can think about".

"I try not to dwell on it", Armin stated. "If I pictured how I'm going to die, I probably wouldn't be able to fight".

"Yeah. You're right", Jean said in agreement.

Armin glanced over at [Y/N]. "Oh, hey [Y/N] .. can I ask how much you heard? And is your leg okay?", he asked.

"I heard all of it, and I'm not going to lie - it hurts like a bitch. Jean, did you really ask those two questions?", she asked.

"Mm", he murmured.

"Well .. I want you, both of you to do me a favor, and not to think about that. Don't think about that. We just failed an expedition, as we always do apparently, so don't think about how we are going to die after everyone else has experienced their own", she warned, with compassion and a bit of sympathy in her tone.

Jean stood there, gobsmacked, whether he understood her or not, he forgot the feelings he once had for her. "Um .. y-yeah, sorry. I heard about you were the last one fighting the Female Titan .. and I'm sorry", he said.

'_Jeez. Jean isn't being a douche, what's that about?_', she said to herself. "Um, yeah. That's fine now, I guess. But I'm a bit worried about Levi having to pick a new squad", he said. "I only have a month and a half's worth of experience with actual work from the Survey Corps, and Eren? He only has about a few weeks worth. Um. I guess I should be leaving now, I can't stay talking with ye forever ..", she said, and limped off.

_'Don't think about all of this .. just .. don't_'.

[Y/N] limped off to the far right, where she heard Erwin and a squad leader talking. '_I have nothing I can really do with my busted leg .. so I might as well limp around..'_.

"We're almost done. There were around five bodies that we couldn't recover", said the squad leader.

"Not even part of them?", Erwin asked.

"They're the ones we couldn't due to the Titans. It's probably best for the families that we don't bring those back".

"Say they're MIA", Erwin ordered.

'_Missing in action? You're going to say that? Even though it would be too much for the parents to hear. you're still going to lie to them and say they could be alive? They'll know something is up if they don't get at least a letter back .. but hey, you're the Commander .._ '.

"Yes, sir. We saw several titans near the forest,", he began to say.

'_Aw crap!_'.

"But none are headed this way as of yet", he said to him.

"We're moving out now. Tell all the squads", Erwin stated.

"Yes, sir", he replied.

'_Alrighty .._ ', she said to herself, and limped back to the wagon. [Y/N] made an effort to get on top of the wagon again, without giving herself too much hassle.

"I cannot accept this, Commander Erwin!", a soldier cried.

'_Uh-oh .._ '.

"Hey you .. we should recover them! Ivan's body was right in front of us!", he protested.

"There was a titan right next to him .. It could result in another casualty ", a soldier intervened.

"If they attack, we can just defeat them!", the first soldier argued.

'_In my opinion ... alright, okay. I see where you are coming from, but why risk it when you have a family to go home to. I sure wouldn't. I know that's very mean, and very selfish, but that involves you going back into the forest, where the swarm of titans the Female Titan summoned could be lurking about at any corner. I admire your passion, and how much you are considering for the families, but think about yourself and don't do anything rash, or that will put us all in danger_'.

They continued to argue, when Levi limped over. "Squabbling, kids?".

"Captain Levi ..".

"If you confirmed he's dead, that's good enough. Whether you have the body, dead is dead. It won't change anything", he stated, but there was a small bit of sympathy to be heard, through his stoic demeanor.

"No ..", a soldier said, trying to protest.

"We'll say Ivan and the others went missing. That is my final decision. Give it up", Erwin concluded. Levi and Erwin began to walk .. or limp away, but a soldier still wasn't done making his point.

"Don't the two of you have any human feelings at all?!", he screamed.

'_Tch. This is Levi you're screaming at. Stoic, blunt, Levi_'.

[Y/N] shuffled back beside Eren, and looked at him. His eyes were closed, but would make the occasional flutter. His breathing was slow, but was steady. [Y/N] couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was going through. "Hang in there, Eren ..", she said simply. Suddenly she winced with the pain, as it shot from her leg upwards. "Guess I should probably look at it", she said. She began to pull up her pants, groaning in pain in the process. Her leg was black and blue, and there was a crimson gash going across her now dislocated bone. "If I were to draw this in art class, if there were art classes, the teacher would be impressed".

"Alright, everyone!", Erwin called out again. "We're moving out! Sit tight and be on alert, we'll back inside the walls shortly!".

**0o0o0o0o**

The horses took off shortly after. Nobody would dare talk, as all they were going to talk about was death toll, or their injuries or stuff like that. Mikasa galloped close to the wagon, keeping an eye on Eren while he was still unconscious.

"Mikasa, he'll be fine", she reassured.

She gulped before speaking. "I hope you're right".

It was silent before anything else happened or was spoken.

"TITANS!", a soldier from the rear shouted. Everyone looked back in horror. [Y/N] sat up straighter to get a better look. '_They're big too .. whoa .. it's the two soldiers who argued with Erwin and Levi ... ah .. they collected the bodies. Idiots_'.

One Titan had its arms folded a funny way and the other one, while still going fast for a titan, looked like it had trouble running, or keeping itself upright. A squad leader from behind fired a red flare.

"The rear line has sighted titans!", a person proclaimed.

"Onward at full speed!", Erwin ordered.

The titan with the bigger mass, swung his arm at Dieter. He ducked just about, but the corpse was knocked from his shoulders. The other soldier was grabbed from his horse, but was too late to saved and was practically sucked into his mouth, like noodles. The second titan ran on ahead. It was quite fast and continued to accelerate. [Y/N] looked to her right and saw two more coming.

'_For the love of God .._ '.

A soldier went to take out the titan further back, but he too was grabbed. Luckily for him, Mikasa was around and saved him.

The other titan continued to pursue the rear squad. "No! They'll reach us!".

"I'll get behind them! I'll draw their attention, then you-", [Y/N] heard a soldier order, when Levi intervened.

"Just abandon the bodies. They'll reach us", he ordered,

"B-But..".

"In my past, many bodies haven't made it back. These guys aren't anything special".

'_But, I saw people from your squad get put in the rear wagons. But .. if you say so .._ '.

"Are we doing this?! Are we really doing this?!", a soldier questioned.

"..We have to!", his fellow soldier replied.

The soldier opened up the stiff wagon, and fired out a corpse. Nothing much happened. Through horror and hesitation, they fired out another corpse. The titan stopped moving its foot as it slowed down, just a bit. Levi looked behind at this corpse, that was not so special, but his full attention at this body begged to differ. It was Petra. The bandages and blanket became loose, as her corpse flew through the air. [Y/N] broke looking at her face as lifeless body looked as if it were crying out to be saved one last time, her favorite comrade from her squad, bar Eren, never to be seen again. _(a/n whoa .. okay .. that kind of .. sounds upsetting(goddammit the feels in this episode though))_. [Y/N]'s heart broke even more looking at Levi, as she knew there was something between them. A relationship that they kept hidden, maybe? But either way, through his blunt self, was a broken man. Her body smacked hard against the ground, slowing down the Titan, but Levi couldn't look anymore.

"Okay! Keep going!", the soldier ordered.

[Y/N] brought her hand to her mouth, feeling shattered and traumatized after everything that happened. '_If I wasn't so lucky .. if I didn't have that extra working rope in my gear ... my body could have been thrown out .._ ', she said to herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The Survey Corps went to take another break to tether the horses, and take another headcount after the bodies were fired.

"As soon as we know where we are, we will depart. Stay alert!", a soldier ordered.

[Y/N] limped off of the wagon again, as she never liked the feeling of sitting down too long, and leaned up against the wagon. She looked over at Dieter, who was devastated after not being able to save Ivan. Levi, horseback, made his way over to him. After descending from his horse, he handed him something, after he finished trying to apologize.

"Captain Levi .. I ..", when Levi handed him what he needed to be handed.

"This proves they were alive. To me, at least", he said simply. He handed him the sewn 'Wings of Freedom' insignia from the jacket. "This was Ivan's".

Tears welled in Dieter's eyes, and his hands shook as he held the sewn piece of fabric. "Captain ..". Levi walked away from his crying and mounted his horse again.

'_He does care underneath that cold shell of his .._ '.

[Y/N] hopped back on the wagon so she wouldn't be shuffling about later on when they were traveling.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] continued to keep an eye on Eren, who was thrashing about in his sleep, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Eren ..? Eren! Mikasa!", she called out.

Mikasa almost stopped traveling upon hearing her name being called. Mikasa pulled a horse from her left over and strapped her horse onto it, while she made her way back to Eren and [Y/N].

"Eren!", she called out, as she shook his shoulders. No response, just more thrashing. "Eren!", she called out again. No response. "Eren!", she called out, a bit louder. Eren finally woke up, and gasped for air.

"Eren ..", she said to him, quieter now.

"Eren, are you alright?", [Y/N] asked. "You were having a nightmare or something".

Eren struggled to get up, but Mikasa advised him not to, as the effects from his transformation still lingered. "You shouldn't get up. Rest", she ordered. [Y/N] patted him on the head, in a childish way, as she sometimes did in these situations. But it wasn't out of messing or teasing this time, at least, she passed him a comforting smile while doing so.

"The Female Titan?", he questioned, panicky.

"It got away", Mikasa stated.

"Why? What about the others? What about the plan?", he asked.

'_I wouldn't tell him. Okay, I would eventually, but maybe when he doesn't have amnesia. Maybe just tell him lightly_'.

"It failed ..", she said. "Rest for the time being".

Eren was traumatized. He looked as if he had just frozen. He looked over at [Y/N], whose comforting smile changed to a sad one. His face softened a bit. He looked at her dislocated leg, and was about to ask what happened. She simply shook her head and mouthed, 'it's fine' to him.

"What is this?", he asked. "Did you save me again?"

Mikasa didn't want to reply, and covered her mouth with her scarf. "We're almost to the walls", she said, changing the subject.

The Survey Corps made it back to the Walls a half hour or so later. The crowds of people had waited their return since the announcement that they were to come back early. People were complaining about their waste of taxes like they always did. Some people cried when they didn't see their son or daughter return home.

"Aren't there fewer than there were this morning?", a person asked.

"Man ... _Far_ fewer", a person replied.

"Another disaster".

"Just this morning they left making a ruckus, but they're back already?", a person asked.

"What was the point?".

"Who knows..? But judging by their gloomy expressions, they managed to waste more of our taxes, if nothing else", a person said, annoying Eren completely at this stage. He sat up to give them a piece of his mind, but was seriously struggling to do so.

"Eren, just bear with it..", Mikasa said to him, but he continued to sit up, gritting his teeth through his struggling when he stopped and stared. [Y/N] looked to see what he was staring at. It was the two children they saw this morning, that admired them from their windows. The poor dears were too innocent and young to understand what had happened. The young boy beamed at Eren, while his sister held a look of concern.

"So cool!", he chimed, his hands balled into fists. "The Survey Corps is so awesome! They got the crap kicked out of them and they still fight!", he shouted.

Eren, devastated and mortified, fell into his lying position again. [Y/N] felt exactly the same way. For the two of them felt the same thing once. Five years back, before the Wall, [Y/N] and Eren stood in the boy's shoes, admiring the Survey Corps and seeing past the terror and pain, while Mikasa stood in the sister's shoes, worried on if the two should join or not. It was terrible. And now [Y/N] sat there, asking herself at one point if she should have even joined the Scouts. Mikasa saw through his and her expressions too, and you could tell how sorry she felt for them.

After a few minutes of silence, a man called out for Levi.

"Captain Levi!", he shouted. "My daughter is in your squad. I'm Petra's father. Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you", he said, way too cheery. It was as if he was oblivious to everything he just saw.

'_Don't. Seriously .. you don't want to_'.

"She sent me this letter ..", he said, waving about the letter as he spoke. "She said that you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. She was going to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too starry-eyed to consider how her father feels", he chuckled lightly. "Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry. She's still so young with so much to experience".

'_Oh no .. Levi? Oh no .._', she said to herself, as she looked over at him. He was shell shocked and completely mortified, but was devastated. '_Did they actually plan on getting married?_'.

Meanwhile, everyone began to plague Erwin with questions. "Commander Erwin! Answer us!". "Did this expedition learn enough to justify the number of the dead?". "Do you think the dead have no regrets?". [Y/N] looked over and noticed that Erwin shared the same expression as Levi.

[Y/N] looked back at Eren, who was trying very hard to hold back his tears until he couldn't do it anymore. She felt exactly the same way, but refused to cry. Mikasa held one hand and [Y/N] held the other through comfort.

**0o0o0oo**

Later that evening when everyone arrived back to the HQ, no one dared to speak. [Y/N] limped off from the wagon and inside. Mikasa helped Eren, knowing that it would be too much work for [Y/N].

Hanji was very downcast too, as was everyone, but it was new for a few people, like [Y/N], who always saw her as a positive, cheery, obsessed with titans lady. Hanji had a room set aside for all of the injured. People with the most life-threatening injuries were called in first. As a result, [Y/N] and Levi were near the end with their fractures, while everyone else had amputations, punctures - if they survived from those even.

After around an hour of waiting, Hanji finally called in Levi and [Y/N], and the two limped in and sat on a chair. Hanji let out a foot-rest for them.

"I'll see you two in just a second. I'll get some stuff and help that guy over there who is having a panic attack", Hanji said,

'_Whoa .._', was all she could think of. [Y/N] lifted up her pants, wincing in pain. Levi could only do the same. "How's your ankle?", she asked him.

"Still hurts .. but I doubt it hurts as much as your leg", he said, looking at all of the colors.

"Yeah ..", was all she could say. '_Jeez, someone's a chatty one. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain, he never talks this much .. nor does he care for another's well being, bar a few people_'.

"Ah, [Y/N]! Levi!", Hanji chirped, after coming over to them. '_Her optimism has now come back I see. Her energy at this hour is just beyond me_', she said to herself. "Okay .. this is disgusting, so I'd recommend you close your eyes while I do this". [Y/N] corked a brow, but wouldn't close her eyes. She fought titans as part of her job, what could be do disgusting that...

"Oh ... leeches ..", she tried to say as enthusiastic as possible, with a crooked smile.

"Hey, I told you to close your eyes", she said after she applied them to Levi's ankle.

"Get them fuckers off of my ankle!", he yelled, that [Y/N] couldn't help but chuckle at. "What are you laughing at?".

"One, you and your reaction and too .. I don't know .. I never thought you'd use leeches for this", she said.

"Well, your injuries, particularly [Y/N]'s would need them. You both have decaying skin and an infection, that I would not risk in touching after everything that happened out in the expedition", she explained, she too laughing at Levi's reaction. "Grow up", she said to him, and walked back to the guy having the panic attack. "Okay, breath in slowly, hold it and breath out again", she said at the other side of the room. "You guys will be staying there for a while so get comfortable".

[Y/N] shifted position a few times before settling, and buried her chin in her hands. Her bangs hung down in her face, and she blew them back up, making her hair even messier. "Tch".

"Well, if you're going to be doing that, of course it's going to get messy", Levi said back to her.

"Gosh, you're a chatty one", she finally said.

"I've always been 'a chatty one'. I just keep most of my thoughts to myself, because I'd be hated by everyone if I didn't keep my mouth shut", he stated.

"I see", was all she could say. '_Well, this is already sufficiently awkward. It must suck trying to keep a conversation going with him'_.

"I know what you're thinking..", he said coolly.

"Wh-what?!", she stammered.

"That it must be hard to keep a conversation going with me?", he questioned.

'_Oh good God .. that's enough of thinking badly of someone_', she said to herself. "Wh-what? No ..", she said sarcastically, but chuckled lightly when she saw something akin to a very small smirk on his lips. '_He smiled ... HE FUCKING SMILED! Captain-fucking-Levi smiled!_'.

"You are also thinking about how weird it is for me to smirk, huh", he said to her.

"..A- ... A-Are you God?", she joked.

Levi simply shrugged in response. "Meh. That was actually a guess, but I never smile, and I noticed your little giggle", he said to her.

'_He's God. It's official!_', she yelled at herself.

Hanji occasionally looked over at Levi actually having a real, proper, conversation, that didn't involve the word 'shit' with his comrade and smiled. After a few more minutes she came over again, and took off the leeches. "Yeah. I'll just take these off now", she said.

"Thank fuck!", Levi exclaimed.

"Good ..", she said to herself.

Hanji applied bandages to their injuries. [Y/N] stood up again, and it felt a lot better. It was obvious that the infection had given her most of the pain, and she found it less painful to limp everywhere.

"Alright .. goodnight guys, I'm wrecked", she stated.

"Goodnight", [Y/N] said back to her.

"Night, Four-Eyes", he said to her.

**0o0o0o0o**

It was around eleven o' clock and [Y/N] was limping to her spare room, when she noticed a door to a room was open. A figure, Eren's figure, was sitting at the edge of his bed. He was panting, gasping for air. [Y/N] decided to pop in on him.

"Eren?", she said, knocking at the door that was open .. kind of defeating the purpose of the knocking. "Eren, it's me, [Y/N]".

"Oh ..", was all he could say to her, his voice raspy.

"May I come in?", she asked him.

"Y-yeah", he mumbled.

[Y/N] hopped over, and flicked on the light, and noticed the sweat dripping from his forehead, and could hear his labored breathing. "Are you alright, Eren? Do you want to talk about it?". He didn't say anything, but he began to whimper. And she knew exactly what it was about. "Oh, Eren ..", was all she could say, and pulled him into a hug. "Are you still upset about before?", she asked him. He nodded, as the tears soaked through her shirt.

"I-I am ..", he mumbled. "I-I saw myself, i-in that b-boy", he stammered, tearful.

"I did too. I saw Mikasa in the little girl", she said, patting him on the back. "It's alright. I felt the same way, I still do".

"Then why aren't you so upset?", he asked, calming down a bit.

"I guess I just couldn't .. have you spoken to Mikasa about this?", she asked.

He shook his head, and pulled away. "I asked m-myself at that point, why did I-I even join the S-Scouts", he confessed.

"I did too", she said to him. "I actually thought it would have been easier for me, to just go away and join the Garrison", she said. Little did she know that Levi had heard that bit, and had pressed his ear against the wall. "But I don't now all of a sudden ..". Levi felt something come over him after hearing her say that last sentence. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt something along the lines of ... relief. Why? Who knows ..

"I know. I just feel .. ashamed .. or embarrassed .. and so, so angry after listening to everyone", he said.

"We all felt the same way. I did too. Remember five years back when you threatened to belt a stick off of a man's head?", she asked him.

He chuckled lightly after remembering that. Levi smirked, slightly, after hearing that too. "Yeah .. I do. You always know what to say .. thank you", he murmured, and began to lay down.

[Y/N] simply gave a lazy wave of her hands."It's fine. Well, I haven't been keeping my promise to your mother, so this is the least I can do", she said, and limped over and flicked off the light. "Goodnight, Eren", she said to him, and limped out of the room.

She barely noticed Levi slumped up against the wall until he spoke up.

"What were you doing in Jaeger's room? What was wrong with him?", he asked.

"He was just upset and I wanted to talk to him about it", and continued to walk, when Levi grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?", he asked her, and actually meant it. [Y/N] blushed when she felt his grip and her heart picked up. She moved her index finger up to her face, to feel her hot face. "About you saying you were the one with the least experience?".

"Uh ..", she mumbled withdrawing her hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Captain", she said to him.

Levi simply nodded and headed to his room. "I want you to know that I don't think of you like that nor do I want you to think like that", he said to her. "_You can talk to me about anything .._ ', he muttered under his breath that [Y/N] caught.

"Excuse me?".

"Goodnight, [Y/N]", and limped off.

"Uh .. Goodnight, Captain", and headed to her room.

Once inside, she used her spare blanket too. Her first one to prop up her leg and the second one to cover her. But she couldn't help but think about what Levi had just said. '_He said I could talk to him .. about anything? And did I blush?_', she asked herself. She once again brought her finger to her face and it _still_ felt hot. '_Fuck .. I was blushing .. I don't .. like my Captain, do I? Is that why I blushed? No .. certainly it was his grip that startled me. It's probably that .._ ', she said, but these thoughts raced through her head, proving it was going to be a restless night. '_He said my name_ ..'

* * *

**Please review and stuff! Or don't .. Ooh, has it finally clicked in the reader's head? And to that guest review who asked if I would continue on with this story with the manga .. yes, I will try my very best! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wrote a butt load, so sorry about that! But hey, it's the finale of the episodes (I'll carry on with the manga)**

**Okay .. I was thinking of putting the big ass finale all in one chapter. So .. I present to you bits of episodes 23, 24, 25.**

**REALLY, EXTREMELY,VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE - PLEASE READ! : I am an awful human being when it comes to spoilers, that's just something I need to work on. If you do no wish to know what happens after the finale, then chapter 13 (sorry, because I know that a few of you mightn't want to know what happens until it airs (or I might do another chapter based off of the episode)) was your last chapter. I AM BASING THIS CHAPTER OFF OF THE MANGA! (and the episode) And if you have read the manga, a lot happens! Thank you for reading, and goodbye! P.S I've had to change it around a bit, so if it's different, I'm sorry (basically I added bits from the manga and the actual episode together or I just completely had to change it)**

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan/Levi(he belongs to you(kind of))/most of the dialogue.**

* * *

A few days later, [Y/N] woke up. No, she didn't sleep for a few days straight, but she hadn't seen anyone around and spent most of her time recovering in her room. She limped down the stairs again and and slowly made her way into the Dining Hall. Her leg felt a lot better, and could walk a bit. '_That's very strange'_, she said to herself, as she attempted to place her foot on the ground. '_It's not nearly as bad as it was yesterday. Sure I won't be able to fight, but I'd be able to get around_', but that didn't stop her wincing in pain every now and then.

She had a few restless nights and didn't sleep very well, thinking of everything that had happened before she went to bed, and decided to go and take a walk. But she could not stop thinking about her conversations with Levi, him actually talking to her without the word 'shit' coming up, him saying that she could talk about anything to him, and him grabbing her wrist making her blush.

She eventually made it into the Dining Hall after a few minutes of struggling, pulled out a stool and fell down, in a heap. She buried her head in her hands, not even noticing the Levi was in the room.

" 'Sup", he said to her.

"Oh Jesus .. ", she said. "Um .. hi", she said to him in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes. "How's your ankle?".

"Sore, but not as bad. Did you sleep at all?", he asked.

'_Jesus, why do you care?_', she asked herself. "Um .. y-yeah", she lied.

"No you didn't".

"Huh?".

"Your dark circles, and sheet marks on your face would beg to differ", he said to her.

"Whatever..", she murmured.

'_And I think I know why .._ ', he muttered under his breath, this time making sure he couldn't be heard. Levi drank his black tea. He effortlessly tossed a cup down to her, that if it fell, it could have landed and scalded her busted leg.

"Well .. at least it didn't fall", she said, and picked it up by the handle and began to drink. Levi noticed that she held it by the handle, instead of wrapping his hand around it and decided to question it.

"Why? Why the fuck are you holding it like that?", he asked. "You must have little or no appreciation for tea".

"I've never tried tea before", she replied, shocking Levi, "and I'm just holding a cup the way a person would hold a cup", she answered, and looked at the way he was holding a cup. "Why are you holding it like _that_?", she asked.

"When I lived in the underground, money was scarce. When I had collected enough, I bought myself some tea and a cup. When I went to pick up the cup, by the handle, it broke ... sad story, huh".

"Yeah", she sighed, and continued to drink it by the handle.

"Hmph. Well, if it breaks then-".

"If it breaks, then it bloody well breaks", she said simply. "And that will be fucking splendid", causing him to smirk a bit. "Okay .. why are you smirking? That wasn't that funny?".

"It's your reaction, doesn't that sound familiar?", he asked coolly.

"Tch. Not my point, you said yesterday that you never smirk, and you just did, twice", she said.

"Well .. I guess .. huh .. I don't know ..", he answered, not actually able to explain. '_Is it that hard to understand?_', he asked himself. "Is Jaeger up yet?", he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, sir!", he piped, coming into the room. Levi rotated his chair around to face him. [Y/N] didn't need to as he sat across from her. "Good morning", he said.

"You sound better", [Y/N] chimed.

"Yeah .. thanks", he mumbled. "What will we do when I'm being handed over?", he asked.

"We're not going to worry about that now. We'll worry about that when we're there. Erwin and the others will tell us what will happen, if he arrives", Levi told him.

'_I thought you were an organised clean-freak .. oh well, you're the captain_'.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Levi spoke again. "They're late. Erwin and his damn folk are making us wait .. Our Military Police escorts are gonna arrive here first", he said, and began to drink from his cup again. "Maybe he's constipated again", he said casually.

Eren and [Y/N] lightly chuckled to themselves. "You're quite talkative today, Captain", Eren said to him.

"Cut me some slack", he retorted lightly. "Talkativeness is in my personality". After a few seconds, a pressed his cup down again onto the saucer, and groaned as he pawed at his ankle, and uttered a 'tch'. Eren and [Y/N] took that into account.

"Captain, are you-", [Y/N] was about to say, when Eren interrupted.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. If only I'd made the right decision .. ".

"I told you. No one could have foreseen that outcome", he replied, and with that the door opened. It was Erwin and their comrades. Eren stood up upon their appearance.

"Sorry for being late", Erwin stated.

"Not at all", Eren said to him. "You guys ..", he whispered looking at his comrades. "Excuse me .. ".

"We've identified the person likely to be the Female Titan", Erwin proclaimed, catching Eren and [Y/N]'s attention. Erwin sat down along with everyone else involved, and passed out sheets about the soon to happen operation. "This time we will catch her. Here is a map of the Stohess District", and laid a huge map out onto the table, with red circles marking the posts. "The operation will begin the day after tomorrow. The location is Stohess, where we'll be passing en route to the royal court. This is our one and only chance. If we can't escape there, you'll inevitably fall into the hands of the authorities. Then it'll be even harder to pursue those who scheme to destroy the Walls. Mankind's annihilation will become even more imminent. We must bet everything we have on this operation".

Eren gave a curt nod after hearing this.

Erwin began to speak again, laying a finger on the map. "This plan is at follows : While we're passing through Stohess, Eren, you'll act as bait to lure the target into this tunnel. If you can bring her into its depths, then even if she transforms, she won't have the space to utilize her power. But, if by chance she transforms any time before then, we'll have to rely on you, Eren", he stated.

"Yes, sir. Are we certain the target is on Stohess?", Eren asked.

"Yes. She's in the Police", he said, staring at him with his deep sea blue eyes.

"The Police?", Eren questioned.

"Armin figured it all out", he said. "She's also suspected of killing those two captive titans. She might be your former fellow cadet from the 104th".

"What, really?", [Y/N] asked.

"Hold on now! The 104th?!", Eren exclaimed.

"The name of the woman suspected to be the female form is .. ".

"Wait .."

"Annie Leonhardt", he addressed.

"That makes sense ..", [Y/N] mumbled.

"Excuse me?", Erwin asked.

"I don't know why I didn't say it sooner. When I was hiding in the trees after I injured myself, one, it was evident that the Titan knew martial arts, and it depicted the style of Muay Thai, and two, it was the exact same style that Annie uses. You know, her signature style that she used in training, when she fought with Eren, Reinir and I. She keeps one hand sheltering her face, and one out for offence", [Y/N] said.

"Hmm, very good ..", Erwin commented.

"Annie's the female-form Titan?", Eren asked, refusing to believe what he just heard. "Why? Why would you say that Armin? And you, [Y/N]. You're going to go about and say it's Annie based on her fighting style".

'_Yes. I just did. Get it through your thick skull_.'.

"She knew your face from the beginning. Not to mention, she reacted when I referred to how you 'sought to die so soon', which nobody outside of the 104th would understand. And mostly because I'm pretty sure she killed Sawney and Bean, the two experimental subjects", he explained.

"But why?", he asked.

"One would need quite the skill to kill those two. The culprit could have used their own 3D Maneuver Gear, since they'd be accustomed to it", he said.

"So that's why we had a gear check? But Annie wasn't caught", Eren corrected.

"Because she brought Marco's to the check. That's how she passed.", Armin stated.

'_Whoa .. bitch did what?_'.

"What? What does Marco have to do with this?", he asked.

"I don't know", Armin said.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?", Eren protested.

"No, I'm pretty certain", Armin said to him.

"I got that, kid. But do you have any other evidence?", Levi asked.

"I don't", Armin said to him.

"In my opinion, the female-form resembles Annie", Mikasa intervened.

Eren kicked his chair back. "What? What are you even saying?! Is that all you-".

"So we've got no proof, but we'll still do it", Levi proclaimed.

"No proof?", Eren questioned. "What? Then why? What if it isn't Annie?".

'_Well then is isn't her. And that's what you believe. Maybe these are the after-effects of your transformation, but everyone else is for her_'.

"If it's not Annie, then she'll be cleared out of suspicion", Mikasa answered.

"True, we'll have put her through a terrible ordeal. But if we do nothing, you'll sacrificed to the Central's whims", Armin added.

"But it's just not right to doubt Annie ...", Eren protested.

"Eren, after hearing that it might be Annie, has anything come to mind?", Mikasa asked. "You fought the female-form in hand-to-hand combat. Like what [Y/N] said, did it resemble her style of fighting? Did she use any of her typical moves? You know it too. Annie is the Female Titan", she said.

"Does it ring any bells?", [Y/N] asked. "Anything? That kicked looked awfully familiar. When she lifted up her foot, straightened it, brought it out and hit you? Anything at all?".

Eren buried his head in his hands in frustration. "I just don't -".

"Eren, after everything that [Y/N], Mikasa and Armin have just said .. think about it. Marco .. ", Jean asked. Eren gritted his teeth.

"That's enough", Levi proclaimed. "Eren, you just need to accept that it is Annie. It's late. Now, I'm going to go-".

"Levi. You're staying here, and you too, [Y/N]. The rest of you, go", Erwin instructed.

"May I ask why you've kept us back, Commander?", [Y/N] asked.

"Yes. I don't know why you two, particularly you, [Y/N], even tried helping Eren back then. You two aren't fighting, you're both too injured", he said.

"Uh, no", [Y/N] said simply. "My leg has healed a lot. I'm a soldier, aren't I? Broken leg, or not, I'm fighting. I can almost walk again", she said, and walked a bit to prove her point, and didn't find it too painful. "See?".

"Okay. Try running", Erwin ordered.

"Okay, that different-".

"See?".

"Erwin. We can fight", Levi argued, but didn't put a lot of effort into it.

"No. Hanji!", he called out.

"Yes, sir?", she called out walking in.

"Get the stuff", he ordered.

"Oh .. the stuff", she whispered and sauntered off to a cupboard

"What's the stuff?", [Y/N] asked. She looked over her shoulder, and her face dropped when Hanji came back with two bags. "Oh .. do we want to know?".

"I don't think we do ..", Levi whispered.

Hanji came over, and placed the two bags on the table. "Ta-da!", she piped, taking out a suit and a somewhat frilly dress. "Aren't they nice?".

"You're not suggesting we wear these, are you?", [Y/N] asked.

"Of course. One can't fight in formal wear. It would be much too hard, especially if you're in a dress. We've also taken away all of your Survey Corps' uniforms from under your beds, 'cause that's where you both keep them", she said. "So you won't be able to pull a fast one, either".

"Oh .. oh okay", she said dejected, but she was lying and Levi saw through it right away.

"Okay .. well, as Levi said, it's late, so I'll just be heading off", Erwin said, and Hanji followed him as he left.

Once they left, Levi spoke again. "Have to admit, you're a good liar. What's up that sleeve of yours?", he whispered.

"Come into my room the morning the day after tomorrow and you'll see. Make sure you're wearing the suit", she whispered. Erwin then came back to get something, so she faked a yawn, quite a convincing one too. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now, too", and limped back up the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] quickly but avoiding all hassle as she possible could, got dressed, when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's me", Levi said.

'_You're just lucky I know what you're voice sounds like_', she said to herself. "Just a second". She flattened down the dress that kept on popping back up, but decided to leave it. She limped over to the door, which was barely a limp anymore, and pulled down the knob. "Hey", and left the door open so he could limp in too. Levi just stared at her in a dress while her back was turned before limping in. '_She looks prett- .. different'_.

'_He doesn't look too bad in a suit_', she mentally noted while he struggled to make his way in.

"Alright. Here's the thing. I checked under my bed this morning, and yes, our uniforms our gone", she began to say.

"Your point?".

"My point is, is that that chest over there..", she pointed out, "..had a lock, and only I have the key to it, in case of emergencies. A person who stayed here before kept a couple spare uniforms, boots and 3DMGs. So, underneath your coat and underneath my long poofy dress and bolero, we'll be wearing our 3DMGs. Plus, your pants and my ridiculously long dress can hide the boots too. That is of course, if you're still keen on carrying these around", she said to him.

"Oh no, I am".

"Good", she said to him and passed him the spare gear. "Make sure it's working".

"Levi, [Y/N]! Come on, we need to leave for the Capitol", Erwin called out.

"Okay", they both shouted, slipping on their boots.

"Wait!", Levi said to her.

"What?".

"If I know anything about clothes .. and I don't know a lot .. tch .. my point is, how are you going to hide a 3DMG with a bolero. I thought they only went a certain length", he said.

"Oh yeah.. those are regular boleros", she scoffed. "Unfortunately, mine had a mishap when I went to go wash it", she said, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm, as she showed him how stretched her bolero had become.

"I see", he said simply. '_That bitch is quite impressive_'.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

About an hour or so later, Levi, Erwin, Jean and [Y/N] arrived in the Capitol. Since Eren was needed to lure Annie into the underground, Jean had to dress up as Eren and sit through whatever he had coming for him.

[Y/N] was staring out the window, and noticed people, and a few older men walk into some round tower or sort. She took a closer look and noticed it was it Pastor Nick and his followers.

"I would have thought the citizens would have heard of this operation, and would be going somewhere", she said.

"They are. Why do you ask?", Erwin asked.

" 'Cause Pastor Nick and his followers just walked back in", she replied. Levi let out a 'tch' noise. "What does 'tch' mean?", she asked him.

"It's silly. they're going to be saying prayers while the city gets turned to rubble-".

"Sit back", Erwin ordered, and pushed Levi and [Y/N] as far as they could go into the seat.

"What?".

Erwin looked out the window again. "That was Annie, and a bunch of the Survey Corps. I think they're going to attack her pretty soon", he whispered.

"I see".

After a few more minutes of travelling, they heard a thunder clap.

"Shit ..", [Y/N] muttered. "It failed..".

Finally, they arrived at the Supreme Court. "We don't know that yet", Erwin said back to her. Erwin opened up the door, and got out so he could help [Y/N] and Levi get out. Erwin noticed Commander Nile uttering a few things to himself, after ordering his soldiers to do something. Erwin knew exactly what it was. [Y/N] limped around Levi to get a better look of the drama. Levi had his hand hidden by his coat.

"Nile!", Erwin called out. "Dispatch all of your soldiers. It's probably a Titan"

"What are you saying?", Nile asked in shock. "This is Wall Sina. There can't possible be any Titans in here".

"Stop, don't move Jaeger", a soldier cried.

[Y/N] turned her head, and noticed Jean had jumped out from the carriage. "I'm tried of playing dress up. Never call me _that_ again, asshole!", Jean said, disgusted, taking the brown wig off and ran over to Erwin. "Commander, I'll go as well", he stated.

"Get your gear from Team 4", Erwin ordered.

"Yes, sir!", he responded.

"Having a fiery spirit is goo, but don't forget how to stay alive", Levi said to him.

"Yes, sir", and ran off.

"Erwin, what-".

"Commander, here!", one of Survey Corp's soldiers cried handing him a brief case, that stored a 3D Maneuver Gear. Erwin began to put on his equipment, when Nile tried to reason with him.

"Hey, Erwin!".

"All that can move, mobilize!", Erwin ordered and began to walk forward. 'Yeah .. if the Military Police aren't going to do anything, we might as well do the job ..'. "We must assume capture of the female-form!".

"Erwin, stop!", Nile ordered, and held out a gun along with all of his men. "What you're doing is a clear rebellion against the King!".

'_Are you that stupid, and that oblivious to what's going, that you're going to try and kill a Commander? Sheesh_'.

"No", Levi said simply. "Is your head as hollow at that gun barrel? You have no idea what's going, by the looks of it".

"Dismantle your gear, Erwin!", he shouted, disregarding what Levi had just said.

[Y/N] limped over to Levi. "I'm going to head off .. Hanji's going to need some help", she used as an excuse to get away. "And I need to get those people out of there, I haven't heard the second thunder clap, so something is wrong with Eren", she figured.

"Alright .. b-be careful", he said, staring back at her.

"Roger. You too, Captain", she replied, attentively, and without delay, she took off her bolero and used her blade to strip her of her dress and took off while Erwin was occupied.

Levi stared as she left. She ran off as if she never had a broken bone in the first place. '_Now she is what you call a soldier_', and turned around to Erwin again.

[Y/N] quickly ascended into the air, and moved from block to block. She was moving swiftly. So fast, she was avoiding all of the debris that fell in her way. She landed on her good foot, and noticed Hanji and her squad preparing her trap. She limped down to her, while her 3DMG was still attached to the roof.

"Hanji!", she called out.

"[Y/N]?! You should be with Erwin and Levi, and you should be in a dress".

"Not right now I'm not. I told you, I'm a soldier, and I'm here for that reason. I haven't heard the second thunder clap, do we know where Eren is?", she asked her.

"..No, we don't. I sure hope he's okay", she said, and put on her glasses, and fiddled with the remaining gadgets of the trap. The ground was rumbling from Annie's stomping. Hanji chuckled, mischievously, as she applied the finishing touches.

"Coming ... she's coming", she laughed.

"Squad Leader, your eyes are glowing maniacally", her comrade commented. All of a sudden she stood up, and [Y/N] did properly and removed her rope from the roof. The female-form had arrived. It was as if everything slowed, as the Female Titan passed a look of worry to Hanji before she fired the trap. The trap fired hundreds of anchoring spears, so she became immobile, just like in the Forest of Giant Trees. As Annie attempted to walk, the ropes pulled her back, and she fell to the ground and two soldiers threw a barbed net down on top of her.

"Okay. I didn't think we'd need _another_ back-up plan, but you're just insane. Commander Erwin is quite the guy. Now then ..", she said as she plummeted to the ground. [Y/N] went down too, landing on her good leg to see what she had planned. "Be a good girl for me, will you?". Hanji went right up close to her, and with her blade, she pointed it out, inches away from Annie's eyes. "You can't summon other titans to eat you this time, can you? But don't worry ... I'm going to devour you instead".

'_She's not sane. At all_',

"I'll make sure I digest every bit of intel I get from you", she continued to say. Suddenly, the Titan's eyes widened after hearing that last part, and with a swift kick of her leg, she kicked away some guards and the traps, freeing her. [Y/N] just about dodged her foot.

[Y/N] flew back up to the roof top.

"She broke free?!", Mikasa asked.

"There weren't enough traps?!", Hanji asked. "Don't let her escape!", she ordered, as she ran off.

[Y/N] flew off after, but a few seconds later, she heard a second thunder clap. "Eren! .. It's about fucking time!", she complained to herself. [Y/N] looked on ahead, and noticed Annie was at a round tower. Speaking of round tower, Pastor Nick's followers haven't evacuated from their one. '_They haven't escaped. I'm afraid your just throwing caution to the wind now_'.

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] quickly made her way over to the round tower, before Eren and Annie's brawl began. [Y/N] could hear how quiet it was when she arrived. '_They can't still be praying can they?_'. She slipped in through the window. "I don't know, you all must be deaf or something, but haven't you heard the two thunder claps".

"My followers, my followers, please ignore that ungrateful soul. He who denies the walls, shan't get guaranteed of their safety. But we will continue ... Let us pray for the well-being of the goddesses, Maria, Rose, Sina. For our continued peace and safety ... You must not doubt the holy walls. The walls of light, born of god's hand, will become stronger through our devotion and faith. An innocent heart, believing in God, is our only protection from the Titans!".

But [Y/N] heard the rumbling and fled the building with a 'see ya, suckers!'. [Y/N] flew into the air again, and watched in horror as Eren and Annie, crashed into the tower. It fell apart completely, there were huge rocks that had crushed people. There were only a few people still alive, including Pastor Nick. [Y/N] flew down to him again, once Eren and Annie continued their fight somewhere else. Annie appeared to be running towards the walls. She heard Pastor Nick utter a few things.

"No ... Stay away from the walls. Not the walls!", he exclaimed, but when Eren came along, the tremors knocked him down again. [Y/N] bent down and helped him up.

"Why should she stay away from the walls?", [Y/N] asked.

"Oh .. it's you ..", he uttered.

"Surprise!", she chimed sarcastically. "We all want the titans to stay away from the walls. We built them for protection, and now that they're in danger, so of course you're going to think that way, so there's no need to say it .. why did you say it?", she asked him, very suspicious of the things he had said. "Aren't you going to talk? I get it, you're shell-shocked, I'll just get someone to beat it out of you later", she threatened, in a way that sounded kind of sadistic.

[Y/N] took off after Eren and Annie. [Y/N] landed beside Armin, who was with Hanji and Jean. "Hey guys, there's a man back there who-", she said, unintentionally too quietly

"This time, it seems he's retaining control", Hanji stated.

"Yes. But Eren's never managed to beat the Female Titan", Armin reminded.

"Now that he's a titan, he must be prepared to fight ... he won't go down so easily-".

"Willpower alone isn't enough in battle", Armin corrected. "You know that, Jean. Defeating Annie will require far more", he stated.

"You guys, they're both headed towards a field, that's lacking buildings. How are we going to manage them?", [Y/N] asked.

"Utility of the gear is going to be useless", Jean stated.

"My point. Should we go over there anyway?", [Y/N] asked.

"Yes!", Hanji ordered. The four flew as fast as they could to the open area. "Split up and work your way around the other side!", Hanji hollered.

"Roger!", the guards replied in unison.

Eren and Annie both shared looks of determination. Titan Eren appeared to be thinking about something. Annie took up her signature fighting stance. Eren let out a roar of rage before attempting to punch her, but Annie protected herself, after hardening her elbow. Annie went to kick when Eren grabbed a hold of her leg, refusing to let go, and tossed her over a row of houses and crashed into a building. Eren walked through the buildings, as if it were nothing, but missed her and crashed into a tower, giving her a chance to run off.

"Squad Leader, even if we capture the Female Titan they might destroy the whole city first", a guard reminded.

"We do it, regardless. That was Erwin's decision. Be ready to capture her", she replied.

Eren pursued her at top speed, and Hanji's squad, Armin, Jean and [Y/N] followed until they were in the middle of a row of houses. Eren went to kick her, but with a kick with Annie's crystallized leg, resulted in him losing his own, and he let out a roar of pain. Eren continued to fight, until he was no longer able to do so. Eren tackled into her, but she hardened her leg once again, and kicked him into a building, sounding like a fatal blow, as far as titan fatal blows went. Annie shoved her hardened leg in his mouth, and Eren gritted his teeth against it, until they chapped, in effort to break through the crystal. But something came over Annie, that made use 10 times more force until his skull made an appearance.

Annie ran off after realizing her mission was complete. For now.

"He's gone. Someone needs to cut him out!", Jean stated.

"No, he's not .. this is Eren. Hot-headed Eren who has always sought vengeance! He'll come back", [Y/N] said back to him.

Annie stopped in midst of her travels to wherever she had to go, when she heard Eren's stomping, as he charged at her like a dog, that hadn't seen its owner for an eternity. A _mad, hyperactive_ and _uncontrollable_ dog who hadn't seen its owner for eternity. You could see flames flying off of his body with the over-use of energy. "He mightn't be able to retain control after over-working himself!", [Y/N] shouted.

Eren tackled into her, knocking her over and threw a few powerful punches at her. Their bodies skidded for a bit, destroying a market, that had people still fleeing for their lives.

Mikasa landed in the middle of the squad and was determined to get him out and or help him.

"Wait! Right now we don't know if Eren can recognize you", Hanji warned.

Mikasa looked back over in horror as Eren's fight to be the dominant Titan proved to be accomplished. Eren let out another roar of pure anger and hatred, while Annie tried to get up again. All of a sudden, Eren smothered her with his palm, and tightly scrunched up her face, until is basically broke, and became deformed, blood splattered everywhere. [Y/N] watched, studying everything around her. Her anger towards Annie right now probably couldn't even be measured. Because of her, the Survey Corps lost most of their soldiers, killed her squad, made her break a leg, broke Levi's ankle, swallowed Eren, killed more innocent lives and is now fighting with Eren to the death.

Annie bellowed loudly in pain, while Eren still continued to smother her. [Y/N] looked over to her left and noticed Erwin being escorted somewhere by the Military Police. The MPs were petrified, even Nile was, but Erwin held his 'just a regular day at the office' face, stoic and collected.

Annie held her eyes, as the heat escaped from them, Eren still, with a menacing face, kept a tight grip on her. Annie elbowed him in the jaw, causing him to let go and she tossed him into a building. She began to escape and scale the walls.

"The wall!", Jean cried.

"Does she intend to climb it?!", Hanji shouted.

Eren stared at her, holding the smile of a maniac. Not feeling any damage from his throw, he continued to pursue her up the walls. He grabbed onto her leg, but kicked him off, Eren taking her right leg with him.

"No! She's going to get away!", Hanji cried.

"No! That bitch won't ever escape as long as I'm around!", Mikasa shouted and went after her. Mikasa flew up the walls and sliced her fingers until she fell. Mikasa landed on her nose, uttered something and pushed down and Annie fell to the ground.

Eren quickly threw himself on top of her again, and this time he would not let her go. He threw a powerful punch, and her arm went flying, and grappled onto the bridge. Annie was at Eren's mercy, at long last! She had no limbs left, but Eren wasn't in control and made an attempt to eat her.

"Crap .. he'll eat the girl inside, too!", Hanji cried.

"Eren, don't!", Jean shouted.

Eren tore off the flesh from her neck. [Y/N] and Mikasa went down to snap him out. [Y/N] limped over, which to her surprise managed to turn into a small run. '_Maybe it's because of all of the pressure I've put on it, or my body is just fast at repairing itself. Only the infection gave it the pain_'. All of a sudden, Eren stopped what he was doing and stared.

An unbelievable bright light appeared at the nape of Annie's neck. Eren let out a cry of terror. His hands were molding to her titan body. "What the hell? ... Are they becoming one?!", [Y/N] hollered back to Hanji and the others. Through all of this, a crystalline substance encircled Annie, protecting herself, but Eren still continued to fuse. Mikasa appeared to be staring at something at the wall.

"Eren!", Mikasa cried, descending the wall and began to sprint over to him, when Levi dove from the sky, and landed on his neck. Levi sliced Eren's neck, and uttered something to him, blades in the air. [Y/N] stared in awe at how clean the cut was. With one slice, Eren was had practically emerged. Levi spotted [Y/N] staring at him. [Y/N] motioned him to come down, and motioned Armin to come down too, once Levi had finished. Levi landed on his good leg, Eren on his back, and laid him on the ground.

"Is he alright?", [Y/N] asked.

"Bloody, but alright. How's your leg?", he asked.

"It's been better, but for some reason it doesn't hurt as much. I won't question it. What about your ankle?".

"It's still pretty sore".

"Mm", [Y/N] mumbled. Armin arrived over, and [Y/N] went down on her good leg and stayed with Armin and Mikasa to make sure he was alright.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**(PLEASE DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MANGA!)**

After around 10 minutes of being in Armin's arms, Eren finally woke up. Eren had red titan tissue on his face, and looked very out of it. Two soldiers were assigned to find a stretcher for him.

"Annie ... what happened .. Armin?", he mumbled.

"Eren", he breathed.

The four stared up at the two titan skeletons. "I don't think anyone knows yet", Armin replied.

The four heard cries of frustration, and banging. [Y/N] got up and limped over to get a closer look. Jean was trying to penetrate the crystalline substance with his sword, but it wouldn't work, but he was persistent.

"Damn it ... What is this?! We've come this far and you still won't say a word, Annie?! Come out! Come out and finish what you started! Hey this isn't fair ... Annie! Annie!", he bellowed. He continued to try and make a hole until Levi stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Stop it. It's useless", he said.

"Use the wires to make a net!", Hanji ordered. "We'll tie it up and take it underground!".

"Yes sir!".

"Sir, there have been sightings of rubble on the wall, that could fall!", a soldier cried.

[Y/N] limped over closer to Hanji. Rubble couldn't be good. Stohess has received enough damage already.

"Rubble?", [Y/N] asked.

"Okay. I'll have a look and then we'll-", but stopped half-way through her sentence. "Oh my God ..".

[Y/N] and nearly everyone else, bar Eren, who was still a bit out of it, looked up in horror. Armin had assisted with taking Eren to the infirmary. But Armin had seen it too. A titan. A Colossal Titan. Its face was covered, but it was kind of alert.

"Hanji-san!", Mikasa cried. "I saw it too! Not only that .. it's alive". Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the wall.

"What?". "How?". "That's not even possible!".

"Squad Leader! Your orders?!", a soldier cried.

Hanji was lost in thought, when she heard a hand grab her shoulder. It was Pastor Nick, and he was gasping for air. "That Titan .. Don't let .. sunlight hit it...!", he said to her. "It ... doesn't matter what something will block the light .. Cover it! .. Hurry!", he ordered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hanji and her squad, along with [Y/N] who said she'd stay with them, wanting to hear Pastor Nick finish what he had to say before. Hanji had covered the light with a large blanket of some sort. Pastor Nick looked down in panic, to see if it was okay.

"I guess that's good enough for now ...", Hanji began to say. "We'll start on actual repairs once the sun sets. For now, we'll use a layer of quick-drying joint-filler and work on the fragile sections surrounding the damage at the same time", she said to him.

"Okay ... that seems fine", Pastor Nick breathed. "Did the citizens see it?".

'_If you're gonna take so much responsibility for it, then maybe you should be the one that makes sure no one should see it .. '_.

"From the time the battle ended to now, we've kept civilians away from the area. But I can't guarantee that it stayed completely hidden", she replied.

Pastor Nick lowered his head down, a bit disappointed. "...I see".

"I think .. it's time for you to start talking", Hanji threatened.

'_Oh fuck_'.

"...About what?", he lied.

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, and she squinted her eyes. "What is this titan? Why are there titans inside the Wall? _And why ... did you people .. keep quiet about it?_", she asked. Silence. "You will answer me", she warned.

"That's not going to be possible. I'm a busy man, and my followers and church are in shambles. This is all your fault. I'll be sending a bill for damages. Now ... get me down from here", he requested, he too at his wits end.

Hanji grabbed him by the collar and dangled him over the wall. "Alright. Is here alright?!", she demanded.

"Gah!", he shrieked.

"Hanji-Zoe!", [Y/N] cried.

"Squad Leader!".

"Stay back", she ordered.

"This is ridiculous! What do you think you're doing?", he asked.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?", she retorted. "This is a grave crime. A serious offence, affecting the lives .. of all humanity. Is this why your little religious group was so frequently opposed to strengthening the wall and building underground passages?! Wasn't it the Monarchy that gave you the right for you people to butt into any decisions involving the walls? In other words ... there's no way that you're the only ones who know about this secret ... there's no way to tell how many", she hissed.

'_She's behaving a bit insane, but for a good reason this time, at least_'

"..What exactly we in the Survey Corps have spilled our blood for? To take back the freedom that the titans _stole_ from us. For that cause ... our lives were a small price to pay. Even if all we accomplished were small steps forward ... we continued to give our lives if it meant that one day ... humanity would be free from this terror... And yet we didn't learn this vital information until now ... are you still going to play dumb? You're going to say you have no idea how many of my comrades ... were being tossed out just to become titan food? The truth is that you were keeping quiet .. you people .. could afford to stay quiet... Do you understand? I'm not asking you. I'm _ordering_ you. Talk. And if you won't, I'll move onto the next guy. I'll ask him the same thing: what's more important, staying silent? Or staying alive? Your one measly life wouldn't nearly be enough anyway .. or is it a _donation_ you want? How much?", she asked.

"...Let go ... of me ...", he struggled to say.

"Let go of you now?!.

"Now!".

Hanji dangled him even further off of the edge.

"TAKE YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!", he bellowed. She slightly loosened her grip so he could talk. "You... have every right to be angry. But ... we did not stay silent out of malice! I do not cling onto my life as if it is something precious! I will prove that to you! After all, I'm an alcoholic who lost his family ... I'm nothing but a vile wretch ... the only way I can go on by living is by clinging to God! If this wretch before you refuses to say a single word ... no matter what torment you visit upon my believers, all greater men and women than I, you'll never get anything out of them! YOU WOULD TO WELL TO KILL ME AND LEARN YOURSELF! WE WILL CARRY ON OUR MISSION TO THE END!", he protested.

"Alright. You're dead", she stated.

"Squad-Leader!".

Hanji leaned him back even more, and it looked like he was about to accept his fate. "Ah ... my ... God ...", when Hanji tossed him back and fell back into a sitting position. A soldier went to tend to the grovelling Pastor.

"Ha-ha. Just kidding ... a little joke", she chuckled.

'_I take it back, she's back to her mental self_'.

"Hey Minister Nick? So is the entire wall made of titans?", she asked. Silence.

"Squad Leader?".

"Ah. Somewhere along the line I forgot .. this feeling .. I haven't felt it since my first time outside the walls ... it's terrifying ..", she admitted.

**0o0o0o0o**

That evening, Erwin was summoned to the High Court. He was suspected to be against humanity, for planning the operation in the Inner Wall, and the damages were just phenomenal.

[Y/N] was sitting in the underground cellar, that Eren once stayed in. She was simply staring at Annie. Her pants were pulled up as she examined her strangely healed foot. '_Well it has been a week since I broke it, and I put a butt load of pressure on it, so that could have helped_'. She continued to stare, when Levi made his way in, still in his suit, his now tattered and dirty suit. '_What does he want?'_.

"Hello ..", she murmured.

"Hi", he said simply. '_I don't get it .. why does he want to talk to me all of a sudden .._ '. Levi walked over and sat down beside her. "You seem in deep thought. How are you feeling?".

"Angry", she said simply, but her blank expression didn't make it sound so convincing.

Levi smirked a bit. "Tch ..", he muttered, his little smirk still plastered.

"What's so funny?", she asked him, dryly.

"The way you said 'angry'. You don't sound angry ..", he stated.

"Oh?".

"You sound .. at peace", he commented. "Or maybe it's just you being your nonchalant self ..".

"Probably the latter. But I am angry".

"Oh? How so?".

"Because of her, you've lost most of your squad. Because of her, we lost most of the Survey Corps. Because of her, she made me brake my leg and your ankle. Because of her, Eren got eaten. Because of her ... all of this shit happened .. wh- .. wh-what the fuck does she want? Why would she do all of this? Clearly she's against humanity after all of this .. but, I don't know. I'm just angry".

Levi was impressed how in-control she was with it, but inside, she just wanted to snap. Everything probably could have happened because of her. For all they knew, she could have been involved with the Armored and the Colossal Titan's appearances. But nope, she couldn't hold it in once she felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek.

'_Shit. I must look so stupid .. crying in front of my Captain_'. Levi simply brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped it, making her go a bit pink in the face. "I've kind of started to think of you differently", he said to her.

She corked a brow. "In what way?".

"I just see you differently and it's just hit me very quickly".

"Spit it out ... please".

'_I think .. I might like you .._ ', he wanted to say. "You're just .. special .. Ever since I saw you in the tree, injured, that's when it kind of hit me. I can't lose yo- I mean, I can't lose another squad member ..", he lied.

"Oh .. thank you", she replied. "That means a lot, Captain".

That nice moment was broken when they heard a few soldiers running about.

"I'd say they're queuing to take a shit..", he commented, making [Y/N] chuckle, and the two began to walk back up. [Y/N] was now a bit quicker than he was. The two walked outside of Erwin's hearing, and listened and watched as Thomas ran like a mad dog and shouted:

"COMMANDER ERWIN! IT'S TERRIBLE!".

"Thomas?", Hanji questioned.

"WALL ROSE HAS BEEN BREACHED!".

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT! That took me like .. five hours to write (I took many breaks). Levi finally came to terms with his feelings and whatnot. I might take a little break from this story. And there's no need to suspect anything about the reader's leg healing, I just needed an excuse for her (or him( I say she, because I'm a girl)) to kick ass! Bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now .. I've practically skimmed through the manga, and read it quickly, so I'm going to have to go over it again so I can get a better idea of what the fuck is actually happening with the Military Police, Historia, Rod Reiss .. and everything else! last chapter was 25 pages long, so sorry for that he had to read all of that. I probably should have split it .. but .. oh well .. **

* * *

Thomas waited anxiously for Erwin's hearing to quickly draw to a close. He was very panicky, and shaken. He sat on a stool outside, and began to cradle himself.

'_Shouldn't you guys know how to react in these situations? Oh well .._ ', she said to herself. "It'll be alright", [Y/N] reassured, and Levi mouthed 'no it won't', making her utter a 'tch'. Levi was slumped up against the wall, waiting, albeit impatiently.

Levi banged against the wall, wanting the meeting to be over. "We don't have all damn day, the Wall has been breached!". With that, everyone came out, but not on Levi's call, just a coincidence. Erwin came out again, followed by Hanji and noticed a shaken Thomas, [Y/N] trying to comfort him and an annoyed Levi.

"Okay, Thomas. Why don't you tell us what you've heard?", Hanji asked.

"O-oh okay. Well, t-t-the Survey Corps w-were waiting around to get the go ahead to go back to H-HQ and th-then", he stammered, but couldn't continue. He was traumatized and continued to cradle himself.

'_You were alert and collected a while back, what the fuck happened?_'.

"Wait, Thomas, slow down", Hanji ordered. "Take a chill pill".

'_How does one take a chill pill when the second wall has been breached. Honestly .._ '.

Thomas let out an audible sigh. "It all started when Nanaba came in and warned the Survey Corps and then-".

"We're leaving", Hanji interrupted. "[Y/N], Levi, let's go!", she ordered. [Y/N] and Levi limped behind Hanji, [Y/N]'s limp gradually turning into a walk. '_Thank God_'. "Minister Nick!", she called out. Out came the still shaken up Pastor Nick after being dangled from the Wall. "We're leaving and you're coming with us. We need to collect Eren, Mikasa and Armin too", she stated.

"Wait, where are we going?", [Y/N] asked.

"The right thing to do would be to head down to the where the Survey Corps were situated. Plus we might still need to evacuate some people", she explained, and began to walk down to collect Eren and get a horse and wagon.

"Who's he?", Levi asked, pointing at Pastor Nick who was following behind them.

"I'll explain later", [Y/N] said.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Wait, so what is he doing here?", Levi asked [Y/N] while they waited outside for Eren, Armin and Mikasa.

"I'm sure you saw the titan in the wall. Well he came running along saying we must cover up the wall and not let sunlight hit it. When I went up to assist Hanji, she lost it and began to dangle him over the Wall until he spoke, because why else would he be running up to us in the first place? So Hanji lost it, and began to use the information she knew to coax him. I never even knew the Monarchy gave them permission to speak out against anything related to the wall, nor were they allowed to build underground passages", she began to say.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I don't know. But Pastor Nick isn't the only person who knows about these '_Wall Titans_'. His followers might know, that's my guess, but it's safe to assume that the Monarchy knows about this", she stated.

"Wait, why would they be hiding information about this?".

"I don't know".

Armin and Mikasa came out, with Eren wrapped around him, who was still a bit weak from his transformation. Armin managed to figure it all out by himself. Not about Pastor Nick, but he guessed that the Colossal Titans were there due to their hardening abilities. Everyone remained quiet once inside the wagon. Armin was in deep thought. Hanji was fiddling around with a pebble or rock.

"..What are we supposed to do now?", he asked. "Wall Rose got breached all of a sudden, and now I... I don't know anymore what we should do .. Even if we manage to deliver Eren to the front lines, I doubt it will change anything more ... And .. why do we ... have a priest from the wall cult with us?", he asked.

'_Hanji can explain it this time .._ ', [Y/N] said to herself.

"Ah, that ... well we're friends with Nick here now, you see ... right?", she joked.

"..."

_'I'd face-palm right now, but .._'.

"He knew about the titans in the walls, but til now has been keeping silent about an amazing fact", she said. "I have no idea why, but he seems adamant about keeping his mouth tightly shut where the secrets of the wall that he knows are concerned even if he has to die for. Apparently, the members of his sect know a lot more things about the wall", she explained.

Eren was furious and lashed out. "HUH?! WHAT THE HELL?!", he shouted, but sat down again with the pain. "Ugh".

"Stay put! The after-effects of your titan transformation aren't gone yet", Mikasa ordered.

"I was going to ask some other sect members, but he chose to come with us out of his own will. The situation has changed, so it seems after all he had witnessed what happened, he's been having doubts if he still should follow the rules, so he wants to see the real state of affairs with his own eyes", Hanji explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait ... It's just weird, you know? If you know something, please, just tell us...! What can be more important than preventing annihilation against the human race?!", Eren asked.

"..I wonder about that. The Pastor looks like an honest, upstanding person to me .. ", Hanji began to say.

'_He'd want to be, he's devoted his life to God and other stuff_'.

"That's why I think that maybe... just maybe there might be a cause more important than preventing the downfall of humanity ..", she figured.

"Well, from where I stand, this one seems to have some guts, but what about their other fanatics from their little sect? I highly doubt all of them can boast this kind of willpower. Oh well, there are lots of ways to make a person talk", Levi threatened in a cold voice. [Y/N] looked over and noticed he had a gun in his right hand, ready to pull the trigger if needed. [Y/N] looked at him, shaking her head. "I maybe useless in combat right now ... but I sure as hell am capable of keeping close tabs on one old man. So do us both a favor and don't try anything that might result in new holes opening up your body", he said and looked over at Hanji, still caressing the rock with her fingers. "On another note ... Hanji. It seems to me you have a shady hobby of playing with rocks".

She chuckled nervously before speaking. "Ah, yeah, well ... I have ... except .. this is not your ordinary rock. It's a piece of the Female Type's hardened skin that was left behind.

"..". "...". "Eh?", were everyone's reactions, bar Armin.

"It didn't disappear?!".

"Nope! It got cut of Annie's Titan body when I tied her up with ropes ... unbelievable but! It didn't evaporate! And it didn't disappear! And I had an epiphany .. when I compared this piece to the broken fragments of the wall, the crystal composition and structure turned out really similar. In other words, the wall itself was made by Colossal type titans who became its supporting pillars", she stated. Pastor Nick looked like he was uttering something under his breath, which Hanji noticed.

"So it's really like just what Armin said ..", Mikasa added.

"AH! Then .. then..!".

"Wait right there!", Hanji ordered, enthusiastically, shoving her face up to his mouth, making him utter a noise like 'bfu?'. "Allow me the honor to say it, Armin! As it is now, it's gonna be difficult to plug Wall Rose right? Because there's just no boulders huge enough .. but .. what if ... the transformed Eren .. could plug the breach .. using that titan ability to harden their bodies..?", Hanji suggested.

'_Gosh .. I would have never thought of that. Kudos to Armin and Hanji .._ '.

"Plugging the breach with my body?!", Eren asked.

"The material properties are identical ... so after you undo your titan transformation, what will be left behind is a huge fossilized statue that won't evaporate or disappear. What if it could actually be possible? That's what I've been mulling over, you know..", grabbing Eren by the shoulder.

"I think it's well worth gambling on that possibility ... and if we could use that repeatably ... then even our chances of conquering Wall Maria back are even brighter! The standard approach in use today required the Scouts to bring a lot of raw materials first. So there was a need to have a lot of staff and to plan supply routes, any progress forward could be made only after establishing supply points along the way ... that's the approach that would take 20 years to come to fruition .. but if the need to bring carts along is eliminated .. then I believe it may be possible to make the beeline for the Shiganshina District", Armin said.

"I see, with a small group, we could make it all the way to Wall Maria in no time ... ".

"How about we carry the outside-the-wall operation at night?", Armin suggested.

"At night?", Hanji questioned.

"Yes! Titans can't move at night! I'm aware that torch lights aren't enough of a light source to run at full speed at tonight .. but even at a slowed down pace, a small group has a chance to make it to Wall Maria before dawn", he explained.

Hanji pondered for a moment, clenching the crystal tighter in her hand. "Even though our situation is desperate as never before, there's still hope..".

"Yes .. only .. everything .. rests on the gamble that Eren will be able to plug the hole", he added. Eren's eyes widened in shock.

'_That's quite a gamble. If he can't plug the hole for whatever reason, we'd still have to travel back from Wall Maria, in daylight, in Titan territory_'.

"I doubt he can give us a definite answer right now even if we ask. But still, do you think you could do it?", Hanji asked him. Eren was still in shock. Everything, was once again, in his hands.

"Y-Yeah", he stammered.

"It's not about if he could do it or not..", Levi intervened. Levi leaned closer to him and held an intimidating look. "Do it. You must do it, you have no choice. You're aware of the situation we're in. At this point, the Legion can't do anything other than doing their damnest. So make sure you succeed", he warned.

"...Yes, sir!", he cried. "I will plug the breach, without fail! Without fail ... I'm fed up with not knowing what the hell is going on. First .. I'll plug Wall Rose .. Then .. I'll plug Wall Maria, and after that ... the basement", he stated. "If what my old man said about every answer being true ... then there should also me some clues there as to his whereabouts .. All the answers are there, I know ... When I reach there I will finally learn ... where I should direct the anger boiling in me ..", he grumbled in determination. Mikasa looked at him with worry on the last part.

"Hn? The Hermiha District. We're almost there", Hanji pointed out, looking on ahead.

"Our stop, then. This is as far as me and the Pastor can go with you .. I'll leave everything to you. You're the members of the impromptu squad chosen by Erwin, after all. I trust you get your role, Armin? Keep coming up with ideas together with Hanji like you did", Levi ordered.

"Y-Yes, Sir!".

"Mikasa, you use your every ability to protect Eren", he ordered.

"Yes, Sir. I will!".

"I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but remember to control yourself. Don't make another blunder", he warned.

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure there won't be any", she answered.

The Pastor looked up at the District in shock. "What's up with you?", [Y/N] asked.

"I'll look after him. And [Y/N] .. be careful", he said. Mikasa and Eren stared at him in confusion as to why that was all he said. Then he realized he wasn't alone. "Don't do anything rash with that busted leg of yours .. y-you have the same job as Mikasa".

"Yes, sir".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Levi came out of the carriage, Pastor Nick on tow. Levi began to walk, but not very well with the pain. [Y/N] and the others came off shortly after. Once inside, it looked like hell. People and children were crying, people were fighting and shouting and all packed up together. '_I hope nobody here is claustrophobic_'. Levi was muttering a few words of warning to Pastor Nick. [Y/N] turned around again to Hanji, Eren and Moblit.

"The lands beyond this point are now titans' territory", Hanji reminded.

"Eren, are you well enough to ride a horse?", Moblit asked.

"Yes ... I'm more or less back to normal.

"Preparations for us to use the west side rift have been made. Let's hurry", Moblit said to him. "Squad Leader, we need to hurry".

Hanji was focused on Levi and Pastor Nick. "Moblit, I'll be with you in a sec". Hanji began to walk over to the two, being her merry self. "Did you .. did you perhaps have a change of heart?", she asked him, but he simply gave her a blank stare. Hanji was not in the mood anymore, and lashed out on the poor man. "THERE'S NO TIME ANYMORE! YOU REALIZE THAT, RIGHT?! DECIDE ALREADY IF YOU'RE GONNA TALK OR NOT! I'M BEGGING YOU!".

"I cannot tell you anything. I expect the mother members will not talk nor change their minds", he replied.

"WELL, THANK YOU! GOING THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE JUST TO TELL ME THIS IN THE END! THAT HELPED TONS!", she hollered.

"This was ... this was a very grave decision for me ... the burden we are saddled with is heavy", he stated coolly.

'_Why is it a burden to keep a secret among your sect? If you feel like you're going to spill, spill it to your sect. Unless of course, you were ordered to keep this a secret, which is a bit more understandable .. '_.

"Our system of ironclad pledge has been existing for generations, and we can entrust the secrets of the walls only to certain blood relatives", he explained.

'_Jesus, you'd think there would be a King or leader for this. Even though it's not possible, all we have to do is root through the leader's ancestry. If he/she has children, then the they would know .. Leader .. Leader .. King .. King ..._', she began to say to herself when Hanji's words flashed through her mind.

'_**Wasn't it the Monarchy that gave you the right for you people to butt into any decisions involving the walls?**_'.

[Y/N] looked back at Pastor Nick. '_The King himself knows. He gave them permission to butt in. Maybe Pastor Nick might be related to the King .. more importantly, why is the King ordering people to keep this a secret, and even more important than that, what does he want and whose side is the King on?_'.

"None of us can tell you anything", he continued to say. "However ... I shall tell you the name of the person who can reveal those secrets to you".

"Shifting the responsibility to someone else to protect yourselves and your organization, huh?", Hanji questioned.

"...Yes..", he admitted. "Five years ago ... that person had been dragged into strife between her relatives. Which caused her to go into hiding under an assumed name. The girl herself does not know anything yet, but ... she has the right to speak publicly about whatever wall secrets that are known to her. I heard she joined the Scouting Legion this year too. Her name is .. ", but barely even uttered the name, but [Y/N] caught it, so did Eren, Mikas and Armin.

"H-Her of all people...?", Eren questioned.

"..Eh? Who?", Hanji asked.

"Go find her. She might even know the truth unknown to even us ... only ... It is up to her to decide to tell you or not what she knows", he instructed. "Revealing her name to you is the only compromise I can afford to make. The rest shall depend on you".

"That girl ... if she's from the 104th trainee squad, this means ... she's on the very front-lines right now...", Hanji figured. "LET'S HURRY! WE NEED TO GET TO THAT BREACHED AREA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ANYWAY!", she shouted. "Wait a sec! I still don't know all the names of our new members from your 104th trainee squad, so could you, uh ..".

"It's the most petite girl!", Eren cried, cleverly not revealing her name.

"She has long blond hair ... um, and ... ah, she's pretty", Armin explained. 'Ooh, wait to go, Armin!'.

"She's also the girl who hangs around with Ymir", Mikasa said.

"She was ranked number ten to be shipped off to the MPs", [Y/N] added.

"Eh?", Hanji asked.

The four ran off to get to the breach as fast as they could.

'_Krista Lenz ... very interesting indeed .._ '.

* * *

**Was it bad? It's a bit harder to base a chapter off of the manga than the episodes ... Please review and stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wasn't sure where to start off again .. but anyway, here is chapter 16. Yeah, I said I'd do as much as possible before the 31st because that's when I get busy .. I was thinking to put in the Eren vs Reinir and Bertolt fight all in this chapter, so it might be a long one **

**(A/NSorry, I wrote this over two days. The Eren vs Reinir and Bertolt fight will be in the next chapter)**

* * *

After a few hours or so of traveling, the light began to run out. Everyone was horseback, so it wasn't so strenuous for [Y/N].

"Hanji, I'd say we're going to have to stop for a bit, just for one of us to check our surroundings", [Y/N] suggested.

"Um, no. We haven't come across a single titan, nor have we even heard of titan footsteps. For all we know, they're probably right behind us and we don't even know because we can't check. We'll keep going", she instructed.

[Y/N] was getting a bit weary, and her eyes became a bit droopy, but continued to stay alert.

"[Y/N]?", she heard Armin ask her.

"Yes, Armin?", she replied.

"Are you worried about this? Any of it? It's not the Titans in the Wall I'm so worried about anymore", he began to say.

[Y/N] corked a brow. "Pray tell .. I think we're on the same page here, but I've had thoughts myself, but why aren't you so worried about it?".

"Well, if Krista has the information or has yet to get the information ... it just worries me on what she could do with it? What does she have to do with it .. ugh, I mean .. what is she going to do once she has it".

"Armin, listen to me .. I know you're a brilliant strategist, but this is Krista .. the girl you once called pretty and a goddess. I don't think we should worry about her ... yet. But there's something else I haven't mentioned, because I keep most of these things to myself", she began to say.

"What is it?".

On her horse, she pulled the reins, and leaned over a bit closer, so she could whisper. "Alright .. Hanji was really pissed, and threatened to dangle him off of the Wall, Hanji being Hanji. That's when she said something that interested me : _Wasn't it the Monarchy that gave you the right for you people to butt into any decisions involving the Walls?_ I might be wrong, but what I interpreted from that, is that the King is the root to our problem. He knows why the titans are there. He knows about the Walls. Plus, in one way or another, Krista is related to the King. Maybe she might be the King's daughter and is heir to the throne and hasn't said a word, or maybe she's like the seventeenth cousin, two generations removed. She's related to the King, anyway. Maybe not through the King's blood, but as we know, she'd fall under all of this 'inheriting information' farce", she explained.

Armin scratched his head in thought. "You made very good points there, [Y/N]. I don't know. I'll think about it ..", he said simply.

"Yeah .. it scares me too. But .. if he's the one who's the root to this, why is he hiding the information? Whose side is he on?", she asked.

"Oh .. o-okay. I don't know ..", he murmured.

The group continued to travel Hanji spoke again. "To the Southwest, there's an old castle, right next to the Wall. From its tower we should be able to survey the Wall. So we'll start there. We're heading to Castle Utgard", she proclaimed. "We'll be there in a few hours..".

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] had subconsciously fallen asleep, but wasn't fully asleep, her eyes were simply too heavy. Traveling for most of the night can really take its toll.

"[Y/N]! You guys, come on", Hanji ordered.

[Y/N] looked on ahead and noticed Castle Utgard. Well .. crumbled and broken down, Castle Utgard. "What the hell is that?", she asked, sliding down from her horse. [Y/N] hopped quicker than she ever thought possible, and took a closer look. A titan, quite small looking, was fighting against other titans. It was very fast. "Is it an Aberrant?".

"No ... that titan .. is a titan-shifter..!", Armin breathed. "Why else would it be fighting titans and have just saved Krista, Connie and all of them?!".

"Come on, then! We have to go! We have to rescue the others!", she piped.

"No!", Hanji shouted. "You're not going, [Y/N]! I told you to stay with Levi last time, and you still went ahead and helped. You're staying here on your, hang on .. is that Krista?! Your friend with the-", Hanji asked pointing at the blond, petite girl.

"Yeah, that's her!", and ran off. "Mikasa, let's go!", she called out, and Mikasa passed her a curt nod. Mikasa ran up to her. "Krista's about to be grabbed! She seems keen on saving that titan-shifter!".

"Okay", and ran off to take the Titan in front of her.

[Y/N] swiftly hopped back to her squad and Hanji.

"Okay, we need two groups .. Armin, Mikasa and [Y/N], and my squad and I. Move out!", Hanji ordered.

[Y/N] and Armin ran along to assist Mikasa, doing their best, while Hanji and her squad went around the back. "Backup group, disperse and check surroundings! Everyone else, strike at the titans' gathering all at once!", she shouted. She looked on ahead, and noticed Eren was about to take out a titan. "Hey wait! You're exempt from the attack!".

[Y/N] landed on her good leg after taking out a few titans. She noticed Eren as he flew towards the titan's neck. "Eren, you idiot, get down here!", she screamed.

"DIE!", Eren bellowed, slicing its neck.

"MORON! You were told to stay back, Eren!", one of Hanji's soldiers shouted.

"Y-Yessir, sorry..", he murmured. [Y/N] hopped over to him and helped him up. "Ow ow ow", she heard him utter.

"HEEYY! EREN!", Connie shouted.

"You guys!", Eren shouted back.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and everyone else went back to see their old comrades.

"I can't believe how long it's been!", [Y/N] piped. "How are all of you doing?".

"How's your leg doing?", Bertolt asked.

'_How bad does it look?!_', she said to herself. "I'm sick of people asking me that .. it's fine.. Who was that titan we saw back there?".

"Ymir ..", Reinir replied, as if he had just seen hell once again. Everyone looked down at the carcass she had been cut out from.

"It's strange .. we've known each other for three years, and there's still so much we don't know about each other. For all I know, you could all be titan-shifters ..", Connie grumbled.

"For real..?! Ymir is a titan?!", Armin exclaimed.

Krista uttered something to Ymir, making her smile, as if at peace. [Y/N] walked over to Ymir, who looked very weak, her arm and leg missing. She didn't even want to think about her internal damage.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a few minutes of waiting and thinking, Hanji thought it would be best if they all went up the wall. Hanji's squad and everyone else, traveled to the wall. Ymir was lifted onto a stretcher and carried up by a rope.

"How's Ymir's condition?", Eren asked.

"Well her right arm and leg were bitten off, and her insides are more like scrambled egg than anything..", one of Hanji's soldiers said. "A normal person would have been long dead now".

" 'Normal' huh ..", Eren breathed.

[Y/N] stood up after climbing it. Her leg was more or less healed. She was able to walk without pain, so fighting would no longer be a problem. Running didn't cause her too much grief either.

"Phew ..", Reinir grumbled.

'_Oh shit, yeah. He broke an arm .._ '.

"Oh, Reinir, grab my hand", Eren said to him.

"Thanks", he groaned, as Eren pulled him up.

[Y/N] decided to take a small walk, as she had never been up on this side of the wall. "You guys, where are the other squad leaders? Y'know, Mike, Gerger and Nanaba?", she asked her friends.

"Oh ... Nanaba and Gerger died saving us. Mike hasn't been seen since the early hours of the breach .. it's a bit weird, I would have thought he had sniffed us out by now", Connie replied.

"Yeah .. that's awful ..", she sighed, her mind focused on Krista pleading with Hanji. '_What is she complaining about?_'.

"Please believe me!", she cried. "It's true! To save us, Ymir revealed her secret and fought for us as a titan! She even disregarded her own life for us! It clearly shows her loyalty to us as comrades! I know that her actions up to this point are inexcusable ... she withheld information vital of mankind. I suppose til then, she was only concerned about herself ... but she has changed. And now Ymir is mankind's ally! As someone who's known her for a long time, I assure you she's a lot simpler than she might seem!".

"I see ..", Hanji said. She then looked over at Ymir. "Well ... don't get me wrong ... sure, I'd rather be friends with her if possible. Regardless of what she did till now, the information she can provide is treasure to the human kind ... of course, I want to be on good terms with her. Only ... she herself might be simple by nature, but the state of affairs in our land is very complicated". She paused at the two began to walked. "You said your real name is ... Historia Reiss?".

"Yes".

"Reiss ... as in those famous nobles?".

"Yes..."

"I see ... well, nice to meet you, Historia!".

"Right ..", she mumbled.

[Y/N] looked behind her where her friends were and decided to go back to them. Reinir's hand was put into a sling. "Ow ow ow", he muttered under his breath.

"Reinir, are you okay?", Eren asked as he pulled Armin up.

"Am not. At titan crunched on my arm, you know. Damn, what a bummer ...", he grumbled. "I seriously thought I wasn't gonna make it ... ".

"Even someone as strong as you had some big troubles, huh ...", Eren presumed.

"Strong, huh? What are you talking about? It's the second time I had such a close shave ... right, Armin?".

"Eh?", Armin questioned.

"I've been in a titan's grasp once before, remember?".

"Yes..that time".

"I've been way too close to comfort already .. at this rate, I'll be on my way to kingdom come in no time. I know it was my own choice to follow the path as a soldier, but somehow, I feel that in this line of work ... my heart will give out sooner than my body. Oh well ... guess there's no time to bitch about it until we at least plug the wall, eh", he grumbled.

"Yeah ... we passed the home village of the two of you not so long ago too ... so we gotta find a way to hold our ground here ... ".

"...".

"Right, Reinier!", Bertolt chimed. "Our home village! Let's go back there! We can return now! Compared what we had to go through till now, it's just a little bit more left!".

[Y/N] turned away but smiled after hearing him beam like that. '_His optimism is truly admirable.._'.

"...Right. And afterwards we'll just need to reach a place where we can take a break", Reinir added.

"Huh?", Eren questioned.

[Y/N] looked over at Mikasa, who was pulling Connie up the wall. "Is everybody here?", Hanji asked. [Y/N] limped over to them. '_Back and forth_'. "We'll deal with Ymir later. First, we gotta put the plan to restore the Wall into action. I expected to see hordes of titans around the breach, but ... hm?", she questioned.

[Y/N] looked down and noticed a few people from the Garrison, horseback. [Y/N] noticed Hannes was leading them. '_Nice to see you aren't downing your alcohol.._'

"Hannes-san?", Mikasa questioned.

"It's the vanguard of the Stationary Troops. They came to let us know the location of the breach", Hanji stated.

"It's about time ..", [Y/N] uttered under her breath.

Hannes made his way up the wall. It was clear that climbing wasn't his cup of tea, as he appeared to be struggling. "There's no breach anywhere!", he stated. '_Plot twist_'.

"Eh?".

"We've been searching all night, and I can guarantee you that at least between the Trost District and the Chlorba District there's no abnormalities in the walls", he explained.

"What did you say?!", Hanji exclaimed.

"We met up with the soldiers dispatched from the Chlorba District on the way and double-checked the wall, retracing each other's tracks. Also, all this time, we haven't come across even a single titan", he continued.

'_Wait, what?!_'.

"But .. we've seen titans here, inside the Wall, no doubt about it..", Armin intervened.

"You sure you searched the Wall thoroughly?! Maybe you're still drunk or something?!", Eren suggested.

"As if I'd drink in a situation like this!", he shouted. '_Well, it's very like you. You were drunk before the Wall fell ... then again, you never knew it was going to fall, but you were still drunk_'. "And come to think of it, why are you guys even here?!", he asked.

Silence.

"Hmm-mm. Well, with no breach in the Wall we have no choice but to call off the operation. For now, we'll be on standby in the Trost District", Hanji proclaimed, and herself and her squad wandered off.

"In any case, don't let your guard down just yet. We'll take our leave ahead of you", Hannes said to the four friends.

"What the hell is going on here?!", Eren exclaimed.

"I'll say ..", [Y/N] said as well.

"What does this all mean, I wonder ...", Armin pondered. Armin, Mikasa, [Y/N] and Eren began to walk. "Nothing was going on for five years, but now all these strange things keep happened one after the other", Armin said, but Reinir pulled Eren back for a few seconds.

"Eren. I need to talk to you".

"What is it?", he asked, turning back.

The three began to walk, when [Y/N] noticed Eren was gone. "Hey guys, where's Eren?", she asked.

"Oh .. um, he's over there talking with Reinir and Bertolt", Mikasa replied.

"I'm going to wait for him", and headed back in his direction. Upon wandering over, her eyes widened with shock and horror and she yanked Mikasa over by the arm. "Listen to what Reinir's saying ..", she whispered.

"...Five years ago .. we destroyed the wall and launched the attack on humanity..", he began to say.

Mikasa's eyes widened upon hearing : "I'm the Armored Titan and he's the Colossal".

"Are they..?", [Y/N] began to ask. "Tell me they're joking ..". She looked over at Reinir and Bertolt. '_Bertolt does have the nose, and Reinir is as built as fuck and that could explain the armor .._ '.

"Huh...? What are you guys even saying...?", Eren asked.

'_Don't play stupid! This is exactly how you reacted when we told you Annie was the Female Titan! They are the Colossal and Armored. They are against us. __**They are against humanity!**_ '.

"Wh-What are you saying all of a sudden, Reinir?!", stammered a panicky Bertolt.

"Our objective was to wipe out all of the humans within the wall. But ... there's no need anymore", Reinir explained. "Eren, if you come with us, we won't touch the Wall ever again. You catch my drift?", he asked.

"Huuh?!", Eren exclaimed.

'_What kind of proposition is that?! Just ask him and state out of the blue that you two are against humanity, and then ask Eren to tag along in exchange for our safety?! Oh ... your drift is caught, my friend. We're not stupid_'.

"No, wait! I don't get you at all!", Eren shouted.

"I'm telling you to come with us. Sorry it's so sudden, but we gotta go right now", Reinir replied, frustrated.

"Right now?! Where to, anyway?!", Eren demanded.

'_Eren. You were just told that they were against humanity. They were the ones who launched the attack! And right now, it sounds like you've just disregarded everything that has been said that has to do with the them being the Colossal and the Armored, and that you're going to go wherever the fuck they want you to go, and have a nice chat and a sing-along?!_'.

"I can't tell you that ...", Reinir said. "But ... well ... think of it as our home village. So what's your answer Eren? It's not a bad deal for you, considering the crisis will be averted with us leaving", he asked.

"I'm going to kill him...", Mikasa uttered under her breath.

"What should I even answer..?", Eren asked.

"Hey! Are you guys coming?!", Armin called out.

"Why can't Eren focus? Is it an after-effect?". Mikasa was about to storm over, when [Y/N] quickly grabbed her by the arm. "_Wait_. You can kill them, I'm not going to stop you there, but I want you to think about this .. will it help us? Annie is from the same town according to the reports that came in. Apart from the three of them, do they have other allies? How would you kill them?", she asked her.

"You're look ... you're simply tired", Eren protested. "Right Bertolt? You just went through hell, so no wonder you're a little delirious".

"Y-Y-Yes. Yes! He's right! You're too tired, Reinir!", he lied.

"Besides if you really were the Armored Titan behind the mass murder of mankind, why would you even wanna have this talk with me? You can't expect me to simply agree and meekly follow you even if you ask, right?", Eren asked.

"Oh, really ... yeah, that's right ... what was I thinking...? Have I really gone mad or something?", he asked himself.

"Anyway, let's go back to the town for now", Eren offered.

"I've been here for too long ... I've spent three years of my life living here, surrounded by fools, that's why I said a stupid thing like that ..", he figured, but then began to lose his shit. "WE WERE JUST BRATS WHO KNEW NOTHING THEN ...", he whimpered. "IF ONLY I'D NEVER LEARNED ABOUT THOSE FOOLS' EXISTENCE IN THE FIRST PLACE ... I'D HAVE .. ". He sighed, but suddenly took off his sling. "I don't know what's right and wrong anymore but what I do know is that no matter what result my actions and the consequences of my choices brought about ... AS A WARRIOR, I GOTTA TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND FULFILL MY DUTY TO THE BITTER END!". All of a sudden, his wounds healed, steam flying into the air and his bones knit back together.

'_This was all a twisted charade ... you bastards make me sick ...!_ ', she said to herself. Mikasa and [Y/N] stared back in disbelief and horror.

"Reinir?! You're going to do it?! Right here...?! Right now...?!", Bertold asked.

"YEAH! WE'LL SETTLE THIS!", Reinir bellowed.

"Nope", Mikasa uttered. [Y/N] swooped in from behind him and took a hold of him by the beck, and Mikasa cut off his arm with her sword, her body shielding Eren. She pivoted around sharply and went around to behead Bertolt. Scared out of his wits, Bertolt stood back, missing the blade. [Y/N] kicked Reinir into the shin, and Eren stabbed him in his forearm with his blade.

"UH .. AHHH!", Reinir screamed.

"AHHHH!", Bertolt shrieked, when he once again felt the tip of Mikasa's blade against his neck.

[Y/N] released Reinir for a brief second. Mikasa was the dominant fighter, and pushed Bertolt to the ground, and slit his neck. Bertolt's eyes were wide with fear from pain.

'_Doesn't matter Bertolt, just regenerate, you lousy shithead...!_'

"EREN! RUUNNN!", Mikasa screamed.

Reinir got up again, and shoved Mikasa away. "BERTOLT!".

"EREN! RUN!", Armin screamed from the distance.

Blood was dripping all over Reinir, but he held a cold face and stood up. Bertolt was terrified, and was tearful and shaken. But the cuts they sustained, was enough for them to transform. Everyone was pushed from the wall, from the steams and the clap of thunder.

Titan Reinir snatched Eren, first try. Titan Bertolt wasn't completely formed, but his rib-cage was huge, and pierced the wall. He wasn't his usual 60 meter self, but he was a good 30, and that was more than enough. Bertold grabbed an unconscious Ymir.

"YMIR!", Krista called out.

Reinir, Eren in his grip, hopped off of the wall.

"EREN!", Armin hollered.

Reinir's feet practically skidded down the wall, rocks chucking everywhere. Eren kept his eyes tightly shut as the wind and pressure blew in his face.

"REINIR! BERTOLD! YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!", he screamed and bit his hand to transform, and Reinir let go.

* * *

**Please review and stuff! Damn, that chapter was ****_so fun_**** to write! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm working on Chapter 18 and am almost finished with it, so that will be up tonight too .. **

**I would like to say, that I am ****_truly, very,_****sorry to GiadaB, for spoiling it. I completely understand if you hate me. I'm just a shitty human being when it comes to spoilers .. Anywho .. chapter 17, everybody**

* * *

Eren first started the brawl with a powerful punch Reinir's face. The two were still airborne but after that punch, the two fell to the ground and the landing sent a huge tremors back up the wall.

[Y/N] and Mikasa were side-by-side, hanging from the wall. Small rocks began to fall from Bertolt's rib-cage. She was in deep thought for a few seconds, but there was a look of shame on her face.

"Mikasa...", [Y/N] breathed.

"I could have cut off Bertolt's head. Had I sliced it off, we wouldn't be in this mess. I only had that one chance, and now I'll never get that chance! Never again!", she exclaimed.

[Y/N] looked up and noticed Bertolt had swung his fist in the air, and was about to land on Hanji's squad. "Come on, we have to move! We'll never get the chance to destroy him again either if he gets away!", she shouted. Taking Mikasa's hand, the two ascended the wall. The two landed on the wall. Bertolt was letting off burning hot steam. "EVERYONE! OUT OF THE WAY!", she yelled, but her voice was actually blocked out by the density.

"MEN! GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!", Hanji shouted, as Bertolt's fist was about to land. His fist landed eventually, and everyone had gotten out of the way, but he destroyed a portion of the wall, sending huge rocks to fly everywhere.

"YMIR GOT CAUGHT..!", Krista shrieked.

[Y/N] looked up in shock, mouth agape, and noticed Ymir and her stretcher in his hand, when he suddenly got another soldier that was too slow at escaping. "WHA?! HE GOT ANOTHER ONE!", a soldier shouted.

Then Bertolt chucked them into his insanely wide mouth, as if they were small sweets you could swallow without chewing.

"HE ATE THEM!".

"BERTOLT!", Armin cried.

Hanji gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. She looked behind her, and faced her squad members who dangled from the wall. "MEN! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! WE'RE GONNA BRING THE COLOSSAL TYPE TITAN DOWN!", she screamed, and headed up towards the titan. "HE'S THE ENEMY OF MANKIND! CHARGE ALL AT ONCE!".

Hanji and her men began to run on its arms to attack.

[Y/N] wanted to go up and give that sick bastard a piece of her mind, but remember she was told to take care of Eren alongside Mikasa .. and to be careful, which kind of confused her, and blushed a bit just thinking about it. '_No-no, don't do that .._ ', she warned herself. Eren still continued to fight with Reinir, and didn't need help .. yet. [Y/N] looked back up, and noticed that it was taking Bertolt a long time to fight back.

"It's so slow .. it can barely move, especially without its legs .. The only thing it has is its size and humongous fists!", she pointed out.

"Keep your eyes on Eren. That's who they want, remember? The Colossal is only getting in their way so they don't have to fight Reinir. We'll move when Eren is in trouble, so we won't be exerting ourselves", Mikasa said.

"Okay, but then-".

"NOW!", Hanji screamed, interrupting [Y/N], and her squad went to attack. "CUT OFF THE NAPE OF ITS NECK TOGETHER!".

'_Don't say that, Bertolt is more than capable of knowing how to deal with 3DMGs_'.

All of a sudden, Bertolt let off even more steam than last time, and it was 10 times hotter. [Y/N] and Mikasa looked up, and they too could feel the heat being emitted, even when they were just dangling from the wall. The soldiers had no choice but to withdraw, for the steam could have destroyed the rope if they stayed longer. Not only that, they would have sustained third degree burns.

"MEN, WITHDRAW!", Hanji yelled.

"AHHH!". "IT'S HOT!".

It almost looked like Bertolt was going to explode. But thank God it was almost.

"Somebody get some water!". "WATER!". "Ow, my hand!".

"Is he going to disappear again?!", Hanji asked.

"No! It's different!", Armin cried. "In the past he disappeared in an instance, but right now he's still retaining his skeleton .. he keeps giving off steam like a candle and that's what's protecting his body ... Our 3DMG is useless! Wh-what should we do?!", Armin asked.

"...Nothing. We'll just have to wait! Squads three and four! You're on standby behind the target".

"Roger!".

"Rashad, you're in command!", [Y/N] heard Hanji order. "Squad one, follow me! Our opponent will be the Armored Titan!", she yelled, jumping from the wall.

[Y/N] stared in horror, when she found out that Mikasa and her had turned their eyes away from him for a moment, and then he was on the ground. Reinir was still able to fight. Eren's capability was still unknown, as he was just lying on the ground. "Maybe he just got knocked to the ground .. that can happen, right?!", [Y/N] asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're going down!", Mikasa said to her.

Mikasa went to slice the right side of its neck, while [Y/N] went at the left.

"Our blades won't penetrate, and Eren's attacks are hardly effective!", [Y/N] shouted. Reinir continued to advance. "EREN!", both girls shouted at the same time. They both landed on the neck again. Since their blades wouldn't work, they had no choice but to chip away at the hardened skin, if it was only possible...

Eren stood up again. [Y/N] grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her off, as the two went to fight again. Eren, his legs stuck to the ground, went to throw a punch at Reinir, who blocked it. Eren threw a punch at Reinir's face, letting out a roar. Reinir, stood back a bit, but threw a very powerful punch at Eren, making his face go a bit deformed, and losing an eye.

'_Is that it ..? Is it over?_', she asked herself.

Eren was lying in a heap up against some fallen trees. Eren dragged himself up again, his arms hanging loosely, as if some muscle was sheared off, like Annie's that time, but they weren't.

"EREN! DON'T DO IT! FIGHTING HIM WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE!", Armin shouted.

'_Well, Eren once said, 'the only way to win is to fight', so that won't help much. That's like his motto.._'.

"RETREAT CLOSE TO THE WALL! YOU MUST NOT FIGHT!", Armin continued to shout. He looked like he heard it, maybe he could return, if he wanted to, but Eren being Eren, went to fight to the bitter end. Mikasa and [Y/N]'s blades were completely broken, and ascended into the tree.

"EREN!", Mikasa called out.

"This is bad!", Armin shouted, coming down from the wall.

"He's gone berserk again!", Hanji exclaimed.

Reinir lunged forward to give a powerful punch, but Eren had ducked, missing it, and tackled into him. Eren swung his arm around Reinir, looking like he was strangling him and threw him against the floor. '_Clever boy, Eren, using a move from Annie_'.

"He threw a punch at the Armored Titan!", Armin shouted. "This is ... one of Annie's moves..!".

'_Makes sense why she was the best at hand-to-hand combat_', [Y/N] said to herself.

Reinir tried to break free only when Eren swung his legs around him too. Reinir was now at Eren's mercy, for Eren had used a submission hold on him. Eren kicked him into the head, and smashed his head into the ground.

"EREN!", Mikasa called out again.

Eren let out another deafening roar, and pulled off Reinir's arm.

"HE DID IT!", Mikasa shouted.

"EREN!".

"EREN, FALL BACK, THAT'S ALL THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!", [Y/N] shouted.

"EREN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!", Mikasa shouted.

"YOU MUST ESCAPE! FOR NOW, HEAD TO THE WALL!". Eren finally looked back at Armin. "REINIR'S OBJECTIVE IS TO KIDNAP YOU! They have yet to succeed! WE'RE TO PREVENT IT FROM HAPPENING!".

That's when Mikasa noticed something a bit odd about Reinir's overall attitude. "But, Armin! Don't tell me you'd really think Reinir would let Eren escape that easily!".

"IT'S DANGEROUS STAYING HERE! GET THREE, GET FARTHER AWAY FROM THEM!", one of Hanji's soldiers cried.

Eren made his way back to the wall. "That's right, Eren! That's the right choice!", Armin encouraged.

"Reason is returning to him..", Mikasa added.

'_But that can be bad though .. if you think about it .. when he lets off steam is when he fights best. He may still not recognize anyone, but he still knew that Reinir was his opponent, and he still fought... could this let his guard down?_'.

"Yes but, it's like you said Mikasa. It's next to impossible to escape from Reinir..", Armin reminded.

'_Goddammit, Armin .. there's no need to repeat that .._ '.

"Someone needs to go up to him", Mikasa added. "[Y/N], come with me!", she ordered. The two leaped onto Eren's back. "You got that, Eren?! For you to get away, you'll have to immobilize Reinir and buy some time!".

"Eren! You need to destroy the Armored Titan's legs. You should be able to do so using one of Annie's moves! Our blades won't work ... use your head and think of what's best!", [Y/N] added.

The two girls retreated back towards the wall. "[Y/N], Mikasa .. take my blades", Armin said.

The two girls quickly took them out of his grip, and flew a bit higher. "GOOD LUCK!", Mikasa shouted at him.

Eren quickly took on a fighting stance but to his surprise, Reinir came charging at him like a bull. You could hear the ground shake as he stamped and ran. The tremors that were sent back were horrific.

Reinir charged at him, at full speed with his arms out, grabbed Eren and took him with him, and shoved him into the wall. Eren fell to the ground. It was one hell of a powerful tackle. It was deadly. Eren could have died if it weren't for his fighting stance. Eren grabbed his right leg. He wrapped one foot around his knee, and the other one was used to kick Reinir away.

"GET OFF YOUR BACK, EREN!", Armin shouted.

"GET UP!", Mikasa shouted.

Reinir fell but quickly got up again. It was .. kind of hopeless, if all Eren was going to be doing was kicking. He couldn't stop it. Reinir seemed unbeatable. [Y/N], Mikasa, Hanji and a few soldiers then went in to attack.

"Damn it! Why can he suddenly move so fast?!", a soldier cried.

"Is there nothing we can do?!", another soldier shouted.

Hanji began to utter a few things to herself, trying to figure out something. '_I hope to God she's trying to figure out a way to beat him .._!'. "BEHIND THE KNEES!", she hollered.

[Y/N] pulled back, knowing things could get dirty here. Eren got the upper-hand all of a sudden, and subdued him. Eren wrapped his arms and legs around hin. Reinir's knees came into view, and Mikasa dove in and sliced them .. one of the only parts with no armor.

"MIKASA!", a soldier shouted.

"She did it!", Hanji chimed.

"PULL HIS HEAD OFF! YANK THE TRAITOR OUT OF THERE!".

The two continued to fight it out, until Reinir was at a stage where he started to squirm. Unexpectedly, Reinir let out a loud roar, summoning all of the titans nearby to devour him. It was his way of surrendering, but only until the titans came along.

"WATCH THE PERIMETER! HE CALLED FOR MORE TITANS!", Hanji ordered.

"No other titans spotted in the area!", a soldier shouted.

"He's struggling in vain! You should be more concerned that your head's about to be ripped off, asshole!", another soldier shouted. "LOOK! IT'S ABOUT TO SNAP!".

Everything was about to go Eren's way when ..

"HEADS UP! MOOOOVVEE!", all the soldier from the wall bellowed.

[Y/N], Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, and everyone else looked up. Bertolt's huge head came crashing down, and was going to land on Reinir and Eren. It wouldn't make a difference to Reinir because he had armor, but it was definitely the end for Eren.

Tonnes of hot steams emitted from the two carcasses, which is a lot, as it came from two titans. Not only that, it came from the Colossal titan.

"EVERYONE! WITHDRAW, NOW!", Hanji yelled.

Everyone pulled back, except for Armin. "ARMIN, GET BACK HERE!", [Y/N] screamed, but he continued to go on ahead. [Y/N] ran on ahead too, to try and slap some sense into him. "ARMIN!".

"I NEED TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!", he protested.

[Y/N] flew down even closer. "ARMIN!". Armin was hanging down, only a few yards away from the steam and the two titans. He then turned back and gestured her to go back. She too gestured him to hurry up. "COME ON, SLOW POKE!", she hollered, covering her eyes from the blinding lights, when she realized his gear was busted. "For crying out loud!", she moaned, but was filled with worry for him. Gritting her teeth, she swooped down as fast as she could and grabbed him by the poncho. [Y/N] flew up the wall again, but was too late. She just about made it on top, but the steam had engulfed the entire area, and most collapsed from the heat and or lack of clean air.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 (five hours later)**

The smoke cleared around an hour later, but no one woke up until another four hours had passed. Armin was one of the first to open his eyes and sat up. [Y/N] woke up not long after.

"[Y/N] ... I'm sorry for what I did, but I needed to see where Eren was headed..", he breathed.

"WHAT?! HE'S GONE! I-I .. I thought he could have been cut out. Where did they go .. how long have they been gone?", she asked him.

"No .. I went down to try and get Eren .. but I couldn't move any closer because it was too hot, and the heat broke my maneuver gear. They ran off North from here ... it's been five hours ...".

"Are Mikasa and the others alright?", she asked.

"Mikasa's still unconscious .. ", he replied, looking at her. With that, Mikasa had gotten up. "..Or not .. damn, she's gotten up too quickly ..", and began to run over to her. "Mikasa! Wait, you should not move yet..", he warned.

Mikasa gritted her teeth in anger, and pulled him over to her by the poncho. "ARMIN! EREN! WHERE IS HE?!", she demanded.

"Mikasa! Calm down! Don't move! We don't know how serious your injuries are!", Armin yelled. Mikasa let go of his grip and threw him back.

"Mikasa ...", [Y/N] breathed.

Mikasa peered over the wall and looked at the big hole from the explosion. "Where is he?!", she demanded once again.

"Eren was taken away ...", he said. Mikasa's eyes widened with fear. "Ymir too!.. By Bertolt and Reinir. The moment the Colossal Titan hit the ground, its body evaporated. Since we were down there, the heat and wind pressure did enough damage to incapacitate us. The force was so strong, it kept our comrades on the wall stuck up there for a while. But, before [Y/N] came along, I did manage to see something. While that was going on, I saw the armored titan defeat Eren. The Armored Titan was the only one able to withstand the force. It bit his neck and tore it off with Eren inside. Then the hot wind started to calm, when out of the Colossal Titan's remains ... came Bertolt with Ymir in his arms! He was wearing the 3D Maneuver Gear from the other soldier he ate. He jumped onto the Armored Titan's back, carrying Ymir and then left .. with Eren and Ymir. It's already been five hours since then..".

Mikasa didn't know what to do. "We'll get them back, Mikasa .. this is hotheaded Eren we're talking about .. ", [Y/N] said to her.

"Did anyone go after them?", she asked.

"No", he replied.

"Why not?", he asked.

"They can't get any horses over the wall. We can't get Eren back until lifts arrive so we can move the horses to the other side. You need to be ready when they arrive .. so check your injuries .. and you too, [Y/N]. Squad Leader Hanji and the other ranking officers are severely injured and can't move. We need every able soldier if we want to create even a small-scale enemy scouting formation. Especially good soldiers, like you two. Understand?".

[Y/N] poked around her body, checking vital areas and simply shrugged at a few of the scratches. Mikasa looked down the ground, and had a somber expression about her. She then suddenly brought her hand to her head. "Unh...", she grumbled. "Ah, this again".

"Does something hurt?", Armin asked. "What about you, [Y/N]?".

"I'm fine, thanks ..", [Y/N] mumbled.

"...No. I just hit my head hard ... but I'm fine. It's just ... when Annie kidnapped Eren ... I could go right after her and fight her with Levi and eventually, I got him back. But ... if five hours have already passed ..", she whimpered. She got up when she noticed her scarf and wrapped it around her. "Hey Armin..[Y/N]...? Why is it ... that Eren ... always gets so far away from us ...?".

"..When you put it that way ... Eren has always been ... running off on his own ... and leaving the three of us behind ... whether it's of his own will or not .. he always does it. I guess that's just his destiny".

"All I want ... is to be close to him ... that's all .. but", she murmured. '_Thank God, it's about time you admitted your feelings for him .. actually .. it's the first time you've come to terms with this yourself .._ '.

Then Hannes made his way over. "Hey, you three. You must be hungry".

"Mister Hannes", Armin said simply.

"Here, eat. All I have is the same old field rations, but .. ", he said and began to pass them out. "Here. Here, Armin, and you too [Y/N]". Hannes sat down next to them, and took a large bite out of his bread. "Eh .. not bad, but not good either. Same as always .. no different from all other times .. You always had to take care of the messes .. that brat got himself into, right? You're stuck with him, for better or worse. Sheesh .. so much has changed since then, but you're still doing the same things you did as kids. Right?".

"Heh .. there's a bit of a size difference between neighborhood bullies and titans..", Armin added.

"Still .. that idiot never seemed to care that he didn't know how to fight. He'd still charge right in, even against groups of three or five. And by the time that your or a soldier stopped him, he was already in shambles. But .. even though I never saw him win a fight .. I never saw him admit defeat either. He's so tenacious that it even scared me from time to time. No matter how many times he fell, he got back up. That's who he really is ... do you really think he'd let himself get carried off without a fight?", he asked them.

"No, sir. He'd fight with everything he had. And he's only up against two guys. No matter who, he'll keep giving them trouble ... ", Armin replied.

"Until you or I get there, Eren's always been like that, right?", Hannes asked. "I liked those days .. if Eren were here, he might call them a bunch of false peace ... but being a good-for-nothing drunk soldier was good enough for me. I'd do anything to get those quiet, dull days back ... no matter how long it takes. I'm coming too. Because as long as you four aren't together, I'll never get those days back", he said, staring at the four in determination. Armin, Mikasa and [Y/N] then too a bite of their bread.

After a few minutes of silence, you could hear galloping. "They're here!", Mikasa called out.

"They're even riding their horses up here", Armin said. "Krista, I think it would be best if you stayed here, but ..."

"I told you over and over. That's not happening. I can't just sit here and wait after Ymir was captured. You three should understand how I feel", she argued.

"Krista's right, Armin. We all have more than enough reasons to go after them. Personally, I still can't believe it... I won't believe that Reinir and Bertolt are our enemies until I hear it straight from their own mouths", Connie grumbled.

"Oh..! Commander Erwin?! And the MPs too?!", a soldier cried.

Hanji pulled herself a long the ground like a slug, and grabbed onto Erwin's leg. "Hanji?!", he exclaimed.

"The .. the map", she stammered. Everyone gathered around her, and Erwin laid a map down in front of her. "Here..", she sighed pointing at the map. "It's small but there's a titan forest here ... you should head that way ... I don't think that the Armored Titan would be able to hide its footsteps, but either way .. they're probably hiding there..".

"Why?", [Y/N] asked.

"It's a gamble, but ... they might be able to turn into titans, but outside the walls, other titans are still a threat to them. I'm sure they're not in as bad shape as Eren, but they must be drained after fighting that hard. I believe even Annie was out for a while after transforming. And let's also assume that they don't have enough stamina to cross a distance that great. Let's assume that their goal is to reach the other side of Wall Maria. They'd want to find a resting place where titans can't get them, right? Until night, when the titans can't move".

"We have until night!", Erwin proclaimed. "We still have a chance to make it in time if we can get to the forest before night!".

Everyone descended the wall, horseback and took off to the forest.

* * *

**Please review ... don't read on if I've spoiled it for you .. Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed. You people are very nice! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is so long, it's actually because we have everything that happened in chapter 49, chapter 50 and there's a lot of information in chapter 51 so I had to include it. There's a lot of reading, but if you don't mind, please read these two things I had to say.. **

**Am I one of the only people who finds the manga a bit confusing? Yeah .. sorry. I had to ask. By the way .. I had to put in some drama for the reader .. and it involves the horse you have, so I'm truly sorry if you like horses, but I can assure you, I have nothing against them!(half of my area is full of them, anyway)**

**NOTE : I'm well aware that there has hardly been any Reader x Levi and stuff like that, but I'm just going to be adding in some of my own, pointless plot thing in this chapter, so we finally get to see something happen .. it might be rushed .. but ..****_reeaalllyy_**** sorry about that (****I'm a shitty human being)****.. But it's nice fluff, so hopefully you won't bite. So .. uh, yeah .. there'll be a lot of drama for the reader today .. whoopsi .. **

**:)**

* * *

The Survey Corps' horses were galloping at top speed. After a few long and dragging hours of traveling, Erwin called out again. "Moblit! Fire the flare! The forest is a bit further on!".

"I see Ymir! I'm going on ahead!", Krista yelled.

"Krista, wait!", [Y/N] shouted up to her.

Krista galloped on ahead. [Y/N] went to chase after her, but Krista was more than determined to save her, that not even her safety mattered. '_She can't die, she still has vital clues!_'. The horses continued to race into the forest, trying to avoid all the Aberrants in their paths. [Y/N] almost pulled the reins, to stop when she saw bright light in the forest. '_It can't be Bertolt or Reinir, they'd be too drained. Eren was completely worn out .. so it has to be Ymir .._ '.

"Something lit up?!", Mikasa exclaimed.

"Just now, inside the forest...! There was a flash for an instant!", Armin shouted.

"We can assume it's the light from Titan transformation! Did we make it in time?", Erwin asked. "EVERYONE SPLIT UP! FIND EREN AND TAKE HIM BACK! We can assume the enemies have already transformed into Titans!".

"BATTLE IS NOT THE PRIORITY! NO MATTER WHAT, RETRIEVAL MUST BE PRIORITIZED! PHIL, LEAD ALL THE HORSES AWAY!", Hannes ordered. Hannes ascended into the forest. "The enemies should be heading outwards! SCATTER! FIND THE ENEMIES FIRST AND NOTIFY EVERYONE ELSE!".

[Y/N], Mikasa and Armin had their mind set on Eren and zipped through the forest. They would get him back no matter what, whether Bertolt and Reinir could transform again, they would still get him back. Just then, you could feel tremors reverberate back through the forest. '_Oh for fuck's sake!_'.

Our came a titan, hair like a very tousled and messy bob, and clung onto the tree, kind of like a sloth, only this titan was one hundred times faster than a sloth. Maybe a lot more.

"In a place like this!".

"PLEASE WAIT!", [Y/N] heard Connie protest. "IT'S YMIR! IT'S YMIR'S TITAN FORM! HEY YMIR!", he shouted at her. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU ALONE!?". Ymir slightly jerked her head. "WHERE'S EREN? WHAT ABOUT REINIR .. AND BERTOLT?!".

"That's Ymir!?", Armin asked. Hannes, [Y/N] and Mikasa were floating beside him.

"Did she transform into a titan and fight with the others!?", Mikasa asked.

Connie and Jean started to pester her with questions and demands. "YMIR?! DID YOU GET AWAY FROM REINIR AND THE OTHERS!? WHERE DID HE GO!?", Jean hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Hey ... SAY SOMETHING, YOU MORON! WE'RE IN A HURRY!", Connie shouted, kicking her head.

'_Hey .. you don't want to do that, what if she loses it and snatches you..?_', said to herself.

"Is she looking for Reinir and the others? Something is ... weird. Why is she looking at us like that, one-by-one?", Armin asked.

Just then, Ymir's head jerked and stopped looking at everyone else, and stared into the distance. [Y/N] looked back to see what she was staring at. It was Krista, and Krista was beaming to have found her again. "YMIR! Thank goodness .. you were okay!", she chimed. Ymir opened up her jaw wide and Krista gladly entered. '_What the actual fuck .. Krista .. get out of there...!_'. Krista's muffled conversation could be heard, but not very well. With Krista still in her mouth, Ymir swung from tree-to-tree, very quickly. Mikasa, Armin and [Y/N] could only stare in shock.

"She .. ate Krista ..", Connie breathed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, AFTER HER!", Jean ordered everyone else.

Nobody would have been able to catch up with her, it could even have been a bit of a challenge to Levi. "She's so fast ..! She's getting away! Why did Ymir ..", Mikasa began to say.

"I never thought she was on our side to begin with!", Jean shouted back.

"Well, she wants Krista, and now we have to save her .. I'd say it's a trap...!", [Y/N] cried.

"Yeah .. she's clearly against us! She's working with Reinir and the others, and we got taken in by her!", Armin yelled.

'_What I want to know .. is why Krista ... I get it, it's more than obvious at this stage that Ymir has feelings for Krista, and that's why she came back .. but, why would they only let Ymir save Krista..'_, she said to herself.

Just then there was huge rumbling sound. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!", [Y/N]. She looked on ahead and saw another bright light and then heard a thunder clap. "I-I ... I THINK IT'S REINIR!". The tremors were even worse than last time. He must have jumped off a tree and transformed mid-air. Reinir, in titan form, began to run on ahead, and Ymir then latched onto him. '_Fuck .. how can he transform after fighting so hard..?_'.

"Ah...!", Mikasa cried.

"This is bad .. Eren's being taken away!", Armin cried.

Hannes swooped in from behind. "DON'T STOP! Use the horses, go after him!", he shouted. [Y/N], Mikasa, Armin and everyone else, loosened their grappling hooks, and swooped down once they saw their horse, and took off. Everyone took off at top speed, to chase the four for a long and tiring journey ahead of them. "We'll definitely get him back!", Hannes proclaimed.

Erwin's voice could be heard addressing all of the Survey Corps and the Military Police. "ALL SQUADS! JUST GO AHEAD AND LET THE TITANS FOLLOW YOU! COME WITH ME!", he ordered. [Y/N], Mikasa and Armin didn't need to hear Erwin to do that, they would go after him anyway, even if it meant their lives. "THE ARMORED TITAN IS TRYING TO ESCAPE WITH EREN! HE MUST BE STOPPED, NO MATTER WHAT!".

[Y/N] , Mikasa, Armin and Jean were near the top. "We can catch up to his speed! We can make it in time!", Jean reassured.

"But ... if the Armored Titan were to remove the hardened skin from its joint areas, he should be able to run faster! If he didn't do that ... he probably wouldn't be able to run long distances .. at this rate, even if we catch up, we won't be able to stop them!", Armin intervened.

"Armin, that doesn't matter .. we'll find a way..!", [Y/N] shouted.

"We'll manage .. this time, without hesitation. I will definitely kill them!", Mikasa threatened, her eyebrows furrowed. She was seething. "And if she gets in our way ... Ymir is no exception either .. No matter what it takes ... I have to ...!".

'What's with all of the screaming coming from Krista .. or should I say, Historia and Ymir .. ', she asked herself, looking at Historia who was shrieking. "We're catching up, advance!", Erwin shouted. With around a minute or so of galloping, it was now possible to latch onto Reinir. Hannes was first, and sliced at Reinir's legs. A soldier then pierced Reinir's neck, but Ymir caught the rope in between her fingers, and tossed the soldier back to the ground.

'_Ooh .. nasty .._ ', [Y/N] said to herself, looking back at the soldier.

Mikasa and [Y/N] flew off of their horses, and went to attack Ymir. Mikasa sliced on the right side of her neck, and [Y/N] sliced at the left, but Ymir managed to evade both attacks. She then landed on Reinir's neck, and went to attack Bertolt to release Eren. She gritted her teeth in pure hatred for the two. "REINIR, PROTECT US!", Bertolt pleaded. Reinir shielded the two with both of his hands. Mikasa and [Y/N] could see Eren struggling to get off of Bertolt's back, and break free, but his mouth was gagged and his hands were tied, but that didn't stop him from trying. Mikasa then had a change of thought and went to attack Ymir.

"MIKASA, WAIT!", Krista called out.

"Krista?!".

"What the hell are you still doing there?!", [Y/N] shouted.

"DON'T KILL YMIR...!"

"That depends on Ymir now, doesn't it! What are you going to do? I'm just killing people that get in my way!", Mikasa retorted. "CHOOSE!"

"WAIT!", Krista pleaded. "YMIR WILL BE KILLED IF SHE DOESN'T OBEY THEM! SHE HAS NO CHOICE!".

"There's a limit to the lives I can care about and ... that was decided six years ago .. so .. asking me for compassion is mistaken .. after all, I have no heart or time to spare..", she grumbled, her eyebrows furrowed and staring cold daggers at her. "Christa .. Eren and Ymir .. which will it be? Will you get in my way, as well?", she asked. Ymir, then went to take a bite at Mikasa only for Krista to pull her back.

"YMIR, STOP IT! DON'T RESIST! YOU'LL DIE, DON'T MOVE!", Krista warned.

Mikasa and [Y/N] stepped away from Ymir, and went onto the Armored Titan. Reinir's grasp looked like it was loosening thanks to Eren's budging. "Eren! Stop it! Don't struggle!", cried Bertolt's muffled voice.

"It's pointless, Bertolt! Carrying him like that is impossible, isn't it?! He's noisy and there's just no helping him. I know that quite well. I hate him too, after all!", Jean cried. "Let's tie them together ... Come on out".

"Bertolt ... give him back!", Mikasa yelled.

"Or we'll keep on making this more of a challenge for the three of you!", [Y/N] added.

"It's a lie, isn't it, Bertolt? Reinir? Were you fooling us all along, up until now? That's cruel...", Connie stated, his mouth agape.

"OI-OI-OI!", Jean said trying to reason. "Are you guys trying to get away like this?". '_Yes'_. "C'mon, you guys ... Aren't we comrades that shred hardships under a single roof, three years back..? Bertolt .. It was so artistic, how terrible you looked when you were asleep! At some point, everyone started to look forward to your next masterpiece every morning, we'd even predict the the weather for the day that way .. ", Jean said to him, calmly, until it turned into rage. "But ... you ... you sure slept quite soundly, didn't you ... considering you were a perpetrator, together with your victims", Jean grumbled.

Connie and Jean continued to pester and put pressure on him. "Was it all a lie!? When we all pledged to survive ... when we said we'd live to become old men, and drink together ... all of that ... was it a lie?", Connie asked, actually sounding upset.

"Well!? You ... You guys ... What have you been thinking up until now!?", Jean asked.

"GUYS, STOP THAT!", [Y/N] shouted at them. "There's no need for you to get all nostalgic when we have a mission to accomplish!".

"Just concentrate on cutting their necks. If you hesitate for even a moment ... we won't be able to get Eren back anymore ...", Mikasa added. "They are plague upon mankind. And that is enough".

"...WHO ... WHO! WHO DO YOU THINK ACTUALLY WANTS TO KILL PEOPLE...!?", Bertolt cried. '_Clearly you and Reinir. So you may not like it, but you continue to do it'_. "WHO LIKES DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? WHO DO YOU THINK WANTS THIS!? Being hated by people ... even if we were killed ... what we did was natural ... WHAT IS DONE CAN'T BE UNDONE. But ... we ... couldn't be forgiven. Only the time we were acting as soldiers was enjoyable .. IT WASN'T A LIE, CONNIE! JEAN! It's true that we deceived everyone, but ... not everything was a lie! I REALLY DID THINK OF US AS COMRADES! We have no way to apologize ... but ... somebody ... please ... somebody ... I'm begging ... SOMEBODY, PLEASE FIND US!".

Silence. "Bertolt, as if you'd think we'd feel any different after that lousy excuse of a monologue ... we want Eren. And we're going to get him", [Y/N] warned.

"Bertolt. Give back Eren", Mikasa dared.

"I can't. Somebody has to do it. Somebody ... ", he whimpered. "Somebody ... will have to stain their hands with blood..".

"GET AWAY FROM THERE YOU GUYS!", Hannes bellowed. Everyone looked down at Hannes who was in shock. "I can't believe this ... what is he trying to do!? Erwin...!? ... HE BROUGHT THE TITANS HERE!".

"Huh!?", [Y/N] exclaimed and looked on ahead. "That fool ... ", she grumbled. It was as if every single, 14 meter class Aberrant had just appeared and they roamed over the fields to Reinir, and the soldiers on top of him. The ground was shaking so much, you could put it on the Richter Scale, and you could classify it as an earthquake of at least a magnitude of six. [Y/N] was even more shocked to see that there was a smile on Reinir's face. '_Are you shitting me? Reinir, how will this help you...!?_'.

**0o0o0o0o**

"YOU GUYS! JUMP OFF AT ONCE!", Hannes shouted. All of the soldiers removed their grappling hooks from Reinir.

Krista refused to let go of Ymir, and Reinir wouldn't remove his hands from Bertolt and Eren. '_What does Reinir plan on doing ..? He doesn't want to charge right into the titans does ... no. That would be a threat for him too .._ '.

"ALL UNITS, DISPERSE! PULL AWAY FROM THE TITANS!", Erwin ordered.

Much to [Y/N]'s shock, Reinir did charge into all of the titans, Ymir and Krista still in tow, and Reinir still keeping his hands around his neck, protecting Bertolt and Eren. A titan went to snatch Krista, only when Ymir yelled from inside her titan form. "HISTORIA!".

Other titans continued to gnaw at Reinir, which was going to be a threat to Eren, but it could have been a chance to escape if Bertolt lets go out of fear. The soldiers continued to try and get away from the area.

"What is this...? Is this hell?", Jean asked.

"No. It's the beginning", Erwin corrected. "ALL UNITS, CHARGE! THE FATE OF MANKIND'S EXISTENCE WILL BE DECIDED BY THIS MOMENT! WITHOUT EREN, THE FUTURE WHERE MANKIND CAN INHABIT THIS EARTH WILL NEVER COME!", Erwin ordered. "WE'LL TAKE EREN BACK AND RETURN AT ONCE! PUT YOUR HEARTS TO THE TASK!".

Mikasa and [Y/N] went straight to it. '_This promise ... is proving to be harder than we ever thought it would be ... but a promise is a promise .. '_. Reinir gritted his teeth, and began to punch his way out of the titans' clutches, but in the process, his hands were no loner shielding Eren and Bertolt.

"EREN!", [Y/N] called out. "HE'S THERE! COME ON!".

"There it is! He released his hands!", Jean cried.

Mikasa stared in determination. "Now's our chance!".

"Oi, Mikasa!? Can't you see the titans all around!? Would anyone be even able to get over there? Slipping through amongst those titans...", Jean asked.

"...".

"ADVANCE!", Erwin cried.

But suddenly, a titan lunged forward and charged at Erwin. Erwin was taken off his horse, and his arm was being chewed on. "AH!?", Mikasa cried.

"AAAHHH, COMMANDER ERWIN!".

Everyone stared back in shock as their commander was being gnawed on, and was desperately trying to get out.

"ADVANCE!", shouted the second in command.

"EREN'S RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES! ADVANCE!", Erwin called out.

Mikasa and [Y/N] looked back in worry, but Eren was the priority at the moment. '_He's Commander for a reason .. he's skilled. He'll get out!_'. A few soldiers stayed back to try and fight off the titan. Everyone continued to charge, when a bunch of titans broke off from the original group and swarmed the area. Some simply bent over slurped the soldiers up as if nothing, others just stomped on the horses flat. Once past the vast amount of titans, Mikasa was the first to fly in the air and retrieve Eren, while [Y/N] went around the swarm and fought as many titans as she could handle. She pierced a titan's neck, but kept flying up in hopes to drag that titan into another. She landed soon after, and sliced both of their necks. '_Sweet .._ ', she said, wiping the blood onto her poncho. '_Shit, I'm turning into Levi ... Well, I can't complain .. '_. She looked up and noticed that Mikasa got him free, but much to her surprise, there was a titan behind her and snatched her.

"MIKASA!", [Y/N] shrieked.

"UHH!", she cried out once caught and began squirming about.

"MIKASA! SHIT! YOU BASTARD!", Jean screamed. He quickly flew up into the air, making sure he got her back. 'That's sweet of him .. '. "LET HER GO!".

Eren was visible once again, but even though Reinir didn't have the time to shelter them, it didn't stop them from running. "We finally made it all this way! We're taking Eren ... back with us! .. Back to our hometown!", Bertolt cried.

"BERTOLT!", Armin shouted, after landing on Reinir's shoulder. "Is it really okay ... for the two of you to leave your comrade behind and return to your hometown like this ... You're going to leave Annie behind?", he asked him. [Y/N] abandoned her horse and flew up too, just in case help was needed. "Annie is deep underground now, in the Utopia District of the extreme North. Being tortured. If you could hear her screams, you'd understand immediately". '_Bertolt likes Annie? Well I'm not surprised .. they have plenty in common .. they're from the same town, yes, but they've killed many people and they're against humanity .._ '. "That even if the physical wounds can heal, there's no way to erase the pain ... Great care is being taken so that she won't die ... even at this moment, Annie's body hasn't got a chance to rest .. She's undergoing all sorts of ingenious methods of torture-".

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES, I SWEAR, I'LL EXTERMINATE YOU ALL!", Bertolt screamed.

Out of no where, Commander Erwin came along, and sliced at Bertolt. His entire arm was gone, from just under his shoulder and downwards. "Commander, you're-", but he simply ignored her and continued to glare at Bertolt. The harness loosened and Eren began to fall, but Mikasa got out of the titan's grasp somehow, and caught him. "Mikasa, your ribs!", she yelled, but Mikasa shook her head. Everyone descended Reinir and landed on their horses.

"ALL UNITS, PULL BACK!", Erwin yelled.

All of a sudden, the field turned dark by a shadow. "Is it the Colossal? 'Cause only he could make a shadow that big!?", a soldier cried.

"No ..", [Y/N] breathed. "That titan was thrown at us...!", she called back out to the soldiers. Everyone looked up as the 14 meter class titan was tossed through the air, and almost squashed the people near the top. The horses skidded to a quick stop, and pivoted around, sharply.

"Reinir .. that bastard .. HE'S THROWING TITANS AT US!", Jean shouted. Mikasa and Eren .. weren't so lucky, and both fell off the horse, causing an awful lot of pain to Mikasa and her broken ribs.

"EREN! MIKASA!".

"OUT OF THE WAY, EREN!", [Y/N] called out, too far away to go back to them. Mikasa lunged forward and sheltered Eren, as a titan with a creepy smile went to grab them. '_That titan is awfully familiar .. a few years back .. I saw it ... oh .. it's the one from back then .. on that day ... It's the titan that ate Carla .._ '. All of a sudden, Hannes jumped out of nowhere, right when Mikasa and Eren were about to be eaten. "HANNES!", she bellowed.

Hannes stood in front of the titan, as if he had nothing to lose, bar his life of course. "BEHOLD! THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE THE FOE THAT TOOK YOUR MOM WILL DIE! Really ... I've wanted to meet you for so long...!", and went to attack.

"HANNES-SAN!", Eren shrieked.

[Y/N] started to gallop back to the two. Mikasa made an effort to stand up and fight, when Eren ordered her to get down. "You can't do anything with that injury, Mikasa! Untie my arms!".

"MIKASA, GET DOWN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!", [Y/N] screamed, almost a kilometer away. "Ow .. my throat .. screw it ... MIKASA! OUT. OF. THE. WAY! EREN! TAKE HER AWAY!".

[Y/N] would quickly re-group with a few people and then take out the 'Smiling Titan', when another titan was tossed in their direction. "Fuck...! Goddammit, Reinir!", [Y/N] complained.

"DON'T INTERFERE, YOU SHITHEADS! DOESN'T IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU IF EREN GETS EATEN?!", Jean hollered. "IT'S YOUR FAULT IF THE PLAN GOES HAYWIRE!".

Commander Erwin began to taunt Ymir, and get her to chase him, when he lead her into another titan and crashed. Krista was still holding onto Ymir for dear life, when Connie's grappling hooks in his gear, pierced her head.

[Y/N] once again, got up and slaughtered all the titans in her path. She landed again once most of them were gone when ...

"My horse ... ", she breathed, looking around frantically for it. She let out a whistle for him, but he never came back. "Don't tell me he got squashed ... that Reinir's a pain in the fucking ass ...", she said. She let out another whistle, and began to run.

"(Horse's name)! Come on, don't screw with me! Come out...!".

She stopped in the middle of her tracks, when she noticed her horse, running from a 12 meter class, when another one was tossed on top of it. Her horse escaped, luckily, when another titan came along and 'unintentionally' kicked it through the air. [Y/N] simply stood and stared, her mouth agape.

"(Horse name)! Maybe it's okay ..? Who am I kidding ...", she said to herself.

She began to run over in the horse's direction. She continued to run, as fast as her legs could carry her, which is pretty darn fast, when a titan, that she noticed in that split second, was sitting on it's knees and simply stared at her.

'_Crap_'.

The titan leaned over, and went to snatch her. [Y/N] looked at the titan. 'Normal' eyes as far as they went, a 'butt chin' .. in fact, despite its five meter size, it looked like a regular person .. '_That's .. really odd .. it doesn't have any facial differences .. screw it'_, but continued to run.

"Commander..! The Armored Titan ... IT'S COMING..!", a soldier cried.

'_Double crap!'_.

[Y/N] knew she wouldn't be able to find the horse, because Reinir would only throw more titans their way if he was coming. She looked around to try and find a spare horse. Fortunately, she did. She quickly mounted the horse, and patted its mane, and the horse took off. She looked back somberly at the site of where her horse was, but continued to look on. '_Mikasa .. Eren ... tell me you're alright .._ '.

They still hadn't moved, and Hannes was basically split in two at this stage. Jean began to shout over to the soldiers to go and get them, but didn't realize the titan that was being tossed on him about to squash him.

"JEAN!", Armin cried.

Eren was distraught. '_Eren .._ '. He was banging his fist against the ground in anger. Mikasa leaned over and began to tell him something, who actually wore a sad smile. '_No need for the monologue, Mikasa .._ ', she complained, but was too far away from them again to do anything, at that moment in time. She looked back at Armin, who was sheltering Jean, who was injured from all of the titans in their way. She looked back again at Mikasa and Eren and Mikasa ... was about to kiss him? '_AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! REALLY?!_'. Eren, tearful, stared at her, but gritted his teeth and pushed her off, not trying to offend her, but to do something about the situation. He stood in front of her, protecting her from further harm. Eren made an attempt to .. punch the titan? '_That's even more absurd than the kiss .. hey, it was sweet of her to say 'goodbye', but now .. he's seriously going to punch a titan?_'. Only, this wasn't just a punch .. '_Is his hand glowing?_'. Out of nowhere, a titan came out, and did the exact same punch Eren did, into the Smiling Titan .. '_Did he just control the titan?_'. Not only that, all of the other titans in the area began to do the same thing, and ran away from all of the people they were trying to eat. Mikasa clung onto Eren, and he carried her away. But the Armored Titan came charging at the two again.

"DON'T COME! YOU BASTARDS! FUCK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!", he shrieked, and did the exact same thing again, and all the titans charged at Reinir.

"LET'S SEIZE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO ESCAPE! WITHDRAW!", Erwin shouted.

[Y/N] was riding beside Mikasa and Eren. "Nice to see you again, Eren..", she said to him.

"...I'm fucking tired ...!", he sighed.

[Y/N] looked back at Reinir and Bertolt. They were in deep shit, but to her surprise, Ymir was still fighting alongside them. '_That bitch .._'.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After a few hours of travelling, the soldiers made it to the wall, so they could tend to the injured. [Y/N] didn't realize it, nor did she even feel it, but she sustained a serious wound to her abdomen. The blood had soaked through the her white shirt. '_A pink and white top .. fucking splendid .. when did I get this?_'. With all of the fighting, trying to retrieve Eren, finding her horse and everything else, she never even stopped to think about herself .. which is what's expected as a soldier, but one should be in good condition if they are going to fight.

People were fainting left, right and center. Some were very dehydrated. Some, like her had wounds, but much more serious than hers, like Erwin's .. but that didn't mean hers didn't need attention, unknown to her, of course. Some, like Mikasa, had very bad fractures. Once some padding and bandage was wrapped around her, she went over to Armin who was closet to her.

"Hi, Armin. How's Jean doing ..?", she asked. He simply pointed at him, and he was muttering something under his breath.

"The 104th trainees have the luck of the devil, getting back alive from something like this. Well ... I can't say the same for those titans, though ..", Jean grumbled.

Armin tugged at her sleeve when he noticed Eren and Mikasa. The two began to walk over to them.

"Yeah, get her down gently", said the soldier. "Her ribs must have broke from the long time spent on the horse. We need to get her to her a doctor quickly", the soldier.

'_I would have thought that being in the titan's grasp would have broken her ribs .. but hey, I don't know much about this medical stuff_'. Eren looked very guilty looking at her. '_Aw, those two are adorable .._ '. Mikasa looked back up at Eren, and gave a lazy wave of her hand. "Eren, I'm alright..", she said.

"I'm sorry..", Eren said to her.

Armin patted his shoulder lightly, and passed her look, saying she's going to be okay.

"Eren, don't worry. This is Mikasa we're talking about. She's as tough as nails..", [Y/N] chuckled lightly. Eren wore a small smile after hearing that, and nodded.

"COMMANDER?! CAN YOU HEAR ME, COMMANDER?!", a soldier cried. "This is bad, he lost consciousness..! Transport him quickly!". Erwin was laying down on the ground, in a heap. He most definitely lost a lot of blood and is lucky he lasted this long.

"Commander!", Eren yelled.

Eren, Armin and [Y/N] looked around at everyone and their injuries or panic attacks or whatever. Eren looked very panicky and flustered looking at everyone. "How many people ... died ... so that ... I could be taken back?", Eren asked. Armin and Connie exchanged looks.

"I believe 100 people died when we include the Military Police men from when we set off. Well ... the most part comes from the Military Police that had not enough experience ... I feel pity for them ... going there just to get eaten. I don't really remember but, there were around 40 people on top of that wall. Among all of these, only around half can walk and run ... The Survey Corps lost a major part of its skilled fighters ... how will we manage from now on ... ", Jean said.

Eren stared down at the ground in disbelief. "However, there weren't many casualties going back, since the titans ignored us continuing to go for Reinir. By shouting, the Female Titan could make herself the target of the attack of titans. Back then ... the one that made that titan and the Armored Titan the target of titans .. was you Eren, right?".

"...I ... I don't ... really get ... what happened back then ... not at all ... ".

"Are you saying you manipulated the titans?!", Jean asked.

"No ... I still don't ... ", Eren tried to say.

"You know ... if it were confirmed you ... really can do something like this ...".

"Is ... this true, Eren?", Connie butted in. "That's it ... so back then that's why the titan went in that direction ... back then ... when you fought the titans with this all of our people died..". 'I honestly didn't pay much attention .. I just kept on looking forward .. '.

"What a weird situation ... Eren, just so you could be brought back, one of the Commander's arms were eaten, Mikasa's ribs were broken, plus that old man of yours and a good 6/10th of the soldiers died. All of this shows how much value you have ... As to whether you're worth that kind of price ... I still don't know ... the people that died in order to get you back ... whether their deaths had meaning or not ... it depends on you now, doesn't it?", Jean asked.

Silence.

"Yeah..", Eren breathed. "Since joining the Survey Corps, you've always in been on the preachy side".

"Don't screw around, it's because you're saying things with a wishy washy attitude..".

[Y/N] corked a brow and stared at him. "The fuck, Jean?", she questioned.

"It _is_ really kind of gross, Jean, for you to become all serious all of a sudden", Connie grumbled.

"Especially since you still have a nasty face all the while..", Armin muttered.

"C'mon now, you guys ... I mean, I'm the hero that gallantly saved your beloved Mikasa-chan, right?", Jean retorted.

"Thank you, Jean", Eren said.

"Huhh!?".

"Thanks to you, I won't be indecisive. It's like you said, this is the only thing I can do. Manipulate the titans, and take back Wall Maria. This makes up for capturing Reinir and the others, it'll contribute to mankind's opposition and to everyone that died and Hannes ... this will be my payback", he stated. All of a sudden Historia, after fainting a while back, staggered over to the five of them.

"Krista, you shouldn't..!?".

"You're wrong", she said simply. "My name is Historia. Eren, let's hurry .. towards the wall", she said. Armin nodded in agreement and everyone began to walk. Everyone, except for [Y/N], who stood there clutching her stomach. '_Ugh .. why does it hurt all of a sudden..?_'. She was staring down at the ground, her face was pale, and she was cold. She had goosebumps from head-to-toe. She saw a tear land on the ground.

"[Y/N]? Are you alright?", Jean asked. The four boys began to make their way over to her, cautiously.

"[Y/N]..?", Eren asked.

She struggled to turn around and face him. There were tears streaming down her face. She shook her head, violently. "..I-I'm .. s-sore..", and fell to the ground, unconscious ...

"[Y/N]!", one of them screamed, but she couldn't tell.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

'_Is she going to be okay?_'. '_How much blood has she lost?_', were a few of the questions she heard, while recovering. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. She was lying in a bed. Something she had longed for. It was as if .. she was at home ..

It was bright, and it was almost blinding to try and open her eyes. She knew she wasn't dead, anyway. It wasn't like she experience some 'trick of the light' and boom, she saw all of her family again. No .. part of her wanted to, but she also didn't .. for some odd reason, she didn't want to leave the hell she as living in. She had too many people she cared about, like Eren, Mikasa and Armin and or those very few people she loved ...

'_Levi ... wh-where are you..? Fuck. Did I really just admit it to myself ... Screw it ... I can't fool myself anymore ... I don't really care that much that I do ... In fact, when did it hit me, because I'm sure it wasn't just now .. have I been that oblivious about myself .. my actual feelings about him ..? Good God .._ '.

It was still really bright when she opened her eyes. She winced and rubbed them. She could feel her hair had been pulled into a messy bun. She couldn't exactly feel her legs, or her arms, but she could most definitely feel her head as it was being yanked. With her stronger hand, she undid her hair, messily tied it up her hair. '_Idiot .. you should have used your two hands ..._ ', she said to herself. She went to fix her hair with her other hand, when she noticed it was tightly in someone's grip. She was actually having a hard time focusing. '_Ugh .. how long was I out?_ '. She sat up, her back hunched and looked around, her vision improving when she noticed that Levi was the person holding her hand. He was asleep. '_Heh .. cute.._'.

"Um .. Le- Corporal?", she questioned.

"Nyuh..! Oh .. oh yeah ..", he stammered and rubbed his eyes. "How are you now? Do you even remember what happened?".

"Hmm. I remember a sharp pain in my stomach, and I started to bleed a bit..".

"A bit", he scoffed.

"Huh?".

He paused a bit and looked at her, holding a serious face. '_Must be serious .. _', she said to herself. "You lost .. four pints of blood..and that was _after_ the fight .. so you lost more during the fight", he corrected.

[Y/N] looked around her in panic. "Hell! Is that even possible!?", and actually sat up straighter and moved around in her bed.

"Hey..", he sighed, standing up. He gently pushed her down again, holding her by her shoulders, staring into her [e/c] eyes, and she stared back up into his. "Rest". [Y/N] took her eyes away from him, and they became a bit heavy. He went back over and sat down. '_Stay there .._ ', she wanted to say.

"Okay ..", she sighed. She lifted up the blanket, and noticed that her stomach was tightly wrapped with a bandage or two, that was now pink. "Tch .. I guess I'm not fighting for a while, am I?".

"Depends. Your body has recovered quickly again like your leg?", he replied.

"Good", she breathed, and finally began to relax onto the mattress. She winced in pain as she shifted position a few times.

"Are you okay?", he asked, a small bit panicky.

She sighed once again. "I guess .. it still hurts ..".

"I'd imagine so, you lost a lot of blood .. I don't want you to do anything too strenuous, and that's an order, because from what I heard, our problems are only beginning", he mentioned.

"Oh .. for God's sake ..", she groaned, making Levi smirk. '_Third time'_.

Silence.

"But...", he said, about to make a very bold move.

"But what?", she asked.

"I also can't lose you, so don't do anything outside of your comfort zone", he warned, not feeling comfortable enough to look at her.

"No-no, I understand. I'm your only comrade left, bar Eren because he's a titan-shifter and that technically, he isn't a regular comrade and all that jazz and-".

"That was a lie", he interrupted, cutting her off.

"Oh? Then why did you say it..?", she asked him.

"...".

"Okay. You don't have to say it, I under-".

"Don't be stupid ... I just can't lose you whatsoever, alright? As a comrade .. and just .. personally .. I just don't want to lose you", he began to say.

"Oh .. um..", was all she could manage to say.

He buried his head in his hands. "Read in-between the lines, [Y/N]. Remember underground and I told you I thought of you differently ... yeah, it was more than just 'I can't lose you' as a Captain to comrade ... a lot more..".

"...".

"But the weird thing is .. is that it hit me so quickly about the way I feel ...", he added.

"...".

"You're not talking, huh. I understand", he sighed. "I guess .. ", and began to stand up. "I guess I'll be taking my leave..", and was about to head out the door.

"Wait!", she called out. "I'm s-sorry ..".

"Oh?".

"It hit me quickly too, um .. A bit too quickly .. that I never exactly spent enough time to think about it .. which is why I'm sorry. It's not that I don't feel the same way .. but um .. I kind of haven't thought about it that well ..", she half lied. "Maybe I do .. I mean, you're pretty nice to me, and you aren't so stiff and blunt around me either, which I'm sure is good, plus, bar Eren, Mikasa and Armin, I feel a lot more comfortable around you than anyone else .. I'd just have to think about it all for more than a few seconds, while fighting a few titans..". '_Shit ... why couldn't I say it..?_'.

"Huh .. I see, well if you-".

"Captain Levi?!", a soldier said, from behind the door.

Levi turned away from [Y/N] and opened the door. "Yes?".

"Commander Erwin woke up a while back, and he wants to have a word with you", he told him.

"Oh, okay. I'll now be taking my leave", he stated, and was about to leave. The soldier left a few seconds later.

"Captain?", [Y/N] asked.

"Yes, [Y/N]?".

"W-Would I be able to come with you..?", she asked him, and looked at him, with a small smile.

He turned away for a bit to actually smile, not smirk, and turned back. "Of course..", he mumbled, and walked over to the bed. He laid his arms out, for her to sink into his grip, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He passed her a small smile, and [Y/N] turned her face away, when she blushed a bit. This was a real smile, a warm, genuine smile. A smile that said, 'Thanks for coming back' or something like that. He was happy to see her, happy to hold her. '_He fucking smiled ... and it wasn't a smirk..!_'. Levi walked for a small bit and kicked the door to Erwin's room open, gently. "Hello", he said to Pixis and Erwin. He gently plopped [Y/N] down on a chair, and he sat down next to her.

Erwin was sitting upright, his shoulder was bandaged and his other hand rested on his lap. "Hello, Levi and [Y/N] ..", Erwin said. "Dot, you've met Levi and that's [Y/N], a member of his Special Operations Squad".

"Hello to you", he said with his usual raspy voice, and she passed him a small wave. '_At least he's not drinking, but there is a slight smell of drink_'. "As I was saying, we've had no choice but to declare Wall Rose safe within the week. We've already let the refugees return to the surface. And perhaps I should say it's even fortunate that even amidst all the chaos, only one incident required Military intervention".

[Y/N] corked a brow and glanced at Levi who looked like he didn't have a clue either, or he did and didn't care that much. "Wait .. what were you guys talking about?", [Y/N] asked.

"Basically what happened in the Walls, while you were off fighting, since there wasn't a breach to begin with", Erwin said.

"When we tried to evict the illegal residents squatting in the city underground, there was conflict with the Stationary Guard in one area. There were no deaths, but this incident had a huge impact within the wall. It was like hell had been unleashed for a moment. After seeing it for ourselves, we can be certain ... that one week after Wall Rose falls, people will begin to destroy one another", Pixis explained. Erwin held an uneasy and uncertain look.

"I'm sorry Erwin ... you'd finally recovered to the point of being able to talk. I'm sure just about hearing this is enough to make you want to go back again", Levi said to him.

"No, I've had enough sleep. Continue", he said to him.

"...Sorry about your right arm..", Levi said.

Erwin looked down on it. "...How many hundreds of people do you think I've fed to the titans right now? One arm's hardly enough to make up for that? I'll pay off my debts in hell one day".

"Well said, Erwin. Will you let me join you in hell when that time comes?", Pixis asked.

'_What._.', said to herself, looking at him with a shocked expression. "What..?", she whispered to Levi.

"I don't know myself, to be honest..", he whispered back. "What are you talking about, old man? Have you had enough too? It seems to me that you haven't had enough to drink yet".

He gritted his teeth. "Indeed. I would like a drink now. But the alcohol's been confiscated. Someone's determined on keeping an eye on me until the bitter end", he said. [Y/N] looked up at the girl in the Garrison uniform, he was watching him as he spoke about the alcohol.

"Ha-ha ... looks like you got quite the exceptional subordinate..", Erwin commented.

'_Charming_'.

There was a light knock on the door. "It's Hanji. Enter", Levi said.

"Excuse me, Erwin", she addressed and made her way in. [Y/N] was surprise to see Connie there. The two walked in and did the salute. "So you were here as well, Commander Pixis, and [Y/N] too. Perfect timing. I'm here in regards to the investigative report for the incident. This is..-".

"Connie Springer, of the 104th".

"His hometown is of the Ragako Village of interest. He joined my investigative squad due to his knowledge of the circumstances surrounding the incident", she explained.

"...Connie .. you've worked hard..", Levi commented.

"..Yes".

Hanji rubbed her head, wondering if that was clear enough. "Allow me to explain. Regarding the source of the titans this time. Indeed we have collected much evidence increasing the likelihood of that theory. It seems as if all of the residences in the village were destroyed by explosions from within. But despite such obvious evidence of destruction ... we didn't find a single trace of blood. And the key is that even up until now we still haven't found a single resident of the Ragako Village. Furthermore ... the total number of titans that appeared were suppressed within the wall .. is exactly equal to the number of residents in the Ragako village. And thus there is a likelihood ... that the true forms of titans that appeared this time ... are the residents of the Ragako Village..".

'_..Good grief..! That's a lot of information, ain't it..?_'.

"In other words, the true titan forms are actually humans".

"At present, we don't have evidence to prove that titans are like that ... However, if this supposition is correct ... then perhaps that explains why the titans' weak spot is at the neck. And despite the huge differences in their overall size, the weak points of all titans are exactly the same. 'One meter tall, ten centimeters wide' .. just what sort of condition does this meet? If we were apply something of this size to the human body ... in the end, we would find that it corresponded to the dimensions of the brain and spinal cord. If this portion were cut, regeneration would be impossible, and all function would be lost. This must be a system separate from from the rest of the titan's composition".

'_What about Sawney and Bean...?_'.

"But previously when you captured titans alive and cut open the back of their necks .. you never discovered anything like that, right?", Levi presumed.

"Indeed .. I never saw anything that looked like it had been transformed from human organs. But then, it's not likely that something like a complete human brain could remain in something like a neck that sealed up immediately upon being cut open. But within the 'one meter tall, ten centimeters wide' space, the same size as a human brain and spinal cord, there were indeed some structures there ... So they must have melded with in the titan bodies already .. so it's not entirely clear, but...".

"I don't get what you're saying, you shitty four-eyes", Levi complained.

"Ahh, my apologies ..", she replied.

"So ... what of it..? So all that flesh I've risked everything to slice is actually human flesh, huh", he figured. "And up until now, I've just been flying around killing people, right?".

"..I said there was no absolute proof, right?".

"But if this truly the case, then how can we understand .. the differences between ordinary titans, and titans like Eren? Does it depend on whether the physical bodies have melded completely?", Pixis asked.

"Hey ... Erwin? Erwin ..", Levi asked. Erwin had a large smile on his face. "What ... are you smiling about?".

"Ah .. nothing..", he sighed, contently.

'_Um..?_'.

"You're a creepy guy...", Levi said simply.

"People have said that since I was little", he replied.

"Is that the reason you joined the Survey Corps?", he asked.

"Huh?", Hanji questioned.

"Give me a break, Levi. Don't you feel sorry for me at all after I got one of my arms eaten?", he asked.

"...Perhaps".

"In any case .. where are Eren and Krista currently?", Erwin asked.

"Ah ... we're dealing with that as well", Hanji said. "For now we've hidden them in a safe place. They will stay put while this chaos passes"

"We must not be impatient. The world within the walls at present is like a hornet's nest that's been struck with a stick. This is not yet the time to reveal the hypothesis of the titans' true identity", Pixis warned.

'_I'd kind of be interested to see what the hell is going on inside the Walls .. how bad could it be?'_.

"Indeed. We cannot make any further errors. With Krista, we'll be able to root out the organizations that know more about the titans. And if we use Eren's ability, we can retake the Wall", Erwin stated. '_Gosh .. when you put it like that, it sounds so easy_', she complained to herself. "Right now those two are key. Where are they?"

"It's precisely because I feel sorry for you, having had an arm eaten, but I've made a number of critical decisions", Levi stated. "The new composition of my squad, among them. As for Eren ... he's most suited to an environment that will make him fret".

"Wait .. so where exactly are we staying?", [Y/N] asked.

"Well .. you guys are staying in a small hut in the mountains, far out from the Walls, and it's completely secluded. But you're going to want to be leaving now, [Y/N], before any of the trouble gets out of hand and we can't get you back", Hanji advised.

"Okay", she said. She groaned to herself as she got up, but Levi helped her stand upright, supporting her by the elbows. "Thanks, Captain". Knowing people were in the room, he simply gave a lazy wave, to say 'you're welcome'.

**0o0o00o0o**

A few hours of traveling later, and [Y/N] made it to the wall, with Levi. [Y/N] staggered out of the carriage, Levi once again helping her.

"God .. I feel all decrepit", she grumbled, when Levi took her hand and helped her down. "I feel like an old lady.."

"Maybe you are one..", he teased.

"Meanie ..", she retorted lightly, with a smile. [Y/N] she looked on ahead, and noticed Sasha and Jean fighting about something, in regards to stuff in the wagon. "Ah Jesus ..", she muttered, and Levi chuckled lightly to himself.

[Y/N] wasn't wearing her tight uniform anymore, but a lose skirt and a shirt with a vest, similar to Sasha, but [Y/N] had her sleeves tucked above her elbows

"What are they bickering about?", Levi asked, looking over at them.

"I don't know .. the real question you should be asking, is do you want to know?", she said back to him.

The two walked inside, after taking in some stuff from the other carriage that Sasha and Jean had forgotten to take in. [Y/N] walked inside, when Eren glared at her, but in a messing way. "I swear to God, wipe your shoes", he warned, but wore a smile and continued to sweep.

"Okay..", she replied.

A few minutes later, she could hear Eren yelling again. "You still don't understand? Do you think this will satisfy Squad Leader Levi? If I hadn't made your bed this morning-".

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU MY MOTHER NOW!?", Jean asked.

[Y/N] glanced over at Levi, who was watching everyone clean, in secret .. but had some sort of look of nostalgia on his face.

* * *

**PHEW! 29 pages, huh. Please comment .. sorry for neglecting the Reader x Levi stuff .. Don't worry, ****I've more planned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter starts straight away with some fluff that I've come up with .. yay or nay? (Because I've had this moment planned for a while and needed to write it. Plus .. fluff is absolutely necessary no matter what situation a character's in .. or in this case .. you) So ... this fluff will make up for the serious lack of it in the past, and I also have some more just down-right awkward fluff planned .. so again .. yay or nay? Okay, byee, thank you for reading! **

**Oh yeah, we see Historia had told them her back story already, well, I didn't know where to fit it in, so I had to put it in here ..**

* * *

It was the dead of night and [Y/N] was sleeping in one of the spare rooms. She was sharing a bunk with Sasha, and Armin and Jean were in her room too. She was sleeping on the bottom bunk when ..

'_Nyuhh .._ ', she complained to herself.

She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. 'At least if I faint this time, I'll be landing on a bed .. '. She looked around her and saw a few dishes on the bed-side lockers of everyone's bed. 'Shit ... that'll piss Levi off..'.

Just then, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach again, and clutched her abdomen. 'Why...? I thought it was healed .. Oh well .. sleep will do its -'. "Nyuhh ..", she groaned. '_Okay .. I guess I better check it out .._ '.

She removed her blanket, but to her shock it was covered in blood. Her eyes widened in fear, and then noticed her stomach was still bleeding. '_Now? How long have I been bleeding..?_'. Not only that, she had a white blanket, so in the morning everyone would notice her pink blanket. '_These were just washed .. okay, just go to the main room and get a cloth .._ ', she said to herself.

She staggered out to the main room, leaning up against the wall for support. Once out, she walked over to the wooden crate that had some water inside. She tore a piece of fabric from her skirt, soaked it, and pressed it onto her stomach. '_Now, I need a bandage ..'_,she complained, knowing there wouldn't be any.

"Are you alright..?", she heard Levi's groggy voice ask, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't wearing his shirt this time, just a top and some pants. "You're not tired?".

"Shit ...", she uttered. "Yeah .. it's just bleeding again .. it's fine..", she mumbled.

"Er .. no it's not..", he said and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk. He walked her over to another crate of water, this time the crate had cleaner water. "How long was it bleeding?", he asked her. He pulled a stool over, sat down and had a bandage in his hand.

"I don't know .. I just woke up with a sharp pain and uh yeah ..", she explained.

Levi simply nodded. "Okay .. just lift up your top a bit", he requested. [Y/N] slowly lifted it up, a bit hesitant. "Tch. I don't bite..", he grumbled. She lifted up her top, and Levi began to wrap the bandage around. "Is that too tight?", he asked, poking. She shook her head, and looked away. Levi stood up again after wrapping the bandage. "Okay, that should do it..". Levi noticed that she had been crying a bit from the pain. His face softened after seeing her red-ish face from tears. "Shh. It's alright now..", he said, using some spare cloth to wipe her eyes.

[Y/N] nodded. "Thank you, Corporal", she replied with a shaky voice, and began to stagger back to her room, when Levi grabbed her wrist, and gently pulled her back.

"Did you by any chance think about you-know-what?", he asked her, staring into her eyes.

'_Shit .. well, not much. Don't be an idiot ... just tell him .._ ', she said to herself. "Um .. here's the thing .. I think I have decided, but then again, I haven't..", she rambled. '_Don't do that..!_'. "I don't know, Levi, I still haven't put much thought into it but-", but in the middle of all her rambling, one, she didn't realize Levi was pulling her closer, and two, Levi leaned in and made the bold move of planting his lips on hers. '_Oh ... kiss back...!_'. She slowly leaned back into the kiss. Levi rested his hands on her shoulders and around her neck, and [Y/N] slowly wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his lips had briefly curled into a smile, and she too smiled and leaned back in even further. '_Um .. whoa .. that was fast .. Who knew he could be so gentle..?'_. Levi was the first to pull away, and [Y/N] could only stare in shock.

"Yeah .. I didn't do that good a job of the bandaging ..", he figured, staring at his bloody shirt.

"...I'm so sorry..", she chuckled.

Levi walked over, and tightened the bandage. "Idiot .. I didn't put that much effort into it, anyway .. Um .. did you manage to decide while .. um..".

"I think I did", she chimed.

"Is that a yes?", he asked.

"I would think so", she said.

"Good-good", he said to her. He slowly pulled her back into his embrace and again planted his lips on hers again. This time it was longer, but was very sweet, her hands cupping his cheeks, and his hands wrapped around her, closing the gap. "I love you .. I always have...", he sighed against her.

"Well .. I love you too...", she whispered in between kisses. "Thank you _very_ much, Levi..", she said after pulling away. "For the bandaging, yes, but ..that .. he-he .. I don't want to get any more blood on you, so uh .. goodnight..", she chimed, and began to walk, when Levi again wrapped his arms her waist, to help her get back. "Goodnight, again ..", she whispered, and headed towards her bed, and laid down. Levi then returned to his room.

'_What the hell just happened..?'_, she asked herself.

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked out of her room the next day, smiling, thinking about everything that happened. She came out with the dishes from the bed-side lockers, and began to wash them. '_I wish they could have done it .._ '.

She continued to clean, grumbling about everyone's laziness, when Levi came into the room. "Hello", he said to her.

"Oh, hey", she chimed. [Y/N] continued to do the washing up, when she noticed he was staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?", she asked him.

"..Because you're pretty ..", he said boldly, making her blush furiously. "Do I see someone blushing?", he teased.

"..You _do_ see someone blushing", she chuckled, and continued to wash. Levi walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. '_Well .. you are short enough to do so .._', she mentally noted. "Levi ..". Levi pulled her away from the sink, and spun her around, still in his embrace. He turned her around, still lifting her up, and pecked at her cheek a few times, then trailed along her jawline and neck.

"I've waited quite a while to do this..", he whispered to her, and continued.

"Have you now..", she replied, with a smirk.

"Mm", he mumbled, and slowly moved towards her mouth. [Y/N]'s eyes widened as she leaned up against the wall, and Levi kissed her, deeply, and moved down her neck. Feeling his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. '_Whoa .. uh ... slow down a bit_ ', but as if he read her thoughts, he slowed. "Sorry", he whispered, hoarsely.

"It's fine .. ", she whispered. He gave her one last, long kiss when ...

"Squad Leader Levi? I was wondering if I could ... oh ... um", said Eren's voice. Then..

"Yeah, Eren and I were looking for ..what...", said Jean's voice.

'_Oh God ... anyone but Jean ..._ ', she said to herself. "Um .. can you let me go?", [Y/N] whispered.

"Gladly ..", he whispered back and let her go and turned from the two boys who were standing, with the most shocked looks on their faces. It was priceless! [Y/N] walked away from the wall, looking back at him, her face flushed.

Embarrassed, she didn't want to see and placed her hands on her hips and turned around. "How much did you guys see?", she asked the two boys, her face red from embarrassment and blushing.

"..All of it ..", Jean said.

"Enough. We'll forget we just saw that ...", Eren said. "Good God ..", he uttered under his breath.

"What did you guys want?", she asked, trying to change the subject.

"..I forget now..", they both said in unison. [Y/N] gritted her teeth, a smile still plastered on her face and shook her head. '_Wow .. that was painfully awkward .. '_.

"Well .. I think that was enough messing around ... I need to go over our current situation with all of you, so when you're all up, just sit down at the table..", Levi stated.

[Y/N] thought it would be easier to just sit down now and wait. Levi helped her walk, just for the sake of being with her. She pulled out a chair and sat down, and buried her head in her hands, slightly humiliated.

"Sir .. why is your shirt pink..?", Jean asked, coming from the hall.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Once everyone sat down, Levi, in his suit again, sat at the top end next to [Y/N]. Eren and Jean both stared at the two for a second, until Levi spoke. Levi was rubbing the table underneath, his fingers collecting dust.

"...There should have been plenty of time..", he complained, and Eren smacked his head in annoyance. "Well whatever ... we'll return to the issue of your half-assed cleaning later. We're going to review the situation at hand and set some directions. Well, a lot has happened during this short time, but our original objective has not changed. In other words, we'd do well to stop up the hole in Wall Maria. If that were to happen, then most other things wouldn't matter. Even if they guy next to you were to turn into a titan. Even if a fur-covered titan were to come at you throwing rocks ... or even if the inside of the walls were filled with titans. Oi, Armin. You were saying if things went well, the wall could be plugged up quickly ... tell us about that again".

"Yes ... the plan was to use the abilities of a titanized Eren to plug up the hole in the Wall. The Wall ... appears somehow to be made from the hardened bodies of titans, so if the mass of bodies necessary to plug the hole could be produced right at the scene ... if, such a thing were possible ... there would be no need to continuously transport in large amounts of material by wagon like in previous plans ... In other words, we could make plans to aim for the actual location, on a night where titans were inactive because of the weather or whatnot. If it's just buy horse, the road from Trost District from Shiganshina could be traversed in a single night .. If these ideals could be realized, then the time needed for a plan to take back Wall Maria .. would be less than a day ..". Everyone stared, taking in the information. "But as expected, now that I say it again .. it sounds about as likely as catching clouds..".

"Whether those clouds .. can be turned into something, all depends on this guy..", Levi said, looking at Eren.

"..Yes. Understood", Eren said.

Levi turned his chair around to Hanji. "You heard him, Hanji. He wants to do it. So then it falls to you to choose a suitable place for experimentation".

"Yes .. of course, so long as I live ... that is .. my responsibility", she said to him.

"Huh?".

"Currently, the Garrison is patrolling the wall with a general mobilization. That requires an absurd amount of effort and personnel. To say the least of security loosening in the Wall cities, at this rate they won't be even able to maintain the peace. That Wall Maria must be retaken ... I believe that more than ever before. I want to let everyone at peace as soon as possible. I want to create a world where people can live without fighting amongst one another. Therefore ... I don't want to lose any any time in testing Eren's power. Without reservations this time. Of course, we must experiment with the hardening ability, as well as the specifics of titan transformation. There's also the amazing possibility that he might have been able to control other titans ... If that's really possible, then humanity just might be able to turn its current situation around! Which is why...! I can't stand to sit like this ... We have to move quickly! However ... I want Eren to keep a low profile a little while longer".

"Eh? Why is that?", Eren asked.

"The situation is more complicated then we had thought...", Hanji said.

"C'mon now ... I'm sure that since you guys came here, waiting has been like ... struggling not to shit yourselves when it's on the verge of leaking out. You're even making those faces now. As to why you guys need to keep waiting to shit .. Hanji, tell us why", Levi said, casually. [Y/N] passed him a face showing him her disgust, but he simply shrugged, with a small smirk.

"Pastor Nick has died", Hanji stated.

'_Oh_'.

"Huh?". "Eh..". "..?".

"This morning, within the grounds of the Trost District Military Barracks, Pastor Nick was found dead. The cause of his death is unknown, but ... He was killed".

"Wait .. just tell us all that happened, or how you were involved, because he was important to this", [Y/N] requested.

"Well, I was on my way to check on him, because we're friends and stuff", she began to say. '_I wouldn't think you guys are friends, no .._ '. "When I was simply told he was dead .. The Military Police were investigating at the time. I wasn't allowed in, but that didn't stop me from looking. The Military Police told me I would be 'messing up the crime scene'. According to the guards, it was a murder-robbery, everything he had was stolen. Then I asked some questions of my own, after looking at Pastor Nick".

"What kind of questions?", [Y/N] asked.

"Well, I asked about his face because it looked like it was struck a few times. I asked were his finger nails ripped out .. how the intruder got in and the weapon", she replied. '_Why the finger nails..?_'. "When were you so interested?".

"Well .. I was there when you dangled him from the Wall. I was intrigued to find out how much he knew", she said. "What else happened?".

"Moblit and I were asked about our jobs. He told us to try living outside the wall, so they could save on taxes and all that. The guard seemed a bit agitated .. but not by me this time. He told me a human killed a human, and that we should go back to our own jobs. That's when something struck me after being told they were the Central Brigade. Why would the Military Police be doing orders down in the most southerly district, not including Wall Maria, because you know, they were old. The guy looked even more panicky and simply asked why we thought it was weird", she said.

"Get to the point, seriously..", Levi grumbled.

"Oh yeah.. Nick met with the robber and must have been scared .. but Nick had something worth stealing, right? The guard mentioned how the iron for the religious rituals was quite valuable. But when Nick went to the Barracks, he had nothing but the clothes on his back. So .. I shook the guard's hand roughly, and took my leave. But I requested that the guards told the robbers would receive deaths far more gruesome, but with their own bodies".

Levi corked a brow and sat up straighter. "...Why the hell would you say that?", Levi asked.

Hanji's eyebrows were furrowed, and spoke with a small growl. "Because the guard there, Djer Sanes, was the robber-murderer. The skin on his knuckles were torn. Nick was tortured and then killed. I thought the Wall religion wouldn't just leave Nick be, after he had cooperated with the Survey Corps. Which is why I had concealed his new identity and had him placed within the Military Barracks ... To think ... that they'd kill him by using the Military Police .. I was too naive. _I have responsibility in his death_", she said, with shame and gritting her teeth.

'_No and yes ... you were responsible for putting him there, and yes that's where he was killed, but wasn't it you who put him there, after he had nothing but the clothes on his back, no place to stay, no alcohol because he's an alone alcoholic with no family? So surely it can be overlooked_'.

Everyone remained silent, bar Levi who slurped from his cup.

"Torture .. The Military Police tortured Pastor Nick .. were they trying to find out how much he had said to us?". Armin asked.

"Indeed ... They must have asked whether he had revealed the connection between the Wall religion and the Reiss Family. As well as the whereabouts of Eren and Historia", Levi answered.

"Of course, since the events of this morning, the situation has been shared with Chief Erwin, Commander Pisix and the rest of the Survey Corps. So now the Central Military Police is being monitored by us, so they shouldn't be able to move too recklessly. But looking at it another way, now they have any number of ways to find this place out, right? Now we don't know who is friend or foe anymore...", Moblit added. "When coming here today as well, we split up and made sure we weren't followed .. ".

"So ... have you been thinking about the preparations for the experiment, Hanji..?", Levi asked.

"Yeah ... As soon as Eren's titan power became clear, 'something' within Central has been moving desperately to get its hands on Eren", she stated.

"...Could that have been the reason he was asked to die? 'For humanity's sake'?", [Y/N] asked.

"..That's something I didn't think about, but Nile seemed completely unaware of it. He was merely reading a document .. but we don't know if he wrote it or whichever Brigade wrote it..", she replied.

"Well, I was just thinking, they could have planned on doing something else with him, before they killed him...", she stated.

"I won't go too further into that, but you made good points. As we know, after the disturbance this time, their sense of urgency has clearly changed. They've walked into previously unentered territory and thought nothing of splitting the Military into two camps. And moreover with everything unsettled within the Wall, as well ... when you think about this situation normally, the comrades of 'enemies from the outside' like Reinir and the others were really always in the Central the whole time. In other words, what we should really fear is a fatal stab in the back while we're busy looking beyond the Wall", she stated.

"So? Are you trying to say that we just wait quietly and have a tea party or something?", Levi retorted.

'_I'm up for some tea and a chat, yeah..!'_.

"There are still many things you can do instead ... sewing and so forth..Please, just for now", Hanji advised.

Levi turned around and faced her in disgust. " 'Just for now'? That is mistaken. It's the opposite. Do you think they'll just give up as time passes? They'll find this place eventually. If we're just running away, the more time passes, the more we'll be driven to the Wall. Hanji ... you're usually quite sharp. However, after feeling responsible for Nick's death, you've become a defeatist. How many of Nick's fingernails were torn?", he asked. '_The fuck..?_'.

"Huh?".

"You saw, didn't you?", he asked. "How many?".

"I don't know. I could only see for an instant, but ... as far as I could see, all of his fingernails were torn out", she replied.

'_Charming_'.

"Ho ... A guy that will talk will talk just with one, but .. a guy that won't talk will be the same no matter how many are pulled out. Pastor Nick .. I thought he was just an idiot, but ... he didn't deviate from what he believed in, even until the very end, huh...", he figured. "If chances are that high that he didn't spill, then ... perhaps that 'something' from Central hasn't taken notice that the Survey Corps is monitoring the Reiss family. Well ... as I see it, there are two ways to go now. Go out before we get stabbed in the back or go out and eliminate the one that will stab us in the back. Which will it be for you, Hanji? Go out before getting stabbed?", he offered.

Hanji held a fierce look. "Both. Let's do both at the same time". Everyone stared at her, not knowing how to respond and stared back at Levi, since they were kind of planning the mission as they spoke.

"Well ... that's what Erwin would say as well .. ", Levi said. "Um .. okay now .. Sasha and Jean .. you two will be on lookout tonight, and you'll be armed. I want you to be split up, one of you at the top and one of you at the bottom", he ordered.

"Sir!", they cried in unison.

**0o0o0o0o**

That night, everyone began making the dinner and whatnot. Sasha and Jean stayed at their posts, looking for anything suspicious. [Y/N] was peeling skins with Eren. Mikasa and Historia were washing the vegetables so they could be peeled.

Eren looked behind at the two girls, and shuffled closer to [Y/N]. "Wait .. how long were you and Levi together..?", he whispered.

'_Thank you, for whispering...!_', she said to herself. "Two days..", she replied.

"Two days, and you were doing .. 'all of that' .. after two days? Whoa ..", he said.

"Shh. I don't want anymore people to find out ..", she hissed. Eren stared at her for a second. Her lips quivered before speaking. "I found it a bit weird at first, y'know, a comrade dating a Captain .. it just took me a while to accept .. sorry you had to see us .. It's not exactly smart to be doing 'all of that' in the main room, huh".

"Not really .. only Jean and I know, anyway. I won't tell .. but there was no need for you to think it's weird ..", he assured her.

"But Jean..?", she asked. He simply shrugged, and she let out an audible sigh. "I know .. the whole relationship is just hard to grasp because of the situation we're, I guess. But thank you for not telling", she whispered, relieved.

"That's fine .. now start peeling, I don't want Levi to start barking at us", he said, when Connie walked in, with an unsure look on his face. Connie was also meant to be peeling skins. "Hey Connie, what's wrong?", Eren asked.

"...To tell the truth ... I feel like I didn't understand half of that..", he admitted. [Y/N] glanced over at him, knowing how important it is for him to understand, after everything that happened at Ragako.

"What?", Eren questioned. "In other words ... we must experiment as discreetly as possible. And we have to eliminate the ones getting in our way. As for the details, eh, well ... we'll have Armin explain later..", he explained.

"Yeah. In any case, I have to kill that 'beast titan' ". Ymir was saying it was that 'Monkey' that turned my whole village into titans, right?", he asked them.

"Well .. I can't say much, Connie. I don't think Eren and Mikasa can either, we weren't there..", she whispered to him.

"Ymir, too. Just taking me as a joke this whole time, despite knowing so much. To think that she could be that cruel...", he grumbled.

"You're wrong", Historia intervened. "Connie, she thought you would be hurt knowing the truth about the village back then .. so she tried her best to hide it".

"Huh? She wouldn't do something like that. Right?", he questioned.

"I know her", she said simply.

Once finished with the preparations, everyone sat down. [Y/N] sat down next to Levi, and passed him a smile, and he discreetly passed one back. Hanji noticed, unbeknownst to them, but kept her mouth tightly shut, knowing it was only nice, and knowing about their relationship.

"Historia .. I hate to be a pain .. but this whole situation is kind of confusing me..", Connie said out of the blue. "I mean .. why are you called Historia and not Krista and why-".

"Connie..!", Eren hissed at him, followed by a nudge.

It had come to [Y/N]'s attention that Historia wasn't being her kind self anymore. Yes, she was still helpful, but not her need to be kind to every person that walked the Earth. She had become hollow and a bit distant.

"No-no. I'll say. Since it's confusing all of you anyway", she said, coolly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I was born on a small farm in the Northern part of Wall Sheena. As far back as I could remember, I was doing chores on the farm. My mother was always reading books and never did any work around the house ... She was a very beautiful woman. When night came, somebody would come by with a horse-drawn carriage and Mother, dressed in finery, would be taken to the city. It seems Mother had some source of income other than family business. For me, that was how life always was ... however, once I learned to read and write .. and started reading books like Mother ... I realized that I was lonely", she began to say.

[Y/N] knew this was only going to get worse, just by hearing that last sentence. Her face softened in compassion, while looking at her.

"..No matter which book it was ... parents showed affection for their children. They spoke with them, held them, scolded them, that's how it was in the books ... I had no experience with any of those. Grandfather and Grandmother spoke with me when they taught me about the family business, but I had never even had a conversation with Mother. When other children were walking around nearby and playing together kids the same age, I realized it as well. For me, other children were just dangerous things that would throw stones at you. Even if I wasn't told to do so, I didn't step outside the farm territory".

"Oh my God ..", she whispered to Levi. He briefly held her hand, and nodded, agreeing with her.

"One day, out of curiosity, I wanted to embrace my mother. I wanted to know how she would react. So .. I charged right at her, full force, and it felt .. nice .. just thinking if she would accept it. But she didn't, of course, knowing Mother. She was disgusted at my 'rash' behavior. The result is that I was sent flying, but ... since it was the first time that Mother had done anything with me, I was happy. She stood up, and stared at me, as if she were ashamed, when she said something that shook me for a bit .. 'If only ... I had the courage to kill her'. Those were the first words Mother said to me. Since then, Mother left the house and lived somewhere else. Finally, I understood as well. To Grandfather and Grandmother and everyone else working and everyone living there. To all those people .. the fact that I was alive .. wasn't something to be celebrated".

[Y/N] felt her heart break, and winced to herself, knowing there was more to come.

"Just what had I done, or why things were this way ... there was no one I could ask. This land was my whole world. Only the animals were my friends. Though I spent almost the entire day on farm work, there were times when I forgot my loneliness as well. And then 'that day' five years ago. Several nights after Wall Maria had fallen ... I met my father for the first time, with the name Rod Reiss. This man introduced himself with the name of the Lord who governed this land. Mother, who I hadn't seen for several years, was there as well. But seemed incredibly frightened. He told me that I was to go live with him. As soon as he said this, Father took me towards the carriage outside. Mother let out a scream. At that time ... when Mother cried out ... I noticed that we were surrounded by many adults. A man took a hold of her, against her will, and she continued to cry. I questioned her safety. I called her by 'Mother' once again, when she declared it was the opposite. Then the man questioned if we had anything to do with my dad. He said no. The man shoved her to the ground and had a knife. He uttered a few things I didn't catch. I began to walk towards Mother, my arms out wide. 'If only you hadn't been born', were her last words, and her neck was slit".

"Do you want to go on?", [Y/N] asked. "You don't have to".

"You guys wanted to know, I'll go on ... Then, the man with the knife came over to me, about to do the same thing. Right before I was about to be killed as well, Father made a proposal. From then on, if I were to live quietly in some far off place ... he would let me live. He told me that my name was now Krista Lenz. And then I lived on reclaimed land for two years. I turned 12, entered the trainee squad", she said, and looked at everyone else at the table. "And met all of you".

Everyone ate in silence until all the personal and awkwardness passed ...

* * *

**Hey-hey! What did you think...? Historia's back story though .. Oh my God ... Please comment! :D And thanks for reading, because that's a lot of dialogue, plot, and your bit of fluff to take in .. **

**So ... yay? .. Nay?**


	20. Chapter 20

**And the fluffiness continues .. I hope you're enjoying this stuff .. I mean, c'mon, who doesn't enjoy fluff .. (*somewhere over the internet, people put up their hands*) Ah .. right .. Thank you for reading! I like fluff ... he-he :)**

**I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/any of its characters/99% of the dialogue/sites and setting/any of the Walls/3DMG/Levi/or anything else in the show, that is too cool and too amazing to not exist in real life**

* * *

It was around seven-ish in the morning. and everyone was fast asleep. [Y/N], much to annoyance, couldn't sleep and felt the need to get up. She rubbed her eyes when she realized Levi's arm was lazily thrown over her waist, and he was curled up beside her. '_Tch .. you're cute when you're asleep, I'll admit it .. but can I get up. Not that I want to leave but .._', she asked herself. She made an effort to shift around in his grasp, to get out, when he simply tugged at her to lie down again.

"Sleep..", he murmured to her.

[Y/N] fell back into a lying position, and pulled the clean covers up again. She wore a huge smile, knowing he was at her side, she felt .. safer. It was pure bliss for a while before [Y/N] spoke again. "...You're warm ..".

"I am now..", he whispered back.

[Y/N] turned her head to the right. "Does anyone know you're here? Did anyone see you?", she asked him.

"I can assure you, no one saw me", he replied. "And if they did, I kind of don't care. Unless, of course, you want me to leave..".

"No-no .. I guess I never expected this from you .. but I like it ..", she chimed, quietly.

"Good...", he whispered, and pulled her closer. "You're warm too...". [Y/N] blushed a bit, and smiled, trying to stifle a giggle. "What..?", he questioned.

"I don't know, that's the thing..", she chuckled.

Levi moved even closer to her, which [Y/N] didn't think was possible, but he managed to do it, and gently sweeping her flowing hair out of the way, he slowly planted his lips on her neck, trailed down, and an inaudible moan escaped her mouth. He made an effort to pull her onto her side, so she could face him. He edged closer and planted his lips on hers, and she could only lean back in, and wrapped her arms around. He wrapped his hands around the small of her back. He found his fingers twiddling around with her hair, and she smiled against his lips, and she felt the same from him. He moved his hands away from her curled locks overhanging her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him, hands on her hips. His tongue ghosted under her bottom lip, and obliging, she let him deepen the kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later and let his forehead rested against hers, before, claiming her lips with another kiss. It felt .. right. Her lips on his. She liked it, and she loved him. He loved her.

When she pulled away, after what felt like ages, but was a few seconds, both of their faces were flushed, and [Y/N] wore a huge smile. Levi slightly, just slightly, began to undo her top. "Um .. whoa .. don't do that", she requested, nervously.

"Shh, I know .. just wait..", he ordered, softly. He fingers fumbled over the first button with his thumb and once finished, he simply pressed his ear up against her neck, and collarbone area and chuckled. "Your heart is relaxing to listen to ... that's all I wanted to do.", he commented, and removed his head. [Y/N] began to crimson and she buttoned up her top button again.

"You're weird..", she whispered.

"Yeah .. ", he sighed. "I figured you would have said something like that. I guess it's just reassuring to know you're still here", he admitted, making her blush furiously. He let his lips descend onto hers again, for one last sweet kiss. "But I don't rush these things, just in case you were worrying about that. Plus the Survey Corps is in a sticky situation".

"Oh .. yeah, thanks", she mumbled. She looked over his shoulder, and noticed people were moving about in their beds. "Okay .. I guess that's enough of that, then. People are waking up..", she said to him. He removed his hands, and looked behind him. Unbeknownst to her, he let out a small sigh.

"I figured ..", he said, and hopped out of the bed, followed by [Y/N]. The two walked out to the kitchen. "Goddammit, it's early..", he complained.

"I know, plus we're experimenting on Eren today..", she added, for him to lower his head in annoyance upon remembering. "That'll be fun, won't it?", she asked, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Mm. I'll try to contain myself", and the two sat down at the table.

**0o0o0o0o**

Once everyone was finished breakfast and the washing up, Hanji told everyone where the experiment would be at. His transformation would be taking place at the bottom of a mini canyon or cliff of some sort.

"Everyone, follow me!", she ordered.

[Y/N] and a few others were putting on their 3DMG, when Levi pulled her over. "Why are you putting on your gear?", he asked her. Everyone looked at her, as to why was only she putting on her gear, when they remembered about her wound. '_Don't spill, Jean .._ '.

"I'm better, besides, this is Hanji. She'll want to experiment on him a few times, so he'll have to be cut out a few times", she explained.

"Well, if you say so..".

"If I remember correctly .. I'm better because of you", she recalled.

"Alright, everyone! We're ready!", Hanji called out.

"Great..", Levi muttered under his breath.

Everyone walked out, annoyed that they all had to watch, to see if Eren could turn those clouds into something. Eren was standing at the bottom of the canyon, waiting for the go ahead. Then Hanji clapped, and he bit his thumb and transformed.

Eren slowly stood up and was his usual 15 meter class.

"Alright, Eren! Try and do some hardening!", Hanji shouted to him.

Eren didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, and looking like he was squeezing, to make his skin become crystallized.

"Gosh .. I never knew a titan could look constipated..", Levi commented at his behavior. [Y/N] looked behind her, trying to hold back her laughter. [Y/N] looked behind her, and walked over to Hanji.

"Um .. there's a lot of steam coming off of him .. could that be a start?", she asked him.

"No .. that's still an affect of his transformation ..", she said back. "Keep trying Eren!". But after a few more minutes of Eren looking constipated, nothing happened, apart from excess steam. "Aw, that's very unfortunate .. I guess he can't harden. Alright, Eren! You can stop now!", she called out and landed into the canyon. "We're going to try some endurance and intelligence tests!", she shouted. "Armin!", she called out.

"Yes!?", he yelled back.

"Come down here and do some tests!".

Armin zipped down, and began to talk with Hanji. With that, Armin began to balance on one leg, for Eren to copy. Eren copied everything that Armin had to do.

"I'll take it we're going to be here for a long time", [Y/N] muttered. "Not that I have a problem with that..".

"Mm", Levi muttered, staring down in annoyance.

"Alright, Eren! Try say 'woof'!", Hanji ordered. Eren opened his mouth, and let out some titan cry. It sounded like a mini grumble, but he didn't say 'woof'. "Alrighty ... try say .. 'pear' ..!", she ordered. Again, Eren couldn't do anything in regards to talking, but at least he knew he was meant to follow orders. Hanji began to jot down some notes on her clipboard.

An hour past with more tests, and everyone stared, bored out of their brains, but was impressed to see that Hanji still had other ideas in mind. [Y/N] looked down on the ground and noticed a broken structure of large branches, and was now writing something with another. '_I don't know how to do hardening_', it said. Then he started to write words like, '_My father was .._', '_By me_', but this time it was very sloppily.

And just like that, Eren fell to the ground on his back, and began to scream. He held his hands around his head, and yelled louder.

"EREN!", [Y/N] called out, and descended the cliff, followed by Levi. "Hanji, what the hell is going on!?", she asked.

"I don't know..! It was after he wrote the word 'father' when he started .. maybe he's grieving at his father's demise..!?", she suggested.

"No, his father isn't dead. He just went missing before the fall ..!".

"Should I do the honors of cutting him out?", Levi asked.

Hanji looked up at Eren who continued to bellow, and noticed Eren's body was squirming about inside the neck. "He's getting out himself, let's just leave him for a while".

[Y/N] shook her head in confusion, knowing it would be a lot easier if they just cut him out. Even if he was missing his limbs, they'd grow back.

After an hour, Eren had crawled out himself, and had rested. He was very weak, and looked like he could collapse.

"I need to try it again..!", he proclaimed.

"No, don't strain yourself", Mikasa advised.

But alas, Eren Jaeger being Eren Jaeger, went down to try again. He went down to the bottom of the cliff again, and everyone watched, as he bit his thumb.

Eren transformed again, but this time was only 13 meters.

"Alright, Eren! We're going to try and do the same things as last time and-", Hanji yelled, when Eren stood up and walked right past her. He walked over to the wooden structure, that was very well built for a titan, and just ate it. "Eren, wait, stop!", but continued to ignore everything and eventually collapsed again. Hanji uttered a curse under her breath, and climbed up onto his neck and cut him out.

Eren crawled out, Mikasa pulling him by the arm, and was gasping for air, yet he still proceeded to transform. 'Give it up'. [Y/N] sighed in disbelief.

Half an hour later, he proceeded to try again. This time, it was a complete failure. He couldn't even stand up right, and it was about time that Hanji started to get frustrated.

"What's the matter with you, Eren? Is it over with you already!?", she called out. "STAND UP! Humanity's future depends on you. STAND UP!", she screamed.

"Four eyes", Levi intervened. "He looks different this time. He isn't even 10 meters tall now, and in several places he isn't generating flesh. Even his posterior is exposed".

"I know what's happening!", she snapped. "Eren! Are you still able to move around!? If you can hear me, make some noise! If you still won't, I'm going to cut you out!", when out of nowhere, Mikasa appeared on her horse, and scaled down the cliff. Levi and [Y/N] watched as she jumped down.

"She's acting on her own again ... that girl who covers her face, should we give her some discipline?", Levi asked.

"No. Eren isn't reacting, so we're done", Moblit replied.

Hanji and Mikasa went to rip Eren out of the carcass. "So hot! Eren, you're burning me to death!", Hanji shrieked. Mikasa was pulling Eren out as well, but was arguing with her about something. After a lot of pulling, eventually he was broken free, and titan tissue remained on his face. "The experiment is over! Everyone, back off!", Hanji ordered. Moblit went down and began to draw a portrait of Eren's face. A few minutes later, they came up the cliff with an unconscious Eren and placed him in the carriage. Levi ordered Historia to go sit with Eren.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Everyone traveled by wagon down to the hut again.

The next day, Eren was in his room, resting, along with [Y/N], Levi, Mikasa, Hanji and Historia.

"Good. You're changed back to normal. I won't need to be slashed by Mikasa. Let's talk about the experiment. Do you remember what happened?", Hanji asked.

"No. I don't remember anything after the experiment began. The hardening process. Did it work?", he asked.

Hanji turned around to face him. "Sad to say, after you became a titan, nothing like that happened".

"Really, nothing?".

"Nothing. We studied the titan body and couldn't find what we wanted", she said and began to go through the blow-by-blow of the experiment.

"At least we know: the operation to reclaim Wall Maria, won't be possible at this time...", he sighed. "Because of me. There isn't a way to do hardening".

"Correct. That's our situation", Levi stated. "We are greatly disappointed. Because of you, the air outside was rotten like a cistern. We exposed ourselves to numerous risks, and without a return. What about next time? What if a titan springs from the ground or descends from the sky? Humanity would be pathetically defenseless. Our situation is a disaster", he stated, and got a small nudge from [Y/N], for him to simply shrug in response.

"Eren has tried his best", Mikasa stated.

"I know, but why should that matter? This person can't cover Wall Maria".

"But for you to blame him..", she tried to explain.

"My words are harsh but I'm not assigning him blame. Complaining that he's inadequate is part of a process", he corrected. "Do you understand? Everywhere inside these walls, a cistern smell hangs in the air. If it's like this for a hundred more years, the inside walls will be rotted over. That's are situation. I only started seeing this a few years ago. Since my birth, I've been alert to this rottenness. Always thinking this was the smell of normal affairs. But the air I smelled outside the walls is different. Though the outer world is like a hell, there is a freedom there unlike the walls that surround us. For the first time, I discovered my incomprehensions".

'_What..?_'.

"What Levi's saying is this: through this experiment, we're learned that Eren is unable to preform hardening. More than that! The length of successive transformations, and size and effectiveness, we've gotten from these measurements. This experiment will lead to a useful report. Though we might pay a price for that titan smoke. But nonetheless, we can make use of what we've learned", Hanji chimed.

'_Brilliant .._ '.

"In short, we must keep working hard. This is what Levi meant to say", she said.

Levi gave her a blank stare. "Yes. You're been helpful", he said, sarcastically, but bluntly too.

For a few minutes there was silence, but only Mikasa noticed that Eren was struggling to understand something. He understood everything there, but he saw something else, and let out an audible sigh. "Don't push yourself. You're still weak", she advised, patting him on the back.

"Alright, next ... knowing that we can't preform hardening, there is one route left ... to investigate the church and its various organizations, with regard to this titan created wall, they ought to know something of its origins. Perhaps even how the Wall was created. Information about the hardening process. Also why is that the answer to these riddles, lie not with the man of highest authority, but rather the Reiss family? Erwin has gone to the Capitol, and will definitely find some leads", Hanji said.

That night after everyone had finished their dinner, everyone cleared up. Hanji pulled [Y/N] over by the arm, away from the sink, and brought her over to the table.

"So..", Hanji requested.

"So...?", she replied.

"Spill it, how long have you and Levi been dating?", she whispered.

[Y/N] let out an audible sigh. "Who told you? And why do all of you guys care?", she asked.

"Because this is stubborn, blunt, Levi. Who would have thought he'd actually date..".

"Meh".

"[Y/N] and Levi, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..!", she teased.

"Actually it was up against the living room wall, but whatever floats your boat", Levi uttered, walking past them, as if he had no shame. [Y/N] buried her head in her hands.

"Must you?", she asked, but had a smile.

"...I must", he remarked, bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek, as if Hanji wasn't watching.

"Aw, adorable but whoa! ... The wall?", she piped and looked at the wall, making [Y/N] feel more embarrassed. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-".

"_No!_", Levi and [Y/N] said unison.

"...I just thought it would be a nice idea", Hanji sighed.

"Alright, Four-Eyes. That's enough. Alright, I've got orders from Erwin about our next move!", Levi proclaimed, and tossed a sheet of paper on the table.

"I'll be taking my leave then..", Hanji said, and exited.

Levi had lit a candle on the table, Eren was first to grab the sheet of paper, and read it to himself. Then everyone else came over to look, and they all stared, agape, as they read in disbelief and horror.

"Have you seen it all?", he asked them.

"..Captain Levi ... what is this?", Armin asked.

"Erwin's instructions", he replied, and let the sheet of instructions burn. "So do you believe him? All idiots who believe him, head out with me!", he ordered.

Everyone, after acquiring their hoods and guns, they left. It was bitterly cold outside, and one's condensation could be seen as they exhaled. "So dangerous. To think we might have been sleeping there ... what happens to us now..?", Connie asked.

"Captain, so those are the Central Military Police?", Armin asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think the Central Military Police would run here personally. I am really being underestimated by them", he replied, and began to walk, everyone in tow. "Hurry and reach the meeting point. The moon will shine our way. We are lucky".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day, squad Levi arrived in Trost. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, upon realizing it was Levi walking the streets.

"Hey are you ...", one man tried to say.

"...Aren't you Levi...?", said another.

"It's really you!". "I've seen you before as well!". "Humanity's greatest soldier Levi". And sure enough, all of the people surrounded the squad. "Why are you so short?". "I always see him on a horse, but he really is miniature".

[Y/N] who was walking beside him, heard his breath being held, through frustration, and not looking at any specific person, he said: "...You are blocking my way".

"First, listen to us. Listen to us peasants for a moment. With soldiers like you hiding out here, we can't do our business", said a middle-aged man.

"We and other citizens distrust the soldiers, and are afraid to come near them. If we don't earn money, we don't get to eat. But soldiers of the Garrison just leave without a trace, and thieves, seizing the chance, have assaulted us", said another.

"And the taxes don't show signs of decreasing, not a bit. How do you expect the civilians to live? Why exactly did things happen like this? And why do the titans keep assaulting?", asked the first man. "I know. It's because the Scouting Legion isn't doing enough by far", and bent down to Levi's height. "So that's what my business is like. I can only blame myself if I don't earn money. Putting forth the effort and getting nothing in return is the common-place. Yet what about you?", he asked, almost trying to taunt him. "Even when you've achieved nothing, you still have food to eat".

More people continued to gather, and plague them with questions. "What are you doing, walking down this street so openly? Are you shopping?". "You even have women to keep company. Such dignity", and [Y/N], Mikasa Sasha and Krista received some creepy looks. Levi growled under his breath, and tightly held her hand for a brief moment. "If you have any sympathy, leave us some money", said another, when a mother cradling her child came into his view, who looked appalled. "..and leave behind the soldiers who eat without paying".

"Be careful!", Levi called out.

"Be careful of whom ... HUMANITY'S GREATEST SOLDIER!", a man yelled, and took a firm hold of Levi.

"There's a horse cart passing through!", Levi yelled. Levi pushed the man off of him, letting the carriage pass through.

Sasha kicked away the men who had restrained her, along with a few others. "AH! EREN! No, EREN AND KRISTA! THEY'VE BEEN TAKEN AGAIN!", she shrieked.

Looking back at the street, the horse cart did quite a bit of damage. The stalls were broken, and the goods were trampled on.

A few minutes later, Levi, [Y/N], Mikasa and a few others were on the roof top. [Y/N] was sitting by a chimney with Mikasa and Levi. "What's it like inside?", Levi asked.

"We must hurry. Fake Eren will be discovered soon", Mikasa stated.

"Really...".

"He must be suffering right now. Is your ankle alright?", she asked him.

He glanced over at [Y/N], and she glanced back at him. "I can move. It isn't bad".

* * *

**Hey .. hey-hey-hey? What did you think? Please review and stuff .. thanks :) !**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was very weird .. so many flashbacks, you had Historia's dream, then you have Djel being tortured ... it was confusing how to put all of this in .. but I'll try my best.**

* * *

"Hey, what's the matter...?", a man breathed upon Armin's wig. "Let me hear your voice". Jean stared at Armin, who was squirming about in his chair. The man wrapped his hand around Armin's chest. '_Ew. Pervert .._ ', [Y/N] peeking down into the warehouse. "What's the matter? How is it? I want to hear your voice since you're such a beauty".

"We must hurry. Fake Eren will be discovered soon", Mikasa stated.

"Really...".

"He must be suffering right now. Is your ankle alright?", she asked him.

He glanced over at [Y/N], and she glanced back at him. "I can move. It isn't bad".

The three dove in from the roof top, very quietly, and hid behind some wooden crates. 'Historia' and 'Eren' or Armin and Jean were tied to some chairs. [Y/N] had to admit, Armin's disguise was quite accurate. All he needed was longer eyelashes. The other man left the building.

"It'll be alright ..", Levi whispered to [Y/N].

"I should hope so..", she murmured. Levi held her hand tightly, before returning to his post. Her acute hearing picked up the handle that was being opened. "They're coming ..", she whispered, as she heard the people wander through the door.

"...You stupid asshole. This better not turn into another one of your fuck-ups", one of the men warned.

"...I apologize", replied the man.

"Don't report back about them just yet. This is our last chance, we can't afford any mistakes.. Hmm? Where is the guard...?", one of them asked. Jean and Armin stared at them, nervous but ready.

"Hey, hey ... so, how shall we handle this? Let's start by stripping them of every last thing .. ", said man in charge, and with that, Mikasa sprung out from behind, and kneed one of his men into the jaw, her hand squeezing his head to restrain him from moving.

Levi came along, and by the collar of his shirt, he practically strangled him for a second, and threw him to the floor and gave him one last punch while he struggled to get out.

[Y/N] then came out to take out the main guy. She tackled right into him with full force, subduing him, and he landed up against a crate and Jean and Armin leaped out of their chairs, with their gags and ropes, and tied the men up. Mikasa took out her rope and gag and tied up the man she took down, and Armin and Jean did the honors of tying up the other men.

"Shit ..", one of them uttered under his breath.

"HURRY!", Levi ordered.

"CONNIE! ARE YOU SURE THERE ARE ONLY THREE OF THEM!?", Mikasa called out.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT! NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND!", he shouted back.

The main guy began to try and get a hold of his gun, which Mikasa barely noticed, only for Sasha to use her bow and arrow.

"Wh-whoa! You could have hit Mikasa!", Jean shouted up to her.

"It's not my fault she took her eyes off our target!", she yelled back to him.

Once all of the men were taken care of, Levi, Mikasa, [Y/N], Armin and Jean walked over to the man in charge. "You the boss of this crew?", Levi asked the man, who was tied up, leaning up against a crate.

"No...! I'm just the chauffeur filling in for someone. I'm a regular old man ... So, please stop treating me like this, sir ... I don't know anything ... Ahh", he lied.

"Um .. you're not that good a liar ..", [Y/N] whispered to him. '_But who the hell is he..?'_.

Mikasa's eyes widened upon seeing through his lie. "Hmm? ... Ahh...! Back then ... blocking the door ... This is the guy. His men were calling him 'president' around town", Mikasa stated.

"Damn..", he muttered in defeat.

"Well then ... Mr. President ... I can't get that comfortable in this little hideout of yours here ... Let's go somewhere else..", Levi proposed.

"Whatever you say...", he grumbled.

Levi looked around at his men. "I think your men can hang out here for a little while longer. Hmm?", he suggested, looking at the man who was breathing at Armin. There was sweat dripping from his forehead, and he appeared to be chuckling. "Hey, fix his gag".

"Okay", Armin replied. Armin knelt down and began to tighten his gag.

The man began to drool as he spoke. "I heard ... I heard that you're actually ... a boy ... Because of you ... I ... I used to be normal, like everyone else ... but because of you ... look at what I've become .. haaahhh. Do something about it..", he said, with the creepiest smile imaginable plastered on his face. Armin stared in shock.

"Armin..", Jean intervened, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of this..".

"What are you doing? Hurry it up", Levi ordered.

[Y/N] was walking beside Levi, and looked back at the gagged man. "Goddammit, that man is really creepy", she commented.

"Yeah..", Levi murmured. "But we're alright now..", he whispered, and sweeping her bangs aside, he lightly pecked at her cheek, while no one was looking.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The group later arrived on the Wall of Trost. Dimo Reebs, the man in charge, lit a cigarette. Ash and various other gasses, elements, etc, made [Y/N] want to cough up everything. Maybe it was because she was standing, literally one foot away from him. So she edged back.

"What are you planning, bring me all the way up here for?", Dimo asked, who was sitting down.

"Do you know where we are right now, Mr. President?", Levi asked.

Dimo looked down at the city below him. "..This is _my_ town. The front gate of Trost ... well the former front gate. Humanity's Southernmost final line of defense between our world and theirs. It's dangerous and scary, but profitable ... a fine ol' town", and continued to exhale the fumes.

"This is what we call it..", Levi began to say. "The place of humanity's first victory over the titans. And .. the place that proves humanity's helplessness. We used the power of a titan to plug up a hole opened by a titan. We've so many different attempts, but ultimately ... humanity just couldn't cope with them. Well of course, it wasn't just the power of a titan that close the hole. Countless soldiers gave up their lives to make it possible. That, on top of a miracle after miracle ... after miracle ... has kept your town alive to what it is today. One of those miracles is Eren".

"Hmph".

"Whom you tried to take away".

Dimo took the cigarette out of his mouth, and held it in-between his two fingers. "So it looks like you brought me all this way to lecture me. Gimme a break, will you? I'm way too old for that", he said with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, let's stop this already. I can't stand seeing an old man get yelled at", he addressed to his squad and sat down beside him. "What I really want to know ... is the details of your negotiations with the Brigade, and what you're trying to do".

"Negotiations?", he questioned, taking the cigarette out. "We've never had anything like that. We're just following orders. And we're following these orders to make sure we don't lose everything we have. But both our night raid and abduction failed. Our company will have all their property seized by the government, and their families will get thrown by the wayside onto our streets. And then in order to silence me and my men ... we'll all end up dying in some freak accident or something. Let me give you a good piece of information. _The guys at the Brigade are total morons._ To the Brigade who are used to fighting and dying against the titans ... of course there's no way they could understand how a bunch of punks would stand a chance. Fools! In the end, that girl alone was more than enough to take us down. It's practically laughable", he chuckled, pointing his cigarette at Mikasa. He gritted his teeth, and began to smoke again. "Well then ... do you get it?".

"Yeah ... they're a bunch of morons .. I got that .. But are you really gonna sit back and let a bunch of idiots like that kill you, Mr. Reebs?".

"Ah?", he asked. "They may be idiots, but they've got absolute authority and power. You guys get gobbled up by idiots who don't even wear clothing, right?".

'_A bit rude .. but very true .._', she said after listening, but the whiff of chemicals in the air, made her back away again. "Very strong ..", she muttered under her breath.

"...I suppose that's true. But the thing is, we can also kill those titans. It's just like the titans. If you're gonna die, at least go down fighting", Levi said to him.

"I can't", he stated.

"Why?".

"I'll just fail, and then more of my men will die", he explained, a bit disappointed.

Levi looked at him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Don't worry about it. One way or another, they're going to die", he said and looked over the town. "Your town here, Trost, is on the verge of collapse. For a while, it was occupied by titans and half of it was destroyed. But still, there are people here. That's because there are people here working to fill up the hole in the wall, and soldiers standing guard in case titans attack ... and another big reason is because Reebs Company is bringing people and jobs together. If Reebs Company were to vanish, that would be the final nail in this town's coffin. When that happens, it won't be just your employees that will end up on the street ... it'll be every single person in this town. I wonder how many of them will survive through winter. I guess maybe getting killed by the Central Brigade would be easier".

"Yeah .. that'll probably happen ... because you won't hand over Eren and Krista. Countless people will die ... What's your point? As if you're going to hand over humanity's miracle just to save my men and the people of this town!", he snapped.

"_Precisely_.** I'm going to give you Eren and Krista**", he stated.

[Y/N] began to edge towards the conversation. 'I won't let you ... I'm sorry .. but no ... unless you have something in mind, then I suggest you spit it out'.

"HAAHH!?", Dimo questioned, along with everyone else. Mikasa was especially pissed at this.

"CAPTAIN LEVI?!", she demanded.

"However, I have three conditions. First ... From now on, the Reebs Company will join the Survey Corps against the Central Brigade and the government".

"WHAT..!? ARE YOU TRYING TO START A WAR HERE!?", he demanded.

"Second..", he said nonchalantly, holding up his index and middle finger. "The Reebs Company will put all of their trust in the Survey Corps".

"...Trust? That's a word we only use as a joke in the merchant's world!", he exclaimed.

"Merchants? Right now, I'm talking to _you_, Dimo Reebs. I'm asking about your way of life. What kind of person are you? Are you going to let your men and the people of this town die ... and face defeat? Or are you going to face those with absolute authority and power over humanity ... and fight? Neither one is necessarily the right choice to make. Right now, it's up to you to choose what you want", he asked.

"Keh ... only an amateur ... would sign a contract before hearing all three conditions", he uttered.

"Ah, excuse me. Third ... From now on, whenever the Reebs Company acquires rare foods or luxury items, they will give the Survey Corps first crack at them. Like black tea", he said.

"WONDERFUL! Those are wonderful conditions aren't they!?", Sasha piped.

"Hey!? ... You", Connie began to stammer. But Mikasa and [Y/N] remained silent.

Dimo closed his is eyes, in one way or another, showing his respect. "Your greed runs deeper than merchants' .. I like you", he proclaimed, and held his hand out.

"You're pretty smart", Levi said back.

The two shook on it. "I accept your proposal".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

That evening, the Survey Corps retreated back near the hut, and stood near a river. It was lashing raining, and visibility proved to be a challenge. The Survey Corps were waiting by the river to collect Djel Sanes and his fellow guard.

"Goddammit ... it's baltic ..", Levi hissed.

"I know ..", [Y/N] murmured, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to make her vision clearer.

Levi tugged at her sleeve. "Do you see anything?", he asked her.

"No .. nothing .. I doubt they can either .. Do you have the tools ready?", she asked him.

"Hmph .. Yeah. It's going to be gruesome ..", he complained. [Y/N] chuckled lightly. "What .. it is ..", he grumbled, but held a grin.

"Nothing .. I just don't get why you're doing it ..", she said.

"Because I asked him to .. simple as", Hanji butted in.

Levi simply shrugged. "It's quite splendid, really..", he said, sarcastically.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!", the guards screamed.

"Oh .. that's them..", Levi stated, as he watched the two men plunged into the raging river. [Y/N] looked up and saw Dimo looking 'awfully disappointed'. [Y/N] looked down at the river again, and saw Djel and his other guards' heads bopping up and down in the river. She bent down and grabbed Djel by his head, and reeled him. Hanji requested him, and she carried him on her back. Levi took up the other guard.

Once back, Levi and Hanji took the bodies to another room. [Y/N] went over and sat by the table, along with Jean, Armin, Connie and Historia. Eren was slumped up against the wall, brushing his thumb over his basement key and Mikasa was standing beside him. Armin was a bit traumatized after being harassed by that last man, who thought he was Historia and would have done God knows what.

* * *

**Wow .. the manga is starting to get a bit tense .. and a bit confusing because me being me, I skim through it. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you kind of liked that short, crappy chapter .. I'll update again later .. **

**Alright, it has come to my attention .. that I've made very very very stupid mistakes. So, I'm not sure if you net notified every time I update a chapter or what, but before I add a chapter, I'll be fixing up my stupid mistakes.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Bye! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**So .. I heard there was going to be an Attack on Titan game for the 3Ds a while back and I said 'AWESOME!', (Yeah .. I kind of play games every now and then ..(but I found out it was going to be in Japanese)), and went onto the Attack on Titan Wikipedia page, and I just decided to read on for the sake of reading on .. and I found out that Hajime Isayama had planned on giving the characters a tragic death ... However, it's to be reconsidered because we'd all be traumatized ... but what if it isn't reconsidered .. *sigh* since this story is following the manga ..**

**Sorry, don't mind me**

* * *

Well .. I'm afraid there'll be no more updates until chapter 59 comes out. Let me know in the comments if I miss the date, and I'll update then .. Bye! For now, of course.

"AHHHH". Djel's muffled and terrified screams came from below.

Everyone just passed each other awkward looks. They were all sitting around a candle-lit table. [Y/N] cringed knowing what kind of methods of torture they'd be doing. Even though the interrogation was going to help them, she felt a bit uneasy knowing it was Levi partaking in the torture. Her boyfriend, partaking in the torture.

"It finally started, huh..", Jean said, holding his head up with his hand. "Jeez ... I was set against the titans, but ... before I knew it, I didn't know who the enemy was anymore ... Why are we staining our hands with something like this?".

[Y/N] was sitting in between Jean and Armin, and noticed that Connie was blocking his ears. "There's no helping it. If we mess up here, all of humanity will end up being devoured by titans and that will be the end of it", Eren said. "We're pulling a coup d'etat. According to the Commander's strategy at this time ... this is probably just the beginning".

Silence.

"We're ... all rebels now. What will happen if we fail?", Sasha asked, a bit panicky.

"We'll probably be hanged ... in the town plaza", Jean moped.

"Whoa Jean .. Suddenly .. being gnawed on by a titan doesn't see too bad ... ", [Y/N] said to him, for him to say a 'meh'.

Armin, who had his face buried in his hands then spoke up. "We're trying to change a system that's been in place for over a 100 years, after all. There's no precedent, but ... shouldn't we put our efforts into something that will bring the populace to our side? We need to take advantage of the chaotic situation created by the titans' incursions. If we shifted responsibility to the Royal Government and incited the Police ... maybe we can do it. But in that event, arms will be directed against the citizenry and any number of tragedies will occur ... When you consider all of humanity, there's no helping it. If only we could shift responsibility for some significant event onto the Royal Government or the Military Police... then, we, the Survey Corps, could enter the stage like heroes. We need to give the impression that the Survey Corps is absolutely necessary ... then, surely the populace will be easier to fool".

Everyone just stared at him, dumbfounded. '_What the hell happened to you..!?_', she asked herself, her eyes widened with worry. '_I sometimes question you guys' mental stability .._'.

"I'm just saying", Armin said again.

"You ... did you get corrupted after being played by that pervert?", Jean asked.

"No, no. Armin's always been the dark, devious sort all along", Eren said.

_'He has!?_'.

"Looking at [Y/N]'s expression, I'd say she agrees with me, that her and I certainly don't remember raising this kind of kid", Mikasa stated, staring at him with an astonished expression.

"But..", Armin continued to say. "We're already criminals. Our enemies now aren't to be killed because they're trying to devour us ... We're enemies because our ways of thought differently. Simply because our allegiances differ ... from now on, because of that ... we might have to take the lives of others. We're not good guys anymore", he put simply.

Thump.

Thump.

"Ooh. That one sounded painful", [Y/N] uttered looking down the stairs.

For some reason, something came over Jean. "Isn't it weird to hear your boyfriend beating the crap out of somebody..?", he blurted out, casually, but then took it back. [Y/N]'s eyes widened and looked at him in horror. Her expression simply said: '_You did not just do that_'. Everyone, bar Eren and Jean, stared at her, wide eyes.

"You're dating Corporal Levi?", Connie asked.

[Y/N] rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. "Yes..", she grumbled. "Why do you guys care so much? I really don't get it..".

"Because it's Captain Levi..", Jean whispered. "Who would have thought he'd date? I certainly wouldn't..".

"...[Y/N] and Levi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Connie teased. [Y/N] leaned back into the chair, slumped position, as if she were listening to a lecture on a loop. "First comes love, then comes marriage ... and we all know what happens after marriage..", he snickered.

"Oh good grief!", she exclaimed. Historia giggled a bit herself, first time she's done so in a while.

"Their children wouldn't look too bad though .. in fact, they'd be adorable", Mikasa commented, nudging her on the shoulder.

"We've only been dating a few days .. would you guys lay off?", she complained.

"Well, we could all be dead in a few days, so you might want to hurry up and start planning ahead ..", Sasha teased. "He-he".

"Not funny .. But in case you guys have forgotten, I'm 15, just like the rest of you", she retorted.

"It's not the worst..", Eren said nonchalantly, shrugging.

[Y/N] passed him a deadpan look. "Again, not funny. You're all as bad as Hanji", she complained, and that put an end to the conversation. So she thought.

"So have you guys kissed yet?", Armin asked. 'Whoa Armin, it's not like you to ask such personal questions'.

"Oh. They've kissed alright..!", Jean joked and glanced over at Eren and snickered, recalling the events of a few days ago.

There were a few minutes of silence between the group after discussing these matters. Bar Djel's whimpers of course. "YOU LOVE VIOLENCE, RIGHT!?", he had shrieked.

Just then, they heard a door open.

"Are they finished already?", Eren asked, standing up.

"They could be moving onto the second guy, remember ", Mikasa reminded.

Hanji and Levi's footsteps on the wooden floorboards were enough to make the flame flicker every now and then. You could hear another man about to be tortured. [Y/N] walked over by the stairwell, followed by everyone else.

"...Sanes doesn't have any fingernails left. But he still won't talk. Quite different from you", Levi's voice said, and Sasha gagged.

"..As if I care. That's his own business", Ralph said back. There was a thump noise as we was shoved up against the wall. "He can just hurry up and die. Always going on about the King, and peace, he's insufferable and an annoyance to us all".

The group fell asleep, and didn't wake up until they heard Hanji's cheery voice:

"GOOD MORNING SANES. IT'S TOUGH FOR ME TOO, BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST WITH THE TORTURE!", she piped. [Y/N]'s ears were ringing after hearing her voice. It woke everyone up. The gloves that were being put on sounded like rubber bands being pulled. "As you wish, we'll torture you to death. It'd be troublesome if you really died, though. Well then ... which testicle do you not need?", she asked, and everyone cringed. Djel's might as well have been gagged, but he probably lost so many teeth that talking would be a challenge.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A few minutes later, everyone was asked to go into the main room. Nifa, a member of Hanji's squad, had the details of Dot and Erwin's meeting. [Y/N] sitting down on a stool, while everybody else waited until everything was ready. Some people were off doing their own random crap. Levi went over to [Y/N] and sat down.

"Hiya ..", he said to her.

"Hey .. how did it go with Djel?", she asked.

"He eventually spilled the beans after Hanji threatened to cut off a testicle .. I kind of shuddered thinking was she really going to do that to get answers", he replied.

"Yeah, we all heard that.. didn't sound too appealing ..", she mumbled. She sighed to herself, rubbing her eyes, and resting her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?", he asked her.

"Yeah .. I guess I'm tired, really. Don't know why. I've healed, thanks to you. We haven't been doing that much, either", she stated.

Levi edged closer to her and swept her bangs aside, and pecked at her forehead. "I'm tired too. I guess the whole situation is tiring", he said, staring into her [e/c] eyes, and taking a hold of her hand. He let out an audible sigh.

"What happened with Hanji?", Armin asked.

"She said she had something urgent to discuss with Commander Erwin and left in a hurry", Eren replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"That Four-Eyes...", Levi complained. He stood up and walked over to Nifa, who was possibly about to get a drink. "Nifa. Thanks on working with the transmissions through the night", he said to her.

Nifa let out a cough, and giggled. "...Thanks".

"Cut to the chase and tell everyone what Erwin said", he muttered. [Y/N] stood up and walked up to everyone else.

"...What about them?", she asked, eyeing the members of the Reebs Company members.

"Ah?", one of them questioned.

Levi looked down upon the men who were sitting in a humped position, left hand on his hip. "They're from the Reebs Corporation. It's fine. Speak", he ordered.

"It's no problem leaving my seat, sir..", Dimo said, politely, standing up.

Levi shook his head, asking them to stay. "No, stay and listen. That's what we agreed, right? Not to hide anything. I'm trusting in you", he said, staring at them, his thunder cloud grey eyes staring at them.

"Huh?", Dimo inquired. "You're even trusting in my brat here, that I just introduced here today?".

"If it's someone of the Reebs Company, then of course. Flegel, was it? I welcome you", Levi said to him.

"You're ... Levi, was it? If you'd really like to make a welcome, shouldn't you be putting out some tea?", Flegel asked, wearing a lopsided smile. '_You actually just said that .. to him..!? I admire your bold attitude, but we don't hell to break loose .._'.

Dimo gave him a slap on the back of the head, disgusted at his rude behavior. "I'm sorry ... I've been taking him around to functions with the intent of having him take over for me someday ... He's been spoiled, so he still acts like a child. We'll leave, and you can just tell us what to do afterwards", Dimo said, staring daggers at Flegel.

"No. We'll listen together here. This concerns not just the Reebs Company, but the fate of the world. Which is why, your power and trust is important", Levi stated.

Everyone stared, awaiting Dimo's response. "Understood. We'll stay, so please continue".

Levi glanced at Nifa, giving her her cue to speak. "Well then ... in regards to Historia ascending the throne as queen..", she began to say.

"Eh?", Historia questioned.

That was news to everyone, except for Levi. "Huh?". "Queen?".

"Captain Levi?", Nifa asked.

"I've ... neglected to tell my squad, but ... It appears that the current Fritz royal house is just standing in for the real royal family. The true royal family is the Reiss Family", Levi stated. Historia stared at him in disbelief, her eyes wide with worry. A fifteen year old ascending the throne? Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

Armin raised is hand. "We heard something about allowing Historia to ascend the throne as queen, but ... is that the main objective of this mission?", he asked.

"Exactly. Historia, your thoughts", Levi requested, staring at her.

"...Ah ... I...", she stammered. "It's impossible ... I can't".

Levi began to advance in her direction. He was collected, but this was really a calm before the storm attitude. "Right? Being told all of a sudden to become the most authoritative figure amongst all the people of this world. After all, there aren't very many people ... Who would possible answer right away, 'yes, that's fine'?", he asked her. He began to glare at her, intimidatingly, gritting his teeth. "But ... none of that is important. Do it", he ordered.

She turned her head away from him. "I couldn't possible ... do it ..", she uttered.

"You don't want to?", he asked her, his eyebrows furrowed.

She was almost tearful. "I couldn't ... possibly ..", she began to stammer, when Levi lifted her up by the collars of her shirt, threatening to strangle her. He wore a menacing look about him. "Ugh?!", she gasped.

"Understood. Then run away", he said simply to her, holding her up high. She was squirming to get out of his grip.

"CAPTAIN LEVI!?", Sasha exclaimed.

"Run away from us with all your power", he continued. "And we'll also use all your power to capture you, and use whatever means necessary to make you obey. It seems that this is your fate..", he said coolly.

"Captain .. what are you..?", another person asked. [Y/N] wouldn't move. She wasn't intimidated by this. Why? Because she knew he'd put her down. It was mean, but he wouldn't do anything to harm her if she was heir to the throne, and carrying the right around with her, to publicly speak about the walls.

"Please let me go..!", she requested, her eyes closed, not daring to look him in the eye.

"If you dislike that, then fight. Try to defeat me", he taunted, but loosened her grip and let her catch her breath. She fell to the floor in a heap, and began to gasp like a swimmer just re-submerging from the sea that didn't have any oxygen on him.

"Historia ..", Sasha breathed, and went to tend to her, as well as Armin.

"You didn't have to do that!", Jean yelled.

"..What do you guys think you're doing tomorrow? That you're going to eat your meals tomorrow? That you'll be able to get enough sleep for tomorrow ... is that what you're thinking?", he asked them. "That the person next to you .. will still be there tomorrow?", he asked and looked at Moblit and Nifa, and looked across at [Y/N]. Everyone looked to their left and right, concerned. "I don't think that. And normal people don't think about that everyday", he said, staring back at Historia. "Which is to say, I'm not normal, I'm an aberrant person. I think it's because I've seen too many abnormal things. But if tomorrow ... Wall Rose were to be broken. In such abnormal circumstances, I could respond faster than anyone. And fight. Even if that hell were to begin again tomorrow. You've seen it with your own eyes. Who can say that it won't be tomorrow? However. As much as we want to prevent that from happening ... there are people that want to get in our way. I'm fine playing the role of an Aberrant who would murder all those people. And this may very well require beating people until they are unrecognizable", he stated, referring to Djel. "...because I would choose the hell of people killing one another rather the hell of being devoured by titans. Because at the very least ... all of humanity won't need to take part in it. However if we were able to holdtrue this authority in this world ... then perhaps those who would have died can survive instead ... that's pretty good, right? It's all up to you, Historia. Will you follow? Will you fight? They're both fine, so pick one, however ..", and bent down and pounded on her head. "THERE IS NO TIME, SO DECIDE NOW!".

"I'LL DO IT!", Historia wailed. Levi corked a brow. "My ... next role is to be Queen, right? I'll do it. Please leave it to me", she requested. She was in a grovelling position. Kind of like a noble, showing respect, on her knees, hands on the ground, and looking up to her Captain.

"Alright ... stand", he ordered, taking her petite hands. "I'm counting on you. Historia"

"Yes", she said simply.

Levi eyed everyone. He leaned back against the wall, his back slumped, next to Flegel and Dimo."Nifa. Continue"

"Yes ... I will now communicate the Commander's orders", she said, holding up some documents. "The plan begins today, when Eren and Historia are being handed over by the Reebs Corporation to the First Military Brigade. The First Military Brigade has left everything, from the route, to the rest stops, to the Reebs Corporation. We will take advantage of that. We will thus hand Eren and Historia over to the First Military Police. And then through Reebs Corporation we will track them to their final destination. The final destination refers to him. Rod Reiss. Historia's biological father. And the actual highest authority within the Walls. According to the first M.P's we've captured, everyone from the upper-level officials to the Fritz Royal House are under his command. As for himself, we, the Survey Corps, will secure his person. And then we can finally have a true discussion. Our aim, is to change the current system. Before the populace, we will have the stand-in king pass the crown to the real king. And have him acknowledge that the system up until now has been a lie, in front of everyone. We must show them the light of new order. And then once regulations to support the Survey Corps are in place .. we will finally .. be able to move towards sealing the hole in Wall Maria", Nifa quoted.

[Y/N] scratched her head taking all of that in. '_Whoa .. okay_'.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N] walked around to find Eren and Historia. She found the two conversing in his bedroom. [Y/N] knocked on the door, quietly. "You guys .. may I come in?", she asked.

"Yeah-yeah", Eren murmured, his head resting on his hands. He gave her a lazy wave, allowing her to come inside. "What do you need?".

[Y/N] took a chair from the table, and first looked at Historia. "Are you mad at me?", she whispered to her.

"Wh-What .. should I be?", she asked.

"I would have thought so, after just watching Levi do that .. Jean seems to be pissed off with me ..", she said, recalling his particularly annoyed face.

"No-no. That's just Levi being Levi..", she replied. "It's fine, thanks".

"And that's Jean being Jean", Eren added.

"Good", she sighed. "Okay .. um .. good luck .. we should be able to find you, and capture you again, but in case it goes out the window .. which I doubt", she said, and pawed at the wooden table. She moved her chair back and stood up. "Well .. uh .. that's all I had to say, really. I just needed to check that you were okay. Um .. bye", she said with a wave and exited the room.

She walked outside again, when she noticed Levi was slumped up against the wall. "Could I talk to you?", he asked.

"Oh um .. yeah ..", she murmured. Levi took her hand, and took her to his room. Once inside, he gestured her to sit down on the bed.

"Okay, can you do my a favor?", he asked. She nodded. "Um .. I'm in need of a safety net. Not an actual one. Okay. I trust you with my life, and I would like to hope you feel the same way..".

"Of course I do".

He took a hold of both of her hands. "Good .. and in regards to the plan, it can very easily go out the window. Which is why I need a safety net. [Y/N], if something happens to me .. if I get too injured to fight or .. anything worse, I need to know I can count on you. If something happens to me, I would like you to become Captain of this squad, because I can only trust you..", he requested.

"W-wait, why not Hanji?", she asked.

"Well, if something were to happen to Erwin, she'd become the Commander, so she's taken .. but promise me that I can count on you", he said to her.

"Well, I'm flattered but what-".

"Promise me. I know you can be a good captain. A better one than I. You're strong, skilled, brave and you're caring. Promise me", he repeated.

"..I promise", she sighed. "What about Mikasa? She's just as skilled..".

"I'm asking you because I trust you. You mightn't even need to do this even, but I just need some backup, in case something happens to me", he replied.

"Okay .. fine", she breathed.

"Thank you", he said to her, and leaned in and planted his lips on hers, with his hands he cupped her cheeks. She shuffled in a bit closer, and rested her hands on his shoulders. He pulled away a few seconds later. '_Sweet_'. "Captain [Y/N] ... you have to admit, that does have a nice ring to it.."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Two days later, the group arrived in Trost, waiting for the go ahead. Levi was situated somewhere else. They were in disguise as common folk. People from the Military Police were handing out the headlines or flyers.

"THE SURVEY CORPS KILLED CIVILIANS! PART OF THE CORPS HAVE GONE AGAINST ORDERS TO APPEAR, AND REMAINS ON THE RUN. IF YOU SEE ANY SIGN OF THEM, REPORT IT TO THE MILITARY POLICE IMMEDIATELY!", a guard yelled.

[Y/N] was wearing a long skirt, her shirt and vest, and wore a hat. "May I have one?", she asked the man.

"Yes, ma'am. Report to the Military Police if you have any information", he said to her.

"Oh, I will", she said, took the flyer and walked off. She looked up, looking for Jean who should have been nearby. He simply waved at her and gestured her to come over.

She speed walked over to him, who was wearing a cape, and a top hot. The two walked down near an alley. "But only Captain Levi's face is shown". "They could be in this area and we wouldn't know". "I'm scared ..". "The Military Police have to try their best..".

The two made their way down the narrow alley, where their friends and horses were. "Idiots ... I still can't get over how corrupt the Military Police is ..", she said.

"Yeah. To think I aspired to be them .. but sometimes, I wouldn't mind going to the MP's after seeing the work we have to do", he said.

"Mm", she mumbled.

The two made their way down the alley. "It seems we can use that use that road over there", Jean said to Armin and showed him the pamphlet. "These are being distributed ... ".

Armin read a bit, and sighed. "With this, the Survey Corps is basically disbanded...".

Jean leaned up against the wooden stable. "Yeah .. I feel like ... we're finished. I had prepared myself to be eaten by titans in the end, but ... to think I'd end up a wanted criminal", he grumbled.

"That's ... not decided yet", Armin said. "There's no way the Commander would just bow his head like this and let the Corps disband. Though, Eren and Historia vanished around when the Corporation head was killed, I really did think it was over ... Plus, the Captain's quick wits in Stohess District have already yielded dividends, haven't they? It's gotta be the Mortuary! No way they would just keep two caskets together overnight like that. Moreover ... so long as we can take custody of Rod Reiss ... surely there must be some remaining records of how these Walls were made. The method for Eren's titan to 'harden' surely must exits, as well".

"Even if everything went well ... I ... really wouldn't be able to kill anyone ... Even if the Captain were to order it, I don't think I'd be able to do it", Jean grumbled.

"I don't think anyone would ..", [Y/N] said.

"Me too! Captain Levi thinks it's fine to use violence to force people to do whatever you want! Like he did with Historia!", Connie exclaimed.

"He was so accommodating to the association! And still he was threatening with Historia, who was already like an empty shell. Surely he'd do the same thing after she became queen, to control her more easily!", Sasha yelled.

Jean balled his hand into a fist, and gritted his teeth. "In any case I ... never intended to join such a violent organization. At the time ... I devoted myself to saving mankind".

"No .. you can't. If you waver now, then ... right Mikasa?", he questioned.

"I recognized that midget's peculiarity from the beginning. But to get through the current circumstances ... I think that following Captain Levi is the best way to go. If possible I hope everyone can decide, as well", she said looking at everyone.

"Fine ..", Jean grumbled.

Silence.

"Oh my God..!", Sasha exclaimed. "We need to get to the rooftops! I hear guns!", she stated. [Y/N] started to panic. '_Okay .. the plan might have failed .. or we underestimated these bastards .._ '.

After a few minutes, they group located the gunshots, and Levi running away from 10 or so men. [Y/N] stared wide-eyed with worry, thinking of the outcomes of this. "IT'S GUNFIRE!", Sasha screamed. "Listen! Numerous shots!". 'Captain [Y/N] ...'.

"The squad leader and the others were discovered. Let's change strategies like we were told", Armin ordered.

Everyone descended, and mounted their horses. They traveled for a bit, eyes acute and alert to everything before Sasha shouted again. "The gunfire is getting closer! They couldn't possible chase after us with three-dimensional maneuver gear while firing guns, right? But ...", she said looking over her shoulder.

"Plus the Military Police shouldn't be able to keep up with the Squad Leaders and the others ...", Jean added.

...

"They're coming! The casket wagon!", someone shouted.

All of a sudden, Levi came flying in through the gate, trying to evade the soldiers' attacks. Everyone looked up at the pursuing soldier, who was in fact holding a gun and zipping through the air.

"THREE-DIMENSIONAL MANEUVER GEAR!? BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S HOLDING GUNS! HOW COULD THAT BE!?".

The soldier went to shoot at Levi, both of who were still airborne. Levi bent down, and pierced the soldier with his grappling hook. Everyone stared up at Levi, gobsmacked. Levi eventually caught up with Armin. His face was dripping with blood. Everyone soon began to follow Armin and Levi, horseback.

"Squad Leader!?", Armin questioned.

"Stop following the casket wagon. Our movements have been seen through. Let's give up on Eren and Historia for now. Their aim is to use them as bait to lure out the remaining Survey Corps members, and kill them all here. I'm sure enemies are lying in wait ahead, as well. The other three have already been killed. Armin, aim for the closest level ground from the left".

"Yes!".

"Sasha and Connie, lead the horses!", Levi ordered.

"Yes!", they both yelled.

"Jean, return gunfire from the roof racks!", he ordered.

"Understood!", Jean cried.

"Mikasa, [Y/N] and I will support the escape with our three dimensional maneuver gear".

"What do you plan to do about Eren and Historia?", Mikasa asked.

"We'll have to find them by other means. Of course, that's if we're able to leave this place alive. When you can kill the enemy, kill. Understood?", he asked the two girls. The two nodded.

"Understood!", they both cried.

"Squad Leader, they're coming! Several from the right side!", Armin yelled.

Mikasa and [Y/N] flew up into the air. Levi stood up, and a soldier went to shoot at Levi, which he deflected with his blade.

"Shit ... another person died!", Jean cried. '_No shit! This is a coup d'etat!_', [Y/N] said looking down on him. "WHY DID THIS ...".

"JEAN!?", Armin cried.

Levi looked behind him and saw a few soldiers had hopped over the building and were blocking their way, guns at the ready. "SHIT!".

"WE'RE CLOSED IN!", Mikasa shouted.

[Y/N] deflected a few bullets with her blade. As stupid as it sounded, she threw her blade through the air, and killed a soldier, and fell to the ground. '_SORRY! Wait .. not sorry!_', she said to herself. She looked behind her again, and noticed a guard threatening to shoot Armin. "ARMIN!".

"I'm on it!", Mikasa yelled at her, and kicked the girl into her head, and the girl fell into the heap into the wagon. Jean stared at her girl panicky. '_Shoot her! We don't have a choice!'_.

"OH!", he piped and was about to shoot, but it was as if he were about to shoot a puppy, filled with hesitation. "DON'T MOVE!", he bellowed. The woman's nose dripped with brick red blood, and stared at him.

"JEAN!?", Armin questioned.

[Y/N] landed on the wagon. The girl began to prop herself up with her hands, and trembled as she balanced on all fours.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!", Jean screamed.

The woman swung her arm up, and whacked Jean into the arm with her gun. Jean looked up in fear. "Ah...", he breathed, as she was about to pull the trigger.

"JEAN!", Mikasa screamed, drawing her blades.

Mikasa landed, but then there was silence. Mikasa, Connie, Armin, Sasha, Levi and [Y/N] stared as blood splattered into the air along with his hat. '_No .. what the hell .._ ', she asked herself. In that moment, much to everyone's shock, it was clear that the blood was spilled belonged to ..

* * *

**Alrighty! Would somebody know the month when the next chapter comes out.. thanks!**

**It only just occurred to me, while reading this chapter properly, for I usually just skim through it ... THAT OUR MAJESTIC STALLION COULD BE DEAD ... I WAS SHITTING MYSELF!**

**Someone hold me ... I swear to God, if he's dead .. I don't even know anymore .. **

**Please review! For now, this story is over .. *sigh* :)**

**~thebeccac**


	23. Chapter 23

**HELLO! I missed writing for ye! Right. Since the ending of the series has yet to be reconsidered, on whether Hajime Isayama plans to traumatize us with an ending where everyone dies, or whether it'll end nicely enough for us .. That doesn't matter too much to me. Okay, it means a lot to me, because this show and these characters have become my life, but when I said 'that doesn't matter too much to me', I was talking about this story. If everyone dies, I ain't gonna write that; I don't like writing sad stuff, so I'll make up a happy ending/oneshot where everyone is still alive. Unless of course, you want the sad ending (if it's going to be sad, that is)**

* * *

'_Whoa, Armin … what the hell happened to you..?_'. [Y/N] asked herself, staring at him in complete shock. '_Plot twist!_'. Everyone else probably thought the same thing.

The woman's blood was spilled. Who would have thought that sweet and innocent Armin would be the one to pull the trigger … not [Y/N] or the rest of her squad anyway.

The town, Trost, was now eerily quiet. People should have gotten the message by now after listening to the confrontation between Kenny and Levi Ackerman in the pub, the gunshots, and the 'Anti-Humans' going about on a killing spree, that staying outside was not smart. Some people still lurked in the streets, gasping and uttering things in shock, after their home was turned into a battlefield.

Jean looked a bit…ashamed. He was slumped up against the corner of the wagon, his mouth agape. He still held the gun in his hand, but his hand was trembling. It was as if he was playing 'hot potato'. At the time, he was about to shoot, but Armin beat him to it. [Y/N] glanced back at the blond; he certainly looked collected within his anger, but if you had known him as long as [Y/N], Eren and Mikasa did, it was easy to see that it was quite the opposite.

Mikasa ascended into the air again after what she had just seen. The woman's face looked morphed as blood gushed from the hole in her head like water splashing from a faulty pipe.

"Jean! Now!" [Y/N] shouted at him. Jean shook his head and emerged from his trance, and quickly threw the woman's body out of the wagon.

"WE'RE CLOSE TO ESCAPING THE STREETS!" Armin yelled at the top of his lungs.

[Y/N] corked a brow and knelt down beside him. "Armin ... are you alright?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Armin slowly fell to his knees and sighed. "I-I … I think so … ", he stammered, but the tear that flew off his cheek would beg to differ. [Y/N] brought a thumb to his cheek.

"You're not", she breathed. She propped him into the corner. "You feel a bit hot", she stated after touching his forehead. "You do look a bit sick, so just relax until we arrive. Would you know the way back from here?"

Armin looked on ahead, with [Y/N]'s support. "Uh … take a left … it's the shortest way", he muttered. [Y/N] nodded in response and stood up.

"Captain Levi?" she called out, her voice still gentle. Levi's head jerked upon realizing it was her voice and turned. "Take the next left; according to Armin it's the quickest way back". He gave her a curt nod and pulled the reins. She struggled to stand, but eventually made her way over to Levi and sat down beside him. She glanced back at the two boys in the back then looking at everyone else who continued to race through the streets. She motioned for everyone to keep up before averting her eyes to the ground. "That was too damn close", she sighed.

"Yeah, I know. How are Armin and Jean doing?", he asked.

"Both are traumatized. If it wasn't for Armin's step out of his comfort zone, Jean would not be trying to catch his breath now from his near death experience".

"Yeah", he breathed, and took a hold of her hand. "But it's all okay now", he whispered into her ear.

'_Yeah. For now ..._' she said to herself as they continued to travel to the barn.

**0o0o0o0o**

A few hours of traveling later, they reached the barn. [Y/N] was first to hop off of the wagon. She let an arm snake around Levi's back to help him down.

"Thank you", he murmured, before groaning in pain.

"I'll be with you in a second", she said back to him, and focused her attention on Armin who was still a bit shaken. "How are you doing?" she asked him.

Armin was pale and looked a bit cold and clammy. His deep sea blue eyes had lost their life and energy. He looked drained. "I uh … I need some air ... I'll be back in a minute. The walk should do me good".

"If you say so ..." was all she said. She then turned her head to see if Jean was alright, but he had already walked out of the wagon. She walked back over to Levi and snaked her arm around him again. Connie was first in and flicked on the dim light. [Y/N] guided Levi towards a crate before setting her eyes on a stack of lumber. "I'll make a fire; these lights are shit. I'll help you in a second".

She walked over and began to rub some sticks together to create some friction until a flame sparked. Upon looking around, she noticed a crate of water and a tin pot. She filled the tin pot with water and let it boil. She tore off a piece of fabric from her shirt, let it soak in the water before walking back over to Levi.

"Could you hold that up to your cheek for me for a few seconds?", she asked him, holding it the dripping wet fabric. He nodded, and began to wipe the blood from his cheek. [Y/N] walked around him and checked to see if he had any other injuries or if anything was sticking in his pockets. 'Sheesh. Maybe I'll give up on being a soldier and become a nurse', she said to herself. "Okay ... cheek and upper arm. Do you need help taking off your shirt?", she asked him.

He shook his head and used his good arm to undo his shirt, before pulling it over his head. While he was trying to stifle his groans of pain, keeping his eyes away from [Y/N], she couldn't help noticed that his body was heavily toned with muscle. '_Whoa … [Y/N], stop. You're treating him, not fantasizing about him …_ '.

"Can you lift up your cheek and remove the fabric?", she requested. He found himself staring into her eyes, completely ignoring her. "Levi, your chin …".

He shook his head and lifted up his chin. "It's not my fault you have such lovely eyes … ow, don't poke", he hissed, but softened upon seeing her cheeks turn a dark red at his previous comment. "Sorry".

"It's fine", she chucked. "Um … Sasha…! I think Captain Levi might need stitches. Would you mind doing his arm when I'm finished with his cheek?". Sasha gave her a curt nod and continued to tether the horses with Connie. "Right …", she sighed, and let her hand cup his chin. Sasha then came over with a first-aid kit. [Y/N] learned a few bits and pieces from her mother some time before the fall. Her soft hands subconsciously dance over his cheek while she sewed. After a few minutes of stitching she cupped his cheek again, and let her thumb rub over it. "I think that looks okay", she said and passed him a small smile.

"Thanks", he said back, returning the smile.

"Anytime", she said, putting away the supplies. "Sasha?", she called out. Just then, Mikasa walked in, holding her pistol. 'Where the hell were you..?', she asked.

"Change of guard", Mikasa stated and handed Connie the pistol.

"Okay".

"Where were you?", [Y/N] asked, taking her eyes away from Levi.

"With Armin..", she sighed, and walked over to Jean.

"Oh", was all she could say. 'The poor guy … it's been a while'. The wooden door creaked open again and Armin shuffled in again. He still looked pale, but he didn't look as bad. He looked like he was going to throw up (again, unbeknownst to [Y/N]). "Armin, are you alright?", she asked and walked over to him. No response. She took a hold of his hand and guided him towards the fire.

She walked off for a few minutes and came back with mugs, a tea bag for the pot and some shitty food. She dropped the tea bag into the pot. '_This crap is probably stale, but it's food_'. She poured the tea into the mugs and everyone made their way over. She walked up to Levi once Sasha was finished, and helped him into his shirt again. Everyone began to eat, except for Armin. [Y/N] wanted to question it but decided not to, considering everything that had just happened to him, mentally. But that didn't stop Levi from doing it.

"How goes it, Armin? You can't stomach any food in this tiny, dirty barn?", he tried.

"…No", he replied. Everyone looked at him in shock, waiting for him to say something else, to enlighten them as to how he was feeling. "Jean…".

"What is it?", he replied.

"There's something … I don't understand … when … when I was preparing to remove my gun … to be honest I thought I was already too late … sorry … but, she already aimed hers at you … but … why was I the first to pull the trigger…?", he asked.

"That's because…", Jean said, trying to knit his answer together.

Levi lowered his mug and brought his knee up to suit his new position. "Before she opened fire, she hesitated. Right?".

"Oh", Armin mumbled. Everyone stared in disbelief. 'A bit of parallelism between Jean and the lady if you ask me … '.

"…Armin…", Jean grumbled through his gritted teeth. "I'm sorry … I should've been the one to shoot first under those circumstances".

"You're right. The one who perished under my actions … must've been a kind person. She must've had more morality than me …", he replied. Jean stared at him with a guilty look on his face. "Whereas, I just pulled the trigger … I-".

"Armin", Levi intervened. "Your hands have already been dirtied. There is no going back". 'The truth can hurt, but that was a bit cruel'.

"Why do you have to say it like that?", Mikasa asked for his sake.

"Just try to accept your new self", he continued. "Had your hands stayed clean, Jean wouldn't be sitting with us right now. The reason you pulled the trigger is because you were witnessing your friend's imminent death. You were smart, you knew at that moment a half-assed decision or action wouldn't save anyone …. And you were also very clear … that if we lost either supplies, horses or companions, our future would become even bleaker. Armin, because you dirtied your hands, we were all able to escape. Thank you".

Silence.

"…Captain Levi… I … I always thought your ways …. Were wrong. No, I should say that I had always selfishly hoped that your ways were wrong. Because I was seriously afraid of using my own hands to kill other people … But I was wrong. Next time, I will shoot", he proclaimed.

"Yes … our safety was jeopardized by how lax you were", Levi said to him.

"I'm truly sorry".

"But you were put under very specific circumstances", he continued to speak. "Even I cannot say which decision would have been correct. We can never predict the results of this kind of situation…", Levi said. [Y/N]'s eyes widened at that last sentence of his. She recalled that time where she was injured in the Forest of Giant Trees, her face dripping with blood, wore a black and blue-ish bruises on her face, not to mention her broken leg. She also recalled that brief conversation between her, Levi and Eren a few days after. Underneath her stoic and quiet demeanour, was a girl who always carried the guilt of surviving, even after Levi assured her, twice, that there was no need to be. Just that second reminded her at how precious a life was. It also reminded her how much Levi meant to the squad, to her in particular. "Was your choice really wrong?".

[Y/N]'s head jerked turned towards the door. '_Who the hell is that walking outside..?_', she asked herself, her ears picking up a few footsteps.

"Eh?", Jean questioned. "Well-". He paused when her head jerked again.

"Mother-fucking-shit!", she piped and bolted out the door. She ran out the side but that didn't mean she couldn't hear the conversation on the inside.

"What's up with your girlfriend, Captain?", Connie.

"Meh. She's spotted something. Don't doubt her, her instincts saved myself, Hanji and my original squad before", he answered.

[Y/N] blushed a bit before pulling Sasha inside. "First things first, we're being watched. Presumably by some MPs and-".

"[Y/N], [Y/N] … easy", Levi advised. He stood up and walked over to her. With a firm yet reassuring grip on her shoulder, he guided her back to the fire. He slid his hand down to hers and helped her sit down. "Okay. What do you know?".

[Y/N] looked at the door, and balled her hands into fists. She couldn't explain it, but she just knew. "I can just tell … I know it. I've heard it. Can't you guys?".

"No". "What?". "Eh?".

"Just listen", she told them and the mumbling ceased upon remembering what Levi said to them. [Y/N] was mentally making a list of everything her acute hearing could pick up. 'Gushing river, a hooting owl, footsteps …. Footsteps …', she noted. "See, footsteps?".

"Yeah, but they're just-", Sasha tried to say when …

*Click* *Click*. That could only be one sound; a gun or guns being loaded with bullets.

"What the hell do we do?", Connie asked.

"Shh", [Y/N] ordered. '_What do we do actually? I know for a fact that it's the Military Police that's patrolling, but who … the cadet corps, the likes of Nile's squad or the Central Brigade.._'. She scratched her head in thought, and sighed when she came to a conclusion. '_That's a risk we're going to have to take'_. "We surrender".

Everyone stared at her in shock, everyone except for Levi. He knew she had something planned. Wearing a small yet warm smile, he nodded gesturing her to continue.

"Calm down, guys. This will work. I don't say my idea unless I'm sure it's right. Anyway, we surrender but of course it's a joke. Then-".

"What if it fails?", Jean asked.

"I'm 99.9% positive that it won't", she assured. '_And if it does, we can pull off another coup d'etat_'."Anyway. The Military Police more than likely has the cadet corps to do their dirty work. They might have answers and if that gets us any closer to Eren and Historia, then we must follow through with this".

"Okay, but what do we do?".

"Alright. Armin, since this is the cadet corps, they'd remember you being quiet and soft. Well, per say we need water, you'll go out to the stream and make a bit of noise to draw their attention. Then, uh … Captain Levi and Mikasa will swoop in from behind, take their guns; thus will give us the possession of them, and then we kind of blackmail", she explained.

"What kind of blackmailing?", Connie asked.

"Okay, it's not really blackmail completely, but what if we force them to join us. Losing the Reebs Corporation was a bit of a blow, and we need answers. They're completely unaware of the Central's desires and they'll be gobsmacked".

"Alright", Levi said. "Armin as bait, Mikasa and I will swoop in. What if they resist?".

"Threaten to shoot them onsite, I guess. Alright", she sighed and wandered off. She came back with two buckets. "Here, Armin. We're going to have to move out now".

**0o0o0o0o**

[Y/N], Levi, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Jean all waited for the 'go-ahead'. The two guards were from the 104th cadet corps; Marlowe and Hitch. Their mumbling was audible but it was if they were whispering in church. They only began to eavesdrop mid-way through.

"…What a bunch of bastards did to Stohess District … They turned the city into a battlefield. How many corpses did we have to move afterwards? I heard Annie still hasn't been found … She was my roommate, you know. Her things are still stuff all over my room … how annoying", Hitch complained. '_Jeez, you guys are pretty behind'_.

"That tragedy is hard to forgive … but they really did successfully draw out the hidden titan within the walls. And they caught it … plus they helped prevent the Wall from further destruction", Marlowe added on the Survey Corps' behalf. "Do you think another faction could've achieved all these things? If the Survey Corps gets dissolved so easily, then humanity-".

"Quiet!", Hitch hissed, both now drawing their guns.

[Y/N] looked at the two cadets, after they spotted Armin's figure. The two steadily began to him, who was washing out and filling up buckets.

"Don't move", Marlowe instructed, aiming his pistol at the back of Armin's skull. "Raise both your hands over your head and stand up. Turn towards us slowly". Armin obliged. He unveiled his hands from his draped coat. Armin stood up and turned to face the two MPs. "You're from the Survey Corps, aren't you?", his voice trembling with apprehension. "Don't make a sound, you hear? Stay in that position and obey to what we say-", but Mikasa and Levi had swooped down.

Levi and Mikasa moved their blades dangerously close to their necks. [Y/N] decided to make an appearance from beyond the tree. "That's right. Slowly give your gun to the person standing in front of you", Levi ordered, his voice so raspy it sounded more like a taunt than an order.

"Don't make a sound, you hear?", Armin repeated.

[Y/N] stepped forward and patted them down on the odd chance they were carrying extra weapons. "Alright. They're good". Mikasa knelt down and tied their hands.

"Keep one set of their uniforms and supplies. Plus boots. Don't worry, I'll give you a change of boots", Levi 'reassured'. [Y/N] and Mikasa went up from behind and took off their Military Branch jacket and gear. Levi bent down and picked up their journals with their details. "Private Marlowe Sanders of the Stohess Division".

"Present".

"And Private Hitch Deliss of the same division", he continued.

"Present".

Levi continued to flick through the pages. "You're both graduates of the 104th trainees' squad, and your responsibilities are limited to Stohess. Looks like the shitty practice of giving every responsibility to new recruits is still in place".

After a few minutes, Mikasa and Armin returned wearing Military Police ponchos. "Everything is ready", Mikasa stated.

"Good … There should still be some Central Military Police members around the crime scene in Stohess. Go grab someone who looks like they're in charge back there for us to gather some intelligence".

"Understood!", they both proclaimed.

"We'll make our move once the MP's search has covered the entire limits of these mountains. Prepare the carriage for departure at any moment", he ordered. He averted his gaze to Marlowe and Hitch. "Now, Marlowe, Hitch, it's your turn".

Hitch was shaking, sweat dripping down her cheeks like the last few drops of water escaping a faucet. "You … Do you not know that your actions cost the lives of more than 100 innocent civilians in Stohess?", she cried.

"Ah?", Levi questioned.

"Yo…", Marlowe said to her in an effort to shut her up.

'_Yeah … we know_', [Y/N] said to herself.

Hitch continued to speak. "I don't care if you were pretending to be "righteous" or whatever … your actions threw the victims and their families into hell, you know that?", she asked.

[Y/N] heaved a sigh. "Yes. We know".

"Mm … of course I know that", Levi answered.

Hitch was seething and gritted her teeth in anger. "You … you were all part of the Southern Trainee Squad, right? The same as Annie Leonhardt … how is your relationship with her? No … she must've not had any friends, right? That girl … always with a dark expression and so nonchalant, and she hated socializing with people … Even though I knew so little about her … she disappeared. After that day … SHE MUST HAVE BEEN MAIMED TO THE POINT THAT NO ONE COULD RECOGNISE HER, RIGHT!?", she shrieked.

"No", Levi replied coolly. "The titan confined within the walls right now was Annie Leonhardt herself. She has also been captured …", he stated, much to their surprise. "That's something you new troops could never know".

"Eh?", Hitch questioned. 'Your practice is so corrupt that it's practically laughable'.

Levi took his eyes away from the two. He quirked a brow before speaking. "Ay … so unpleasant. We're just like everyone else in this world, totally in the dark. Of course that doesn't include the most principal players … As for you two … we'll release you once we depart. After all, if the speed of our actions cannot match up to your running back to report this, then any plan is meaningless".

Marlowe and Hitch were shocked. They looked as if they had seen a ghost. "Annie is …", Hitch tried to say.

"Captain Levi!", Marlowe cried. "I don't think you … the Survey Corps … were in the wrong. But did you really kill Reebs' staff … and the civilians?", he asked.

"They were done by the Central MP. Whatever the truth is, only the victors' side of this battle can determine it", Levi replied.

Marlowe gritted his teeth. 'Finally starting to see it, eh?'. "THEN LET ME GIVE YOU A HAND! AS LONG AS WE CAN STRIGHTEN OUT ALL THE MESSES OF THIS WORLD, I'LL DO ANYTHING!", he shouted. "LET ME BE THE ONE TO INFILTRATE THE CENTRAL MP! I CAN PROBABLY DO A BETTER JOB THAN ANY OF YOUR DISGUISES!".

"What is up with you..?", Levi asked and stopped to think. "No, I cannot determine whether you have enough resolve to turn your superiors into enemies. Even if you're being sincere right now, you might forget that train of thought in a second".

"I would never…", Marlowe stuttered.

"Let's go. Sasha, leave them tied up over there", he ordered, and began to walk off.

"Understood!".

"Captain!", Jean called out. "Let me do it!". 'Really, Mr. Passive? Would you be able to handle yourself after almost getting your head blown to bits a few hours prior this..?'.

Levi pondered for a bit while staring at him. "…I leave it to you".

"Yes, sir!", he cried. He bent down and pulled them up by the earlobes, before kicking them upright. "Walk forward just like that".

[Y/N], Levi and everyone else wandered off.

"Captain?", [Y/N] questioned. "Should we have left Jean to do that job? He almost got himself killed earlier in the morning in Trost".

"…I trust the lax fool", he said simply.

Silence, apart from the odd howl that hooted every now and then.

"I'm sorry, I need to ask. [Y/N]? How did you manage to think this all through? How did you know this was going to work?", Sasha asked.

[Y/N] stopped dead in her tracks. Insecurity briefly got the better of her as she tightened the gun's strap before looking at Levi both, recalling a conversation before this mini operation. "Uh…", she mumbled, whilst letting her mind wander:

_"Here, Armin. We're going to have to move out now", [Y/N] stated._

_Everyone stood up quickly. They each got a gun and took their leave. Everyone except for Levi and [Y/N]. The two both looked at each other. He just couldn't take his thunder cloud eyes off her [e/c] ones. [Y/N] averted her eyes away first and rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly._

_"Um, Levi? There's something I need to tell you", she stated. She loosened the grip of her pistol and slowly began to advance in his direction._

_He looked up at her, concern arising in his features. "Are you alright? Oh, good job at alerting us about the guards and the plan of yours", he commented._

_[Y/N] blushed a bit before continuing to talk. "Um, about that. I uh … I'd be lying in saying that I'm confident in this plan. I'm not certain about it, at all. It can very easily go out the window … What if-"._

_"Stop", he told her and slowly made his way up to her. "You have no idea … how much it sickens me when I hear you doubt yourself.."._

_"But, Levi … this is Eren and Historia we're talking about; our hopes and dreams for humanity … If we mess this up, we're screwed", she said to him in a hushed and slightly vulnerable tone._

_"Please stop. You're clever. Your smart thinking has saved my squad before", he reminded._

_"*sigh* I don't know. I don't like this feeling", she admitted, but it was still very vague._

_Levi heaved a sigh and took a hold of her hands. "What feeling, [Y/N]…?"._

_"Uncertainty", she replied. She withdrew her hands from his. "I've never felt like this before", she expressed solemnly. "I've always been sure of these things and the times I wasn't sure, I never spoke. But I felt like I had to this time … I feel …*another sigh* I don't know but I – ", but stopped when Levi pressed his lips against her own, his hands cupping her cheeks and hers wrapping around his neck. It was gentle and sweet._

_"I believe in you, [Y/N]", he whispered to her. "Just follow my lead, if that will make you feel more at ease. Your instincts were one of the first things I admired you for, ever since day one when you first joined my squad. Don't doubt yourself", he said, and gave her one last, swift kiss. "Now, we should've left a while back, so let's go"._

Sasha snapped her fingers in [Y/N]'s face. "[Y/N]? Hello?".

"Oh um …", she murmured looking back at Levi. "I just felt like it … Intuition".

"I see", was all she said as a reply, when …

"HITCH!?", Marlowe yelled.

"YOU HORSE-FACED BASTARD!", Hitch shrieked.

[Y/N] looked back, listening to the commotion. "What has he done..?", she breathed.

"I don't think I want to know", Levi uttered under his breath.

After a minute or so of running, they found Marlowe, Hitch and Jean. Jean has a large gash on his forehead. Despite him looking pale, he was fine. [Y/N] needn't have asked something for she saw a stick with Jean's blood stained on it. 'Idiot … '. She walked over to him and squatted and let her thumb rub over his gash. "It looks okay. It's almost dry already", she stated and helped him stand up properly. "Okay. I presume his wound is the 'go-ahead' ", and began to walk.

"How do you know?", Armin asked.

"Why else would Jean be hit in the head? Let me guess … Jean threatened you guys into joining or something along the lines of that. One of you freaked out and belted him across the head with a stick. What a welcome …", she sighed and on her hips and shaking her head.

"Now … Marlowe, Hitch. Care to tell us where the Central MP's base is?", Levi asked and took out his pistol.

Hitch and Marlowe both exchanged looks. "We'll take you", Marlowe said, and lead them far into the grasslands.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

After a few minutes of hiking, the group stumbled across an imposing base. There were round tower on each corner and large railings circling it. It was secluded by trees, too-it was quite a hideout.

"I'm 80% positive that this is the base of the Central MP", Levi proclaimed. "I can't believe we found it so quickly … It's all thanks to those two and you, Jean". Everyone began to follow him with their guns at the ready. "It's time for us to be the aggressors".

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Author's Note

So. While we are eagerly waiting for chapter 60 (seriously, I want it like ... Now!), I've decided to start writing the oneshots I had planned. Let me know what you guys think of the following ideas:

1. What if the reader was aware if the plan of trapping the female titan in the Forest of Giant Trees; specifcally the episode, 'Erwin Smith'

2. ^Levi and Erwin discussing with [Y/N] about the plan because Levi insisted on letting her in on it.

3. I had a few ideas for something that takes place in episode 19

4. The odd few times that Levi has to check on the reader when her leg is broken.

5. And of course, some oneshots in the futures. Huehuehue :D

And if any of you have suggestions or ideas, please feel free to let me know in the comments.

Bye for now,

thebeccac


	25. Chapter 25 Episode 195 Oneshot

**A/N I've made you look like a total bad-ass with your fighting stats, because as I mentioned back in chapter 5/6, Levi picked you because you were on par with Mikasa, the best of the best basically.**

**Oneshot Episode 19.3**

**[{Levi's pov … kind of}]**

I was five past 10 pm, and Levi was in his office sorting out some documents before the Survey Corps went on the 57th expedition beyond the wall. Well, he wasn't really, he was just being his clean-freak self. He was really waiting until quarter past ten, the time that Erwin had issued a meeting between himself, Levi, Mike, Hanji, Nanaba and all other people that had survived longer than five years.

"Jesus, I'm wrecked", he muttered as he went through sheet after sheet when a certain page caught his eye. "Reports? Hmm". It was a binder containing the details of all of the 21 soldiers from the Survey Corps that joined. Each were written by Shardis. "I'm only interested in Eren and [Y/N], and I've seen Eren's skills with my own eyes … meh … I haven't seen much of [Y/N], though", and flicked through the pages like a student studying his/her book at the last minute, when he finally found her:

**Basic details**

_Name: [First name][Middle name [optional]] [Last name]_

_Age: 15_

_Date of birth: dd/mm/yyyy (I'm not from the U.S)_

_Height: 165 cm / 5'4 (sorry, that's my height(just about taller than Levi. Huehuehue)_

**Stats**

_Battle Skill: 10/10_

_Initiative: 6/10_

_Strategy: 8/10_

_Agility: 9/10_

_Alertness: 10/10_

**Comments**

_Easily one of the best soldiers the cadet corps has ever had. Joined the Recon Corps early. Bound to get even better beyond comprehension. Smart. Strong. Brave, but very quiet, and stoic at the best of times. With more years of training, she could easily become humanity's strongest (after Levi). I wish (the dumbass) her the best of luck._

_Keith Shardis_

"Right…" was all he could say. "Holy-goddamn-shit...", after reading the report. He massaged his temples upon taking in all of that. She was basically a genius, in strategy and in battle, and there he was on the first expedition calling her an idiot. Was he guilty? A bit. Why..? Hmm. "Why do I care so much?". He took out her calculations and illustrations of the titans she was drawing earlier from his breast pocket. He kept it instead of throwing it out. He began to study it, and the notes she made about it. "She's … brilliant …".

"Knock-knock, enter-enter", Hanji piped from outside the door and walked in, taking in how clean his office was, before he could object. "It's 12 minutes past ten, just in case you wanted to get there early".

"Okay". He stood up from his chair … but took the report with him.

He began to walk out the door with Hanji. Being a Lance Corporal or even a squad leader had its perks, one of them being a 20 second walking distance from Commander Erwin.

"What were you doing? Usually you are very punctual", she commented.

"Reading", he said simply.

Just with those two sentences alone, and they were there. After walking into Erwin's office, Levi noticed that he was in fact later than he normally was. Everyone else had arrived, but him, and he would always go in early.

"Right, is everyone here? I questioned most of the cadets. Most of them had no clue as to what really happened but-"

"Did you ask [Y/N] [L/N]?", Levi asked. It only just occurred to him that she would be the person most likely to come out of his squad.

"What does she look like?", he asked.

"[Hair/colour] hair, [eye/colour] eyes, around 5'4 … Here …", he said walking up to her, and handed him the report, and showed the picture that was clipped on. "She should know. Did you ask her?".

"N-No … Why must _she_ of _all_ of the people who've joined after the fall be here with us right now?", Erwin asked him, perplexed.

"Just read the report. I'm going to get her. Also, she was the very first person who spotted Sawney and Bean being killed", he stated, and walked out the door after handing her Shardis' report of her.

**Regular pov ..**

[Y/N] was the girls' dorm, in bed. There were girls giggling and whispering as this could be their last night together as comrades. Luckily, they were quiet. Kind of sad, really, if you think about it. Right now, she was no longer the Survey Corps jacket, but she was wearing the vest that went under it and still wore her white skin type jeans. She was about to remove her pants (being the clever person she is, trying to remove her pants under the covers) when she heard a gentle tap on the door.

On the outside, Levi was listening to see if any of the girls could hear his footsteps. He didn't hear anything, but he wasn't just going to walk in with some sort of wishy-washy attitude. It was the opposite gender's room he was about to walk into. Maybe he was overreacting. I mean, what could happen... apart from walking in on a girl changing, and being accused of a 'peaking Tom', that was about it. But he wasn't going to risk it. He lightly tapped on the door.

"Who's that?". "Can people hear us?". "I thought we were quiet".

They were quiet; Levi couldn't hear a thing, and presumed he could walk in. She pushed the door open with just his fifth finger. He stuck his head into the fairly-lit room before walking in. But alas, even though he was tip-toeing, he never expected the girls to be whispering.

"Lance Corporal Levi? What are you doing here?", Sasha questioned, holding up a lantern.

His face scrunched up. "Shh", he hissed, "is [Y/N] in this room?".

"Uh, yes, she is. That bed in the corner", she told him. Levi gave her a curt nod in response.

Levi tiptoed over to her as lightly as possible. He knelt down beside her and looked at her. Her eyelids were slightly fluttering in her sleep. She was now going into a slumber, because no one dared whisper when Humanity's Strongest Soldier was in the room. He gently tapped her shoulder. "[Y/N]?", he whispered.

"Nyuhh. Sasha, s-seriously …", she grumbled, "go the fuck to sleep"

Levi felt his lips subconsciously curl into a small smile. '_The fuck?_', he questioned himself. '_Tch. You're a heavy sleeper_', he said to himself. Desperate times call for desperate measures as they say. Well, it wouldn't have made much of a difference if they didn't have her there, but Levi wanted her there. He pulled back the covers, making her shiver from the sudden lack of warmth. He gently snaked his arms under the backs of her legs and her back and scooped her up. She wasn't that heavy at all thanks to all of the military training. He kicked the door back open while his hands were occupied with her body. He felt a bit rude for disrupting them, which was … very odd indeed. "Thank you", he said to the chattering girls.

"Why did Lance Corporal Levi take [Y/N]?". "Oh cop on, why else would a man walk into a girl's room at night. Seriously". "Oh-oh-_oh_ … huh!? Whoa-whoa … damn, [Y/N]", was a conversation he heard.

'_Is that what they talk about..!?_', he mentally yelled after reading in between the lines. '_Sheesh_'. Levi let go over her legs and with that, she jolted awake, and stepped out of his grasp. "Hey", he said, passing her a cheerful, yet very sarcastic smile. "Sorry for waking you".

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She looked around and saw that her Captain was waiting for a greeting. "Oh shit..! Forgive me, Captain", she apologized and saluted him.

"No need. And I told you earlier on, call me Levi", he told her. It suddenly hit him that she wasn't wearing a military jacket since she was sleeping. Just her vest, and parts of her bindings became visible. "Um, [Y/N]..? Your, uh ...", trying his best not to point in that direction.

"Shit", she said once more, knowing that he noticed, and pulled up her vest. "Sorry-", she replied hastily.

"…You're fine. You were asleep".

Her face went beet red. Levi actually admired her blushing. Was he developing a liking for her? '_Shit-shit-shit'_, he repeated to himself. "Uh. Just let me go get my jacket", she told him. She quickly bolted back into the bedroom, to be met with some giggles and stares. "Hello".

"That was quick! Is he that boring? Was it that bad!?" Sasha asked, plaguing her with weird questions.

She corked a brow whilst looking at her. "What are you on about?" she asked getting her jacket and putting it on.

"Don't play dumb, [Y/N]. Why else would Corporal Levi take you out in the middle of the night", Sasha retorted in a merry pitch.

It didn't take a second for her to realize what they meant. '_You've got to be joking..! Maybe they're drunk or something_', she complained. She gave them a harsh glare.

"Shh, Sasha. You can't just openly ask her about her relationship. Maybe it's a friends with benefits kind of thing and-", another girl said but [Y/N] cut her off.

"**Bye!**", she told him and quickly ran out the door. '_They think we..!? Oh crap!_'. She massaged her temples in disgust. And to make matters worse, Levi heard it and looked like he had cringed the entire time.

"Is that what girls talk about?" he asked her, in complete shock.

"I don't know anymore..." was all she could say. "Let's uh … why did you come for me? Because clearly it's important", she asked him.

"How would you know?"

"One, it's ten o'clock or something like that, and none of the squad leaders would bother us past half nine. Two, you came to get me. Three, this is the girl's dormitory, and you still had to come get me, a Lance Corporal had to come and get me, and four, you would have had to walk down a few flights just to come here and it's pretty late".

"Smart girl. Yes. This involves the expedition. Erwin just wants to ask you a few question or two, and if you answer correctly, you'll be part of some sort of plan".

"Why me? Couldn't you have asked Oluo or Petra, or somebody else that has been in your squad longer than I?"

"Yes, I could have, but I chose you because you seemed like someone who'd know how to answer this question. I'm pretty sure you'd know it anyway, you're pretty damn smart".

"Oh, heh, thanks".

After a few minutes of walking, the two made it to Erwin's office. [Y/N] walked in, after Levi rudely walked in without knocking. [Y/N] looked around and saw a few soldiers who looked older than Levi's squad. She also saw some squad leaders like Hanji, Mike and Nanaba. Was she the youngest one there? She walked up to the top of the room where Erwin was and gave him a heartfelt salute.

"Commander. You wished to ask me something?"

"Yes. It appears I asked a few of the new recruits and not all of them. Levi insisted on me asking you. Okay. At the site where Sawney and Bean were killed … What did you see? What do you think the enemy is? Or where do you think the enemy is?"

"Uh..." she mumbled. '_Yesterday when they were killed … I saw a person running away. They were wearing a green cape … **with the Wings of Freedom**…_' she pondered to herself. "I think the enemy … is among us. A spy or a person in disguise".

The squad leaders and soldiers started nodding and muttering things under their breaths until Erwin spoke again;

"Right, [Y/N]. Tomorrow, during the 57th expedition, everyone in this room will be involved in a huge capture operation to lure the spy. You and Levi, being in the Special Operations, will be in the rear center and you'll be as bait and guide it to the forest where I intend to deal with it".

"How do you know that the spy will even be there though?" she asked him, bewildered.

"I'm going to assume that the spy knows we're going on the expedition", he said simply.

"Okay", she said simply, and during the next 20 minutes, Erwin explained the capture operation.

**0o0o0o0o (The next day, the Forest of Big Ass *ahem* Giant Trees)**

After a few minutes of travelling, Levi's Unit made it into the Forest of Giant Trees. The trees were at least 70 meters in height, each.

"Corporal Levi? Lance Corporal Levi?" Eren called out.

"What?"

"'What', you say? This is a forest! If only the center line enters the forest like this, we won't know if a Titan is approaching! It seems like something is coming from the right, but how will we avoid it or protect the wagons?" Eren asked.

"Quit whining about the obvious. There's clearly no way we can do either of those", he answered.

"Then why!?" Eren inquired. He was taken aback at how nonchalant Levi was being about those two risks. Then again, it is Levi.

"Look around you Eren. At these ridiculously gigantic tree. It's the ideal environment for using the three-dimensional maneuver gear. And just think. With that unremarkable brain of yours. If you don't want to die, keep your mind alert", he told him.

"Sir!" he replied. Eren began to ponder to himself. Then, he looked around at his comrades. At Oluo, who was uttering a few things out of confusion, at Petra, who had no clue as to what was going on and was scared out of her wits, supposedly, at Eldo, whose face was covered with sweat from stress, and at Gunther, who just had no clue whatsoever. He looked over at [Y/N] who kept riding through, keeping her calm and stayed collected. '_How can she do that?_' he asked. They kept riding when…

"A black smoke signal!".

"It's right behind us!".

"It's that thing from before, huh?", Eldo stated.

"Everyone draw your blades!", Levi ordered. "It'll be over in a second once it appears".

[Y/N] galloped faster knowing that the capture operation was soon to take place. In that instance, the female form Titan arrived and was pursuing them at top speed.

"Faster!" Levi told them.

[Y/N] glanced back over at the trees across from them, and there it was. But that's when it changed its course and swung her arm and crashed it through the overhanging trees. Most of the damage was by Eren. [Y/N] could see the look in the titan's eyes and knew it wanted him. '_Why..? Why Eren?'._ He just about escaped her first attempted grasp of him. The Female Titan skidded back a few yards before running again. '_Tch. Bitch'_.

"It's fast!" Eldo stated. '_No shit_'.

"There's no way to avoid it in this forest!" Gunther cried.

"Lance Corporal, let's switch to three dimensional manoeuvres!" Petra shouted. "Lance Corporal!"

"You're not getting away!" a soldier from the tree shouted.

"Reinforcements from the rear!", Petra shouted.

[Y/N] looked back in horror as they were charging to an inevitable death. '_It's protected!'_.

The titan caught the soldier by the string. Ever so slightly pulling him back, it was far enough for him to be mushed into the tree. The second was zipping away, as fast as she could, but her cry of terror indicated her untimely death, when the titan pulled her back by the string and crashed into the protected armour of a hand.

"LANCE CORPORAL! ORDERS!", Petra shrieked in a shrilly pitch.

"LET'S DO IT!", Oluo shouted. "IT'S DANGEROUS! We should handle this ourselves".

"I'll rip it to shreds!", Eldo hissed out of pure maleficence.

"LANCE CORPORAL!", Petra shrieked again.

"Please give us orders!", Oluo pleaded. "It'll catch up at this rate!"

"We'll kill it here! We entered the forest to do just that! Right Lance Corporal!?", Eldo shouted.

"Lance Corporal, orders!", Eren begged.

Levi sat up straight. [Y/N] corked a brow. '_Change of plan?_', she asked herself. "Everyone plug your ears!", he ordered. [Y/N] shifted position on her saddle to make sure she wouldn't fall off, withdrew her hands from the reins and blocked her ears. Levi raised his hand and fired a black smoke flare. Whatever the flare was or did, it left a horrible ringing sensation.

"A noise grenade?" Eren questioned.

"What is your job?" Levi asked. "To let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment? No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep that brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs us our lives. We keep going on our horses, got it?"

"Keep going? For how long?" Eren asked. "And it's right on top of us … Again!" he called out as another soldier went in to attack it. "The reinforcements! If we don't help, they'll be wiped out again!"

"Eren, eyes on the road!" Gunther ordered.

"Sir!"

"Keep your pace up. Stay at top speed!" Eldo told him.

"Bit sir … Why? If Squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?" Eren tried to say. Eren looked behind him as the man's cry of fury got muffled as he was mushed against the tree. "Another one's dead … And maybe we could have saved him! One's still fighting-we could still make it!"

'_As much as I hate it, we can't keep stopping and starting to look back and argue with the Captain and his squad in protest. Even looking is wasting seconds of time'_, she said to herself.

"Eren, eyes back on the road! Keep going!" Petra ordered.

"Are you telling me to look away!?" he demanded. "To abandon my comrades and run?!"

"Yes, that's right!", she cried. "Obey the Captain's orders!"

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he won't explain! Why?!"

"Eren, sometimes we don't need to understand thing and we have to have to keep going! We can't keep stopping and starting to tend to them! They're in a different unit! There are some things that just don't need to be said!", [Y/N] told him.

"Exactly what [Y/N] said! It's because the Captain decided the reason shouldn't be explained. You just don't understand because you're still green", Oluo shouted. "If you get it, then shut up and obey!".

Eren fell silent like that. He looked down at his saddle, and then his blades in thought. That's when he looked at his thumb. [Y/N]'s eyes widened when she realized he was about to bite it.

"What are you doing, Eren? You're only allowed to do that if your life is in danger! You promised us!", Petra reminded, but Eren refused to listen and brought his thumb even closer to the point of biting. "Eren-!".

"You aren't wrong", Levi intervened in a cool and blunt manner. "If you want to do it, do it", he tested. "I can tell. He's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his 'titan power'. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone. Eren, the difference between your decision and ours, is experience. But you don't need to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or believe in the Survey Corps and me", he told him.

Eren looked back at all of his comrades, and was going to stutter something, but Levi cut across him.

"I don't know … I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret the least".

It didn't take [Y/N] a few seconds to realize that he was speaking from experience; namely his fallen friends: Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church.

"Eren … Have faith in us", Petra said to him.

Eren was a panicking mess. He couldn't survive. If he fought the Female Titan, what would happen to his squad while he wasn't looking. If he fought with his squad, would their experience be enough to fight this new type of titan? It took minutes for him to even come to a decision that he might regret.

"Eren! You're taking too long! Decide!", Levi shouted.

"Eren! Choose!", [Y/N] yelled up to him. His decision could mess up the capture operation.

"I'll go forward!", he proclaimed at the top of his lungs.

[Y/N] nodded and snapped the reins to make sure she was directly across from Levi.

"LET ME GO!", a soldier from the reinforcements cried.

The stomping got louder. The Female Titan bent its back so the wind traveled over it, making her aero-dynamic. "Target is accelerating!"

"Go! We'll outrun it!", Levi ordered. After the horses galloped around half a kilometer or so more, the titan stopped suddenly as if she pulled the breaks on a car. In that split second, it felt like everything stopped. Everyone, bar [Y/N] and Levi, looked back in shock. 'So this is the capture operation. Erwin … you schemer …'. The titan stared at comrades in the trees who were following the orders of Commander Erwin.

"FIRE!", Erwin bellowed.

After hearing the 'shing' noise from a blade, a few soldiers fired the traps, and wires with grappling hooks came from every direction, trapping the Female Titan. Levi's Unit escaped from the smoke and galloped across the bridge.

"Advance a bit further, tether the horses and switch to Manoeuver Gear, You guys will be off on your own for a little while. Eldo, lead the squad. Once you're good distance away from the titan, hide Eren. Take my horse", Levi ordered, and glanced at [Y/N]. "[Y/N], it's time".

"Yes, sir!", and the two zipped back through the air until they reached the branch that Commander Erwin was on. She looked at him and immediately saluted, before walking beside Levi. "Finally", she breathed.

"Mm. Looks like we've immobilized it", Levi said.

"We can't let our guard down just yet", Erwin reminded in a serious tone, "but good work luring it to this location".

The three looked down at the female-form titan as it shook in efforts to break free from the grappling hooks.

"We only managed to buy enough time thanks to the rear guard sacrificing themselves. This wouldn't have been possible without them", Levi stated.

"Is that so?".

"It is", he replied. "Thanks to them, we can meet the person inside this thing. I hope they haven't pissed themselves..". Levi began to take out his blade. [Y/N] was going to poke at him to stop but Erwin stepped in for her.

"Wait, Levi. An eye for an eye. Artillery two and three, fire!", he shouted.

[Y/N] plugged her ears as more grappling hooks pierced the titan's body. Levi and Erwin were both staring down at the titan coldly. Hanji was down at the titan's feet, talking to it.

"Captain" "[Y/N]"

"You go first", he told her.

"Um … I'll leave early, if that's alright with you. Even though you left Eldo in charge, I can't help but worry. Plus, it's unfair that out of the rest of your squad, bar Eren, you picked me", she told him. "If that's alright"

"Fine, okay. Now, on my word, you and I will do a simultaneous attack on this bitch", he said simply.

"Yes, sir". Secretly, she felt honoured that he picked her to take part in this capture operation and now asked her to go in for an attack. Going in for an attack with humanity's strongest … '_Tch. Why am I thinking like this?_'.

"We will go in when Hanji is finished doing whatever". Hanji took a few steps back once finished. "Now".

[Y/N] swiftly took up her blades along with Levi. She front flipped forward to increase her speed and momentum, which momentarily amazed Levi that she could pull it off, while he did his signature spin attack. The two were close to slicing when the titan hardened and defended her hands with a palette coloured crystalline substance. Both let out a grunt of frustration as the blades shattered, shards flying everywhere. The two zipped back up to the branch again. [Y/N] looked up at her now shattered and more or less invisible blades and 'tch'd'.

"Fuck's sake", Levi muttered looking at his blades.

[Y/N] returned her broken ones and let out a sigh. She glanced over at Erwin who ordered a soldier to fire some more;

"Prepare the explosives. We'll blow off its hands", he said coolly.

"Yes, sir … However, it's possible that the amount of firepower we're carrying", he said while motioning towards the neck, "could vaporize what's inside as well"

Erwin walked up close to him. "In that case, set the charges to amputate the wrists. Set them all off at my signal", grasping his shoulder. Once the soldier went back to the cannons, he waited for Erwin to give him the signal … In the meantime, Levi was standing on the titan's head. [Y/N] leaped onto its right shoulder to hear what he was doing.

'_Is he provoking it?_', she asked herself. '_Why_'.

"Hey…", he began. "Why not just come out? We don't have time to waste. So … what do you think will happen to you now..? Do you believe you can escape? I wish you'd consider all of the trouble we're going through..".

"Levi … I-I", she tried to say, but he couldn't hear her and continued…

"As I recall, you kill my troops in many 'creative' ways. Did you enjoy yourself? Right now, I'm enjoying myself. Well, you felt the same, right? I think you of all people should understand me. Oh, right … I wanted to ask you something …", he whispered harshly. "Is it okay if we cut off your arms and legs? They'll grow back, right? I'm talking about your limbs, not the titan's. We need you alive, after all…", and tapped her/its head with his sword,

Suddenly, if shifted position. [Y/N]'s reflexes made her jump onto the branch behind her, when …

*RAAWWWWRRRRR*

It was deafening. '_Thanks, Levi …'_, while plugging her ears. Then everything went quiet. Again. It didn't feel right and [Y/N] didn't like it. That was when she felt some weird rumbling. She looked around at everyone and noticed no one else had took it into account. She was the only one. Tremors …

"Mike-san!", she called out to him.

"Yes?".

"Do us all a favour and sniff the area", she told him.

"Meh. Okay…". *Sniff-sniff*. "Dear God…", he breathed, his eyes widened with horror and quickly made his way over to Erwin. "Erwin, it stinks", he told him. [Y/N] leaped over to the two men, wanting to hear Erwin's plan for this.

"What direction?", he asked, immediately knowing what this meant.

"Multiple sources, from all directions as once", he said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Erwin's lips parted in shock. He let out a gasp upon realizing this capture operation was about to go out the window. And just like that, a huge swarm of titans came gallivanting through the trees. To make matters worse, they were Deviants.

"Oh my God!". "What the hell is going on!?".

"PREPARE THE EXPLOSIVES!", Erwin bellowed, drawing his blades to emphasize the danger of the situation. "Wagon escort team, intercept!"

Three soldiers bravely dove in amongst the swarm as fast as they could and valiantly went in to slight, putting their hearts into it. Each titan ignored them, as if they were children running towards sweets.

"Three have broken through!", a soldier. "Captain Levi!"

[Y/N] glanced up at Levi to find him stomping on her head. "You just pulled something, didn't you, bitch?", and scowled at the three titans coming his way. He drew his blades and flew through the air, slicing the titans' napes almost effortlessly.

A small five metre class tackled into the Female Titan's leg and gnawed at it.

'They're after the Female Titan? They intend to eat it?'.

And with that, dozens of titans appeared repeated what the five metre class did.

"Titans from all directions!"

"All men, engage!", Erwin ordered. "Defend the female-form Titan, even if it costs you your lives!"

Everyone dove in. [Y/N] swooped down and took out a nine metre class, before jumping onto the shoulders of another and sliced. All of the squad leaders did the same. The site stunk like … shit (*ahem*) a cistern from the titan blood. Steam limited visibility and clean air. All you could hear were the cries of soldiers slicing the napes. Incinerating blood was being splattered everywhere, scalding soldiers' cheeks and staining their uniforms.

"It's no use!", Hanji proclaimed.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Erwin ordered everyone to retreat, "Retreat, men!". Everyone immediately pulled back to the trees. "Fall back into formation! Return to Karanese!"

[Y/N] looked down, somberly, at all of the mess that had been made. Corpses upon corpses. The female-form's identity had escaped and must have been long gone by now.

"Levi. I'll return now and tell the others", she told him.

"Okay, and [Y/N], two things"

"Yes?"

"One; take my flare gun and two … be careful. Thanks", he told her.

"Roger-that, you too, Captain", and flew mid-air.

* * *

**Please review, I have a few more planned! Also, I had the idea of including some oneshots that happened within military training since I didn't take my time with it. So basically, everything that could have happened will go in. And if you have ideas, please feel free to let me know in the review section thingy, or in a PM.**


	26. Chapter 26 Episode 196 Oneshot

**My apologies, it appears that I've mixed up the order of the oneshots. So sorry if you've read the last one and yo were left a bit bewildered. It makes a small bit more sense if you read _this _oneshot first. Again, my apologies!**

* * *

The Levi unit and a few other squads were going out on patrol. It was late afternoon, around half five to be exact, the time that the amber rays of sunlight poured through the wispy cirrus clouds and light blue sky. Quite a spectacle in [Y/N]'s opinion; the slight contrast between the blue and orange made it that much more beautiful. Everyone was horseback. Earlier that day, Levi went over a new way to control Eren if he loses control:

**[Flashback]**

_It was early in the morning, and white rays of solar beams poured through the small room that [Y/N] was in. It had a blackboard and it was the very room that the cadets were learning Erwin's formation in. _

_She was waiting for the rest of her squad to arrive. In the meantime, she was drawing titans. Yes. Not out of boredom, though. She was drawing the heights and structures of each type. She was looking for other ways of finding a titan's weak spot, but didn't have any luck. This is what she was doing before the very first expedition she went on. This was how she found out that kicking the titan in the shin would trip him over, but there was no other weak spot on any other class._

_'No wide bases makes it more unstable than others', she wrote at the bottom, under their feet._

_She drew the smaller, but drew the measurements of them in meters. A three to six meter class, a seven meter, an eight to 14 meter class and a 15 meter class. _

_She scrunched up her drawings and shoved them up her top, when Levi walked in. Unfortunately, he noticed her trying to hide her drawings._

_"What were you doing?", he asked her._

_"Oh, u-uh, C-Corporal", she stuttered, and stood up to give him a heartfelt salute. "It was … um … just some d-drawings"._

_"Of what? Show them to me", he said as he strolled over._

_Her eyes widened in shock. 'He can't know that I was kind of dossing …'. "Um, you really wouldn't want to …", she said to him, slightly blushing with embarrassment._

_"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?", he said, and pulled out a stool. "Show me the goddamn picture, [Y/N]", he ordered._

_"Pl-please, Corporal ..?", she whined._

_"You can get laps, or you can show me a petty drawing. Now show me", he ordered. [Y/N] could have sworn she heard a bit of a laugh coming from him, making her face turn a small bit red from embarrassment again, and the fact that he laughed around her._

_"Fine..." she grumbled and took out the drawings._

_Levi stared at the drawings. He took into account that she could draw quite well, for someone who doesn't draw an awful lot. It was impressive to see her drawings, but also her calculations. She was smart. Not Armin, Erwin or Hanji smart, but she was obviously pretty smart to have figured this much out by herself. He snatched the drawings out of her hand and read the notes she had written._

_"So … this is what you draw or do in your free time?" he questioned. She nodded nervously, which he noticed. "There's no need to be so jumpy, sheesh. These aren't bad", he said standing up. He noticed she drew the titan that she had kicked into the shin that one time. "So this was how you figured it out?" he asked her. It came to her attention that he wasn't being so cynical around her. He was being … calm. For some reason, she liked it. "Interesting … Very good, [Y/N]", he commented and stood up._

_"Thank you, sir", she said softly. _

_He turned around to her again. "Levi. You can call me by my first name if we're in private", he told her, quietly. _

_"L-Levi-I", she stammered, as the name rolled off her tongue. "Meh. That sounds weird …" she said. Levi turned his head away to let out an inaudible laugh. Unbeknownst to him at first, but his face was briefly dusted a little pink. 'What the fuck …' he said to himself. [Y/N] looked out the door and noticed that Hanji and the rest. "Oh, uh … L-Levi … they're here", she pointed out._

_"Oh", was all he said. Everyone walked in and gathered around the blackboard. [Y/N] stood up too and walked up and sat down on a chair closer to the board. "Right. Eren", he said, picking up some dusty chalk. "Tch", he muttered as the sediments fell onto his clothing. "I've come up with a way that'd only half kill you"._

_"Sir?" Eren questioned._

_"I said I'd only be able to stop you as a Titan if I killed you. But this method would only badly wound you", he stated and began to draw on the blackboard. "Of course it relies on the squad's skill. The idea is to cut you out of the Titan's neck. We'd end up cutting the ends of your arms and legs off, but they'd just grow back like a lizard's …"_

_"Wait. I don't know how they grow back", Eren pointed out. "Is there some other way …", but Levi's furrowed eyebrows were enough to silence him. _

_"So you're saying you don't want there to be any danger or sacrifice?" he questioned, almost taunted._

_"N-No", Eren stammered. _

_"Then just resolve yourself", he ordered. "We will, too … The danger for us is that you might kill us. So don't worry"._

_"Yes … Understood"._

_"Th-Then, I can do experiments?" Hanji asked. _

_"It's very risky", Levi told her. "But that doesn't mean we can't use him to investigate"._

_"I can be in charge of planning this, right?" she asked. 'Oh no', [Y/N] said to herself. "Eren, if there's something you don't understand, learn to understand it", she told him. 'Well, that's helpful'. "It's well worth any risk to our lives"._

**[End of flashback]**

"So, [Y/N]? What exactly are we doing?" Eren asked him.

"Well, we're on patrol, yes, but you are going to be under Hange-san and Corporal Levi's supervision while you try out your transformation abilities", she told him. "I'm not sure what that will entail of, though".

After a few minutes of traveling, the squads had traveled around three kilometres out from HQ. [Y/N] dismounted her horse before rubbing her horse's mane. She let out a sigh. Just a simple sigh, not out of exhaustion or frustration or anything.

Levi motioned everyone to gather around him. "Be on alert", he told them. "Four Ey- Hange and I will be over at that dry well over there watching over Eren once he transforms". He turned to face his squad. "I'll give you the signal if I need help cutting him out". He motioned for Eren to come over to him, and the three left to go to the well.

"[Y/N]! We'll be waiting around over here if you want to join us!" Petra chimed with a smile.

[Y/N] looked back at the strawberry blonde who was sitting with Oluo, Eldo and Gunther and began to walk over to them. She slid along the bench and sat down beside Petra. "Hi, guys".

"Hey, [Y/N]" (Gunther). "Hello". (Eldo) "Tch" (Oluo).

"Your feeblest attempt by far to imitate Captain Levi are stupid", Petra jeered rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Petra. I just need to control my tongue", he said back to her, wearing the creepiest of smiles.

"Ew. You're a creep. I could tell since day one", was all [Y/N] said, knowing that this could have gotten creepier knowing Oluo, causing Gunther and Eldo to erupt in thunderous fits of laughter. Petra patted her on the back as a way of thanks.

"Wow, [Y/N], you are a funny one", Eldo commented, rubbing his forehead.

"Hah?" [Y/N] questioned. "What do you mean? I'm just being honest", she muttered under her breath ending the topic.

Gunther nudged [Y/N] in the elbow, making her shudder. She corked a brow as a way of questioning his action.

"I heard you kicked Levi's ass in self-defence before the Trost incident. I was seriously impressed that a person with just military experience and a few days of working with the Survey Corps", Gunther said. "Tell me, [Y/N], what do you think of the Captain?"

[Y/N] pondered for a bit. 'Where did he hear about our fight? And what do I think of Levi..?' It was silent before she spoke again. "Um. Cold, distant, cynical …"

"Hah. That's him in a nutshell", Eldo commented.

[Y/N] gritted her teeth in hesitation before speaking again. "Nice, far beneath those features".

Everyone stared at her in shock, before Oluo burst into laughter, causing him to spit out his drink. 'Ew'. The laughter was followed by everyone else.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I think [Y/N] has the hots for Levi!" Gunther teased in midst of his laughter. "Who would have thought that!? I thought she had a thing for passionate, but on the very odd time, sweet-tempered Eren, but no, cold and grumpy Levi! Or maybe Levi has the hots for [Y/N]! Wink-wink, Petra".

[Y/N]'s eyes widened in disbelief. She turned around to Petra who was looking at her, with her lips parted. Was she hurt by that? Did she like him? [A/N I think she did, so sorry if you don't agree] "Oh, uh … Don't worry, Petra. I don't like him", she reassured. Petra mentally calmed down, and shut off the alarms that were flaring through her system. "But Why? You don't think underneath all of those layers that there can be a hint of kindness?".

"No, I'm sure he can, but it usually takes years for him to show it, especially to a new member, like yourself, but no, she broke him within a month!", Eldo laughed.

"Oh. Well, I don't like him, so there", she said ending the topic.

It was quiet for a while before the green flare was fired. 'About time'. Everyone turned around and looked at the well. Levi's squad left the table and began to approach the well cautiously. It was dead quiet for a few moments. 'Where's the thunder clap?', she asked herself. Levi decided to make his way over.

"Hey, Eren! We're calling it quits for now!" Levi called out. He dismounted his horse and peered over the well, followed by Hanji … followed by everyone else. [Y/N] stared at Eren, her mouth parted in shock and worry. His hands were covered with dark red blood, so too his mouth. Eren looked up as if he was ashamed.

"Did something happen?" Hanji asked, as she looked down.

"Hange-san … I can't become a Titan", Eren said simply, making his bloodied hands visible.

"Just climb up the well", Levi ordered. After he climbed up the well, Eren threw himself on the ground in a heap. "Get up", Levi said bluntly, hands on his hips.

[Y/N] walked up to Eren and held his hand, examining his bite marks. "Eren …", she sighed. "Okay. I'll help you, just a second", and walked over to Levi and Hanji, Hanji was now walking back with one of her squad members. "Captain? Would we happen to have a first-aid kit?" she asked him.

"Over there. Possibly by the horses", he motioned.

"Thank you, sir", and went over to where the horses were. She checked each of the supply bags and finally found one. She waved at Eren and motioned him to go over to the table with her. Once he sat down, she sat down in front of him and took out a roll of bandage, some linen, a scissors and some hydrogen peroxide. "Show me your hands", she ordered. The rest of the squad sat down at the same table once the commotion died down. "Okay Eren, I'm about to use some HP, and it might sting a bit", she warned. Taking out a cotton swab, she dipped it into the small bottle of mixture and dabbed it onto Eren's wounds, earning a loud hiss from him. "I told you it would hurt", she told him.

"Do you need any help with that?" Levi offered, much to her surprise. Him of all people.

"Um, no thanks, Corporal", she replied, and he gave her a curt nod and walked off. [Y/N] couldn't help but ponder as to why he would help her. She continued to wrap the bandage around his hands, applying pressure to all of the wounds to seal the venous bleeds. As she continued to circle around his hand, until he groaned in pain. "Are you alright?" she asked him, when something caught her eye. "Wait, wh-why …" she said to herself.

"Huh?".

"Captain?!" she called out. Levi jerked his head to the left and turned around. He walked over to her upon noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"He's in pain and his wounds aren't healing..." she began to say.

"Your point?".

"My point it that they should be healing, I mean; he's half titan", she explained, looking at him. She walked over to one of the horses to find a bit of water for him as everyone else was drinking tea. Meanwhile Levi continued to talk to him.

"So your self-inflicted bite wounds on your hands aren't healing either?" he questioned.

Eren rubbed them as a stinging sensation coursed through them. "No"

"If you can't transform into a titan, then our main goal in sealing Wall Maria is off the table", he informed. "This is an order ... make it happen", and walked off.

[Y/N] was listening and watching the brief conversation. "Don't worry, Eren, you'll figure this out. Maybe this is a onetime thing", she reassured, whilst putting away the supplies back in the kit. She stood up. "I'm just putting this back".

She walked over to the horse which had now made its way over near Levi, who was talking to Petra.

"[Y/N], how's Jaeger doing?", he asked.

"He's doing okay. This might just be once off, though", she told him, her back turned from him as she put away the kit.

"Good. Thank you".

"Oh, it's-", she began to say when …

*BANG*

"..not fine..?", questioning her response. She turned around and let out a gasp once she noticed the plumes of titan steam replacing the clean air. It stunk. A bit like a toilet … a cistern. '_Oh my God …_' she said to herself. She ran over, about to take out a blade with her left hand. She waved a way visible through and saw the rest of Levi's squad had drawn their blades. They were pissed … in anger and shock. '_What the hell are they …__** oh**__ …_' she said turning her head towards Eren.

"What was that explosion!?", a soldier cried.

[Y/N] looked back in shock, her mouth agape. What the explosion was, was a titan transformation. It was a right arm attached onto its scorching hot rib-cage, and Eren's hand was stuck to the incinerating carcass, desperately trying to break free. Levi ran up to find his squad had their blades drawn, bar [Y/N]. '_But seriously, how much can a half-assed titan do?_', she asked herself.

"Why now!?", Eren panicked.

"Calm down", Levi intervened.

His squad was prepared to kill him on the spot.

"Captain Levi! This is …", Eren tried to say.

"I said to calm down", he repeated, to his squad, with some sort of 'slow down' hand gesture. "All of you", and glanced at [Y/N], the only one who was calm.

Each of them might as well have pissed themselves, they were so angry. Even Levi's orders didn't make any difference;

"Eren … What's the meaning of this?!", Eldo yelled.

"Sir?", was Eren's reply.

"Why now? Without permission?", he continued. "Answer me!"

"Eldo, wait!", Levi spoke up.

"Answer him, Eren!", Oluo butted in. "What are you thinking?"

"No … that can wait", Gunther stated, getting even closer. "Prove you're not our enemy, humanity's enemy! Prove it! Now!", he shouted. "That's your responsibility!"

"I dare you to make a single move with that arm!", Oluo said once more. "I'll cut off your head! I can do it … I'm serious. Want to try me?" [Y/N] stared at him, corking a brow. She took out a blade, solely just copying everyone else. She was stunned to see that no one was thinking logically about this.

"Oluo, I said to calm down", Levi reminded.

"Captain, get away from Eren!", Petra advised, her blades at the ready. "You're too close!"

"No, you're the ones who should get back", he corrected.

"Why!?"

"My intuition"

"What's wrong, Eren? Say something!", Eldo ordered.

Squad Levi continued to plague Eren with questions he couldn't begin to comprehend, until he had enough. "Please shut up for a second!", he hollered. Everything fell silent until the reckless Hange (I've only just found out that I've been spelling it wrong. Sorry about that. It's just that many people wrote it as Hanji and some wrote it as Hange, but apparently 'Hange' is in fact the correct spelling) showed up. She was sprinting over as fast as she could. It was as if she was a dog and Eren was the bone.

"Eren!", she chimed loudly. She pushed Gunther out of the way before pestering him again. "Can I touch that arm?! It's okay, right? Right? Just let me touch it!". She was practically drooling.

"Hange-san! Wait a second!", Eren told her.

But alas, reckless Hange being the reckless Hange, still touched the burning hot titan flesh. "Ow … it's … hot! Without the skin, it's really damned hot! Unbelievably hot!", she shrieked.

"Squad Leader, you're too reckless!"

[Y/N] scratched her forehead in utter confusion.

"Don't you feel it, Eren? How does it feel where the hand connects? I really want to see!", she pestered.

Eren gritted his teeth and forcefully yanked his hand out of the carcass. "Stupid thing!", he exclaimed in the process while his hand continued to weld with the skin. Eren eventually fell backwards and smacked off the ground. He went on his knees to catch his breath, of which was slow and laboured. "Captain …"

"How do you feel?", Levi asked him.

"Not … not so good", he panted.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone mounted their horses after packing up. [Y/N] looked on ahead when her eyes darted to the left and saw Levi, motioning to come closer so he could talk to her.

"C-Can I help you, sir?"

"Levi"

She looked around to see if anyone was watching, since she could only refer to him by his first name when in private. "Okay. Can I help you, Levi?"

"I just wanted to ask you something", he said simply. She gulped, awaiting the question that was to be asked, after Levi had created enough painful tension. "..Why were you so calm back there?", he asked her curiously.

She heaved a sigh, not knowing if he'd like the answer about to come. "Well … Look, I know everyone else was alarmed, and I was too and you're probably pissed that I didn't stick to my responsibility, but none of them stopped and looked. All that was there was a right arm and a measly half-formed rib-cage. That's nothing. And only Eren's hand was jammed, not his body. Even if he wanted to move, he wouldn't be able to. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and kill him. Sorry for being lax"

"Oh. I'm glad to see at least one person was thinking logically about it", he told her.

"Yes, but I was too relaxed. Everyone else was on edge and that's how you fight well in battle", she protested lightly. "How am I-"

"[Y/N], look at me", he ordered, his voice soft. She obliged and looked back into his steel blue eyes. "It's fine, really, it is". She could have sworn there was reassurance and some form of comfort in his eyes.

"If you say so"

* * *

**Please review. Or don't. I know, I know, this isn't my best, and I'm not impressed with it in the slightest. At the moment, (right now, actually) I'm writing a oneshot that happens while Levi and the reader are recovering from the 57th expedition. And as far as platonic oneshots go ... it's pretty fluffy ... and I like fluff \^-^/**

**Also, as I've said before, if you have any ideas for oneshots that could have happened within the story, please feel free to mention it as a review. Be it a Levi x Reader, or Reader x Character, because as I said, I also plan on doing oneshots that happened in Military Training.**

**Bye for now!**


	27. Chapter 27 Episode 22 Oneshot

_**A/N: Please read! This oneshot contains some touchy stuff. I apologize if I overdo it or if I get too personal towards some people.**_

_**And this has an OOC Levi. Well, in terms of his personality yes, but he's finally come to terms with his feelings towards the reader**_

* * *

_The Levi Unit fell one after the other. Gunther was killed whilst airborne as the female form's identity cut the ropes of his gear and dislodged his neck. Eldo, Oluo and Petra was brutally killed by the Female Titan her/itself._

_[Y/N] was the last one fighting. "I'll fucking kill you!", she screamed. She charged at her as fast as she could, her blades equipped. She anchored her hooks onto the female form's knee and swooped down. She effectively sheared off some muscle leaving blood to spew from the open flesh. She removed her grappling hooks from its knee and pierced her arm. She was about to repeat the action onto her arms when its arm jerked and got a hold of her ropes. 'Shit…'._

_And with that. She was smacked hard against the ground. Not really, though. She landed on something warm. She opened her eyes to find arm snaked around her chest. She turned her head around and saw a panic-stricken and possibly almost tearful Levi holding her._

_"[Y/N] … please don't die on me …", he told her._

_"Levi … I-I"_

_She couldn't feel anything from the top of her thighs down. They weren't bitten off or anything … but they might as well have. _

_It looked and felt like she had arterial bleeds, but despite Levi's OCD, he still held onto her and put pressure onto the wounds. Her uniform was caked with blood and dirt and her hair draped in sweat, but why was Levi still holding onto her?_

_"[Y/N] ... please … try and stay alive for me"_

_She made an effort to speak but a stinging sensation coursed around her chest. Her rib-cage was shattered beyond belief and had punctured her lungs a few times over as a result._

_"L-Levi", she wheezed and motioned him to come closer. She used the last of her strength to peck his cheek._

_Levi's eyes widened greatly and violently shook his head, refusing to believe she was dying. "[Y/N] … I've always wanted to tell you this … but I-I lo-", but was cut off when the Female Titan approached them._

_*Kick*_

_Everything fell quiet. In fact, she couldn't feel anything. Not the rest of her or Levi's shielding arms. She looked ahead at the bright space of nothingness, when she saw three figures. Two large and one small and she instantly recognized them. Her mother and father, and her brother, Fabian. _

_"Finally … I'm home", she breathed._

_"Hi, Sweetie", her mother said to her._

_"Hello, [Y/N]. Long-time no see", her dad said to her._

_"[Y/N]! [Y/N]! [Y/N]!", her brother chimed._

_She made an effort to run up but her body wouldn't budge. As she continued to struggle, the figures began to move back, almost teasingly._

_"No wait …"_

_They were gone. Everything was gone. The peaceful bright light turned into some … eternal darkness … Her family just disappeared and Levi … Her world was beginning to crumble and shatter before her life sea currents taking sand particles back out to sea. It was quiet. She was quiet …_

_She was dead._

[Y/N] jolted awake, her eyes wide with terror. Her forehead dripped of sweat. Frantically, she began to paw her limbs, just to check they were still there and intact and surroundings. She was in bed. It was just a dream … a terrible and horrific dream. Her body continued to drip beads of perspiration as her heart pounded like a jackhammer in her chest. She heaved in deep breaths as if they were her last, but she was still very on edge. The room had a stuffy feel to it and she was a bit on the claustrophobic side. She brought a hand to her cheek to console herself that it was just a dream, when she felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks, non-stop.

'_Why did I kiss Levi in my dream..?_', she asked herself.

As if on cue, Levi lightly tapped on her door before speaking. "[Y/N]..? Can I come in?"

She looked around to find her comrades weren't there. They chose to rest up in the Infirmary.

"Uh … yes, you can", she replied.

Levi opened the wooden door and it made a creaking noise as it turned. Inside him, concern immediately washed over him when he found her shaking like a seismograph while clutching the sheets. In one hand he held a spare blanket, if needed, and in the other was a glass of water. "Um. I heard you thrashing about in your sleep for a bit and I also heard a bit whimpering … are you alright? I fetched you a glass of water …", as he walked up to her bedside.

Her breathing was labored. She wasn't one to let nightmares both her that much, but this was a pretty bad one to say the least. Levi knelt down beside her. His instincts were telling him to comfort her; '_Hug her, hold her, pat her back … do something!_', but he didn't. He wouldn't do anything he might regret or that would make her even more uncomfortable. "Levi…" she heaved, struggling to get a satisfying breath. "I-I"

"Shh. I was awake, anyway", he told her.

She was still struggling to take in a satisfying breath. "Y-You didn't have t-to come into m-me, though"

Levi noticed her troubles and got up to flick on the light and without delay, made his way back over to her. "Scoot over", he ordered, so she did. He placed a hand on her back and the other around her side. "Do you get anxiety attacks often?" he asked her. He continued to fix her position for her until she was slightly leaned over, while she shook her head in response to his question. "Okay", he said after a few seconds.

"I-I'm s-sorry", she croaked in between hiccups. "I'll be alright…"

"Shh-shh, [Y/N]. This is perfectly normal after an expedition. I'll stay with you until you calm down", he said softly. "Now, breathe slowly. In through your nose for eight seconds, hold for four and breathe out for seven, got it?"*****. She nodded and did as instructed, and to make her feel more at ease, Levi did it with her, much to her appreciation. Levi softened as she let out a relaxed sigh once finished. She brought her knees up to her chest. "You feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah", she replied, her voice still trembling.

"Here", and motioned her to take the glass. She took a small drink before leaving it on the bedside locker.

"Go back to bed", she told him, her eyes averted away from him. "I've bothered you enough tonight, I've bothered you in the past and I'll sure as hell both you in the near future. I don't want to be the reason of your exhaustion"

"Oh shut up", he said back to her. "I told you, this is normal. You don't usually sleep easy after seeing the worst. I'm staying until you fall asleep"

[Y/N] propped up her pillows and laid back down. Levi stood up and pulled the blanket over her again. She let out a yawn before speaking. "I'm not going to question why you're being _this_ nice to me, but thank you"

Levi heaved an inaudible sigh. '_I wish I could tell you, but now's not the time_'. "It's fine…", he said. He noticed her eyes were fluttering to a close. "Goodnight, [Y/N]" and left. Part of him didn't want to leave her alone, but he too was exhausted.

* * *

**Very short, I'm sorry**

***Now, I just want to clear something. That technique is something that I have used. It might not help you, but it helped me when I used to get them. **

**Sorry if I overdid it, and I understand if you want to punch me or something for writing about something so, well ... touchy and personal. So beat the crap outta me if you want to. You have my sincerest apologies. But I felt as if that would be what I'd be like after and expedition ... and I'm also sorry if you just read that and your reaction was something like: '0.O wtf did I just read/I did not understand that at all, wtf, [the beccac's real name]' And if you want me to discount and delete this oneshot, just let me know and I will gladly do so.**


	28. Epilogue oneshot

**Okay. So I wrote this because I've been meaning to write an epilogue for Reader and Levi and here we go. Also, did you see that cruel joke played on us about season 2 coming out on the 26th. I was all excited and everything, but nope, they had to fuck me up and say it was a joke. I was really pissed! And also, chapter 60 is coming out on like the 8th and I can't fucking wait anymore. I think Erwin is dead! Remember, he told Hange that she was to be the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps if anything happened to him? If he's dead, Im'ma go on a homicide thing! I swear! But if Levi dies... I die. Over exaggeration there but I can't go through with this anymore! I do not own anything!**

* * *

[Y/N] tore off the covers of her duvet and swung her legs over the edge of the bed before stretching. Wearing just her vest and knee length pants to bed in the middle of October wasn't the smartest idea she has ever had. The cold and frigid air sent shivers down her spine.

"Shit..."

She exited her room and walked down the hallway, which she had done for around the last 10 years. Yep, she miraculously survived 10 years in the Survey Corps.

It was around six o' clock, maybe.

"What are you doing up?", an authoritative voice asked her.

Her head jerked, and she passed the person a smile. "Good morning, Levi". Levi rubbed his eyes sleepily, and heaved a sigh. "Yeah ... I guess couldn't sleep", she replied. Levi looked at her, very tiredly when a shiver was sent down her spine.

"Oh..? Is someone a bit cold?", he asked, a bit seductively.

"Yeah..I'll just be getting back now so I don't-", she began to say, when Levi threw her over his shoulders. She squirmed and flailed around his grasp like a bag of worms. "Levi!? What are you doing?!", she half yelled. Levi smiled simply and ignored her pleas to let her down. He opened the door to his room and walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers and laid her down gently. "Levi..?"

"Shut up", he told her, and crawled into the bed from the other side. He pulled the covers back over the two, and he pulled her close. "I'm keeping you warm", he said simply, and ran his slender, boney fingers down her arms. He could feel another shiver erupt from her body. My-my. You are in fact very cold. I might have a solution..."

He lifted himself up a few centimeters until he was hovering over her, his legs at her sides. He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. It was sweet and somewhat innocent at first, but she could feel a small bit of ... desire wash over him. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Obliging with a cheeky ruffle of his air, he parted her lips with his own and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked under and around her back, and her looped behind his neck. [Y/N] pulled back suddenly and shook her head, and pinned him down so she hovered over him, her body in between his legs. His lips parted at the sudden movement from her. He definitely wasn't expecting it.

"You can't have all the glory, can you?", she asked with a cheeky smile. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, planting small light kisses at first, soon turning into small red marks, of which would be covered by his uniform. What shocked her the most was that Levi was the one to let out a moan. "Hah", she breathed. She returned her lips to his and kissed him just as passionate as she did.

"You done yet? Are you warm now?", he grumbled.

"Almost", pecked his cheek. "Now I am", she chimed. "Damn, you're just behaving like a defeatist... Like... seriously"

"I think we agreed on not doing anything more until after marriage and whatnot", he recalled. "Plus, it's early"

"Yeah, that's fine", she said back to him, and went back to her original side of the bed.

Levi protectively snaked his arms around her and pulled her close until he got into some sort of spooning position. Levi planted light kisses along her neck and cheek every now and then, making her blush frequently. The two stayed in bed for a while before deciding to go to the Mess Hall.

The two walked into the fairly lit room and were greeted by the other squad members, once they were dressed and geared up of course. A few people, like [Y/N], had been promoted to squad leaders and had some new recruits as squad members. [Y/N] was already Vice Captain of Levi's squad.

[Y/N] sat down in between Armin and Mikasa and across from Eren.

"Hello, [Y/N]", Armin greeted her. He appeared to be poking at whatever was in his bowl with her spoon.

"Hiya, Armin", she chimed. She couldn't help but mentally question why he was poking at his food like a fussy baby. '_Maybe he found out some way to make 3DMGs out of cereal or something..._'

[Y/N] reached out for the teapot and poured herself a cup of black tea. The steam wafted up into her face and the rich smell filled her senses. "Ahh", she sighed.

She always drank her tea quickly. She never knew why. It was probably so she got the sudden feel of caffeine running through her system. Once finished she placed her cup on the mahogany table. "Armin, what the flying fuck are you doing to your cereal?", she asked.

"Yeah, seriously, it's going to get all soggy and disgusting...", Eren added.

"Yeah...", Mikasa sighed.

"Oh.. wh-what!?", he exclaimed. He must have been in a trance. So he wasn't making a 3DMG out of cereal. "Sorry... I'm just a little bit sl-sleepy..", he slurred.

"Well, Armin, don't act like that in battle. I don't want to lose a strategist due to fucking fatigue", Levi warned him

"Squad Leader [Y/N]!", a soldier cried, practically exploding through the door.

Alarmed, she pushed her chair back and stood up. Pivoting around sharply she found a frazzled squad member. She placed a firm grip on the soldier's shoulder. "What's wrong? Is Hange chasing you..? What did you do...?"

"*pant* *pant* Titans are attacking the Klorva Distrcit..!", he proclaimed to everyone, very out of breath.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened but returned to normal measure. She picked up a glass of water and splashed it over Armin who fell back into a trance. "Come on, Armin. There's a titan attack; stop trying to make a 3DMG out of your cereal!", she ordered. Levi turned his head away to chuckle at her motives. She turned around again and clapped her hands, motioning everyone to get ready.

"Oh Jesus!", he exclaimed, and pushed his chair out from the table.

"Yes, Vice Captain!", everyone said in unison.

**0o0o0o0o**

The Survey Corps arrived at the district horseback and immediately prepared for action. Titans were popping up left, right and center as fast as 'whack-a-moles'.

[Y/N] had ordered half of her squad to help civilians and half to get rid of the titans that stood in their way. Her head jerked when she heard Levi's voice.

"[Y/N], take out those four on your left that are approaching!", he ordered.

"Yes, sir!", she cried. She ascended into the air and landed on a building after piercing it with her grappling hook.

The first titan looked up at her, and began to stomp over to her. It swung its fist high in the air to smash her into the roof tiles. [Y/N] merely stepped a few meters to the right, and bounced with the tremors. "Ah, close one", she said to it. She ascended into the air, and pierced her other grappling hook into its neck. The wind blew through her hair as she dove down to slice at its neck. She withdrew her first hook, and pierced the other titan's eye, blinding it temporarily. She jumped on top of its head and slaughtered that titan, effortlessly.

As she went to take on the fourth and final titan, an 11 meter class, its hand got a hold of her rope while she was mid-air to attack it. As alarms flared through her system, she tried to withdraw her hook only for the titan to jerk its hand resulting her fly through the air about to crash in through the windows of a house. She screamed due to the force of the wind pressure and braced herself for the impact.

"[Y/N]!", she heard Levi shout.

She opened her eyes and stood up, carefully to try and avoid the shards of glass. She hissed loudly as she felt a stinging sensation course through her head and knee area. She brought her hand to her head and gasped as she felt a bump. Maybe bracing herself wasn't enough to avoid pain. What if it was bleeding? She wasn't going to think of that now. She tapped her knee and felt a shard sticking into it. She sustained a venous bleed, and blood continued to flow and soak through.

"Shit..."

She was about to turn around and exit the way she came in, when she heard a whimper. A child's whimper. She turned her head around and noticed a child, around the age of eleven, hiding under the table. [Y/N]'s lips parted with shock and immediately ran over, despite the pain in her knee. She plopped down beside her, on her good knee.

"Are you alright?", she asked her young girl. Her face was stained with tears. She shook her head. "Are you hurt anywhere?", she asked her. She shook her head. "Can you tell me your name..?"

"Sara...", she hiccuped.

"Okay, Sara... Are your parents around?", she asked her, rubbing her shoulder in a soothing manner. The girl began to whimper a bit more. "Shh, shh, shh. Sara, it's alright. I'm here to help you; that's my job, yeah?", she told her. The only reason she told her to quiet down was because she had to assume the worst case scenario. What if there was a titan watching them from outside the window.

"Mo-mother was i-in the k-k-itchen and I heard a sc-scream..", she stammered through her sobs.

"Oh my...", she silently said. She stood up and equipped her dual blades. "Stay here. Do not move. Do not... make... a sound", she ordered.

[Y/N] tiptoed into the kitchen-come dining area. It was quiet. Too quiet. There was dinner table in the middle of the room and it was fairly lit as blinding rays pierced through the window. She continued to walk until..

*Squelch*

She looked down and noticed a huge puddle of blood. It was millimeter in depth, so it was a lot as far as blood went. She walked around the small unit in the kitchen, ignoring all of the other puddles of splattered blood and she walked into another room, possibly the utility or something.

And lo and behold, a three meter class, eating the remains of the mother. [Y/N] could only watch. It was inevitable really; her head was gone. She tightly gripped her blades and ran up and kicked the three meter class out of its squatted position so she could slice without a moment's hesitation.

"You... animal...!", she hissed.

Once finished, she somberly looked back at the bloodied corpse and its remains and turned back to head towards the child. Before leaving, she stopped and thought about how much the mother loved the daughter. The mother could see a kitchen knife in her hand that she used to try and defend herself.

She scurried back to the living room in which the child was in.

"Wh-where's mother...?", Sara asked her. [Y/N]'s breath hitched. She couldn't look at the child. Not at all, but she got the message. "Oh no!", she cried, cupping her cheeks. "No-no-no.."

"I'm so sorry", she whispered, and pulled her in to a quick hug. "Look at me", she told her. "Do you have a dad?"

"He _was _in the Garrison..."

"It will be alright. I'll see what we can do. But for now, we're going to have to wait until we're rescued by the Survey Corps. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is [Y/N] and I'm a squad leader in the Survey Corps"

She nodded her head and subconsciously laid her head against her shoulder. [Y/N] could only stroke her soft blonde hair in comfort. "Have you ever lost anyone? I'm sorry if I was-"

"When I was around your age, I lost my parents and my brother right before my eyes..", she said bluntly, trying to keep it together. "That's why I joined the military. I'm not trying to persuade you to join it now or anything but-"

"I have to join! Both of my parents are gone because of them...!", she cried. She brought a sleeve to her eye and wiped her stained cheeks of the salty fluid. "I'm sure your family would be proud though. Do you have anyone to care for you now? I mean, surely you do, you're very pretty...", she commented.

"Oh, Sara. But since you asked, I guess you could say I've someone to care for me. I _do_ have a boyfriend"

"Ooh!", she chimed and shuffled out of her hold. "What's his name?"

'_I guess this is what it's like to have a little sister then?_', she questioned. "Err ... his name is Levi"

Sara's eyes widened until they almost hurt and wore a large grin. "Y-You mean humanity's strongest!? Holy God, you're so lucky!", she beamed, almost enviously.

"I am a very lucky girl, aren't I? I'm technically in his squad, and I'm also Vice Captain of his squad too and uh ...", she began to say, when she rubbed her head again. The pain might as well have been multiplied by 10. Her vision became very blurry until she could barely see the outline of the little girl in front of her.

"[Y/N], are you alright? Hello?", she asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?", sticking up her index and middle finger. But with that, [Y/N] collapsed onto the cold hard ground. But before she blacked out completely, she heard running steps and a male voice yell her name.

**0o0o0o0o**

**{[Levi's**** pov. Kind of****]}**

"[Y/N]!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. He immediately rushed over to her, and slid down beside her. "Oi, kid, what happened to her?", he asked, full of concern.

"I-I don't know", she began and pointed towards the shattered window. "She burst through the window and must have hurt her head. She also has a large cut on her knee"

Levi's lips parted in shock when he saw the shards everywhere. He snaked his arms around her and laid her on her back. He placed his head against her chest. She was breathing, they were slow and steady and he instantly began to calm down.

"What's your name?", he asked, as he put [Y/N] into the recovery position and checked her for anything else.

"Sara. Are you really her boyfriend? She's so lucky", Sara chimed.

Levi looked down at her, and made sure he wasn't looking at Sara as he silently chuckled. He moved backwards to the girl after checking her airway and cap-refill and whatnot. "Yeah. I guess. I'm actually the lucky one. My life would be unbelievably shitty without her in it", he said, never taking his eyes off [Y/N].

"That's sooo sweet!", she chimed. Levi corked a brow at her over-enthusiasm. "Are you married, or have you thought about it? Have you thought about children!?" (A/N: She's our snk Tumblr girl at the time xD And shh-shh-shh. I know there is no Tumblr in their universe. Poor them D: )

"Jeez. No we don't have children.. and we aren't married", he replied. He pawed at his front pocket and felt the circular item. "Sara, that's your name, right? I need to ask you something..."

"Huh!? Humanity's strongest wants to ask me a question [A/N: I'd honestly act the same way...]. Ask away", she smiled.

Levi couldn't help but smile at her positive attitude at this stage. He saw a bit of [Y/N] in her. He retrieved the ring from his pocket that he has kept for who knows how long. "What do you think of this ring? I want your opinion of it...". The girl needn't have said anything. She nodded her head vigorously as a response. "Right..."

[Y/N] began to mumble a few things and began to move. She got up and braced her weight on her elbows. "Levi...?"

"Oh!", was all he could say and rushed over to her. "[Y/N], are you alright? Oh my...", he rambled as he took a hold of her hands.

"Is Sara still here..?", her voice barely definable but Levi heard her. "Is she alright?"

"Sara is still here and she's alright because of you", he assured her. He bent down gently brushed his lips off hers.

[Y/N] smiled against his gentle touch, but the world began to spin again but luckily Levi caught her this time. She didn't black out though but she was very dizzy. "Where can she go? She has no family left..", she whispered.

"Levi, [Y/N], are you alright!?", Erwin called out and hopped over the window. "The spare horses and wagons are here to take people back"

Levi nodded and walked over to Sara. "Oi, brat", he addressed. He bent down one knee suggesting for her to be lifted. She walked up to him and looped around him.

Erwin immediately understood what had happened. "I see. It's not a great option but it's the only one where she has her basic needs secure. She could be an under-aged recruit in the Training Corps"

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was settled.

"Bye, [Y/N], thank you for everything!", she said to her still in Levi's hold.

**0o0o0o0o**

That evening, everyone went to the Mess Hall whilst they were resting or recovering.

[Y/N] was on a sofa in the vicinity and Levi was holding her hand the entire time as she murmured things as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Eventually she got up for real and realized there was a bandage around her head.

"Holy shit...", she whispered. "It really was bad...". She pawed her knee and felt a ring/doughnut bandage and a piece of splint jutting through the middle of it as the ring bandage circled it, of which was wrapped with a roller.

"Are you alright?", Levi asked her, rubbing her cheeks as she forced herself up.

"Yeah...", she breathed. "I'm a bit tired"

"Is it time yet!?", Hange piped running over to the two, followed by Levi's squad and Erwin. "Hurry it up, come on!"

"Hurry what up?", [Y/N] questioned as she stretched her arms until they cracked, when a little twinkle caught her eye. She lowered her left hand and touched her ring finger; that had a ring. "Oh, my... Is that what I-"

"[Y/N]?", Levi began as he took a hold of her left hand. "I'm going to be completely honest throughout this, so try not to get offended too much. Okay... When you first came on an expedition with me and my original squad... you were possible the most annoyingly stupid person that I had ever met. You were somewhat reckless and you were a bit cheeky and I didn't know if I was able to handle you. But... a few days later, I saw you smiling for the first time and I knew that you were special. Even before I knew I loved you at the time, that beautiful smile of yours alone brightened up my day and-", he began to say but was interrupted by [Y/N]'s tears.

"I'm so-sorry...", she hiccuped.

"You're fine... When I looked into those [e/c] eyes for the first time, my world kind of fell apart and your laugh is just adorable and it's an absolute honor to hear it... Holy fuck this is really sappy"

"Continue! Girls like sappiness!", Hange beamed. "Just pop the freakin' question"

"Fine, because you guys won't stop murmuring until I do...", he said. He got down on one knee. "In advance I'm sorry I slipped it on without you knowing. I was getting impatient, but I digress... [Y/N] [L/N] of Shiganshina, daughter of [father's name] and [mother's name], would you do the honor of being my-"

"Shut up!", [Y/N] beamed and planted her lips against his for a deep kiss, earning a few 'woops' from the likes of Connie and Eren. "Of course it's going to be a yes!"

"I hope you're not bullshitting me!", Levi warned as he pecked her forehead. "Let me do it properly". He took the ring off and slipped it on her finger again. "Because traditions and generic things are fucking tedious!"

* * *

**Please comment and whatnot! Also, I had this headcanon thing:  
'Deep... Deep... DEEP down, Levi likes jazz and locks the door to his office to listen to it while he does paperwork'  
^But seriously, think about it. Our sexual, Levi-fucking-Ackerman, bopping his hella fine hips to a swingy beat. Let your imagination run wild as they say! I'm also writing a thing at the moment based off that headcanon. **


	29. Chapter 24

**I have one thing I've been meaning to get off my chest for ages. You might have thought before clicking into the story: 'Holy shit, what a stupid and or lazy name..'. I know, I'm well aware. I decided to name it that because in the dub, I thought Armin 'On that day everything changed', but nope, he says 'Just like that, everything changed' I'm sorry.**

**I don't know what to do... DID YOU READ THIS AND THINK, 'HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS MY LIFE!?' I DID! AND I'M HERE FOR YOU! *hugs you* But I digress. I present to you, chapter 60. And this is a short chapter, which I'm sorry, because we don't get much action this time around... **

* * *

After Jean's beating to the head, but his clever motives to get Deliss and Sanders to side the Survey Corps worked, and were lead to the Central MP's hideout in the grasslands. The base was quite imposing amidst the brightly dotted canopy.

The ebony sky had replaced the wispy cirrus clouds and amber rays of sunlight with myriad stars. The bright, waning moon above them was the only means of light bar the torch lights to be seen in the distance. Wispy clouds eclipsed the glowing white sphere before unveiling its beauty yet again. _(what the hell did I just write. it was sooo poetic and then everything else looks crap! I'm not going to question it)_

As they came closer and closer to their destination, the weeds were flattened out by cobble stone; since this is a MP base. The heels of their boots served to be a problem at first, but were instructed to walk quietly.

[Y/N] kept her dual blades firmly in her hands. Her eyes darted from left to right as she kept an eye out for guards who could kill her stone dead. But she placed her trust in Levi, like he did with her a few times back, and hopefully it would be enough. Hopefully. But as Levi said, you'll never know the outcome of a situation like this.

Sasha, Jean, Connie and Armin took the roof, while [Y/N], Levi and Mikasa stayed on the ground. Jean and Sasha had a gun and bow and arrow, and everyone else was on their gear with their dual blades equipped.

Their main priority was to take out, kill if necessary, the guard on duty. For now that is. From behind her, there was a gunshot. Her head jerked and she saw two guards heading her way. Her eyes widened at the limited time she had to react, but she stood her ground.

She ran on ahead of them.

"Come back here, bitch!", one of them yelled.

[Y/N] stopped dead in her tracks when she heard even more footsteps. As the guard continued to run up to her, she noticed a shorter man running behind them. It was Levi. Was everyone else taken out already? He mouthed her name to her, and she nodded indicating she was alright.

Even though it looked a bit strange that she was going to wait for one them to attack her, while Levi took out the other, he was more than aware that she waited around for these things.

Levi skidded in front of the man. He jumped and twirled as he landed, his blades out as far as he could reach and sliced at the man's legs mercilessly and gritting his teeth.

As the guard continued to approach her, she pivoted around sharply at his arrival and swung her leg around and kicked him hard into the back with her sole, and guiltily stabbed him in the back. Fortunately for the man, it wasn't an arterial bleed; just a venous bleed. The man fell to the floor in a heap and clutched his wound in agony wailing like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Sheesh", [Y/N] said aloud. "Calm down", she said stoically. Her face expressionless as she looked at the man almost in a grovelling position. She and Levi began to walk, eventually turning into a jog. "Are you alright?", she asked him.

"I'm fine", he said through his accelerated breaths. "You?"

"I'm good, but I've been better", she said with a small smile but returned to her cold face as the dashed back to the grasslands hoping everyone was okay.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Trudge, trudge, trudge went the students and their teacher. Okay, squad members and their squad leader. Nope, murderers and their leader... that's more like it.

It wasn't... pleasant, according to [Y/N]. Well, why was she to complain when she went on expeditions. Maybe it was the nerves. She along with Levi and his squad roamed through the grasslands trying to avoid an MP.

"Stay alert..!", Levi hissed back to his squad. He looked back at [Y/N] who glanced back at him, before passing a smile. "And follow my lead"

[Y/N] precariously looked around her. Hell, she could be walking on MP guards as she followed her superiors orders. As they shifted through the weeds they made a 'svish' sound. **  
**

After a few minutes of pushing some grass aside, they stumbled across a guard. He had a mustache, yet it looked artificial, or simply easy to pull off.

"Hands over your head!", he yelled at the squad. "All of you bastards!"

Levi's expression was simply nonchalant, almost obliging. '_Ah, my sneaky little bastard..._', [Y/N] mused with a smirk. Levi, along with [Y/N] and everyone else rose their hands above their heads. He shrugged and held a smug grin plastered over his lips.

"I'll keep my hands up", he said, and forced him to the ground with his sole, since he couldn't use his hands. He bent down and picked the mustached man. [Y/N] went up from behind and tied up his hands with some thick rope. Levi pirouetted spun the man forward. "Everyone is fine... But those two really aren't here. We must leave immediately", Levi stated.

Levi motioned his squad to follow him up hill. Levi dragged him up the stump and once the man stood up, he kicked him into a tree trunk. Levi wasn't going to be wasting any time with him. He knelt down, one hand resting on his knee supporting him and the other on his thigh.

"Your mustache seems quite well kept", he sneered. "Where are Eren and Krista?"

Perspiration dripped from the man's forehead. He was kind of breathless. "Have you kill all of my subordinates?", he panted.

"...It's a shame your underlings won't be rescuing you. But killing too many people is a nuisance for us, too. So we just made sure they wouldn't be able to move around for a while", Levi replied, coolly. "This way, the Central MP will be useless for now"

The man continued to huff and heave labored breaths. "Ha-ha. You really are clever and brave. But you only defeated the shittiest soldiers... And you already consider yourselves heroes", he remarked. He let out a chuckle and a sadistically amused sigh. "Let me enlighten you, in that mansion over there... are many servants who had no idea what was going on. You all must have killed them without prejudice"

"Oh? Is that so? I guess we should feel disturbed then", Levi said, faking a sympathetic tone that laced his voice. After standing once again, Levi lifted his foot, and shoved it into his mouth. It kind of reminded [Y/N] of when Annie did this to Titan Eren. This caused the man to exclaim a muffled, 'MMPH!'. "Even I pity them", he whispered darkly his eyebrows furrowed intimidatingly. "In fact, the part I feel guiltiest about... _is your mouth_", he emphasized. "I suggest you tell us a bit more while you can still speak. Where are Eren and Krista?", he asked once again, maneuvering his sole in and around his gums and teeth.

"GAH! GAH! *COUGH-COUGH-COUGH*", he spluttered. "It's useless", he hissed, menacingly. "There's no point in torturing me... No matter how much you... struggle... What you Survey Corps... can still accomplish now...", he hacked. "...IS ONLY STAYING WITHIN THESE WALLS LIKE FECES-INFECTED HEADLESS FLIES, FLYING ABOUT IN HIDING, TRYING TO SURVIVE ONE MORE DAY! And you will watch your comrades go to hell! As long as you don't turn yourselves in, the Survey Corps members currently jailed will be executed one by one-! But as long as you repent for your foul deeds, perhaps the civilians will think your lot died honorably! I'm guessing that when we carry out your sentences, we will start with the highest ranked officer, _Erwin Smith_", he told them.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened. So who would be killed at the end? Could Erwin be being executed as they were pulling off this ambush? Was he dead now?

"However... if you're willing to confess to all your crimes... and do it of your own volition... then perhaps the lives of your comrades could be spared"

Sasha and Connie jerked their heads, gripping the pistols tightly. Oh, the joys of blackmail is what people might say nowadays.

The man stood up, tirelessly. "Do you understand me, Levi..? The only thing left for you to do now... is surrender", he said. His mouth oozed with dark red blood and he patted Levi's shoulder. "Right now you can exchange your own life... to save the others. I can put in a good word or for two of you. Then you can save everyone successfully"

Levi marginally cocked his head and corked a brow but furrowed them once again. "I appreciate the offer. As long as you tell me where Eren and Historia are...", he negotiated.

"Is that so..? You would selfishly stand there and watch your fellow men die? What... trivial camaraderie you have", he commented in slight bewilderment.

"Perhaps", Levi replied nonchalantly. "In the Survey Corps, we rank the value of each soldier's life", he told him. He grabbed him by the wrist, spun him around once again and pushed him into the gnarled tree. He was completely restrained. "Those who are fully aware of this fact yet still bang together... that's us, the Survey Corps. Plus, for the monarchy, this is the perfect opportunity to eliminate us in one swoop. So I imagine they wouldn't spare anybody just because some of us confessed... This arm will serve as punishment for your shit talk just now and refusal to answer my questions", he hissed darkly. Levi pounded him into the tree again with his arm and the man fell down in a heap. "So damn loud. **Tell me where Eren and Historia are**", he demanded.

The man turned around and his face was puffed out and even more bloody. "I- I DON'T KNOW! THEY REALLY DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! THAT KENNY ACKERMAN KEPT EVERYTHING SO DISCREET!", he bellowed, basically pleading for mercy at this stage.

[Y/N] corked a brow. It was the man from earlier who confronted Levi; that was Kenny Ackerman. She glanced over at Levi who gave the man a questionable gaze. She noticed Mikasa turned her back away. She had an evident change in attitude. Well, Mikasa _Ackerman_. '_Her dad wasn't Oriental... Could he be her dad's uncle? Not that Kenny isn't Oriental, but her family was the last of them_', [Y/N] noted.

"Ackerman?", Levi questioned.

[Y/N] stepped back from Levi and stood beside the raven girl. "Are you alright?", she whispered. She wouldn't talk. Mikasa's breath hitched in her throat.

"Is that... Kenny's surname?"

"I...I guess so...", the man breathed.

"But I guess... he wouldn't tell you something like that. Especially something this important...", Levi spoke. He averted his eyes to the man again. "But you should have a vague idea at least, right? Do you need me to help loosen your mind a bit?", he queried. [Y/N] shuddered as to what that could mean.

"MMPH! STOP!", the man cried.

"You still have plenty of bones intact", he continued. Levi's voice was somewhat hoarse and cold.

"A-Are you... a mad man...?", the man whimpered.

"...Perhaps I am"

"SOMEONE IS COMING FROM THAT DIRECTION!", Sasha shrieked, after drawing her bow and arrow. Levi swung the man's arm to the ground and moved right up close to the three. Everyone else drew their guns or whatever. "AND THEY ARE NOT ALONE!"

"...Didn't I try to tell you, Captain? Whatever you try to do... will be meaningless. You should tally up your deeds. Today's the end of the Survey Corps", he warned.

* * *

**Guys... I'm terrified... I swear! If Levi dies, I die! I know I'm exaggerating, but asdfghjkl! Anybody want to come on a rampage with me while we go rescue Erwin from the King! Please review! And about that poetic crap up there when I was describing the setting, just disregard of it. I just momentarily poured my heart into my writing and then the juice ran dry. I'm sorry if you got reeeaalllyy confused for a second \(^.^)/**


	30. Chapter 25 (OVA)

**848**  
It had been little over a year since [F/n], Armin, Mikasa and Eren had joined the Training Corps. Each of them kind of just stuck around together, rarely branching off from each other. The only time they bonded with different people was if they were partners in a sparring session of whatever. But that's not really bonding if you're running up to someone with a dagger while the other is trying to take up the dagger once they pin him or her to the ground...

And that was a problem everyone had. Nobody branched off. And it was time for that to change and that's why this training course was set up; a simple excursion, so to speak. Well not particularly; that was how one _could _interpret the point of it, but it was really for the soldiers aware of all danger around them even in a calm and lax environment. The soldiers were going to be split into two groups, travel to the destination, collect the objective or the marker and discuss and exchange information at the rendezvous point and then return to camp. Both were to leave simultaneously.

That morning, [F/n] hopped out of her bed. As per usual, she slept in the girls' dorm. She bunked with Mikasa, which they couldn't complain about. [F/n] liked the majority of the people in her dorm, but was a bit at odds with Ymir... she just felt some weird vibe come from her as if she was unapproachable, but Krista and her had a fine relationship established. It was almost as if Ymir was in-love with Krista... which isn't a problem of course; Krista is probably the friendliest person to ever walk the earth and anybody would love her, but [F/n] would love her as a friend only.

Sometimes people thought of [F/n] to be rather stoic and reserved but knew when to speak if the time was appropriate. She was and is kind to her fellow comrades and respected each of them and their skills. People would often bet on who was stronger; Mikasa or herself.

"Stupid mornings... stupid excursions... stupid everything...", she muttered, groggily, as she rubbed her eyes and blinked away the minuscule traces of sleep dust.

It wasn't long before everyone else got up after her. She glanced out the window and sighed for Keith was already preparing the map to explain the excursion.

"Great...", she grumbled.

"What is it?", Mikasa asked.

"Commandant is already setting up this stupid map...", she groaned, as she stretched her limbs. Everyone moaned simultaneously.

**0o0o0o0o**

After freshening up, getting dressed, getting something to eat before Sasha raided the entire Dining Hall, they were outside waiting for Keith's shouting and rants about the excursion.

[F/n] wasn't paying attention that much and you'd often find her yawning while Keith hollered. Luckily for her everyone's attitude was practically the same.

"Yes, this mission is that easy! You might be thinking even a weakling like you can complete this mission, but that won't be the case! You are soldiers in the face of crises! No matter what kind of situation you might face, do not lose your will to fight! Do no succumb to boredom! Do not allow yourself to be caught unaware by idle peace! Even this mission is a battle! Do no forget that!", he yelled.

"Yes, Sir!", everyone cried in unison. '_Soo... what did I miss?_'

After everyone assembled into their groups, tethered their horses, dawdled a small bit, they were off into the outback. [F/n] was in Squad Marco, and Armin was taking notes as to what happened, be it arguments, weather, what they ate, everything that happened, basically. The people in Marco's squad consisted of Eren, Armin, Jean, [F/n], Marco, Sasha, Connie, Mina and Krista.

It was pretty hot outside today, so rain wouldn't be risk to slow them down or anything. Forty kilometers isn't the worst. But it was strangely peaceful, and that was something they had to watch out for.

"You know... it's really peaceful...", Marco said at last.

"No shit, even I knew that", Connie spat.

[F/n] scowled at Connie and he shut up. Oh, she had her ways and they worked every time. "Well, Connie. What he means by that is that we're already failing this excursion. The whole point of this was to not let ourselves get fooled by our peaceful setting", she reprimanded.

"So that means rushing ahead probably isn't a good idea", Marco concluded.

"Y-Yeah", Armin stuttered.

"If you're going to get tired from that, then you would be stupid to speed up", Jean added. "Let's just soak in the scenery and take it slow"

And thus, [F/n] remained at her slow pace, still alert but enjoying the relaxing site, until Eren decided to speak up.

"We don't know our limits. Jean, if you're going to be going slow, then I'll be going ahead", he stated. He snapped the reins making his horse pick up speed.

'_Idiot_'

"W-Wait, then our squad will break formation- what should we do, Jean?", Marco asked. '_I swear if he takes note of this..._', [F/n] grumbled to herself.

Jean simply glared at Marco expecting him to have the answer. "How should I know? Trying hard on this isn't going to get me into the Military Police", he answered.

Marco looked back at Jean as if concerned if anything else. "That's not true. But for now, we should really focus on this mission", he reminded. '_Ha! Mission, my ass!_'

"Not possible", he concluded.

The horses continued to trot along. The dry heat was rather humid and it was quite stuffy. The ground was dry so when the horses walked along, dust would arise and make everyone splutter.

"Isn't it a bit early to be complaining? Do you not have any stamina at all?", Eren grumbled, ashamedly.

"Why do you care? I'm just complaining", Jean retorted.

"If only complaining made this mission go faster...", Connie huffed, bored out of his mind.

"I wish. We have so far to go", Sasha added.

"I'm fed up with this already", Jean muttered.

[F/n] huffed a sigh; one could get a migraine from listening to them bicker. "Everyone, shut up, and focus. You're all losing track of the core objective of this excursion!", she ordered. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Marco" But in all honesty, [F/n] had more of an authoritative out of all of them, even if they were just around the age of 13. She was always listened to. Hell, she wasn't nearly as intimidating as Annie or even Mikasa, but hell would break lose if you stepped out of line. She'd definitely be a good Captain, again, even if she was just 13.

For around the next half hour or so, everyone trotted along in silence. Painful silence.

"Damnit. Parading alongside a lizard", she heard Jean complain. [F/n] looked to her right and noticed the scaly reptile.

"Those are rare, you know", Marco pointed out.

"And delicious! They're delicious!", Sasha beamed. [F/n] didn't even want to think of the methods of preparing it. "I had them for dinner at home often. They taste like chicken"

'_...I do like chicken..._', [F/n] noted. '_Even if it is a rarity_'

Jean flashed her a cheeky smile. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can!", she boasted, presumptuously. "Cooking is easy"

"Alright then...", Jean growled.

"What the hell are you going to do _now_, horse-face?", [F/n] teased, before letting out a chuckle, followed by everyone else. Jean never seemed as pissed at her when she called him horse-face... unlike Eren.

Jean snapped the reins and raced ahead of everyone. He was really going to capture a lizard?

"Hey!", Marco called out.

"I'd rather hunt lizard!", Jean cried with a smug grin. "At least that's going to amount to some practice hunting!", still racing ahead. How stupid.

"But you shouldn't!", Krista protested.

"I'll go", Eren proclaimed.

"Aw, jeez...!", [F/n] hissed. Marco motioned everyone to keep a distance between Jean and Eren.

After thirty seconds of pursuing the reptile, Jean drew his dual blades ready to strike the lizard. He looked scarily eager; it was kind of creepy. He swung his blade high into the air, catching the sun's beams and hastily brought it to the ground to slaughter the lizard, but Eren beat him to it and deflected his blades with his own.

"What are you doing!?", Jean demanded.

"This isn't a game!", Eren reminded.

"A training exercise without instructions isn't even going to count for any points!", he yelled. Ah, yes, Jean wanted to get into the Military Police and sip tea or eat diamonds or whatever they do up there in the Interior. (I do not own that reference)

Everyone followed the two boys and dismounted their horse. Marco ran up to the two boys, like a parents trying to stop their squabbling children. "Stop it!", he protested.

"Are you guys children?", Connie asked them.

"I don't want to hear that from you!", Jean spat.

"Jean, have some self-control", Marco ordered. [F/n] snickered a bit; 'self-control' is definitely not in his vocabulary.

"Is that really necessary?", Jean asked him.

"If there are delays, I have to report them!", Marco argued. "And Armin, don't write any of this down!"

Jean huffed a sigh at first before speaking again. "'Jean Kirstein was interrupted during his training by Eren Jaeger.' That's what you can report"

"Seriously!?", Eren growled through his gritted teeth.

"THEY'RE DELICIOUS!", Sasha screamed followed by a pregnant pause. [F/n] looked back at the brunette and corked a brow. '_Oh, yeah... lizards..._', she said to herself. And thus, Sasha's party won this dispute.

"Let's go...", Marco sighed, like a defeatist.

"Yeah..."

**0o0o0o0o**

As the sun completed its tour of the day, stars began to dot the dark canopy above them. It was getting a bit too dark to travel.

"Does anybody have any ideas on what to do next?", Connie asked.

They had been ever since they got up, kind of anyway.

"Yeah, I'mp pretty hungry...", Sasha whined. [F/n] scoffed, and that's when she heard Sasha's stomach rumble. Her eyes widened and questioningly gazed back at her; it was so loud it could get measure as a magnitude of around two... a slight earthquake... a slight earthquake which is a slight exaggeration. "Don't look at me like that, [F/n], I just told you I was hungry... and I'm reeeaalllyyy bored..."

"If you're bored then go marry your potato", Connie told her. "You could surely entertain yourself with it, like you entertained us on enrollment with your stupid potato"

"It was a _steamed _potato, and I never got to finish it either!"

"[F/n], any ideas?", a voice asked. She pivoted around sharply on her saddle and noticed Eren waving at her with a small smile. "Hello, [F/n]? You're kind of the idea person here..."

"B-But, wait, Marco's the Squad Leader. He should be the idea guy!", she protested. Marco looked at her and gave her some sort of 'I'm retiring' look. She heaved a sigh. "We could set up camp... you know... I'm tired, and it's pretty chilly..."

"I vote that, I vote that!", Jean shouted, pointing his index finger into the air.

Soon after that, everyone dismounted their horse, and Eren, trying to be as civilized as possible, helped Jean with a fire. It was the most amusing thing one could ever see when [F/n] was over their shoulder from time to time, so they had to stifle themselves from spewing random shit and various insults. Eren left the tin pot over the embers and watched it, while Jean stood up and sat behind him, his back to him.

"Y'know... soldier's rations are so bland...", Jean said finally breaking the silence created by Eren and himself.

"We really should have captured the lizard", Sasha said.

"Forget it. I'm sick of lizards", Jean muttered.

[F/n] corked a brow but decided it wasn't meant to be spoken of, so Eren did it for her. "You just tried to hunt one", he reminded.

Jean brought the food close to his mouth that was wide open about to take a bite, but stopped mid-way after what Eren said. He smirked deviously. "Still more realistic than hunting titans"

"What are you trying to say? Why are you even in the training squad then?", Eren asked him, standing up and balling his hands into fists to admonish the horse-faced-bastard.

Jean slowly stood up and turned around precariously. "Definitely not so I can throw my life away... "

"What was that?", Eren demanded. "There's some things that aren't okay for you to say and that was one of them"

Armin looked at the two squabbling and picked up his clipboard. "It's fine, Armin! It's just... idle chatter over dinner", Marco said, trying to reason.

"If you see a real titan will you somehow try even harder? That's quite-", Jean began to say before Eren cut him off when he grabbed a hold of him by the collars of his shirt.

"That is enough!", Eren yelled, still trying to mute the loud mouth.

"Jean! Get a hold of yourself!", [F/n] shouted at him angrily, recalling the fall of Wall Maria... and its... consequences.

"Stop it!", Krista pleaded.

"I think we should go hunt some lizards! It'll probably ease some of this tension", Sasha suggested. '_...That isn't a bad idea, actually_'

"Everyone!", Krista shouted out.

The two continued to argue, and after that argument was how Eren earned the nickname 'suicidal bastard'. They even began to budge around each other. But to [F/n] it looked like a lousy session of self-defense.

"Both of you, you need to stop", Marco told them.

"I really think we should go catch some lizard!"

[F/n] huffed an audible sigh and got up. "That is enough!", she shouted. Being an older sister, she knew plenty of these tricks to solving squabbles. She placed both her palms on both of their chests and effortlessly pushed them away from each other. The two boys looked down to see it was _her_, who was quite smaller compared to the two, but it was no shock either that she could push them off. "One, how dare you, Jean!? Why the hell would you even say that in the first place, and don't even think about saying you don't know what I'm talking about! You still have _your _mother unlike some of us here!", she hissed, glancing at Eren. But unbeknownst to her, Jean didn't enjoy his mother's company. "And, Eren... seriously... calm the fuck down about life in general...", she whispered, and sat down. She even got a min applause from everyone else. "Dealing with kids since 848"

She walked over to her horse and took down her sleeping bag. She noticed Krista was sitting at the lake, probably to get some air and escape the arguments, so she took her sleeping bag for her.

After [F/n]'s scolding, nobody wanted to talk that much, except for Sasha and Connie, who talked about everything and anything.

Everyone wriggled into their sleeping bags, knowing that sleep was the best thing for them.

"Connie..", Sasha whispered.

"Yes?"

"They really do taste like chicken...

**0o0o0o0o0o**

[F/n] heard the sounds of footsteps walking around the camp fire. Quite a lot of them. "Krista...", she grumbled, barely audible. She hadn't returned and started to question is Krista was insomniac or something. [F/n] was a heavy sleeper, but tonight she was having difficulty falling fully asleep. She was a bit too tired to open her eyes though.

"AHHHHH!", she heard Krista's voice scream.

And she snapped her eyes open, and braced her weight on her elbows before letting out a gasp. There, a man with a stuffed back over his head as a disguise and was holding a pistol to her neck.

"Don't move", the deep voice said. And with that, the horses had galloped off.

Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest, but remained calm. She took in a deep breath. Her eyes darted from left to right and noticed everyone was in the same situation as her.

"Gather all of their 3D Maneuver Gear", the same man said. "Hurry it up"

"...What are you going to do with it?", Eren asked.

"There are people who want to buy 3DMG. We sell it", he replied. "We can't win against the titans anyway. It's worthless weaponry. What's wrong with find a use for it?", he asked.

She noticed Eren had gritted his teeth. What was he going to do? He rose sharply and grabbed the pistol, trying to snatch it. '_IDIOT!_', she internally screamed, still keeping a stoic face.

"Everyone, now!", Eren shouted, still fighting against him.

[F/n] kept her hands over and behind her head and squirmed out, the pistol still following her every move.

Jean scrambled to his feet, and then, they heard it; the gunshot. [F/n]'s eyes widened, but returned to normal measure when it was just a small splatter of blood. Eren had the gun pounded into his jaw, leaving a dark red gash there, and fell to the floor. The men moved their guns towards Eren, only for Armin to react and they positioned their guns to whoever they woke up.

"Don't step out of line. Just stay quiet and stay put", the bagged man ordered. "Oi! Do you have her!?", he shouted.

"Yes"

[F/n] averted her eyes away from Eren and searched for the man he was talking to. Another bagged man was carrying Krista over his shoulders.

"We won't be taking her life. We'll release her eventually. However, try to track us down and we will kill her", he told them. They had tied Krista's hands and kept her hanging from a metal pole. They were gone almost as quick as they came. Everyone just watched; they were too frightened to try and attempt anything. Bar Eren, that is.

"All of you...", Eren began. "If all of you had attacked, we would have had them!", he yelled, clenching his fists. He was surprisingly ashamed and wouldn't look at anyone.

Silence.

"That's your opinion. And I disagree", Jean responded. "Rather, because of you we almost died"

"The training mission is cancelled", Marco said.

"Yeah", Armin said.

"So we're just going to abandon Krista, then?", Eren growled.

[F/n] cocked her head to the side.

"No that's not it. But we can't do anything about it by ourselves", Marco replied. "So we'll wait and follow our instructor's orders"

"...And if we don't make it in time? I won't let this happen!", he proclaimed, finally turning around. "I will save Krista. And I'll do it myself if I have to!"

"Eren...", Armin sighed. Suddenly he ran off in rage. "Eren!"

"Wait!", Jean called out and ran off behind him and snapped him out of it by the time everyone followed.

"You guys...", Eren breathed, looking at his comrades.

"Okay, so. How are we going to find them?", Connie asked.

[F/n] scratched her head in thought. '_We have to go after them even if we don't have gear or horses_', he said to himself.

"You said to split up, but we'll never find them then", Mina said.

Sasha's breath hitched in her throat after an idea hit her. "In times like these, you need to go up high", she stated pointing to the trees above them. "When you're lost in the mountain, you need to climb up. When you're lost in the trees, climb up a tall tree". All of the squad followed Sasha's instincts and climbed up a relatively high boulder. "It's a lesson I learned from my father", she stated proudly, staring out upon the scenery.

"Over there!", Jean pointed out. [F/n] glanced over and saw plumes of smoke coming from a fire in the depths of the forest.

"[F/n], do you have the telescope?", Eren asked her.

"I do", she said, patting her side, and handed it to him.

"Thank you", he replied, and looked through it. There appeared to be the same men, now without their bags and were snatching a few more 3DMGs.

"What do we do? A frontal assault?", Jean questioned taking the telescope from Eren and looking through it.

"They have guns. They'll just turn the tables on us", Marco replied.

"I have an idea", Armin proclaimed and motioned everyone to hide behind the boulder. "They should be trying to sell the stolen gear. If so, then the only town in this vicinity is Oodell", he said looking at a map. Connie took the map and let Marco look in. "We're going to move on ahead and ambush them"

"And we're going to do this without our horses?", Connie asked.

"If it's Oodell, then it's possible. We just need to go through the woods", Sasha stated. '_Really?_', she asked herself. "Come on, lazy-bums!", she yelled and motioned everyone to follow her as they skidded down the rocky terrain.

"Wait, guys!", Armin called out, looking back on the map. "Once we've made it through the woods, the road forks. One is a path that goes straight to Oodell, and if they go that route then we don't have a chance"

"Then we'll have to close off one of the routes", [F/n] said aloud.

"And even if that part of the plan goes well-"

"We don't know which one of the carriages has Krista and the 3DMG. How do we decide?", Eren asked.

"We should be able to tell by the noise the cargo makes. We'll make do", Marco replied. "Well come on, we don't have all day, chop-chop! If the gear is in front of the carriage, it's the one. Two if it's in the rear carriage. And then three rings if they're split between both"

Everyone began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. [F/n] would be with Armin and Marco. When they split up, they made ways of communication out of some metal tins or whatever.

Marco skidded down behind a boulder further on from where they were. "[F/n], Armin, they're close. Be quiet.. I need to listen", he whispered. He shut his eyes and moved up close to the boulder for better result and to keep hidden. When the carriage came along, it made bump whilst it continued its journey; enough for the gear to clatter off each other. Thus, Marco snapped the rope one time.

[F/n] climbed up, followed by Marco and Armin and ran as fast as they could, and saw Jean and Eren jump and tear through the carriage. One man was fired out and rolled along the steep slope that is the hill they were traveling on. Another man was fired out soon after.

Another bump, and there was bullet fired at the time.

*Cling*

There was also a shrilly feminine yelp. '_Krista..!_', she internally screamed.

"KRISTA!", she heard Eren yell.

The three momentarily skidded to a stop and squinted their eyes to find that another bullet was shot, and the man missed again, shooting the wooden, poor excuses of wheels. The carriage collided against a tree.

Sasha and Connie eventually caught up too. Eren and Jean were still inside the carriage but they were alright. Without a second's hesitation, they each climbed into the wagon and retrieved their gear.

"Jean! Eren!", Marco yelled.

"We're safe. So is the 3DMG", Jean cried.

"But Krista is still with them", Eren reminded.

"Let's go!", Marco proclaimed.

Everyone suited up and took to the air to save Krista. [F/n] looked behind her and saw a green flare. Sweet! Eren and Jean suddenly pierced the carriage, knocking the pistol out of the man's hand. The man continued to shoot with a different gun while the two avoided with various twirls and spins. They sped up using a small bit more gas, and cut off the reins of the horse making the carriage slide down the slope.

Everyone ran up once they landed but they were a few seconds too late when they found the man's arm around Krista's neck, and a large dagger up close to her neck and his other friend with his pistol drawn.

"Don't come any closer! Drop your weapons!", he shouted. Everyone immediately froze like statuesque figures, gritted their teeth for what could have been a hole in their heads. "Hand over your 3DMG. Hurry it up!"

[F/c] and everyone hesitated but eventually began to unbuckles their gear.

"Fuck. This isn't funny...", one of the men said. "How did it come to this? Even if we escaped the titans, what can we do in this wasteland where we can't grow a thing? And I even told my daughter that she shouldn't trouble people..."

"Let's go!", the man with the gun shouted, when out of nowhere, Mikasa and Annie swooped in from below with their blades drawn. Mikasa knocked the blade out of the colored man's hands and Krista escaped.

"Mikasa!", Eren cried.

Mikasa pivoted around sharply with her blades and swung them at him, about to slit his neck, only for Krista to tell her to stop, would there be a dead man lying below them.

"Okay", she sighed.

"Looks like you've been through some trouble", Annie presumed.

"You guys!", a man called out, belonging to none other than Thomas Wagner. "Are you alright!?"

"We're good!" "Meh!" "We're fine"

**0o0o0o0o0o (back at the Training Corps)**

"But seriously, [F/n], you didn't have to defend me like that in front of Horse-Face!", Eren whined. "Jeez, you act like Mikasa from time to time, and it's kinda annoying"

The two were staring out at the sunrise up at the bell post.

"Well too bad", she replied, softly. She didn't want to admit it, but she really felt bad for him after Jean insulted him. The nickname 'Suicidal Bastard' spread around the camp like wildfire. "Are you okay after what he said?"

"Jean? Pfft. Please, [F/n]", he scoffed. "Sometimes you can be as tough as nails but then you can be a real softie... Why the hell would I care about what that horse-faced-bastard has to say?", he asked rhetorically.

"I guess"

"Hey, guys!", a voice called. It was Marco walking up the steps to greet them. He was holding two cups of hot drinks for the two, and one for himself of course. "Y'know, I never should have accepted the position of squad leader"

"You really think so? I thought you were well-suited for the job", [F/n] commented.

"No, I'm not. Jean would have been far better at it", he stated.

"What the hell, Marco? No", [F/n] replied, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Jean? No way", Eren muttered.

"You'll see it soon", was his response.

"I don't know about that", Eren grumbled, as his back slumped as he drank from his cup, after holding a scowl.

"I wonder what kind of soldiers we'll all be", Marco sighed contently.

"Marco?", [F/n] questioned.

"Yes, [F/n]?"

"Is it okay if I start calling you Freckles...? Please-please-please-pleeaassee", she begged.

* * *

**Damn! That chapter was pretty long! Please review or whatever! I might do the other OVA too while I'm at it! I'm also thinking of re-writing a few of the first chapters, or just adding a more description to them... Something in the back of my mind is telling me they're lacking some stuff. Maybe too much dialogue or whatever... even just fixing up the chapters altogether. I don't know...I also had two ideas:**

**1. A bunch of oneshots that happened during the three years of training, because y'know, I skipped all of the details that happened; probably why this was so rushed.**

**2. I was also thinking of doing a separate series Reader x Levi series, completely unrelated to this story, like you might have seen floating around.**


	31. Chapter 26 (OVA)

**This chapter will have a small bit more humor in it because honestly, this episode is drunk xD **

* * *

**A/N: I think this is 849... Anyway...**

The Training Corps trudged through the grasslands, rucksacks on their back to their the most southerly district in Wall Rose, Trost, because there this was the most likely a place for a titan attack to occur or get breached. Jean mentioned on enrollment day that this was where he was from. Aw, nostalgia, it's usually something nice, but this meant he could run into his mother. Unfortunately for [F/n], she had to listen to him complain about 'the old hag' that is his mom.

"And she even does-"

"No offence, I really don't care...", [F/n] told him, kind of in a cold voice. She heard Eren behind the two of them chuckle loudly. Jean eyed her making her shudder, so she scowled at Eren, before winking to let him know she was messing, making him attempt to stifle his laugh even more. She shuffled back besides the brunette. "Sheesh, someone's moody", she complained, flatly.

"I know... That's horse face for you"

After a few more minutes of walking around to different people or whatever, she eventually stayed with Connie and Sasha, Marco, Jean and Armin following behind them, mainly because she was tired from moving around from person to person. She was close with everyone, even if she was cold and flat with them at the start, and still is now, but she now cares deeply for them, even if she didn't show it from time to time. One time, she heard a person describe as the female Corporal Levi, except she was no where near as mean as he was, unbeknownst to her. She didn't even know what he looked like, apart from the conversation with the hormonal girls two years back.

"[F/n], do you think potatoes here would taste differently?", she asked her.

"I don't know... Go buy one and find out. I was pretty sure potatoes are the same as every other one". Sasha and Connie stopped dead in their tracks, eyeballed her before letting out a gasp. '_Okay, they're so into each other_', she said to to herself. She huffed a sigh. "I'm joking... It's not my fault I never got potatoes that often..."

After a few minutes, the Training Corps made it to the Trost District. Sasha and Connie were gawking at it, since they came from rural upbringings. [F/n] looked around her and saw posters of some boar hanging around the place, but she ignored them.

"This is awesome! This is the first time I've been in one of the walled cities!", Connie beamed, looking back at Sasha.

"There'll be lots of tasty food to eat!", Sasha chimed.

[F/n] continued to trudge along through the streets beside Armin, since she was closest with him, before they had to go off and slice wooden titans.

"Hey, you lot", Jean began. "If you join the City Guard, you can stay here as long as you like. I'll come back and see how you're doing when I'm in the Military Police", he boasted, before letting out a cocky laugh.

"Hey... Where exactly is your house, Jean?", Armin asked him.

"Does it matter?"

Marco marginally cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you going to pop home?", he suggested. "Thomas said he was planning to"

"Your mom will be happy to see you", [F/n] said to him.

Jean gritted his teeth in frustration before lashing out at the three. "Shut it, you three! Just drop it!"

"One hundred and forth Cadet Corps, this way!", a soldier called out.

"Ooh, finally", [F/n] sighed. She walked on ahead of Jean, her pace not so leisurely anymore, and adjusting her gear's buckles and harness. "Peace, suckers!"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The training corps climbed to the roof tops of the residential houses in the Trost District. [F/n] was taking in her surroundings that could be of a distraction to her; gutters, washing lines, people... [F/n] shifted her weight from leg to leg looking at everyone. Eren was more determined than ever, Connie and Sasha were goofing off, looking at food... It was quite boring...

*Clang* *Clang*

That was the cue from the bell for the soldiers to begin slicing. [F/n] took to the air instantly, and with her gas, she propelled herself into a dive as she took in her surroundings. Down below her, she could see the civilians taking part in the practice evacuation process and whatnot. She ignored them when she saw the periphery of a wooden titan come into view. She loosened the grip of her hands to relax them, before gripping them tightly once again, swung her blades over her shoulder and sliced a clean cut rather effortlessly. She took in her surroundings once more and noticed Jean was kind of gawking at her skill, but she carried on nonetheless. As she continued to slice, she could hear Jean's annoyed cries at the other soldiers he was 'losing' to. And like everyone else, she repeated this slaughtering until they were all motioned to come back down again.

"Alright, rookies! Come on down again!", a soldier from the Garrison shouted.

[F/n] anchored her hook directly onto the sill of a window, before withdrawing it as she stumbled to a land. She often found landing difficult, but that was only a minor thing to worry about. This time, she actually fell to her knees, before heaving a sigh of frustration.

"Aw, hell... Not again...", she muttered. "_Note to self: work on landing_", she noted, as she walked over to the marked place where everyone had gathered for after training. "Hey, guys", she chimed, when she saw Jean making a scene in front of Connie and Sasha, who were both eating potatoes. Adorable! "Guys?"

"That was playing dirty, you thieving bastards!", Jean exclaimed, leaning over the two.

Connie was about to take a bite out of his potato, but had to stop midway. "Huh?"

[F/n] walked up closer to the bickering three.

"I spotted them first!", Jean argued, his voice dripping with slight jealousy like an arguing preschooler.

"Playing dirty?", Sasha questioned. "Jean, you sure come out with some baloney. You think there's an etiquette when it comes to hunting?", she asked him with a cheeky smile, before biting out of her potato again.

"Don't lay some hunter logic on me, Potato Girl", Jean retorted.

"Potato Girl!?", she yelled back. "I thought everyone had forgotten about that", she muttered, before standing up. "Don't call me names!"

"Yeah! Apologize to her!", Connie ordered him.

[F/n] turned her head away to chuckle at their juvenile behavior... She could really use a potato after watching Connie and Sasha eating them. '_Damn it all, then. I don't need potatoes..._'

"For starters, that whole area was in our zone", Reinir contributed as he wandered into the toddler fight.

"Yeah, exactly!", Connie exclaimed. "You know, you're acting kinda weird today, shouting out of the blue like that. Are you itching to go see Mommy?", Connie jeered with wry amusement.

Sasha's jaw dropped as shock. "Is that it?"

Jean stomped over to her. "AS IF!", he bellowed, raising his fist to give her a piece of his mind. '_Come on, Connie, save your beloved!_'

Connie and Sasha both took on unbelievably sloppy fighting stances; Sasha standing on one leg and her arms in the air, and Connie squatting down and waving his arms about.

"Stop it, you two. You too, Jean", Reinir intervened, calmly. "You won't make the Military Police like this"

Jean withdrew his hand and loosened his stance before standing up straight. "When we finish our training tomorrow, we'll see who can take out the most targets"

"Interesting!", a raspy voice called out. The voice belonged to Commander Dot Pixis. All of the soldiers that were in his way, stood back and saluted. [F/n] straightened her back from her slouch and saluted. The bald man wore a red sash over his shoulders and an amethyst pendant around his neck. "I'll adjudicate. Your fighting spirit is certainly commendable. However, using a training exercise to win an argument is unacceptable", he stated before taking a gulp of alcohol before letting out a pleasant and relaxed sigh. "Fight by cooking"

[F/n] corked a brow and almost took her hand down. "Huh?"

"Fight by cooking!", Pixis shouted.

Sasha clasped her hands together. "Cooking!?", she beamed.

"That's right. Cooking. A cook-off!", Pixis announced. 'He's drunk, he has to be', [F/n] said to herself.

"I-I don't mean to be rude, Commander Pixis, but we're soldiers. Cooking isn't in our remit-", but was cut off and Sasha shoved her potato in his face.

[F/n] huffed a tired sigh. This was really happening; she wasn't dreaming nor was she drunk, but she was certain everyone else was.

"Jean! How much do you even know about cooking?", Sasha asked him, rather fiercely.

"Exactly! I bet your mom did all of your cooking at home!", Connie sneered.

"Jean, my boy, I will teach you the true art of cooking", she stated, before taking another bite out of her potato. There was a nice crisp sound to it too.

Jean balled his hands into fists. "Fine! Let's do this! Cooking, cleaning. Throw whatever you want at me. If I win, you must stay outta my way forever. Potato Girl!"

"Good", Pixis said in response. "That battle will take place tonight. Both of you will cook and serve a main course for dinner. Bring your best dish to the table!"

[F/n] huffed and puffed as she strode through the crowd to find Mikasa and Eren, staring dumbly at the unfolding cook off. She greeted them with a smile, before placing her hands on her hips, a bit flabbergasted.

"What's going on?", Eren asked.

"No idea", the two girls replied, flatly, before [F/n] began to take in some supplies.

"Some cook off thing that I was too tired to take part in", she added as they walked inside the hostile or shelter they were staying in. "You know, if they really wanted, they could try catch that boar that's been drawn on the posters around the district.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A few hours later, [F/n] and Mikasa were carrying in some crates, both carrying three in their hands. They were conversing about random crap... Mikasa asking why she'd join the Scout Regiment. [F/n] just didn't want to talk about that because she'd only get the same answer every time; for freedom, so she pressed her about Mikasa's feelings for Eren... That shut her up.

The two approached another wagon and found Eren struggling to lift up a crate. Mikasa placed her crates on the ground, and walked over to Eren so she could offer to take it for him, only for him to shove her away like she was a piece of garbage. "Hey, leave it!"

"But...", she tried again, but Eren continued to shove her off.

"No 'buts'! Leave it!", he snapped at her, making [F/n] chuckle to herself, when they heard a voice.

"Excuse me. Do you know if Jean-Boy... I mean, if Jean Kirstein is around?", she asked. This must have been the wicked old hag that Jean said is his mother. She was dressed in some casual civilian wear and was carrying a basket around with her.

"I, uh... don't know...", [F/n] murmured. "He went out to do some hunting and-"

"All soldiers, inside, now!", a Garrison soldier shouted.

The three looked at each other and shrugged before walking inside. "I suppose you could wait around for him, Mrs. Kirstein. Just check with a soldier and see if it's alright", Eren proposed, his back turned to her as he walked.

The inside of the dining hall was just the same as the one in the Training Corps, but bigger and cleaner, since this was for the Stationary Guard. [F/n], Mikasa and Eren were going to sot down together at a wooden table whilst they collected the rations that were provided. Bland as usual, consisting of some crappy soup, with some crappy stale bread and some crappy drink.

"Is Jean Kirstein here?", a soldier called out.

Jean rose from his seat and walked over to the entrance. "Yes, sir! I am he!", he proclaimed.

"Your mother is here to speak to you", the soldier said to him.

"Huh?", Jean gasped, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Jean-Boy!", his mother exclaimed, gracing all of the soldiers in the vicinity with her presence. She walked over to Jean, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Jean-Boy, why haven't you come home yet?", she asked him. "Mrs. Wagner's boy, Thomas, has already come home! You really are a problem child. Did you spill soup on yourself or something?", she asked him, and began to dab the area with her handkerchief, causing him to tense up. "You can be so clumsy at times"

"Stop that!", he snapped, catching everyone's attention.

"But, Jean...", she tried.

"It's fine! Just go home already!", he yelled before shoving his mom off.

"Then... these are for everyone", she announced as she reached into her basket and began to lay some rosey apples out onto the table.

"You don't need to do that!", Jean interjected, loudly, pushing the apples aside and off the table.

"Jean!", Eren shouted at him, and bent down to pick up the apples that were knocked on the wooden floor.

"Jean-Boy!", his mother gasped in astonishment. "I know he's a problem child, but can everyone please be friends with him?", she addressed his comrades. "Oh, I almost forgot, Jean-Boy. I brought your favorite-"

"JUST GO HOME!", he bellowed, before forcefully walking her up the stairs and shoving her out. After his encounter with his mother, his fists were balled into fists and he was panting tired sighs, staring at the door with a bitter expression, gritting his teeth.

"Y-You should be nicer to your mom, Jean-Boy", Eren began upon realizing his error. "I mean, Jean"

[F/n], Mikas and Eren returned to their tables to eat their crappy food and shit, when [F/n] noticed Armin being pulled down the stairs by Jean. '_Should I do something about that..? Meh, he's fine..._', she noted and continued to eat. "Jean-Boy. Eren, was that intended?", she asked him, with a snicker.

"...I actually don't know. Well... Y'know... I don't know which I prefer; horse-face or Jean-Boy... They're both pretty good names for the bastard he is", he noted.

"That is kinda true...", she said, slumping back into a slouch. "I think this cook-off that Pixies... I mean, Pixis announced is a bit overrated. Don't you? Sasha, Connie and Reinir caught a freaking boar"

"A BOAR!? YOU MEAN, THE BOAR!?", she heard a soldier yell.

"See what I-", she was about to say, when she heard a scream coming from downstairs. "Is that... Armin screaming? Holy shit, I think that's Armin", she exclaimed and ran down the stairs into some sort of cellar. She saw Armin clutching his leg, wincing in agonizing pain. "What the hell..? What happened here?"

Jean and Annie both looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes, making Annie shake her head in response to something. "A-Armin was running up the s-stairs after admitting her was awkward and-" (I'm sorry, I love you, Armin)

"That's rude, Jean", [F/n] snapped.

Jean's face got lightly dusted a pale pink around the bridge of his nose. "O-Oh, yeah... anywho, he ran up and tripped and fell down again"

[F/n] bent down and just knew with one look that, "They're fucked", she said, bluntly. "They're both broken. Jeez, that's unfortunate. Hey, at least you get to miss out on training tomorrow", she said to him. She snaked an arm under his back and around his side to help him up, before she motioned for Jean to go over and they both gave him a queen's chair to a spare room.

[F/n] and Jean both laid him down on a mattress, and Annie tossed Jean a bandage, which he tossed to [F/n] since she knew some stuff. After slipping his boots off, she began to wrap... and wrap... and wrap... It was quite fucking tedious. She pressed down on his toe to make sure the color from his blood returned. "Okay doke. See you guys in a bit or something like that"

**0o0o0o00o**

Hours later, all of the soldiers were summoned to the courtyard for the cook-off results. [F/n], Mikasa and Eren stood their with their arms folded over their chests in boredom. Pixis walked onto the podium with a kooky smile.

"It looks like you've both brought your A-game to this contest"

"We will now commence the cook-off between 104th squad members, Jean Kirstein and Sasha Braus!", Shardis proclaimed, causing the crowd to erupt in chaos and cheers. 'When did he get here?', she asked herself. "The first dish: Sasha Braus!"

"Sir!", she cried, and rolled her trolley carrying her dish forward. She placed the silver platter onto his table. "Bon appetite!", she said, unveiling the dish of meat.

"Hm?", Pixis questioned.

"Meat!" "She's served meat!" "What kind of meat is it?"

"Fuck me sideways; this is actually happening", [F/n] uttered to her two friends, both letting out a small chuckle.

"Alright...", Pixis said, cutting the meat with his utensils. As he placed the food in his mouth, his face lit up, and his eyes widened greatly. It must have sent his taste buds aflame. He was subconsciously trembling in his seat when suddenly, he just... stopped...

"The commander isn't moving" "What on earth..?"

"Look! He's paralyzed with delight", Connie pointed out, rather pompously.

"It's your turn now, Jean!", Sasha stated with a cocky smile.

Jean looked over at Armin and the two nodded and Jean rolled the trolley over to Pixis. At long last, Pixis finally moved a muscle, his eyes upon realizing Jean's presence, but it seemed the dish took more precedence. "Bon appetite", and the dish was revealed; an omelet.

"Hm?", Pixis queried, staring at the rather inadequate dish before him.

"What's that?" "An omelet?!" "He's trying to win with an omelet?"

"Well, isn't this a cute little thing?", Pixis commented, both tools of cutlery in his hand as he leaned over his meal.

"Please. Have a taste", Jean advised.

"Hm...", Pixis muttered. He began to cut the omelet in half with his knife, eating up every piece he cut. It looked quite nice actually. '_I could really use an omelet... And that meat while I'm thinking of it... Goddammit, [F/n]..._', [F/n] muttered to herself. Once he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the napkin that was provided. He slowly stood up; to [F/n]'s surprise, it was kind of suspenseful. "And now, my decision", he began. "The winner of this contest is Jean Kirstein!", he proclaimed, much to everyone's shock, particularly Sasha's. The crowd of soldiers erupted into chaotic cheers. Soldiers, war and military soldiers, fucking titan slaying soldiers... cheering over a cook-off, or in better words, a freaking omelet... Seems legit.

"Jean won!" "The omelet trounced the meat!" "It's a victory for home-cooked meals!"

Sasha ran over and pounded on the table. "I cannot accept this! Why!? Why did the meat lose!?", she demanded.

Whatever Pixis said, couldn't have been heard because of the cheering, so [F/n], Eren and Mikasa shrugged off the waste of a day and walked off somewhere.

"...When did Jean learn how to cook?", Mikasa asked suddenly.

"Well, one of the soldiers said home-cooked meals... Maybe he asked his mother or something, I don't know", [F/n] replied, nonchalantly.

Eren pouted. "I could have been out there, slaying titans... but instead... we watched people fucking cook omelet and boar shit...", he grumbled, whilst sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**I said I'd do this chapter as a small bit of a break, because there is a lot of heavy shit going on the in the manga.**

**Goddammit... this chapter was the very definition of drunk and crap because of all of the funny business with the boar and meat and problem child... Oh well...**


	32. Chapter 27

**GUYS! I'M A WRECK! KENNY IS SHARPENING A KNIFE! I MEAN... A KNIFE! It's obvious there's going to be a confrontation between the two... BUT I'M TELLING YOU, LEVI COULD BE NEXT! AND THEN THIS STORY WILL BE ON A TEMPORARY STANDSTILL! And ohmygawwshhh, I got two really good ideas for my other story, Captain Levi.**

Levi's Squad went into fighting stances, each ducking behind a tree. [F/n] shifted her weight onto her pistol which she was pointing towards the ground at a 45 degree angle from herself. [F/n]'s grip was a bit jittery but it all ceased when Levi took a firm hold of her wrist.

He passed her a very smile small in reassurance, but it disappeared as soon as it became visible. "Shh", he whispered to her.

In front of them, no more than four meters away, the grass was rustling, and three Central MP soldiers were approaching them, they too were armed with guns and all sorts of weaponry. In all honesty, it wouldn't be that surprising if it was the so called 'Anti Human' Group that was led by presumably Kenny.

[F/n] stuck her head around the tree trunk that her and Levi were behind. Her eyes momentarily locked with each individual of her squad.

Then the rustling stopped, and nothing but the pursuer's breaths could be heard. Even if Levi didn't give her word, she pivoted around the tree, aiming her pistol as she slowly walked up. [F/n] loaded the bullets in her pistol when she suddenly saw the outline of the person in the middle. The light from the Central's base also caused a gleam to twinkle on the person's glasses. The person's hair was tied up and [F/n] lowered her guard.

"Hold your fire", [F/n] said aloud, before dropping her gun to the ground, precariously so though. "Hange?", she queried.

"Surprise!", the bespectacled woman beamed.

The two other figures suddenly became visible as they removed their hoods from their MP cloaks. It was Hitch and Marlowe. "What the...", [F/n] began to say, and everyone else wandered out from behind the tree. The Central MP that Levi had dragged with them was muttering stuff under his breath. "Shut your mouth... W-Wait, so where were you guys? What happened?"

"Yes, we just got a very detailed summary of Erwin's trial, which he won", Hange stated, pulling out a sheet of crumpled up paper, and handed it to Levi, who was on his way over. "Pixis was also present, and Nile too. 'King' Fritz turned out to be asleep at one point. What an oddball...", she said, when [F/n] gave her a confused look. "I'm not that much of an oddball!"

Levi took the piece of parchment from her hands and motioned everyone to gather around it. As he read, his hands entwined with [F/n]'s, but still kept his eyes locked on the piece of parchment.

"Should the Survey Corps be disbanded will outbreak into a civil war. I presume you've just paraphrased this, yes?"

"Yeah, I have. At that time, Pixis and Erwin at plotted something which we'll see later on. Basically, Erwin said that Survey Corps draws the line at the start of every mere threat, and disbanding will outbreak in a civil war. In better terms according to this tribunal, if Wall Rose were to be breached, the population would be moving behind Wall Sine"

[F/n] took the parchment from his hand for a moment. "What does that have to do with anything related here?"

"Well, a trusty subordinate of Commander Pixis busted the door opened saying that Wall Rose really was breached by the looks of this", Levi responded. "So that kooky drunk has some brains so long as he isn't downing some jinn or whatever". [F/n] handed him back the piece of parchment.

"As our motto or whatever states, the Survey Corps should never back down from any type of trouble; we must be active in any danger, that's who we are. Things momentarily took a turn for the worst when the fought back by saying that you, Levi, had killed MP guards, and then went on the run. And in their opinions, in terms or representing humanity as Humanity's Strongest soldier, it wasn't the wisest thing to do and it didn't set a good example"

"The Garrison...", [F/n] breathed. Damn, she was on fire. Levi's thumb smoothed over her knuckles as she talked. "Per say, they don't exactly go beyond the Walls and they don't fight titans nearly as much as we do, but they are linked to them. Is the drunk alright?", she asked, and she heard Levi let out a small, gruff chuckle.

"That is true, and yes, the drunk is alright. Strange... you caring about the drunk guy... You're kinda weird...", Hitch commented, only for Levi to send her a scowl, but the dark clouds eclipsed his face.

Hange scratched her head in thought. "If Wall Rose really did get breached, how would you all think the citizens of Wall Sine, particularly the Central, react?", she asked them.

...

"Probably something like... 'Hey, where's the damn money and technology and our fat friends! They're of priority; fuck everyone else', something like that?", Connie questioned, before laughing at his own comment. "Oh, I'm hilarious"

"Exactly that. So, Pixis' subordinate opened up the doors, declaring that Wall Rose had been breached. Supposedly, Reinir and Bertholdt magically appeared outside of Stohess... Jeez, everything happens at Stohess, doesn't it..? Anywho. And she said that refugees were making their way into Wall Sine. Erwin stated the obvious before and said that all of the food rations hadn't been replenished and... wait... who's that guy?", she asked.

[F/n] looked behind her, and the Central MP was still muttering shit under his breath. "...Bob... Anyway, continue... please"

"Okay... This happened when Erwin was about to be taken to the gallows to be hung in front of the public. So, Pixis commenced an evacuation and ordered his soldiers to devise a route for the civilians to follow so they could get to Wall Sine safely. This is of priority; the Garrison's and the Corps' responsibility. And what does the Central do? They demand to keep all wall gates sealed so the Wall Rose civilians would be denied entrance. Yadda, yadda, yadda, the inevitable civil war and crap... All of a sudden Nile butted in saying that he would rather be a civilian and retaliate against this fucked up command...

"We really got lucky I guess because Darius turned up too... And lo and behold, King Fritz's act is no longer in action for it as now come to light. Ah, politics and stuff...", Marlowe surmised.

[F/n] nodded her head and she glanced at all of her comrades, and looked over beside Levi. "What... a well thought up plan... And I assume that Flegel got a say at some point at this sudden turn around?"

Hange nodded her head as a smile plastered over her lips. "In other words, the Survey Corps has been absolved of any crimes. And your actions have been deemed self-defense. The Capital and its administrative areas are now under Commander-In-Chief Darius Zackley's control"

Levi's squad disbanded from the huddle and erupted into a fit of cheers and high fives, or whatever people would do if there was some sort Christmas in this universe.

Without warning, Levi pulled [F/n] close to him by her chin, before planting a kiss to her lips. She placed her two hands on his shoulders as she melted into it. He wanted to do more, but asking for entrance in front of Hange would end in a lifetime's worth of teasing. A lifetime's worth... and he has only just gotten patient with her. (since he used the nicknames 'Four-Eyes or 'Shit-Glasses' less often) [F/n] was first to pull away, before planting a light kiss to his cheek.

"ADORABLE! Just hurry up and have sex!", Hange chimed. Her hands were clasped together. She looked as excited as if they was looking at two Aberrants that were kissing. "Anyway... We have not encountered reprisal for this revolution. Our freedom has been restored"

"What exactly... did all of you do?", Levi asked.

"It's not that we changed them. It was the choices of each individual person. That changed this world", she corrected.

Levi turned around to face Hange, remorse written all of his features, both posture and facial. "Hange... I'm sorry. The three you entrusted to me... they've all been killed"

Hange turned to face him too, wearing a sad, yet comforting and reassuring smile. "...But, you succeeded in defeating their best soldiers, no?", she questioned.

[F/n] didn't exactly like the look on her partner's face. His brows knitted together, hinting of some ominous actions. "No, not all of them. Their leader, plus Eren and Historia, are hidden elsewhere", he stated, glancing at the grovelling MP soldier. "If we don't find them quickly, this coup will still encounter some challenges"

Hange stepped forward with an envelope. "Regarding Eren and Historia's whereabouts... I have some clues. Even if they are not certain... We can only bet on them for now... Let us... bring an end to this war here", she declared.

Inside, [F/n] was a ball of nerves, which Levi picked up on. She knew that something went down in Trost, well obviously, but that whoever shot Levi the first time around, that it wasn't just premeditated or anything like that... Levi knew the leader who was behind the trigger shooting him. Levi suddenly grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off for a mini hike. "Give us a second..!", he called out before they were out of sight.

He pulled her along and pushed her up against the bark of a tree. Not roughly or anything, just so nobody would see them...

"I know that you're-"

"Who is this 'leader', Levi? I know that something isn't right. You completely changed attitude wise when you said that he wasn't taken care of yet. W-Who is he, and how are you related back to him?"

Levi nodded as he took in her moment's panic. He was surprised she cared that much to him, unlike some other people, especially since they had only been together very shortly. "...I'd be lying if I said I didn't know him obviously. He was the one who shot me, the leader, by the name of Kenny"

"Ackerman...", she breathed. "Kenny Ackerman. Like your own..."

Levi nodded again. "Mm. I've had some ties to him in the past, and they weren't great to say the very least; of which I won't go into too much detail about...", he said to her. "But... hopefully... I'll be alright... hopefully, we'll all be alright"

[F/n] lowered her lids and bit down on her lower lip, before hissing a sigh through her teeth. "Yeah... Well, I'm tired of relying on hope... Tired is an understatement, and I'm pretty sure you are too, but... there's another chance that I could lose you... and... I don't want that to happen again...", she said to him. Surprisingly, a few tears trickled down her cheeks, which was something she hadn't felt since 845. Levi brought his lips to her cheeks and kissed them away, but she trailed on for a small bit more. "Even though I may not have been with y-you, in this kind of relationship, very shortly... I've known you long enough for you to become v-very important to me... and I... l-love you too much to see you go back and face this guy again", she stammered.

Levi pushed her head back against the bark once more, and planted a kiss to her lips once again. Only this was much more passionate than the other one in front of Hange. In fact, it almost felt... hungry... He pried her lips open with his own, not even asking for permission. He briefly let his tongue explore her cavern, before returning to just deep kisses to her lips. As he kissed away a few more, she opened her eyes and noticed that he too had shed a few tears.

"And you think I don't love _you_?", he asked her. He huffed a sigh, and wiped the stray tears that had trickled half way down his cheek. Damn, his voice was even attractive after crying too... There was no evidence that he was except for the minuscule quaver in 'love' and 'you'. "Yes, we may have been together just a short while, but these past like three weeks (per say) or whatever have been the most enjoyable that I've had in a very long time. But unfortunately, hope is all we have, and that is all we have at the moment, and I'm sorry that it's all I can provide as a squad leader and as your partner. I'm sorry"

She nodded her head somberly and let her lips descend to his, while she cupped his cheeks as one last tear fell down her cheeks. "... And I will utilize it to the best of my ability; as your underling or squad member, and your girlfriend. I love you"

**Please review! Thank you! I'm terrified for the next chapter already... I mean... Kenny and a knife can't be good.**


End file.
